Trick or Treat
by Scoops838
Summary: Tag to 4-6: Witch Hunt. When Tony reminisces to Tim in the car about the trouble he got into over his space man costume on the Halloween of his 13th year he hadn't intended to let so much slip and certainly didn't need his team mates prying into his personal life. Links to the story Brownie Points. Warning father/son Discipline/Spanking of a minor. AU but linked to general canon.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween: 2006

"So Tony are you going to tell me why you really hate Halloween?" asked Ziva as they left the office.

"I already have Zee-va," answered Tony clearly trying to shrug her off and get into his car.

"No you told me that weird things happened on Halloween when you became a cop, I thought that would be your thing Tony, I do not believe you, you are hiding something from me," she replied.

"Well Ziva, you're the spy, you work it out," he answered somewhat irate and tried to open the door to his car, only to have Ziva lean deliberately against it closing it to.

"Come on Tony a national holiday that involves pranks and candy, why wouldn't you love it?" she pushed him.

"Because Ziva maybe I'm more mature than you credit me for," he retorted.

"Tony 364 other days of the year you torment McGee and I with childish pranks and trick the vending machine in the break room out of Candy and the one day that celebrates all of that you hate, I am not flying it," she said.

"It's buying it Ziva and that's not my problem, now will you please move," he asked her.

Not being deterred she continued to block his path to the car. Fed up with all of this he turned and made his way back into the building. She followed, sliding into the elevator just before he was able to close the doors on her and get away.

Hitting the stop button on the elevator, she tried all of her sexual charms to lure the story out of him. It wasn't working. He reached past her and started the lift going again. Ziva pouted this wasn't going to be as easy as it normally was to get a story out of Tony so there must be something more to it, something personal and that only intrigued her more.

As Tony walked back into the bullpen Tim and Abby once again both dressed in their costumes, called him over. "Hey Tony have you decided to come with us to the party, we've still got the spare costume down in Abby's lab," said Tim.

"He is sulking," interjected Ziva, not allowing Tony to answer, "I tried to ask him why he does not like this Halloween thing and he refuses to tell me."

"Look it's no-ones business but mine," shouted Tony, "just leave me alone, I don't like the stupid holiday end of."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Abby reacted sarcastically, "we were just asking you to join a party."

"Look I'm real sorry Abs, it's all my fault I'm not in the mood just leave me alone will you," he pleaded with her, "just go and enjoy your party and take Ziva with you, she seems to want to know about American culture all of a sudden."

"Is this to do with the Halloween when you were thirteen Tony?" asked Tim.

"Can it McFairy," warned Tony referring to the blue furry snow elf costume the junior field agent was currently wearing.

"Come on Tony, you always want to know about the times I got into trouble as a kid and how my parents dealt with it," replied Tim, "and what's wrong with Ziva knowing you got your ass whipped for ruining your dad's ski suit."

"He got his ass whipped?" asked Ziva a smug smile coming over her face, "Tell me more McGee."

"I'm warning you leave it out McGee," shouted Tony.

"But you were happy to talk about it with me in the car earlier," protested Tim.

"I was reminiscing about costumes McGee not about the spanking that went with it and it was not for public consumption," argued Tony, "just leave it out."

Not reading the real state of Tony's mood, Tim could not resist the temptation to tell both of the girls a little more of what he knew.

"His Dad made him throw all of his candy away," Tim taunted him, "even the apples too."

"McGee," yelled Tony.

"He told me he wasn't able to sit down until Christmas," Tim smiled smugly.

Suddenly without notice Tony launched at him across the bullpen. Blue fur went flying as Tony grabbed handfuls of Tims costume and grabbed frantically at him intent on beating him. Abby and Ziva desperately tried to break the two apart but to no avail.

A loud and piercing whistle caused them all to freeze. Pushing McGee away from him Tony tried to stand up and straighten his suit. McGee nursing a bloodied nose was a little slower to get to his feet and by the time he had, Gibbs was stood in front of them on their floor.

"Does one of you care to tell me what the hell is happening here?" he yelled.

Tim, Abby and Ziva all tried to talk over one another to explain. Tony stood there silent but not unnoticed by Gibbs. Eventually only Abby was left talking. "Tony just launched at McGee, Gibbs. Seems he can't take a joke."

"Is that right DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs, looking into the mans eyes that suddenly darted towards the floor to prevent Gibbs reading his soul.

"Hey look at me, I said is that right?" he repeated leaving Tony and the others in no doubt that he meant business.

"Yes Sir," answered Tony, in the tell tale way that Gibbs knew meant Tony was expecting to be in heaps of trouble with him.

"Go and wait in my car," Gibbs ordered.

"Yes Sir," Tony obeyed.

As Tony left the bullpen Gibbs turned back to the other three. "Don't think the three of you are out of trouble on this one, I don't know what provoked Tony but I will find out and then we will discuss it along with all the other things that have had me so pissed off with this case," he warned.

"Gibbs we haven't done anything wrong," protested Abby.

"Well shall we enquire why you were at a party in a cemetery that I told you to avoid because it was dangerous," he began, "or the real reason you didn't hear your cell phone perhaps?"

Then turning to McGee, "Perhaps you would like to let me know why you failed to check the crime scene for anything that might affect it's viability such that you allowed that robot thing to hoover up the empty cases from the weapon and try to wipe away the blood therefore contaminating all of the evidence."

"Or shall we start with you Miss David," he snarled, " who let the two women she was guarding who might have been potential suspects, escape from the house you were supposed to be keeping them in."

"What?" said Gibbs, "no one has anything they want to say now?"

A chorus of "No Boss," met him.

Scrubbing his hand across his tired face he wished for caffeine, but that was going to have to wait until he got Tony home and tried to sort this mess out.

"Go home all of you, I'll see you at 0630 tomorrow, get out of here," he ordered.

He didn't have to repeat himself; within seconds the floor was cleared.

Wearily he made his way down to his car. Tony sat in the front passenger seat, head slumped in defeat. Gibbs climbed in.

"Buckle up Tony," he commanded and Tony complied wordlessly.

The car ride home was quiet, neither man attempting to say anything. As they entered the familiar front door of the once family home Gibbs ordered Tony to go up to his old room.

"Go up stairs Tony, I'll bring up the first aid kit and have a look at those cuts in a moment and then we can talk," said Gibbs knowing that it was not all it seemed with his son.

"Yes Sir," simply answered Tony putting his hand to his head and for the first time realizing that he too had been bleeding and that Tim had got at a few good punches in on him as well.

Sat on his old bed, Cottontail (his old teddy bear in the form of a rabbit) still propped up on his pillows, surrounded by all of his sports trophies, pictures, and memorabilia of his youth, Tony's mind went back to that fateful Halloween of 1985.


	2. Chapter 2

Camp Pendleton: Approaching Halloween 1985

"It's not fair," the sullen teenager sulked around the house slamming the door to his bedroom behind him so loudly that his baby sister who had been asleep in the neighbouring room now awoke and was crying at the top of her lungs.

A moment of guilt at making her suffer flashed through his mind but he still remained angry. It seemed he had been perpetually angry since the moment he had turned thirteen and having a young baby in the house who naturally got a lot of attention had not helped things. His mom and dad feared that the happy and loving little boy they had adopted aged eight and had nurtured as their own was slipping through their fingers.

Shannon shot upstairs to comfort Kelly and try to get her back to sleep which was never an easy task at the best of times as the just turned two year old always wanted to play with whoever was around her and didn't seem to think she needed sleep.

She was closely followed upstairs by Gibbs; screwdriver in hand.

"Leave me alone," shouted Tony as Gibbs opened his door and began to unscrew the hinges. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing as I promised you last time you slammed this door, I'm taking it away until you start to respect this house and the occupants in it properly," answered Gibbs. "Now get yourself downstairs and I want to find you stood in a corner when I get downstairs, understand?"

"That's for babies, I'm not doing it," answered Tony, his mood getting no better.

Momentarily putting the screwdriver down Gibbs went over to his son and stood him up. "Listen to me carefully Tony as I don't want to lose my temper," he began, "either you quietly go downstairs and do as you are told and think about how you are behaving or I will spank you and then you will do that, now it's your choice decide quickly."

"I'm too old to be spanked," sulked Tony albeit lowering his voice as he tried to pull away from Gibbs.

"Is that so?" said Gibbs, "you have until the count of ten Tony to make your decision or find out if there is an age limit on getting your backside tanned."

Tony stood there belligerently refusing to move never having pushed his Dad to the full count before. However he was thirteen now and a lot of his friends at school said they no longer got spanked so he didn't see why he should be any different.

"Ten," Gibbs counted and without further ado turned Tony to one side and delivered six hard spanks to his jean-clad bottom.

He could see the tears welling in Tony's eyes but also the determination that he was not going to cry.

"Now," said Gibbs calmly, "shall we try again or do you want a repeat of that without the benefit of your jeans on?"

"I'll go Sir," Tony replied knowing not to push it any further, any thoughts about being too old for a spanking long since gone.

"Good go and find yourself a corner I will be down in a few minutes," said Gibbs wiping a stray tear from the face of his teenage son.

"Yes Sir," answered Tony and made his way downstairs to the living room where his Granddad who was visiting looked up from watching the TV.

"You got yourself in some trouble Tony," he commented, "a word to the wise, use your time whilst you are in that corner to think about how you are going to apologise and why you were in the wrong, that should calm your daddy right down."

"Yes Sir," mumbled Tony and sulked his way into the nearest corner, planting his nose and forehead against the wall. He knew he was in the wrong; he had been from the moment he had come in from school and kicked up a fuss because his mom and dad wouldn't let him go trick or treating around the big local mansions with the guys from school, insisting instead he stayed locally and went with them and his little sister.

He knew he was not likely to be able to go, neither his mom nor dad particularly liked some of the older kids he would hang around with. It wasn't his fault though, or so he thought, he didn't like some of the kids in his class, they had only moved to Camp Pendelton at the beginning of term and he didn't know his classmates. He had made it onto the football and basketball teams though with the senior years and they liked him. He couldn't see why his parents didn't like them.

Time seemed to stand still whilst he was in that corner and it felt a long time until his dad came downstairs and beckoned him through to the kitchen.

"Sit yourself down Tony," said Gibbs pouring himself a cup of coffee and placing a glass of water in front of Tony.

"I'm sorry Sir," began Tony, "I was just so angry I didn't mean to shout at you and mom and slam the door and wake Kelly up. Is she all right?"

"Kelly will be fine Tony, when mom can get her to sleep but if she is tired and grouchy tomorrow you are the one who is going to play with her and keep her entertained understand?"

"But I have basketball practice tomorrow after school and then the guys were all going for pizza," whined Tony.

"I think you forfeited that with your behaviour don't you son?" stated Gibbs.

"I guess so but they are all gonna think I'm a baby and then I'm not going to have any friends here, I don't know why we had to leave Camp Le Jeune, I liked it there, all my friends are there too."

"Tony I know the move hasn't been easy on you, it's been difficult for all of us, but that's my job Tony and I have to do things that I don't want to do as well," explained Gibbs.

"But we could have talked to the Colonel, he could have helped us," argued Tony.

"Son we have been through this before, he is moving on to a new posting and I can't just go and ask him for a favour even though he is your friend. Tony he is my boss and I have to respect the chain of command and you and Kelly have to respect me and your mom."

"We could have at least tried though," argued Tony rehearsing the same old arguments Gibbs had been hearing for months.

"We've been through this son, now lets talk about what led to that outburst tonight," suggested Gibbs.

"I just think that you and mom are being unfair and don't trust me and that means I can't have any friends, it sucks here and you guys are making it worse," explained Tony.

"Well shall we look at those things individually?" said Gibbs, "I think you are old enough to be able to do that don't you?"

"Yes Sir," mooched Tony, he could see he was going to be in for a long night and wished he had just opted to go upstairs and read as he had been told to without the dramatics that had meant that now he was not able to do that, well at least not in a room that had a door on for privacy.

"Let's talk first of all about trust Tony," Gibbs began, "what have mom and I always said about it?"

"That it has to be earned?" Tony rolled his eyes and gave the answer that he had been forced to quote back to them so many times over the years.

"And do you think giving me answers in that fashion is going to help you earn my trust Tony?" Gibbs posed the question.

At least Tony still had the good sense to know he was beaten on this one, his little stand in the corner had allowed Granddad Jacks words a little time to take effect. "I'm sorry Dad," he muttered, "I won't do it again."

"Shall we start again then?"

"Yes Sir, I know that trust has to be earned and all that but I feel that if you don't trust me to chose my own friends and go places with them then how can I show you I can behave and look after myself," Tony put forward, his voice still allowing Gibbs to hear a certain amount of frustration, that was to be expected in a thirteen year old, but at the same time far more respectful than when things had kicked off earlier that evening over supper.

"Have your mom and I set out clearly enough our concern about some of your friends?" continued Gibbs.

"Yes but you don't really know them like I do," complained Tony.

"You are right Tony we don't know them that well at all because we don't spend as much time with them as you, so we have to look at the only evidence we have available to see if we are happy letting you go off with them, and when we hear that Colin has been in trouble with the base police for underage drinking and that a couple of them have been suspended from school for fighting and John got picked up the other day on suspicion of having marijuana don't you think we have the right to be concerned?" Gibbs asked.

Tony knew that the rap sheets for his buddies didn't read well and his mom and dad had always been strict about behaviour, drink, drugs and anything that might see him in trouble with the police. To be fair they had not had to try hard to persuade him about drink, he had seen what it did to his real father, and those drug education lessons at school had frightened him and he had never liked violence, he had seen too much of it. Truth be told he was still frightened that one small slip and he would be in prison just the same as he had feared when he was eight years old. He didn't want to have to go through another trial.

"I guess so," he answered, "but the guys in my year are so childish and they don't want to be friends with me, they don't accept me because I'm not from around here, can't we look again at that sports academy where I can board, please, it has to be so much better than this."

"Tony, it's all the way across the Country in Rhode Island, it's too far away for if you needed us to help you, plus we would never see you," said Gibbs.

"But we could use my trust fund monies to pay to fly me back some weekends," argued Tony.

"Tony the answer is No, those monies in your mothers trust fund are to pay for your college, there was precious little in there after your fathers case was dealt with and you know that your other account isn't available to you until you are 25 years old, we have been through this numerous times Tony, nothing has changed and we haven't hidden anything from you I promise," explained Gibbs, "and your Mom and I can't afford to pay for the school and the travel."

Tony remained quiet, he'd had this argument with them before when they first mentioned they were moving to Pendleton. No amount of leaving brochures around or talking about how his sporting prowess would be enhanced had helped the cause.

"Tony it's not that we don't want you to be happy and have friends but we don't want you to ruin your future, you still want to be a cop or a federal agent right?" Gibbs paused for his son to respond.

"Yes Sir," came the reply.

"Well Mom and I want to help you achieve that goal and if that means making some decisions for you or with you until we truly believe that you can make the best decisions for yourself, then that is exactly what we are going to do," Gibbs explained, "we don't want to see you hurt or in trouble, we might not like telling you that you can't do things but you have to believe that we are doing it for you, to keep you safe."

Whether it was the tiredness, the hormonal teen in him, the realization of what his dad was saying or the still stinging backside and embarrassment of being made to stand in a corner, Tony could take no more. He began to sob.

Gibbs made his way around the table to him and stood him up holding him in his arms and quietly whispering to him, "you aren't too old to give your old man a hug are you?" Tony just cried harder, clinging to Gibbs, letting everything out. As the tears eventually subsided Gibbs added, "your mom saved you some cherry pie from supper why don't you have that and then go to bed hey, I'll even wash the evidence up for you afterwards if you promise me that you will start to listen to us a little more, do we have a deal?"

"You'll definitely do the washing up?" asked Tony, his pre-teen trade mark grin returning just a little.

"If I can have the old happy Tony back I'd do the washing up each and every day," announced Gibbs, "might even consider investing in one of those dishwater things you all keep going on at me about."

"You need to embrace the technology Dad," grinned Tony, delving into the fridge. "It's the way ahead."


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast the next morning was a rather rushed affair. Tony had apologized to Shannon for his behaviour the night before and for the lack of sleep she had in getting Kelly to settle. He had tried to see if she would let him out for pizza with the guys after school not realizing his dad would have informed her that Tony was to return home straight after practice.

Shannon was rushing out of the door, kissing her grubby marmalade covered toast munching two year old goodbye and trying to chivvy on her thirteen year old so that he wouldn't miss the school bus as he had already done three times this month.

Kissing his cheek and ruffling his hair she bade him goodbye, "behave won't you Tony, Granddad Jack will need your help. I'll be home before your bedtime."

Shannon was covering a couple of double shifts at present at the Naval hospital for colleagues who were off sick with the flu and things were a little hectic to say the least. Gibbs was on a training course and out of the house at 0430 each morning and they were just glad that Jack had been able to come and stay for a while to help with the kids.

Tony's day at school was relatively uneventful save for his history class for which he had left his homework at home on his desk earning him a second strike towards an impending detention. He knew that one more would mean a letter home to his parents, and the consequences there as well as the detention. He resolved to get better at remembering to put the work in his school bag just as he had been told to by his parents but frankly there were more important things in the teenagers life than tidying up after himself.

He had moped through basketball practice and had not listened well to the coach earning himself 20 laps of the court and a ton of press-ups, and to top it all off he had had to explain to the guys that he couldn't go for pizza as he had to baby-sit his little sister. He hated disappointing the guys and by the time he arrived home his mood once again reflected this.

Running his school bag upstairs to his room, still minus it's door he chucked the bag inside.

"Hey is that you Tony?" he heard Jack shout from the kitchen.

"Yes Granddad, just getting changed," he yelled back

Clad now in comfy sweats and an oversize marine corps t-shirt he had pinched from his dad he trundled back downstairs and to the kitchen where Jack was preparing tea.

"How was your day Tony?" asked Jack.

"Ok I suppose," the gruff response.

"And did practice go ok?" asked Jack sensing that something was up.

"Coach made me run laps," he pouted, "and do press-ups."

"Whatever for?" enquired Jack.

"He said I wasn't listening properly," sulked Tony.

"Well were you?"

"I was listening but I was also thinking about how I was going to tell the guys I couldn't go out for pizza with them and I guess I earned the punishment but it still sucks, if mom and dad had let me go I wouldn't have got punished," Tony's logic although flawed made sense to him at that point if to no one else.

Jack chose to ignore the comment and try to distract his sulking grandson. "Do you have homework?"

"Yeah a little," he moaned.

"Well go and fetch it down, lets get it done and then if you like once we have got Kelly to bed you and me can find a good film an the TV," suggested Jack.

"Can we rent a video?" asked Tony, "there's one I want to see called Murder in Space."

"Depends how quick you get your work done, but I guess I can spoil my only grandson once in a while," smiled Jack.

"I'm on it," called Tony, his mood lightening as he bounded up the stairs to get his school books.

As he came down to sit at the kitchen table Kelly came toddling over to him.

"Tony play?" she asked.

"Not yet Kells, I need to finish this so that Granddad will let me rent a film," he answered her.

She pouted and disappeared for a moment only to return clutching Tony's baseball and mitt he had left in the rear porch. Thinking that Tony might want to play with one of his toys rather than with her dolls Kelly tried again, tugging his t-shirt and holding the ball out to him, "Tony play?"

Seeing that she had helped himself to his stuff, Tony snatched it from her making her scream and drawing Jacks attention.

"Hey what's going on in here?"

I was doing my home work and she's bugging me and playing with my stuff," responded Tony.

Jack picked Kelly up to calm her down, "well that's not the way to talk to her and if your stuff got put away properly she wouldn't be able to get it would she?"

"I guess not," Tony agreed.

"Well finish that last bit you are doing, I will keep Kelly entertained and then you can take over whilst I finish the dinner," offered Jack.

Homework done and put in the school bag just to make extra sure he had it with him to hand in and even picking up the history one to submit late, Tony trundled into the lounge where Kelly was having a tea party with her dolls.

Earlier dramas forgotten the two year old made a bee-line for her big brother who she absolutely adored. "Tony," she shouted and then hugged his legs. Picking her up and spinning her around Tony made her giggle.

"Don't make her sick," warned Jack getting up to go finish the tea. "Why not take her into the yard and get some fresh air?"

"On it," said Tony putting Kelly back on the ground and giggling with her as the little girl toppled over feeling dizzy. "Again," she said holding her arms out to him.

"Lets go in the garden Kells," Tony said, "we can play Martians."

"What Ma tans Tony?" she asked.

"Martians, like Marvin the Martian in the cartoons," he explained.

Picking up on the word cartoons, Kelly let out an excited squeal, "like toons, me Jerry."

"No Tom and Jerry aren't Martians," explained Tony and then seeing her pout he gave in, "oh come on then, you can be a Martian called Jerry."

With Kelly toddling along behind him and clapping her chubby little hands and chanting "Jerry" the two went into the back yard.

Tony's imagination was still just as vibrant as when he was eight, he didn't always show it as much now, but in the confines of the back yard with a two year old to entertain and not having to worry about what his mates thought of him playing with his baby sister, Tony was in his element.

Gibbs had arrived home early from his course and having rung Jack to ask him to do some extra food, he had called at the store to rent Tony's film for him and now stood watching out of the porch doors as his kids re-enacted some galactic battle in which Kelly was the alien, despite her thinking she was a mouse and Tony was the saviour of the planet sent into space to capture and defeat her through tickling her as apparently laughter dissolved aliens (and mice.)

"Nice to see him happy again isn't it?" commented Jack.

"Yeah Dad, not sure how long it will last though," sighed Gibbs, "was I really this moody as a teenager?"

"You were worse son," laughed Jack, "but he'll grow out of it, just like you did."

"I think he's turning me grey Dad," said Gibbs checking his reflection in the mirror.

"Join the club son," chuckled Jack, "I call us the Silver Foxes, and the women just love that older sophisticated guy."

Hearing the laughter coming from within the house, Tony looked up from the game. "Hey Kells daddy is home."

Squealing at the top of her voice Kelly took off to the house, "Daddy Daddy Daddy."

Scooping her up and kissing her nose, Gibbs hugged his little princess. "Have you been playing nicely with Tony?" he asked.

Putting her hands on her hips and pouting (a trick that Gibbs attributed to Shannon) she nodded, "Tony tickle me!"

"Oh he did, did he?" laughed Gibbs, "Well perhaps the aliens need to fight back?"

"Tom and Jerry," pouted Kelly.

"Ok then Tom and Jerry to the rescue, lets tickle Tony," laughed Gibbs.

The two ran out into the yard and Gibbs quickly scooped up his son, tipping the youngster upside down so that the baggy t-shirt fell away from his belly, trapping his arms and giving Kelly a definite target to tickle, along with a little help from their dad.

Finally realizing that his son needed some respite to catch his breath Gibbs brought an end to Kelly's constant attacks on him.

"Shall we go in and eat?" he suggested. "Granddad has made spaghetti and meatballs."

Realising her favourite food was in the offering Kelly ran in. Gibbs pulled Tony up to his feet and put his arm around his son and gave him a kiss.

"Great job looking after your sister Kiddo," he smiled.

"Thanks Dad but you can clean her up before mom gets home, have you seen what she does with spaghetti and meatballs," said Tony.

With a pretend look of dread on his face Gibbs turned to Tony, "we can flip a coin for who does the washing up and who cleans Kelly."

"Dad I'll take the washing up for the next two weeks," laughed Tony.

They all sat and ate and laughed about all manner of stuff and at the end of the meal Kelly, with meatballs and tomato sauce in her hair and noodles hanging from her was scooped up by Gibbs and taken off to be bathed before Shannon returned home.

An eventful night previously and the energy she had expelled in chasing Tony around a garden had worn the little girl out and once clean and dressed in her favourite PJ's she very quickly went off to sleep.

Gibbs returned back downstairs just as Tony came in from the kitchen having done all of the washing.

"Is your homework all done?" Gibbs asked him, "Do you need me to check anything?"

"No Boss," droned Tony, "it's all done."

"Good then if you go in my bag you'll find something you might want," smiled Gibbs.

"Cool," he heard his son proclaim from the hallway, "I have been wanting to watch this for ages, how did you know?"

"A little bird must have told me," answered Gibbs.

"Was he called Granddad Jack?" asked Tony.

"Ah so you know this little bird then," laughed Gibbs, "come on hurry up and put it on, I don't know how you use that damn fangled new machine and we need to get this film in before your bedtime."

When Shannon returned home an hour later she worried what she was going to walk into, knowing that Tony was going to be miserable about missing out on his favourite food with his mates. What she didn't expect to find was the three generations all sat on the couch totally engrossed in the film, with Tony snuggled up to his Dad and trying to hide his tiredness so that he could make it to the end of the film without being told he ought to go to bed and sleep.

Joining them in the lounge she watch the final 40 minutes of the film with them, Tony having given her an expert brief on what had happened thus far.

As the film came to an end and Tony retrieved the tape from the player he asked, "Mom when we go trick or treating with Kelly and Dad on Sunday, even though it really isn't Halloween until Monday, could I go as an astronaut and Kelly could go as an alien from outer space, although we might have to tell her she is called Jerry."

"Well I guess we can do," said Shannon looking at Gibbs for any clue as to the miraculous change in her sons behaviour.

"Cool I will work on the helmet and the store had a costume we could use as the suit."

"And what about Kelly," asked his mom, "oh that's easy we just paint her green and put that head band on her that has those pompoms on springs attached."

"Well lets see how well you can behave between now and Sunday night then shall we and you can have the job of convincing our little two year old would be mouse that she should be green instead of greyish brown," Shannon laughed. "Now it's bedtime, come on move."

"Thanks mom," said Tony giving her a great big hug and trying to pick her up, finally giving in and just giving her a goodnight kiss instead.

Kissing his Dad and Granddad too he climbed upstairs to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

His alarm had rung twice, his mom had called up to him three times, his little sister had climbed on him once and tried to physically prize his eyes open and finally his Granddad had marched up to his room, pulled his covers off of his still prone form and landed a smack on the upturned butt presented to him.

"Just five more minutes," groan Tony trying to reach out to pull covers back over him.

"Tony you said that 40 minutes ago, now get up or you are going to miss the school bus, I'll have toast waiting for you, you can eat on the way," announced Jack.

Cracking one eye open and looking at the clock through the clutter on his bedside cabinet he saw the time, damn he was late. Spraying on copious amounts of deodorant in lieu of a shower, which he didn't have time for, and searching around the floor for a shirt that was clean Tony raced down the stairs, grabbed the toast from his granddad, kissed Kelly good morning and raced for the bus, jumping on just as it was about to pull away from the stop. Thanks to his sporting prowess he had made it and as he sat back in his seat congratulating himself on his achievement and sniffing his armpits to make sure he didn't stink too much he realized that he had left his school bag and homework in the hallway. He hit himself in the forehead, how could he have been so stupid.

Racing into the school before the bell went for registration he headed to the receptionists office.

"Please Mrs Johnstone I beg you please ring my Granddad and see if he will bring my bag to school for me, I'm going to be in so much trouble if I don't hand my work in," he pleaded with the stony faced receptionist.

"Mr DiNozzo if I did that for every student who got up late and forgot to bring their homework I would be constantly on the phone, it is the schools policy not to ring home for forgotten homework," she replied.

"But it has my wallet, and all my books in it to," he continued to plead, "I'm gonna need to buy lunch."

"The school will provide you with a chit to get lunch Mr DiNozzo now please leave the office," she replied coldly.

Defeated and in a foul mood Tony just made it to class before he was deemed late. He slouched into his seat and glowered at all of the other students who filled the desks around him.

"Can you smell something?" asked Jimmy Weaver, who sat in the desk behind Tony.

"Think I can smell a marine brat," responded his partner in crime Dean Gracie.

Various stifled giggles filled the room surrounding Tony.

"Didn't your mommy and daddy let you have a shower this morning?" Jimmy taunted, "or do they only let their real children use their bathroom?"

"I bet they make him sleep in a shed in the yard," continued Dean, "keep him chained up and beat him like the mongrel he is."

Tony could take no more, pushing his table away and sending it flying much to the astonishment of those around him he launched at Dean pinning him to the floor and repeatedly punching him in the face. Jimmy joined in trying to pull Tony off of his friend, but Tony turned on him too landing one good punch before the teacher entered the room and pulled them apart.

"DiNozzo Principals Office now, move," yelled the teacher. "Weaver, go with Gracie to the nurse and get patched up we will deal with the pair of you later."

Tony glared at the pair as he grabbed his jacket and left the room and walked down the hall to the Principals Office. Stupid school, stupid kids, he hated it.

As he sat outside the Principals office on the hard wooden bench Mrs Johnstone peered at him over the top of her half-moon glasses. She had a feeling this kid was trouble.

"DiNozzo, get in here," came the booming voice from the Principals room.

Tony walked in to see Dr Golder reading through his school file. He stood in front of his desk and lowered his head in shame.

"DiNozzo you have only been at this school since September and you seem to have already gathered up an impressive number or late slips, and homework warnings and now you have assaulted two of your fellow students, are you deliberately trying to get yourself kicked out of my school?" Golder asked.

"No Sir," answered Tony trying to equally push the overwhelming feeling of nausea down into his stomach at the same time as trying to hold back the flow of tears.

"I don't know how they dealt with discipline at your last school, but I do not tolerate fighting in mine," Golder yelled at him, failing to notice Tony draw into himself.

"You going to tell me why you assaulted two of your fellow students DiNozzo?" asked Golder.

"Sir they said I smelt and that my parents keep me chained up in a shed in the garden and beat me sir and I lost it Sir," admitted Tony, his troubled past racing back to the surface, "they said it's because I'm not their real child Sir."

Not having read Tony's personal history save for knowing that he was adopted but still had a different name to his adoptive parents, the Principal failed to see the significance of any of what Tony was telling him.

"And you think calling you names justifies you launching at them and beating them DiNozzo," Golder asked.

"No Sir, I just…. I just… I'm sorry Sir," Tony couldn't bring himself to explain further the hurt and memories of his past that this had triggered and brought to the surface again. He felt lonely again. Gibbs and Shannon were going to kill him, hell with everything he had but them through recently they might not want him anymore. The fragile self-confidence they had been trying to nuture and strengthen in him was about to shatter. He hardly heard when the Principal announced he would get six licks with the paddle and a note to take home for his parents to tell them that he had also earned himself a Saturday detention. He signed the punishment register without any further thought and assumed the position at the principal's desk as the principal rolled back the sleeve of his shirt.

He had been paddled before, he knew it hurt, but before it had always been his Dad. Before his dad had been there to put a comforting hand on his back to let him know that whatever, he was there with him. Before it would finish with a hug and wiping the slate clean. This was different, it was cold and clinical, there was no comforting hand on the small of his back, there would be no hug and he doubted the Principal was going to let this go.

Tony gasped and bit his lip to stop himself crying out with the pain of the first blow, he held his breath for blows two and three, blow four made him feel as if hos knees were going to buckle underneath him, blow five meant that the tears welling in his eyes were dislodged and splashing onto the desk where his head was now buried in the crook of his arm. The final blow across the sit spots had him cry out but it was over.

"Stand up," ordered the Principal, not even giving him time to collect himself together. "You will take this letter home to your parents, it must be returned to me by tomorrow morning with their signature on it acknowledging the punishment you have received and the detention on Saturday. Do you understand DiNozzo?"

Tony replied, "yes Sir," his voice cracking as he did.

"Then get yourself back to class Mr DiNozzo."

Tony let the door of the office close behind him; in his hand he clutched the letter to his parents. They lived by the mantra that if you got into trouble at school you got it at home too, fighting was also one of their big no no's. Could he hide it from them, forge their signature and pretend he had football practice on Saturday? If he could carry on at home as if nothing was wrong, do his chores, play with Kelly, do his homework without being asked, go to bed without arguing for 5 minutes more.

He set off down the corridor back to class, his jeans rubbing harshly against his freshly paddled backside making it difficult to walk, how was he going to hide that, how was he going to sit for the rest of the day.

As he arrived back at his classroom he found that the teacher had placed a desk and his chair outside in the corridor. A book, paper and a pencil waited there for him.

"Read Chapters 24 and 25 Mr DiNozzo, I will check your notes on them at the end of second period," said his teacher, "sit yourself down, you don't leave unless I dismiss you understood?"

"Yes Sir," Tony's only reply, dropping his head and painfully lowering his sore butt on to the seat wincing as he did.

The wince did not escape the teachers notice, the body language of this kid was something that concerned him, Tony was new to the class and had very few friends amongst the other students, his work was generally good when he remembered to hand it in and his test scores from previous schools showed he had an aptitude for all subjects. Moreover he knew what Weaver and Gracie were like and they must have provoked this kid in someway, it seemed out of character for him to just launch an attack.

Checking that the rest of the class were working, minus Weaver and Gracie, who were still with the nurse before their own trip to the principal, Mr Morrison went out to speak to Tony taking him a glass a water.

"Thought you might need a drink after your trip to Dr Golder," he started.

Looking up from his reading, Tony was slightly bemused by the sudden concern his teacher was showing, "er thank you Sir," he uttered.

Taking a sip the teacher noticed that Tony's hand was mildly shaking.

"Did you get paddled Tony?" he asked.

"Yes Sir," said Tony, "and Saturday detention."

"That sucks hey?" smiled the teacher.

"Yeah it does," muttered Tony.

"Can you tell me what made you hit Jimmy and Dean?" asked the teacher, "I'm guessing they said something to you."

"They had a go about my parents Sir, it's not the first time, I guess I just had enough and lost it," Tony answered quietly, "it was all my fault Sir, please don't say anything to them it will just make it worse."

"What if we looked at making sure you and they weren't in the same class Tony?" asked the teacher, "would that help you?"

Alarmed Tony's head shot up, "Sir please don't throw me out of your class, my parents will find out and they will kill me, Sir I promise I will be good, I'll try harder, I'll hand my assignments in on time, please."

Seeing the distress his suggestion had caused Mr Morrison's alarm bells were ringing, he had to gain Tony's trust, he did not know what has happening to the kid but he needed the kid to be able to come to him with problems. "It's ok Tony, it's ok, I won't move you, or them if you don't want me to but it's on one condition and that is you come and tell me if something is wrong, do you promise me that Tony."

Bowing his head back down towards his desk Tony nodded his agreement. Mr Morrison went back into the classroom, he would visit the school office later and did out the kids personal file, something was wrong.

As Tony returned home on the school bus the letter in his pocket burned almost as much as his butt still did. Heading in the front door he knew he had to put on a good show.

A false smiled plastered across his face he shouted hi to his Granddad and shot upstairs to change out of his jeans and into the baggiest joggers he could find that were clean.

"You got any homework?" Jack called up the stairs after him.

"Just a little I'm doing it now," Tony shouted back down whilst laying face down on his bed having suffered with sitting throughout the school day.

"You hungry?" Jack called up the stairs after him.

"No I'm good thanks," said Tony causing Jack some alarm as the boy generally ate them out of house and home.

Tony quickly did his homework, placing it into his bag, considering tying it to himself so that he would remember to take it tomorrow. He took out the Principals letter, hesitating before he opened it.

"Tony play?" a little voice now able to get straight into his room there being no door appeared at his side.

"Not now Kell's," he said smiling at her and tickling her.

"Tony sad?" she asked.

Knowing the kid wasn't going to leave him alone and actually in need of some companionship even if it was his little sister, he picked her up and put her onto his bed with him.

She immediately snuggled down at the side of him and cuddled into him.

"Love Tony," she smiled and patted his head.

"Love Kelly too," he replied.

In that moment he knew he couldn't risk losing his family and if that meant them not finding out about what he had done and changing his life around he would. He grabbed a pen and quickly scribbled something akin to his dads signature and shoved the letter into his bag.

"Tony play now?" asked Kelly patting his head again.

"How about we make a spaceman helmet?" he said.

"Paint?" asked Kelly.

"Er yes I'll find you some paints, wait here," he said.

Clearing a space on his floor and grabbing the old sheet that his mom always put down when any of the kids were doing art, the two set about making the helmet. It was more Tony than Kelly, who had become fascinated by putting blue paint over everything, including herself.

The helmet constructed out of an old football helmet, tin foil and a visor made from the clear plastic from a box that had housed one of Kelly's dolls was now made. Tony added an antenna for communication and a mike and a pipe out of the back for his oxygen tank hook up. An old cereal box covered in paper and painted with dials and an American Flag and fitted with string for the straps finished it off. All he needed now was the costume he had seen and then trick or treat he here came.


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning Tony awoke before his first alarm, was up, showered and downstairs eating breakfast before anyone had to tell him and his behaviour was altogether too suspicious. Deep down however the adults in the house hoped it marked an acceptance to his being in Pendleton and a coming to terms with his hormones.

They would watch it closely over the next few weeks, even though Shannon had another week of double shifts and Gibbs had a further two weeks of his course, but hope sprang eternal.

Tony made the school bus in ample time, had double-checked he had his bag, books and home work, but could hardly bring himself to keep checking the principals letter, that lurked within.

Heading into the school building early he headed to Mrs Johnstone, "Ma'am, I need to hand this to the principal, ma'am."

"Mr DiNozzo isn't it," she peered at him, "you remembered your bag today I see."

"Yes ma'am, I'd urgh better be going I don't want to be late to class," he replied and headed to his classroom.

As he entered he could see that Mr Morrison had re-arranged the tables so that rather than they all being sat individually they were now in groups of four. Cards adorned the tables with their names on, he had been placed with Maisie, a quite and intelligent girl who would tend to spend most of her time with her head buried in a book, Aaron a kid who was a good soccer player and Lewis who like Tony had a father who was a marine.

"Right class," he said to get their attention, "you will have all noted the new seating arrangement, this will last until the end of the school year. In your new teams of four people you will work together and support one another on projects and presentations, homework and a whole load of other things. The success of the group relies upon the success of each of the individuals and how each of you progress academically. So therefore to come top of this class you need to make sure that you are not only doing your own work but that you are making sure no one in your group is being left behind. Where you need help and you can't help each other then you must learn to ask me for help and I will be there. Now the first thing is this, I will give you all one hour to get to know all you can about each other and write everything down. Then over the vacation next week your task will be to write about each individual in that group, their strengths and their weaknesses, where they can help you and where you can help them. Does everyone understand their task?"

A chorus of "yes sir," came from the class who were still a little unsure of each other and how this was going to work.

Tony's group all looked at each other with the same uncertainty as was echoed across the room. Maisie was the first to broach the subject in hand, "well boys it seems that one of us has got to say something, look there are three of us who already know a bit about each other so why don't we say what we know about each other and then the person who is being talked about can fill the gaps. That way tony will know a lot about us before he has to say anything. Do you want to start Aaron?"

"Why'd you chose me asked Aaron, I'm not very interesting you know, other than soccer, that's my favourite sport Tony. Do you play?"

"No," ventured Tony, "just basketball and football but I've always wanted to learn to play soccer."

"He's an ace player Tony, I bet he could teach us all some tricks," suddenly piped up Lewis. "I moved here three years ago and he taught me the basics of the game, it's quite fun as long as you remember not to pick up and run with the ball."

"Yeah that got him red carded in his first game," laughed Aaron.

"We can't just talk about sports you know?" demanded Maisie.

"She's the bossy one," laughed Aaron, "you've probably figured that out already, seems quiet but is quietly plotting on how to take over the world."

"Am not," she protested.

"Are too," laughed Lewis and Aaron.

"Just because I have to boss you around does not make me a dictator," she declared, "I'm just organized and cannot stand the chaos some boys create. I wouldn't mind being President one day though."

"We're doomed," laughed Lewis. "How about you Tony what you want to do? Are you going into the services like your dad?"

"No, I'd like to be a cop, possibly a federal agent you know, FBI something like that," answered Tony, "or play professional basketball."

"What makes you want to be a cop?" asked Aaron.

"I'd just like to be able to help people, put the bad guys away, prevent little kids getting hurt that sort of thing," explained Tony.

"Well I think that sounds very noble of you Tony, if I become President you could be the Agent appointed to protect me," she said.

"I think she has a crush on you Tony," Aaron teased them and then let out a huge "ouch" as Maisie kicked his shin under the table.

The group continued like this, making notes as they went on to the end of the period. As the bell rang, Mr Morrison called Tony over.

"I've received a note from the Principal Tony, you are to come with me to his office now, do you know what it is about?" he asked the boy.

"Urgh no Sir, I don't think so," answered Tony. However his heart was pounding and his body felt like ice-cold rivulets were running through it with no control amidst waves of heat and feelings of nausea. Tony bolted from the room to the nearest trashcan and was sick.

Rushing over to the boy, Mr Morrison felt his temperature. He felt cold to the touch but sweat was pouring from him. Tony look at me, I need you to tell me what's wrong. Tony tried to stand up, the cramp in his stomach not helping the situation.

"Sir, I think I'm…" Tony never finished the sentence, instead collapsing into the arms of his teacher.

Tony awoke in the nurse's room, Mr Morrison sat with him. He'd had a cold cloth put on his head and the nurse was checking his pulse.

As he stirred Mr Morrison spoke to him, "Hey there Tony, you feeling better?"

"Yes," said Tony trying to sit up but failing.

"Just wait there, don't panic, we've called your mom she's on her way," smiled the teacher.

"No no you can't do that," panicked Tony. "I'll be fine, she's busy she doesn't need to come."

"Tony is something wrong at home?" asked the teacher wondering if he should call child services. He had read Tony's file the evening before trying to get to the bottom of what was going on with the kid. He knew about the original father and wondered if Tony was experiencing something similar again.

"No nothing," said tony, "but they can't come in," he started to cry.

"Tony why ever not?" asked the teacher looking at the school nurse alarmed at the change in the boy.

"Because they'll know I've lied to them," sobbed Tony, "they'll send me back, why did I do it?" he hit the wall with his fist, until the teacher took hold to prevent him harming himself.

"What did you lie about Tony?" asked Mr Morrison.

"The detention, the fight, they think I have football practice on Saturday, they don't know I got paddled," he took a great gulping breath, "I forged dads signature."

When Shannon arrived at the school she was decidedly worried and even more so when before she was allowed to go in to Tony she was invited in to the Principals office where the Principal and Mr Morrison filled her in on everything that had been going on.

"We're suspending him until the end of the week," announced Dr Golder, he can return on probation after the holidays but any more of this and he's out, please make sure he understands."

"My husband and I will take care of this Sir and I assure you there will be no further repeat of this behaviour."

Mr Morrison followed her out, "I think you should know that he's not all bad Mrs Gibbs, he took responsibility for the fight but he was badly provoked and this latest thing, well he admitted it to me before you got here."

"Thank you," she said gathering her thoughts and wondering how she was going to keep Gibbs calm when she told him this, "I promise we will talk to him."

Collecting Tony from the nurses station Shannon led him silently to the car. Once in there no one spoke or moved anywhere. "I'm sorry mom," he ventured.

"I don't want to hear it right now Tony, your dad and I will discuss this with you later, you are going to go home, get some of those old packing boxes from the shed and other than your clothes you are going to pack everything into them and label them up, all your comics, videos toys everything, that room is going to be bare and spotless by the time your dad get back understand."

"Mom please don't send me away," cried Tony.

"I'm not doing Tony, but I am going to make you appreciate everything we have ever given you as a family and if that means stripping everything back to basics so that you focus on the love and support we have tried to give you over the years I will," she said, and with that she started the engine and drove them home.

As they got in, Jack and Kelly were surprised to see the two of them.

"Tony play?" asked Kelly.

"No he can't Kelly, come here sweetie," said Shannon.

"Is everything alright Shannon?" asked Jack worried.

"No Jack it's not but I need to calm down first before I tell you," she said. Tony hearing this had his head sunk even further.

"Go, you know what I told you to do," Shannon ordered Tony.

"Mom please," begged Tony, tears falling.

"Now Tony," the only response.

As Tony sat placing all of his possessions in boxes, it was as if he was bundling up the memories of all the time he had spent with his family. Everything he cherished went into those boxes, each held a memory of a holiday, a trip out, a Christmas, a birthday, a gift to say how well he was doing at school. As he packed he cried.

Kelly peeked into his room, "Me help Tony?" she asked.

"I don't think you can Kells, mom's angry with me enough, I don't want you to be in trouble too," he cried.

Kelly ran to him and hugged him, "love you Tony."

His tears ran harder, "love you too Kells, now you better go before mom finds you here."

"Tony naughty?" asked Kelly.

"Yes very naughty," he admitted to her.

"Tony sorry?" she asked.

"Yes," he sobbed.

Kelly patted his cheek, "me stay."


	6. Chapter 6

Tony sat on the edge of his bed, everything that he owned packed into one of the crates in front of him, his bedroom devoid of it's posters, toys, videos, footballs, basketballs, trophies, comic books.

Kelly went to one of the crates and took out Cottontail, toddling over to Tony with him.

"Hug," she said holding out the worn and tired looking rabbit that Tony would hide if his friends were around but would take out when he was in trouble or needed comfort.

"Thanks Kells but mom said I had to put away everything," he said, tears running down his face.

"No hug," Kelly insisted.

Tony took the rabbit from her and twisted the ears in the familiar way between his fingers.

"You can keep him out Tony," said Shannon from his doorway. "Have you packed everything else like I told you?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

"Kelly help," said the little girl excitedly to her mom.

"Thank you sweetie, lets take you down, Granddad is going to take you out to the park," said Shannon picking her up and putting her on her hip.

"Tony come?" asked Kelly.

"No Kelly, Tony's isn't going to the park, just you and Granddad, that will be fun won't it, if you are good he might even buy you an ice-cream."

Turning from the room Shannon paused, "I've called your dad, he's on his way here."

With that she disappeared downstairs.

Tony heard the door open and his Granddad and baby sister leave. He heard it go again with a bang as Gibbs arrived home.

"Where is he Shannon?" he demanded.

"He's upstairs Jethro, he knows what he has done wrong, I just want you to calm down," she said.

"Calm down," he said pacing back and forth, "I could strangle him."

"And that's why you need to calm down," she said, "we need to solve this not scare him so much we never find out what's going on in his head."

Gibbs stormed into the kitchen, grabbed a coffee pot and poured a cup. He took a sip hoping for it to calm him a little. One sip and he spat it out and poured the rest away, "Decaffeinated crap," he shouted and threw the mug in the sink smashing it in two. He went rooting through the cupboards in search of his strong blend.

"We're out of it," Shannon said from the doorway, "I haven't had time to go shopping yet, calm down you are frightening me and Tony must be able to hear you too."

Gibbs paced more, "I'm going to my shed for a while to calm down can you tell our Son that I want him in the front room waiting to talk to us both."

"I'll tell him, you go and calm down," she said.

Thirty minutes later Tony sat on the armchair opposite the sofa, his knees drawn up to his chin and his feet on the cushion, his arms wrapped around his legs and his head sunk onto his knees.

"Sit up properly Tony," Gibbs ordered coming into the room with Shannon and sitting on the couch opposite. "Make sure you are comfy for now because when we are finished with this you are not going to want to sit down again for quite some time."

"I'm sorry Dad, I really am," Tony had already begun to cry.

"Don't you think it's a bit late for that?" asked Gibbs.

"I didn't know how to tell you?" Tony cried.

"Just like you have done and we have taught you to do every time in the past Tony, that's how," boomed Gibbs, "what was different this time?"

"I don't know, I just really panicked," sobbed the teenager, "I know I've been a real brat lately and I just thought that I had pushed you too far."

"And you thought that you would make that better by lying to us about it and then forging my signature and lying to your principal, were you really thinking that would make it better Tony, really?" asked Gibbs.

"No Dad I told you I wasn't thinking," cried Tony, "please you have to believe me."

"Why should I believe you Tony, it seems that you have developed a nasty habit of lying, so why should I think you are telling the truth now?" demanded Gibbs.

"Because I am really really sorry," Tony broke down completely and Shannon went over to him to hold him looking imploringly at Gibbs to cool it down a little.

"So Tony," said Gibbs scrubbing his face, "lets say for just a moment that I can accept that you were panicking, what I can't understand is why. Have your mom and I ever refused to forgive you?"

"No Sir I just knew I had let you and mom down and myself," said Tony.

"Why did the fight start Tony? Why did you suddenly launch at these other boys?" asked Gibbs.

"They were saying stuff, I tried to ignore it but they kept on," sobbed the boy.

"What were they saying Tony, what got you so riled that you punched them repeatedly in the face, what could they have possibly have said that hurt that much? We've talked about name calling in the past and we've told you to rise above it, we know it's difficult but you are an intelligent young man when you want to be, so what was it that you couldn't cope with?"

"It doesn't matter," sobbed Tony.

"Don't lie again Tony, clearly it did matter enough that you broke a boys nose," shouted Gibbs, his voice rising again.

"They called me a mongrel," yelled Tony losing it, "they said I smelt and that my parents kept me chained up in a shed in the garden and beat me."

The room went quiet apart from the wracking sobs from Tony.

"Tony I'm sorry," whispered Gibbs, the pain in the boys words hitting home and bringing back those memories for him too, "how long has this been going on?"

"Since I started there, since they knew I had a different name than you," cried Tony.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Shannon, cradling Tony's head against her. "Why didn't you let us help you?"

"I thought you were both busy, and I'm supposed to be grown up and I thought you might think I was just saying it because I didn't want to be here," he continued to weep.

"Tony we are never to busy for you or your sister, sure we might be running around and looking stressed, but we will always make time to listen to you, but that means that you have to talk to us, and as for being grown up, you are still our little boy, I know you are nearly as tall as me but we have years of experience that we don't expect you to have yet and that is why we are still there for you," said Shannon stroking his hair as she did so, his tears still drenching her uniform.

"Son, I need you to look at me for a moment," said Gibbs a gentleness in his voice that until a minute ago he didn't think he would be able to find.

Tony raised his red rimmed eyes and tear stained face to face his dad. The look on his face caused Gibbs heart to feel like it was breaking, he hated doing this but going soft on the lad was no good for him.

"I need you to know that nothing you have done will ever make me or your mom love you any less, Tony, I need you to know that I will defend you and fight for you to the end of this earth and the next, but we can only do that if we know the truth, if you come to us. I need to know that message is going to stick in that head of yours above and beyond everything else," said Gibbs fixing his son with a stern look.

"Yes Sir, I know," said Tony sniffing, his tears temporarily slowing.

"I need to know that you aren't going to lie to me again or your mum or any other adult for that matter. That's not what we do in this family and it never will be, that includes forging my signature or anyone else's."

"I won't Sir," answered Tony.

"I'm going to make sure of that Tony," said Gibbs, "here's what is going to happen, you listening?"

"Yes Sir," said Tony and sitting up straight to receive the punishment he knew he had coming.

"For fighting in school you have already been paddled and I am prepared to accept that there was a lot of provocation. The school is going to be asked to put your detention off until your return to school, in the meantime you are grounded to this house, no basketball, no football, no trips to the cinema, you only leave here if you are with me, your mom or your Granddad, understood?"

"Yes Dad, I understand," said Tony, his face taking on an even more miserable bearing if that was even possible.

"Tonight for lying to us and not telling us about the fight, I am going to give you a spanking and its gonna hurt so expect not to be sitting comfortably tomorrow whilst you do the work that your teacher has sent you home," said Gibbs, Tony began to cry again, he knew he had it coming and it was going to be even worse because of the paddling he had received at school.

Gibbs continued. "Tomorrow when I get back from work you and me are going to take a trip down to my shed and I am going to paddle you for the deceit and forgery with the letter."

Tony cried heavily, "Up you go son, PJ's on, I'll be up in a minute, I want to get this done before your Granddad and Kelly return."

Tony rose to his feet and turned to his mom and hugged her, "I'm sorry mom."

She kissed him, "I love you Tony, that's not changed."

Tony climbed up the stairs and went into the barren room, all his things still packed in boxes in the corner. He changed into his PJ's and folded his clothes and put them away.

Gibbs climbed up the stairs wearily. He hated this part of parenting but he couldn't just let this go. His heart broke that little bit further as he saw Tony sat waiting for him.

Tony stood as his Dad came in the room.

"You know why you are getting this spanking son?" Gibbs checked.

"Yes Sir, its cos I didn't tell you about the fight and I lied to you and that meant you weren't able to help me sir," said Tony taking a deep breath and bracing himself for what came next.

"Come here son," said Gibbs sitting on the bed. He pulled the boy across his knee and then lowered the kids PJ bottoms, noting the slight bruise on his right hip no doubt left by a hefty paddling, he'd have a word with the Principal. He began to spank Tony thoroughly breaking a little more every time the boy gasped or cried out. As the spanking drew to an end he tipped Tony slightly forward, and provided a rapid round of spanks to both sit spots. That brought a final wracking sob from Tony and then his father felt the young boy deflate and collapse across him. Completely giving in to his guilt and his punishment.

Gibbs had not delivered a spanking this hard for a while and he knew Tony must have been hurting. He pulled back the sheets and before standing Tony up, he carefully replaced the pajama bottoms. Lifting the boy onto the bed he laid him down on his front; picked Cottontail up from the side of the bed and placed him in Tony's arms. He sat there with him for a while, saying nothing just stroking his head, soothing him, letting him know he wasn't going anywhere.

He then left the kid to fall to sleep.

When he returned downstairs his father was returning with an ice-cream covered Kelly. She rattled on in her own way about what she had done, until Shannon scooped her up to take her to bed.

Leaving Kelly in her bed, Shannon popped her head in to Tony's room, he was shifting in his bed clearly trying to find a comfy way to sleep. She left him in peace.

When the adults retired to bed later that night they checked on Tony again. He lay on his bed, Kelly had climbed in along side him and Cottontail lay tucked in between the two.


	7. Chapter 7

When Tony awoke the next morning the three crates of his belongings had been moved from his room and were now sitting in the bottom of Gibbs closet. Shannon had fished out the wooden memory box, with all of its contents and the Rubix cube, along with the certificate he had received at the award ceremony. She left these on the side near his bed with little notes attached.

Tony rolled over as he awoke and suddenly remembered why he had gone to sleep lying on his front. He also hadn't remembered Kelly being there either. She was still fast asleep and now cuddling Cottontail.

As his eyes found focus he notice the items and notes on the side next to him. Carefully he stood up not wanting to wake Kelly or to aggravate his sore bottom. He picked up the wooden memory box and its note. Opening it up he flicked through the contents, his pictures, his badges, his penknife, pea-shooter and at the bottom his secret compartment with his mothers St Christopher.

He read the note,

 _Dear Tony,_

 _Remember when we first met you how you wanted so much to make your little box to hold all of your memories? I knew from that moment you were a special person and that we would have so many happy memories together that they would never all fit in a little box and I was right, but even though I know all my happy memories of us all would never fit in your little box every time I see it and what it means to you reminds me just how special you are, just how caring a boy you are and just how much I love you._

 _Please keep making good memories with us even though they don't fit in your box anymore,_

 _Love Mom xx_

As Tony read the letter with it for the second time it made him think about all of the things he had done with his new family. All of the happy memories he had created and he could see that his mom wanted to create more happy memories with him.

He picked up the second note that came attached to the Rubix cube. Turning the cube over in his hand he recalled how many times he had been tempted to peel the stickers off and replace them until Bradley had shown him the trick to complete it. To make sure he hadn't forgot after all this time he completed the puzzle again.

He then read carefully the note attached to this one,

 _Dear Tony,_

 _I've still never managed to do this puzzle no matter how many times you tried to teach me and that should annoy me because you know how I hate not being able to succeed with something._

 _However when I see this I remember you making your first best friend, not that Bradley made it easy for you, but you persevered and this shows me that you don't ever give up on other people, it shows me that you know how to make friends even when it seems that none of them want to know you and that it is too difficult._

 _It reminds me of the brave and resourceful young man you are._

 _Maybe one day you will be able to teach me the key to solving this puzzle, you know I don't give up on things and I'm not going to give up on you, nor is your dad although I think he is more likely to launch your toy than solve it, you know how he is when he can't make technology work and it isn't made out of wood!_

 _Love Mom xx_

He felt a lump in his throat when he recalled all of the things attached to this toy. He had never had a best friend until he had met Bradley and it had not been easy to win him over, in fact he had to drag the kid from a river where they both could easily have drowned, Bradley was injured but Tony found a way to save him. Bradley had given him the toy when he was in hospital and had shown Tony how to solve the puzzle. The two of them were still as thick as thieves every time they met up in Stillwater and would have crazy adventures together.

He had tried to teach his mom how to do the puzzle several times but she still hadn't cracked it but it had never stopped her still keep trying to have a go each time she came into his room. She never gave up on it and he guessed she was not ever going to give up on him.

Finally he picked up the certificate he was awarded at the cub ceremony. A photo of the presentation had the note written on the back.

 _Dear Tony_

 _People will often misjudge you but remember what it feels like at that moment you show them they were wrong._

 _Do you know how proud we were of you then and how proud we still are even though at times you mess up royally?_

 _Past goods deeds and efforts are never erased by present screw-ups. Keep swimming against that tide Tony and it will bring you all sorts of future rewards._

 _Love Mom xx_

Tony looked at the clock. 0530. His dad had already left fork work and his mom would not be up for another hour. Typical when on a day that when he didn't need to get up he was wide-awake.

He sat back onto his bed, forgetting his sore backside and wincing loudly as he landed, loud enough to wake a sleeping Kelly.

"Tony," she said as she rubbed at her little eyes, "play?"

"No Kells it's too early and we will wake mom and Granddad," he warned her pretending to lie down and go back to sleep in the hope she would copy him.

But Kelly was awake now and Kelly wanted to be up and about and playing. She climbed over Tony and down from the bed.

"Come back Kelly," Tony whispered loudly after her, but she was off. He didn't know if he was allowed out of his room yet so just went to the door to try to get her back.

As he looked out into the corridor he saw her come toddling back. She was clutching something and making her way towards him. As she reached him she held out the item and a piece of paper.

"Tony's?" she asked.

He looked down at what she had given him and panicked first of all that she had found where his mom had stashed all of his stuff and was now fishing them out. However he saw the note attached to the trophy that read, " _your first football trophy_."

"Kelly where did you get this?" he called after her trying not to wake the rest of the house, but Kelly just toddled off again.

He stepped out onto the landing, knowing he would have to follow her to put the stuff back but as he did so she came back again with more all still with notes attached to them.

The next was the video of Paint your Wagon. The note reading, " _the first film you and dad watched together. I preferred the two of you singing wanderin' star_."

"Kelly, show me where you found these?" Tony asked his baby sister hoping she understood.

She nodded and held out her hand to him.

He followed her around the upstairs hallways, his things set out in a treasure trail with little notes attached. As they got to the child gate at the top of the stairs Kelly turned to him and held her arms up to him, "lift?" she asked.

Picking her up he went to turn back and take her to his room but she suddenly called out, "no Tony down," and pointed to the stairs and rooms below. Fearing she might kick off screaming he carried her through the gate and downstairs.

As he went down he was shocked, laid out around the house were more of his things all with notes attached to them. Most written by his mom but a few written by his dad too.

His fishing rod, propped up in a corner bore the first note from his dad he had found. _"Good times, still think my fish was bigger than yours, Dad x."_

His American football bore the next note from his Dad, " _Still remember that touchdown that won the final game, So proud! Dad x."_

Gibbs a man of very few words, but it meant a lot to him that his dad still remembered some of the things they had done together and that he was telling him he was proud of him.

He and Kelly continued around the house on his journey from his past to his present, collecting the objects and taking time to read all of the notes.

His search was only interrupted by Kelly pulling on his pajama top and making him aware she was hungry. Lifting her into her seat he fished out a couple of bowls and poured themselves some cereal and milk. Whilst Kelly happily gave up on her spoon in favour of sticking her hands in the bowl to fish out the individual cheerios that floated around in the milk, Tony re-read all of the notes.

He didn't hear his Granddad come downstairs and enter the kitchen, or realize he was standing there watching his Grandson reading all of the notes until Jackson said, "Morning."

Tony jumped.

"Didn't mean to scare you son," he said.

"No sorry Granddad, I was just thinking," said Tony.

"That have anything to do with that pile of notes there in front of you?" Jack asked.

"Yes," sighed Tony, "I really screwed up with mom and dad didn't I."

"Something we've all done with our parents from time to time Tony," sighed Jack. "It's almost a part of growing up. I did it, your daddy did it and now the next generation is earning their spurs too."

"Don't think I get a trophy for this one though do I," asked Tony.

"No, there's no trophy goes with this one Tony," laughed Jackson, "guessing you wouldn't want a permanent reminder of your screw ups."

"No Sir," smiled Tony.

"See you found all those notes your mom and dad left you?" said Jackson nodding at the table in front of Tony. "They spent most of the night writing them for you, don't think your daddy slept a wink, guessing he must love you more than his sleep, especially when he had no coffee to keep him going. You read them all yet?"

"Yes granddad but I don't get why they still want me around," he said.

"Because you don't give up on something you love ever, no matter if it hurts you, love is unconditional Tony, there's nothing you could do that would ever make them send you away," explained Jack.

"Are you sure Granddad?" asked Tony still uncertain.

"100% positive, I'm still here with your dad aren't I, even after all of the stunts he pulled when he was your age," laughed Jack. "Gave me my grey hair as a reminder."

"Did he ever get suspended from school though?" asked Tony.

"Oh yes, three times if I remember correctly," nodded Jackson, "but I want to ask you about your school if you'll let me."

Tony bowed his head, "guess so."

"Your Dad told me you got paddled by your Principal, that right?" asked Jack.

Tony nodded.

"Did he talk to you and explain what he was doing and why?" asked Jack.

"Guess so I don't know though," said Tony embarrassed.

"And did he tell you afterwards that it was forgiven and bar the detention you'd earned you had wiped the slate clean?" asked Jack.

"No," said Tony, "he just sent me back to class."

"Tony did he hurt you?" asked Jack.

"Yeah but it was a paddling and it's supposed to isn't it?" asked Tony.

"Well yeah but not so much you get a bruise from it," answered Jack, "and did you learn anything from it?"

"Well only never to upset the Principal again, he scared me," whispered Tony. "He reminded me of Mr Percy."

Jack had no words for that right at that very second, instead he went over to his grandson and picked him up, then sat him carefully across his lap and hugged him tight.

"Your Daddy and me we'll sort it Tony."


	8. Chapter 8

Shannon got up a little late. She'd spent most of the night writing notes and sorting through her sons belongings to pull out the things that she hoped would make him realize that he had been loved for a long time and that she and Gibbs still held the memories that they had created together dear. She'd thought that perhaps he had forgotten their meaning, left as they were in the clutter that had been his room. She had spoken to work and told them she needed a little time for her son.

As she walked past his room, she saw him sat in there at his desk, all his pillows piled on his desk chair to lessen the sore backside.

"Morning Tony, what are you up to?" she asked him, going into the room and planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"I thought I would do my schoolwork mom," said Tony, "I didn't want to make you or Dad any madder at me than you are already."

Shannon frowned, "Tony did you find our notes?" she asked, looking around at the collection of stuff Tony had clearly found and worried that maybe he had not seen the notes or that Kelly had got to them before him.

"Yeah I did," answered Tony his head lowered, "I forgot to trust you," he said, "I forgot you loved me and I'm sorry."

Spinning his chair and pulling it and him over to her, Shannon sat down on the perfectly made bed (not something she had seen in his room for years) so she and he would be on the same eye-level. "Tony it was to show you that we loved you not make you think we thought you had forgotten to love us. We don't expect love, we hope for it but we don't demand it. But you and your sister, you should expect it from us and well perhaps we have both forgotten to tell you that of late."

"It's ok mom," he spoke quietly, "I guess you've been busy with work and the move and everything."

"That's no excuse kiddo," she smiled at him and stroked his head, "guess we have all screwed this one up a bit haven't we?"

"Except for Kelly," he smiled back.

"Did she keep you awake last night, perhaps we should have taken her back to her room?" his mom pondered, "but the two of you looked so cute."

"Urgh mom, I don't do cute," he pulled a face.

"Sure Tony, if you say so," she laughed. "Teenagers not cute, got it."

"Mom," he asked, "Kelly, she's sweet and all and I love that she loves me but…"

"But you don't want her wandering in your room all the time?" his mom finished.

"Yeah," smiled Tony, "something like that, I mean she's cute but not when she's playing with all of my stuff and I can't stop her."

"I'll talk to your dad about you getting your door back this weekend, and we'll discuss you getting all of your other stuff back ok, but I don't want to see it all over the floor as it was before ok?"

"Thanks mom," he grinned, "but you know if I had the door back and kept it closed you wouldn't technically see it on the floor."

"Nice try kid," she laughed, "try explaining that one to your dad."

"Urgh perhaps not," said Tony, "he'd probably confiscate my floor as well as the door and I'd have to levitate into bed."

"Would save me trying to hoover around your mess though," she laughed, "perhaps I should ask him about the viability of his doing that, I mean we could leave you a plank to walk to bed each night."

"Mom, I don't think we should give Dad any ideas about making me walk the plank he got all excited with sea faring punishments when I watched the Scarlet Buccaneer with him, he'll have me scrubbing decks."

"We'll see shipmate," she said getting up, "I'm off to find that dastardly pirate Kells and make sure she hasn't got any more of your loot, might see if I can't rustle you up a cheese and ham toastie while I'm at it, how does that sound me hearty?"

"Like a seriously bad pirate impression mom," he laughed, "but the toastie would be cool."

Shannon kissed him and left him to his work. Disappearing downstairs to see what chaos her youngest was creating down there.

"Good you're up," said Jackson to Shannon, "I have a couple of errands to run, shouldn't be long."

"Jack could you pick Gibbs up some of his coffee whilst your out please," she asked, "don't think I can cope with him decaffeinated at the minute."

"The two of you ok?" asked Jack.

"Tired," she replied, "worried about Tony."

"This move it's not been good on him," said Jack.

"No, I know but we thought he would get used to it in time, make new friends," she said, "he's never have problems in school before, save for the odd minor thing."

"Do the school know about his background?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," said Shannon picking Kelly up who had come wandering into the room with a sippy cup to ask for juice, "Gibbs and I went in and spoke to the deputy principal."

"Did you discuss punishments with him?" asked Jack.

"Yeah but didn't think it would really be an issue, he explained the schools policy, Tony never used to get himself into trouble, but we left a letter with him and the secretary, er a Mrs Johnstone to put on Tony's file so that if he ever got in trouble they knew how we wanted them to deal with him. We weren't saying they couldn't punish him but wanted to make sure Tony knew exactly why he was being punished and that he would be listened to and also forgiven," said Shannon, "why do you ask?"

"Because they seem to have forgotten that Shannon," stated Jack. "I asked the kid, he was frightened, the Principal reminded him of Mr Percy."

"Oh god," said Shannon, "why didn't he say?"

"Shannon, why didn't you and Leroy ask him," Jackson returned the question.

"We just assumed they read it, that he was just playing up," she said dropping her head in shame and shaking it in despair. "We've been too busy to see what's been going on right under our noses."

"Yep, sounds right to me," said Jack not letting up, "all parents get busy and stressed and angry from time to time. Guessing the move and the extra shifts have not been easy on you either but you and Leroy are the adults here, you don't get to drop the ball."

"I'll go into the school," said Shannon, "find out what's going on."

"No, you leave that to me in the first instance," said Jack, "You're staying here with Tony, he needs you at the moment more than his teenage outer shell will let him admit. You might want to start with checking on that bruise of his, I know Leroy avoided spanking that area, but bruises don't always come out immediately and it's gotta hurt him, but he won't tell you himself."

With that Jack picked up his jacket and keys and headed out. Shannon was left considering her own behaviour to her son. As she prepared his snack and poured him and Kelly a juice she recalled the first time she had coaxed him into talking with a ham and cheese toastie.

It was hard to imagine that the kid Tony had become had once been the frightened little eight year old, hidden in a cupboard, had they really forgotten what he had been through just because he seemed to be coping despite normal teenage angst? In Le Jeune they had Joanne living close to them, helping them out with childcare and parenting techniques, she hadn't yet managed to sell up and move down with them. They had been left alone and parenting by themselves for only a few months and had royally screwed this up in such a short time. It had taken Jack to point it out.

She gathered up Kelly the drinks and the toastie and headed upstairs. Dropping the drink and Toastie into Tony first she went to put Kelly down for a nap. Turning on her music box, the one Tony had given to her on her first birthday and she now refused to go to bed without hearing she closed the door to on the little girl and headed back to her son.

"Can we talk Tony?" she asked.

"I am doing my work mom," he said, "I'm not messing around."

"Tony I know and I'm really pleased you have done all of this without us telling you," she said, "It's not that I want to talk about."

"Ok, mom," said Tony through a mouthful of toastie.

"Tony I want to apologise to you," she began.

"What for?" asked Tony worried about what she had done that was about to affect him.

"For not talking to you before, for assuming that you were just playing up for us moving here, for being to busy, for not checking what happened at school when you got paddled," she said, "that's for starters."

"It's ok, I'm not sure I really want to talk about it," said Tony turning back to his desk, "it's happened, can't make it go away."

"No, I can't turn back time or god knows I would have done that by now, but I can make sure we don't make the same mistakes in the future," she said. "would you show me your bruise please Tony?"

Slowly Tony stood up and lowered the side of his joggers just enough so that his mom could see the bruise which was breaking out right across his right hip and onto his right cheek.

Gasping at the sight of the greenish yellowy tint that was spreading across her sons body with the darker purple center to it on the hip she asked, "how did this happen Tony?"

"I struggled to stand still when Dr Golder paddled me, I guess I moved and he hit the wrong spot," said Tony.

"Tony how hard did he hit you?" asked Shannon, "was it harder than me or your Dad have ever spanked you?"

"Mom please don't it's embarrassing," pleaded Tony.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I need to know, please trust me," she begged him.

"It was like he took a run up," cried Tony, "I tried to switch off, I tried to take my punishment well mom, I knew I shouldn't have hit Dean and Jimmy like I did, I deserved it."

Pulling him to sit down on the bed with her, she held him, "Tony you didn't deserve it like that, a punishment perhaps but never like that, I'm sorry sweetie, we won't let it happen again I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Jackson pulled his truck up in the visitors bay at the front of the building and marched right in to the reception area.

"Morning, I need to see my son Sergeant L J Gibbs," he advised the clerk, "he's on some fangled weapons training course or another."

"May I take your name Sir?" the clerk enquired.

"Jackson Gibbs, as I said I'm his father and I need to see him, it's quite urgent," said Jackson.

"He's in the middle of a training session at the moment, are you able to wait Sir," asked the clerk.

"Not too long son, as I said it's quite urgent I speak to him," replied Jackson taking a seat in the reception area.

The clerk put through a call, "Private Berkley here Sir, I have a gentleman in reception that says he urgently needs to speak with his son, Sgt Gibbs Sir."

Listening to the reply the Private looked over to where the older man was firmly situated, clearly determined he would see his son come hell or high water.

"He looks pretty determined to see him Sir," he waited for a further reply, "yes Sir I'll bring him through."

Putting the phone down and looking over to Jackson the Private said, "Would you follow me this way please Sir?"

Approaching an office with an opaque glass door the Private knocked and was beckoned to enter, "Sir, Mr Gibbs for you Sir."

Standing up as Jackson entered the room, Captain Carlisle moved around his desk to shake the hand of his visitor. "Thank you Private Thompson you may leave," he told the young clerk who backed out of the door and closed it gently behind him.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting Mr Gibbs, I'm Captain Jonathan Carlisle, I'm running the course that your son is on, I understand you need to see him urgently, may I enquire if everything is all right, I'm having him fetched for you, he is at the other side of the base at the moment on one of the ranges."

"Well Captain, it's about his son and we have a problem we need to fix pretty quickly, time sensitive and all that, I didn't feel it could wait any longer," explained Jackson.

"That's Tony isn't it?" asked the Captain, "I was reading your sons file the other day, saw the letter written in there about the family is there anything I can do to help? I was adopted too, not quite in the same conditions as Tony but I know the teenage years can be pretty rough."

"That's kind of you, I'm hoping we can sort this but It might be good if you could have a chat with him at some time, might do him good?" said Jackson.

"Whatever you need," smiled the Captain.

On the other side of the base Gibbs had got the message that he was wanted back over in the course OC's office urgently. Not knowing what if anything he had done to warrant a call to the bosses office he was understandably nervous. He desperately wanted to get this course over and done with, it was tough and hard and took him away from his family but it would allow him to get a promotion to Staff Sergeant and with that came better housing for the family and more money to try to turn it into a home for them.

As the driver dropped him off at the reception he failed to see his fathers truck in the vehicle lot. He strode past the clerk and marched up to the bosses door.

"Come in," a voice beckoned from beyond.

Gibbs entered the room coming to an abrupt halt and salute in front of the desk, "Sgt Gibbs reporting as ordered Sir."

"At ease Sergeant, your Dad and I have just been chatting about you and the family," said the Captain.

Turning to see his father sat in the corner Gibbs panicked, "Dad is everything ok, did something happen to the kids? Is Shannon all right?"

"Calm down Leroy, they are fine," said Jack, "it's you I needed to see."

Looking over to where the OC stood, Gibbs' eyes pleaded the apology for the interruption to the boss's day.

"You can use my office gentlemen, just get Private Thompson to give me a shout when you are finished, press line 1," he smiled and without further ado left.

"Dad, what are you doing coming here to my work?" Gibbs asked, frustration in his voice. "If it's not an emergency couldn't it have waited?"

"Depends what you call an emergency son," said Jackson, "and waiting for you to come home from this course is a bit hit and miss, we never know what time we'll see you."

"Dad I said I would be home before the kids go to bed, Tony and I still have some stuff to sort out," he said, exasperated.

"It's that I need to talk to you about," said Jack undeterred by his sons obvious annoyance at the intrusion.

"What's the kid done now?" he asked.

"It's just that type of attitude that brought me here," said Jack, "when did you start assuming the worst in him, when did you stop asking him what's wrong?"

"When he started beating kids up and getting suspended from school Dad," argued Gibbs, "when he does nothing but mope, when I never know what type of mood I'm going to find him in."

"He told you about the other kids didn't he Leroy?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, and I know what they said hurt him, I get that, that's why I didn't punish him for that part of the whole debacle, but I won't tolerate lying and deceit," argued Gibbs.

"I understand that son but you never really asked or got the proper answers as to why he lied or forged your signature, you never asked him what happened with that paddling he took did you?" argued Jackson.

"I saw the bruise Dad, I was the one that told you about it remember?" he seethed.

"Watch your temper Leroy, I'm still your father and I won't tolerate you talking to me like that," warned the older man.

"Sorry, dad can this wait until I get home?" apologized Leroy.

"No Son it can't," answered Jackson. "That boy is hurting and its not just the bruise, its the way the whole damn thing was dealt with which you would have known if you had asked him Leroy. Now this is the final day of school before the break, we need to nip this in the bud now."

"Dad, what do you mean how they dealt with the discipline?" asked Gibbs concerned.

"I'm talking about them dealing with it in such a way as your son was left thinking the Principal was that bastard Percy," answered Jackson, "I'm talking about the amount of force used and lack of explanation as to what was happening and why."

"But Shannon and I had a letter put on his file, we explained it to the Deputy Principal," explained Gibbs now concerned.

"And did you think to check whether they had followed your rules whether they had read the damn letter?" asked Jack. "You know you have a letter on your file too from your old CO to your new one, but he didn't just leave it there, he phoned up after you had been here a week to make sure it had been read."

"Well no Dad I didn't check, I assumed, oh God what did they do to him Dad?"

"That's what we need to find out, and why I need you to come with me now," stated Jackson.

"Dad I can't just walk off the course," explained Gibbs, "I have evals this afternoon."

"That Captain of yours, Jonathan, he said he would fix it for you, when I explained to him," said Jackson getting up to leave.

"Dad, what have you told him?" asked Gibbs panicked.

"Quite a lot," smiled Jack, "he's really quite a decent bloke I'll tell you more in the truck on the way to the school."

"Dad that's my boss!"

"Yes Leroy I am aware of that, that's why he was able to be so helpful," continued Jackson unperturbed by his sons protestations, "now are you going to ring the clerk to tell him he can have his office back or would you like me to do it?"

"I'll ring Dad," said Gibbs accepting defeat in this, when his old man had made his mind up nothing would stop him.

"Good, I'll be waiting for you in the truck," said Jackson and then promptly turned and walked out of the office leaving a bewildered Gibbs standing there wondering what had just happened.


	10. Chapter 10

The School was a bundle of frenetic energy as Gibbs arrived there with his father. Periods were just on change over, lockers were either being emptied or stuffed with the books of previous lessons and students crammed the halls.

Pushing their way through the throng of people was difficult but Jack was intent on his chosen course and nothing was going to stop him, Gibbs was just as intent although still rather worried about what Jack had said to his new CO and what he was going to walk into tomorrow when he reported for the night time range work detail. Jack for his part had refused to talk about that in the car saying that their focus had to be on Tony. Gibbs knew he was right but knowing that did not quell the worry about the storm his father may well have started.

As they passed the door to the staff room a voice called out to them, "Can I help you gentleman?"

Turning in response realizing that they were the only people who were likely to be addressed that way in those crowded corridors the pair came face to face with Mr Morrison.

"Sgt Gibbs, this is my father," said Gibbs, "we are on the way to see the Principal."

"You're Tony DiNozzo's father right?" he asked.

"Yes and you are?" asked Gibbs.

"Oh forgive me, I should have introduced myself, I'm his form teacher, Mr Morrison, how is he?" smiled the teacher.

"Injured," answered Jackson, "by your school."

"I don't understand, after the fight he didn't have a mark on him, the other students were taken rather by surprise, not that I feel sorry for them, they've had it coming for some time, but you know we have to deal with all participants in the fight."

"Have they been dealt with?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, in the same way as Tony, six licks with a paddle," nodded Morrison.

"They get a detention too?" asked Jackson.

"I'm not sure if they did, the Principal seemed to think the licks and the injuries they received were sufficient," said Morrison, "not saying I agree, they provoked Tony."

"Where were you at the time?" asked Gibbs.

"Collecting books from the classroom next door, I'd been delayed before class by another student incident," explained Morrison, "but I assure you that I broke it up as soon as I was aware of it."

"You said the others provoked it," stated Jackson, "did you know how?"

"From what the other kids told me only," relayed Morrison, "I reported it to the Principal he might know more, I'll take you through to him."

As they headed to the office Morrison asked, "Can I ask you if everything is all right with Tony at home?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Gibbs rounding on the man.

"Er just that after his paddling I spoke to him, he was shaking and withdrawn," almost as if he was trying to shut something out, "I checked his file I know he was adopted and that often when adopted kids hit teenage years the relationship between parent and child can be that much more difficult, they have lots more questions and hang-ups."

"You accusing me and his mom of something?" Gibbs' anger rising to the top.

"No, I just wondered, if something had happened?" asked Morrison, "I've tried to rearrange the class to encourage him to make some friends but wonder if there was something I didn't know."

"I thought you said you'd read his file," Jackson stepped in, primarily to prevent Gibbs from laying out the man who had just enquired whether his parents had abused Tony in some way at home.

"Yes, but very little on there to help me," said Morrison more than a little relieved that Jackson had stepped between himself and Gibbs.

Turning to his son, Jack accusingly said, "I thought you said you'd had something placed on Tony's file Leroy?"

"We did dad, we spoke to the deputy principal and the secretary pinned the statement of facts of Tony's past and the letter from Shannon and I to his file. I watched her do it," protested Gibbs.

"Think we will need to be looking at that file young man, " Jackson said turning back to Morrison.

"Follow me this way I'll get it for you, but I assure you there is nothing on there like that," said Morrison.

"Well can you get the Deputy Principal," asked Gibbs.

"He is on sick leave," said Morrison, "heart attack one week into term starting, we're not expecting him back for some time.

The outer office of the Principals room was empty; Mrs Johnstone on a trip down to the stationery closet to restock on paper and pens. Fishing through the filing system, Morrison pulled out Tony's files, "here look for yourself, there is no document in there."

Jackson took hold of the file first. A brief glance through showed no document. There was a handful of notes re lateness and missed homework on the file from the school, a transcript of his grades from his old school and general personal and health information but nothing set out his past or how his parents wanted him dealt with.

Gibbs practically grabbed the file from him when Jackson confirmed there was nothing in there.

"I promise you Dad, I watched her staple it in," he said, suddenly desperately thinking his father didn't believe him, "It was right here at the front where this staple is." Gibbs pointed to the clip in the top corner of the file that only had a thin sliver of paper. "Some one must have removed it, it was definitely here."

Jackson hearing the desperation in his sons voice replied, "I believe you that it was there son, but clearly it has been removed, perhaps a call to the school Principal to follow up your visit would have helped," he leveled his gaze on him and Gibbs knew exactly what his father was getting at.

"Shall I see if the Principal is in?" asked Morrison.

"Yeah you'd better find him quick," said Gibbs.

Stepping out into the corridor again Morrison went in search of the Principal leaving Gibbs and his Dad alone with the file.

"Did you know about all of his late slips and missing homework chits?" asked Jackson.

"Er no Dad," answered Gibbs embarrassed by the lack of knowledge about what his own son had been up to. "Shannon mentioned he'd missed the bus a few times but I didn't know about the homework."

"How often did you ask him to check it, or make sure he'd packed it in his bag? asked Jackson.

"I don't know, I thought Shannon would have checked," answered Gibbs, knowing his answer sounded as pathetic as when he'd told his own teacher the dog had eaten his homework in the 5th grade. "Guess I should have checked a lot more," he added.

"Yup," nodded Jackson, "not the only thing you should have checked is it?"

"Sorry Dad," mumbled Gibbs.

"Perhaps you should tell Tony that when you and he come up with a plan to make sure he doesn't get himself into this mess again," was all Jackson had to say further on the subject.

Just then Morrison re-appeared with Dr Golder in tow.

"Now gentlemen this is most improper," began the Principal, "I have already explained the punishment to your wife Mr Gibbs and any further discussion on the subject should require an appointment being made with my secretary, this is a very busy school."

"Improper," fumed Gibbs, "you want to talk to me about improper, what sort of proper punishment ends with my son being injured?"

"I don't know what you mean," fussed Golder, "I can assure you it was all properly recorded in the register."

"And who recorded what you did and how hard you did it?" asked Jackson.

"What do you mean?" asked Golder.

"Perhaps you would like me to demonstrate on you the variations in paddling someone and you can tell me which option you went for?" asked Jackson.

"Are you threatening me?" stammered Golder, "I can have security called you know."

Stepping in to the fray to try and calm things down Morrison spoke up, "Principal Golder, Sir, I think what Sgt Gibbs and his father really need to know is where the missing documentation about Tony's background is, its missing from the file."

"I've never seen any background information," stated Golder, "but I'm not sure what the relevance of it being missing is, sometimes papers get detached from files, it's probably in the filing cabinet somewhere."

"The relevance," seethed Gibbs, "is that when he adopted Tony he had been beaten regularly by his father and a criminal with whom he was involved in such a way that he was broken both physically and mentally and it has taken a lot to build up his feeling of self–worth and in one beating you have taken him back to a time of fear and pain. That Principal Golder along with the comments made to him by his fellow students is the relevance of that paperwork."

"So you're saying I should not have paddled him?" asked the Principal, "because I'm pretty sure your signature and that of your wife is on the form about the schools policy on discipline."

"Discipline, means you need to get to the heart of the problem first, make the student understand what is going to happen and why, listen to them and adjust accordingly," said Jackson, "sounds to me that you didn't do too well on that part and just skipped to the punishment. Does that make you feel big Principal Golder hey, beating smaller weaker kids?"

"I, I , I don't beat them," stuttered the Principal, "the punishment is totally as approved by the State Education Department."

"We'll see what they have to say about it then," threatened Gibbs, "we'll be reporting it."

"Now," said Jackson, "I want you to check that cabinet for the lost papers, I'm not leaving until they are found."

"I think Mrs Johnstone keeps a torch in her desk drawer," offered Morrison, "it'll help us check down the back."

Morrison moved to open the drawer just as Mrs Johnstone returned.

"What on earth are you doing rifling through my things?" she demanded.

"I just need to borrow your torch," replied Morrison, continuing to search.

Mrs Johnstone tried to force her way through to stop him, "get out of there this instance," she demanded.

"I only want the torch," he replied, lifting up some papers to check underneath.

Mrs Johnstone made a grab for the papers but in so doing sent them scattering to the floor. Gibbs and Morrison bent to pick them up.

"Give them here," she demanded.

"Just what has got you so riled Ma'am?" asked Jackson. "Anyone would think you have something to hide."

"She does," said Gibbs, papers in hand, "Tony's papers were in her desk."


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh dear," said Mrs Johnstone trying to snatch the papers back from Gibbs, "I've been very busy, I haven't had a chance to file them properly yet," she smiled trying to do her best to appear genuine, "if you give them back I can do that now."

"I stood and watched you do it when I brought them in," argued Gibbs, "and if they hadn't been attached yet why is there a small tear in the corner where the staple once was that held them onto the file jacket?"

"I'm sure it's just a small tear and you must have watched me attach another document entirely," she answered nervously. "Now we are very busy and the Principal has got an appointment in ten minutes, so why don't you give the document back and I will file it properly."

"A tear hey?" asked Gibbs, "wonder what would happen it we tried to match up that tear with the piece of paper that is still attached to that staple?"

"Who do you think you are, accusing me of lying?" she yelled at him.

"Just someone with a gut feeling that you aren't telling us the truth and my gut is very rarely wrong," answered Gibbs.

"Mine too," added Jackson, "I'm sure you have one of those microscope things in your science labs, perhaps we should take a closer look."

"Why all this fuss over the document?" asked the Principal. "Its found, I'll read it, I'm sure I'll be needing to discipline your son again."

"You won't ever lay a hand on him again," threatened Gibbs, fixing him with his icy stare, "no one in this school will ever touch him again, understood."

"That's just the type of liberal new age parenting rubbish that means he gets into trouble in the first place," sneered Mrs Johnstone.

"I can assure you that we discipline Tony when he needs it but we don't just beat him for the hell of it," Gibbs yelled back, "you call that liberal, I call it being a human being."

"With you as his adopted father and his background it's no wonder the kid has turned out like he has," she sneered.

"What do you mean by that?" Gibbs shouted, getting into her personal space and making her take a step back. He felt his father's hand rest on his arm in warning to cool it a little.

But she was angered and fired up, she wasn't going to be intimidated by Gibbs, "What I mean Mr Gibbs is that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree and neither nature or nurture have been kind to him."

"You know about his father?" asked Jackson, "thought you said you hadn't got around to dealing with his paperwork yet, you sure seem to know a lot about him?"

"I, er, must have just noticed it when I got handed the documents," she replied, uncertainty in her voice. She had been caught out but surely they would just see this as a kids over protective parent making demands on an over stretched school system. Surely they wouldn't investigate a kid getting paddled for fighting.

"You don't seem to sound too sure there," commented Jackson, "what aren't you telling us hey, why would you deliberately remove a document like that from a kids file, unless you didn't want someone else to know."

"I'm no investigator," said Gibbs, "but it seems odd that it should be attached at the start but by the time the file needs to be read only you know about it and it's no longer in the file. If the Deputy Principal hadn't had a heart

attack would it still have been on there?"

No answer was forthcoming.

"So why is it that you deliberately tamper with a file?" he asked, "What has my son ever done to you that makes you do that, or do you just like seeing people hurt, broken, I want an answer and I'm not leaving until I get one."

"Answers," she scoffed, "what about the answers his fathers victims wanted, what about where is all of their money he swindled them out of? What about all of the families he destroyed with his financial schemes, where are those answers?"

"You seem to know a great deal," continued Jackson, "sounds to me that you know even more than what is in those papers, what aren't you telling us."

"He destroyed my brothers family," she yelled, struggling to keep tears back, "took all their money, told them he would invest and grow their financial pot, they didn't have a lot but they wanted to be able to send their kids to college. That bastard stole their money, probably spent it all on that brat of a boy, my brother worked three jobs to try to earn that money back, worked himself into the ground, died of a stroke when the kids were the same age as Tony is now."

"I'm sorry that your family has suffered but Tony had nothing to do with that and why should you make him suffer, that's just pure evil," demanded Gibbs. "You have no idea what that kid went through, what his so called father did to him."

"I don't believe you," she screamed back at him, "they're all in it, the money went through Tony's bank accounts, it was a family scam, they were all a bunch of con artists, he needs teaching a lesson, he needs someone to make him pay."

"You evil bitch," yelled Gibbs, "he was 8 years old, he did nothing to you or your family."

"I suggest you get this woman out of this school, before I do something foolish," said Jackson.

"We'll be taking this matter to the police, its abuse, why I'm even starting to doubt some of the other chits that are in his file, all of these late marks, wouldn't he have to come by you for registration if he was in the first 5 minutes after registration closed, that would be your decision on whether it deserved a chit or not wouldn't it?" asked Jackson.

"I want to know what else you've done to him," demanded Gibbs, "I mean how did the other students know he was adopted, why'd they say he was kept chained up and beaten hey, not the typical teenage jibe is it?"

"I can assure you we knew nothing about this Mr Gibbs," uttered the Principal desperately trying to distance himself from this, "she will be suspended immediately pending proceedings and we will look into the students behaviour too."

"Oh you don't get away with it like that," snarled Gibbs turning his attention back to the Principal, "I'm guessing for her plan to work she must have known that you would be heavy handed with that paddle, have known that you injured and abused the students in that way, I mean she sits right outside your door, she must see you carry out the punishments, so that tells me that she knew exactly what you were like to and used that knowledge to hurt Tony. By the time I'm finished you'll never teach again," warned Gibbs, then grabbing the file and shoving the document inside it, "I'm taking this as evidence, this is not the last you will hear from me, I'd get packing if I were you."

With that he turned to his father, "I need to speak to my son, I'm going to put all of this right."


	12. Chapter 12

As Gibbs and his father rode home from the school Jackson could see that the whole thing was really taking its toll on his son. Pulling the truck over to the side of the road he stopped and turned to him.

"Er Dad why are we stopping?" asked Gibbs.

"Because we need to take a minute, you and I alone, father and son, just to talk," smiled Jackson, "and here's as good a place as any, no interruptions."

"Please Dad don't bawl me out, I'm feeling bad enough as it is," said Gibbs, "I know I've let them all down."

"That's exactly why we need to talk," said Jackson, "not a bawling out, but you can't blame yourself for everything. You're not omnipotent you know."

"Feels like I need to be at times," Gibbs replied with a shrug, "how do you do it Dad, you know bring a kid up, work a job, get the right balance?"

"You're asking me as if I know the answer to that Leroy, thing is I don't think any parent in the history of the world has ever got it all right all of the time."

Seeing his son's head sink, he knew he had to keep on going.

"It's not all about one person getting it right though, it's about teamwork, there's an African proverb you know say's it takes a whole village to raise a child. I figure they got it spot on," said Jackson. "Gonna need you and Shannon, the school, the football coaches, friends and family to help."

"I'm guessing I left that all behind in Le Jeune," answered Gibbs, "perhaps the move wasn't so great."

"Did you really have a choice that would mean staying other than quitting the corps?" asked Jackson.

"No Dad, not really, but down here, I've taken us all away from everything, Shannon's having to work a job that doesn't recognize the childcare needs like the other one used to, Joanne is not just around the corner anymore. You need to fly here if you want a visit, Tony's friends are all back there, The Colonel, the Judge, AJ, Tom, they'd all drop in from time to time to check on Tony, life was good Dad," said Gibbs.

"That old proverb didn't say it always had to be the same village Leroy," smiled Jackson, "just that you need a community around you. Its here if you chose to look for it. That Morrison guy he seems to want to help, and your CO seemed to be fairly understanding too."

"What exactly did you say to him Dad?" asked Gibbs rather nervous to hear the answer.

"I talked about Tony mostly and the fine job you and Shannon had done with him and Kelly for that matter. Can't be easy raising two, thank goodness I only had you to cause me grey hairs," he chuckled.

"You didn't tell him that did you?" laughed Gibbs back.

"No, he could probably tell that from all of the wrinkles you caused though, I think there's a Leroy Jethro Gibbs misadventure written into the fold of everyone one of them," chuckled Jackson.

"He's gonna think I'm a nightmare, Dad," complained Gibbs, "hardly promotion material."

"You need to go talk to him Leroy," advised Gibbs.

"How?" the reply came, "it's not just as if I can go up there and say Boss do you mind if we sit and have a chat, doesn't work like that."

Giving a gentle slap to the back of his sons head Jackson fixed him with a stern look, "I'm not stupid Leroy, I do know how these things work, I've been there done that and got the shirt to prove it, but I know that he would entertain a discussion with you about your career."

"I not following Dad," answered Gibbs rubbing the spot on the back of his head where his father had made contact.

"You need to think about whether you need this promotion at the minute son, extra work, extra responsibility, more time away from the family. Life in the Corps is tough, not just for the men and women who serve in it but its hard on the families too. At this point in time you need to ask yourself whether your family needs more money or more you?" said Jackson.

"I wanted to be able to fix the house up for them Dad, it needs some work on it," said Gibbs.

"Yep but you could pay someone else to do it whilst you are out with all that extra cash or you could teach that boy of yours. He's a young man son, he can help and I bet he'd enjoy spending a bit of time with the old man, and you know as a father I found more out about what was going on in your life when we were working together than I ever did when you had nothing to do," commented Jackson.

"Is that why I always had a whole bunch of chores?" smiled Gibbs.

"Well that and your mom and me always thought a man servant to wait on us and keep us in the life style we would like to become accustomed to would be good," laughed Jack. "Plus I had to keep you out of trouble somehow."

"Was I really that bad?" asked Gibbs quite seriously.

"No more than any other kid Leroy, and look at how you turned out, I'm proud of you son," said Jack, "probably don't tell you that enough now-a-days but I am and your momma would have been too."

"Guess raising me got harder when she died?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, not gonna lie to you, because we'd always been a team before and when she went I forgot that we needed a team to raise you and I made mistakes too, lots of them," he nodded, "but being a father, well it's about not giving up and saying I'm bad at this, it's about perseverance, about finding ways to achieve what seems impossible. You'll work it out son," he assured him.

"So is there a way to become omnipotent?" asked Gibbs, "I mean seriously."

"It's called talking to people, sharing thoughts and problems, listening to what they have to say and storing those little nuggets of info away for when you need them, and a little snooping around always worked for me," winked Jack.

"You spied on me?" asked Gibbs horrified at what exactly his father knew of his youth.

"I would call it taking a keen interest," said Jack, "you gotta do something when your kid is one of the quietest on the block and doesn't talk a lot."

"You don't still spy on me though do you?" asked Gibbs.

"Not as long as you keep talking to me," promised Jack pulling his son to him and kissing his head.

"Now you got it easier than me," he added.

"How'd you figure that?" asked Gibbs.

"Well for starters you have Shannon and secondly Kelly would tell you anything, she's a real daddy's girl and Tony, are you forgetting how much of a chatterbox he can be?" stated Jackson. "You just need to give him the audience, he'll do all of the work. Now shall we get going?"

"Thanks Dad," uttered Gibbs as the truck merged into the traffic.

"No need to thank me son, it's my job to keep you on the straight and narrow," he said, "although do bear in mind there's not much more room left on this handsome face of mine for too many more wrinkles."


	13. Chapter 13

"Dad you're home," Tony stated the obvious as his Dad appeared at the doorless entrance to his room, "I mean your early, I'm not finished but I will be, I've been working Dad really, please ask mom, she'll tell you I've not been goofing off I promise."

Tony could feel his heart pounding. He'd known his last punishment was coming all day and the waiting had been horrific. His backside was still sore and he had no idea how he was going to get through this next round, why had he lied, why the hell had he ever thought it was a good idea to forge that signature, what had he been thinking?

"Tony," Gibbs tried to get his sons attention, to get him to calm down.

"I won't be a moment Sir, I'll get the paddle please just give me a minute," Tony was panicking, in danger of hyperventilating.

"Tony please son," Gibbs put the sodas down that he had brought up to the room for them, "Tony I just want to talk, please son listen to me, I just want to talk."

What had those bastards done to his boy? What had he done, making it worse? Why hadn't he seen this coming? He grabbed Tony and held him. Pulling him to sit with him on the bed. Just holding him, calling his name, asking him to breathe. Fighting back his own tears.

"I'm sorry Dad, I'm sorry," cried Tony.

Shannon who was downstairs with Jack and Kelly and about to go out to leave the boys in peace to talk, heard the wailing from upstairs. She rushed up there, wondering what on earth had gone wrong, Tony had been good all day, Gibbs had told her what had happened at the school and just wanted to talk to Tony.

As she reached the place where the door had once stood she saw her husband holding Tony gently trying to rock him back and forth to calm him down.

"It's ok Shan, I got him," he whispered to her as he kept rocking Tony back and forth and kissing his head.

"I'll tell Jack to take Kelly out," she said, "I'll stay."

"Please Shan, let me talk to him," asked Gibbs, "I need to talk to him, it's me he seems scared of. I've got to fix this, please trust me."

"I'm only going down the road to the park Gibbs, you get me the moment you can't fix this, understand, don't try to do this alone."

"Shan, I will, but please let me try first," begged Gibbs.

Against every instinct Shannon backed out of the room, praying to god Gibbs really could mend this mess. Gibbs just stayed with his son, holding him, getting his breathing back to normal.

Ten minutes later, as Tony had started to breath a little slower and his tears had stopped running; Gibbs gently placed his fingers below the kids chin and slowly raised his face to look into his sons eyes. The once cheeky glint that lived there almost impossible to extinguish had dulled and drowned now in hollow pools of sorrow.

"You need a drink son?" he asked and placed a hand on the hot sweaty brow of his boy, "I'll get you some Tylenol, I'm guessing your head hurts hey?"

"Please," came the quiet voice, "I'll be ok in a minute."

Popping into the bathroom Gibbs got him a tablet and ran a glass of water. Returning to the room, Tony was now sitting on the side of the bed, pale, except for the red splotchy skin around his eyes.

"Here Tony take these," Gibbs said handing the kid the tablet and water, "Do you want to lay down for a little while?"

"No Sir, I just need to get it all over with," he said trying to appear stronger than he felt.

"Tony, that's not what I came to talk to you about kiddo," Gibbs explained, "I have been talking to your Granddad, wise man you know, but don't tell him I said that will you?"

Still Tony didn't really respond.

"He laid it on me pretty heavy you know, pointed out a few of my mistakes," started Gibbs. "Told me I didn't talk enough, didn't share enough, didn't listen enough, and I guess he's right."

"Talked to your mom too, thought we could have a soda and then fix your door," he said, "considered the gang plank but thought I'd hold fire on that for now, liked the idea of scrubbing the decks though."

Humour normally brought Tony out of any dark place but this time all that he managed was a weak smile. It was a start at least.

"Thought we could have a chat man to man, sort out a few things, set a few things right, start again you know," said Gibbs, not managing to get a single word out of Tony now.

His Dad had been wrong, it wasn't going to be easier with Tony, because Tony was broken, his chatterbox had lost his voice, seemed to have lost his spirit, Gibbs was going to have to dig deep on this one and do the talking himself.

"Need your help son," said Gibbs, "can't do this one all alone, Granddad told me off about that too. See it's not just teenagers who mess up from time to time, dads do too."

"I've been pretty busy of late Tony and I guess in all of that I forgot to talk to one of the most important people in my life, that's on me Tony and I'm sorry, I should never have ignored your concerns about moving out here. Truth be told I thought we'd all just get used to it, but it's not been that easy has it?"

"No," Tony spoke that quietly that Gibbs almost missed the answer, but there it was and it was a start.

"Pretty tough on you hey, I mean Kelly, it's not really changed for her, the three of us are her world and as long as she has her dolls and that music box you gave her she's pretty happy; your mom has had her work and one hospital is similar to another and me, well one bunch of marines is like another, we're just bred to get on with the job, but you well I don't even know how you've coped this far."

He paused to see if what he was saying was having any effect, Tony was watching him, maintaining eye contact, his gut told him to push forward.

"Me at thirteen, I was all over the place, real chip on my shoulder, not getting the sort of grades you're capable of, arguing with my dad virtually every day, I think he told you I got suspended from school, three times in one year, that's some record, right, not one I'm proud of, and I didn't have half the stuff to put up with."

Tony seemed to be taking an interest. Gibbs pushed on.

"You've had to move right across the country, new home, new school, new friends, mom and I not around as much, and becoming a teenager at the same time, guessing that was tough."

"Yes," answered Tony.

"And then I charge in when you drop the ball once and lay down the law and forget to listen to you properly, I screwed up,"

"Did Granddad really tell you off?" asked Tony, "he didn't you know, hurt you did he?"

Smiling at the concern his kid had for him in all of this, "nah just a head slap for getting a little too sassy with him, that man really knows how to hit the spot." He rubbed his head as if to remind himself.

"He made me do a lot of thinking Tony, about me and you and how we need to pull together a little more, you know if we don't the girls are going to take over this house completely," said Gibbs.

"Kelly would turn everything pink," smiled Tony.

"Yeah and your mom would have fancy pillows and throws all over the place," smiled Gibbs pretending to shudder at the thought.

"So we need a plan, real man plans, and that means that you and I have got to talk to each other kiddo, do you reckon you can help me with that?" he asked.

Tony nodded, "Guess so but I never quite know how to tell you things anymore, I mean sometimes I get so angry and guess I just loose it and slam doors and other times, like with the fight and all, I just get scared I'm letting you down," said Tony, "It's like I know deep down you are really busy and very tired, and I know you love me and everything but I don't know what you need from me and I can't work it all out for myself. Then I do stuff and I know its gonna mean trouble but sometimes I just can't help it."

"That's normal Tony," said Gibbs, "you are growing up and you want to be all grown up and independent and your mom and I sometimes forget that and want to keep our little boy. It must make you frustrated?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I take it out on you and mom though," said Tony dropping his head again.

"Well I'm going to suggest a bit of an amnesty Tony," said Gibbs, "now that doesn't mean you can run riot ok but it means we rethink some of those punishments and we talk through all of the stuff I do that annoys you and I say all that you do that worries me and then we come up with a plan to solve the problem. How does that sound?"

"You're not going to paddle me?" asked Tony taken aback by this turn of events.

"No, I know you are in too much pain and maybe I should have talked to you some more before I decided on that as a punishment," he said, "We know what happened at school Tony, I will never let that happen to you again, we can find another school if you want."

"I don't know, I was thinking about that sports academy but then I wouldn't see you and I thought about that and I would miss you all too much," said Tony.

"You don't have to decide now Tony, me you and mom can talk about it later though," said Gibbs, "but Tony I do need you to listen to me really well on this one…"

"Yes Sir," responded Tony hearing the serious tone in his fathers voice.

"I don't ever want you forging a signature on anything again because I promise you that if you do it will make the outcome twice as bad as if you had owned up in the first place, understand?" he asked.

"Yes Sir, pretty dumb move for some one who wants to be a cop, uh?" he responded.

"Not your finest hour," answered Gibbs, "and that is why the grounding remains in place until you start back school. Do you accept that?"

"Guess I deserve it don't I," said Tony.

"Yup kiddo, you do, but that's all this time around ok," answered Gibbs. "So do we have a deal, can we start afresh?"

"Yeah Dad, I'd like that," stated Tony.

"Me too," replied Gibbs, "we need to talk more but I'm going need your help with that, Granddad pretty much accused me of being a functional mute."

Tony laughed.

"Oh that you find funny do you?" laughed Gibbs, "I might have to rethink the door and the gang plank thing again."

"No Dad please," exclaimed Tony albeit knowing his Dad was joking "I'll talk just and you can just drink coffee please let me have a door and a floor, I'll look after them both I promise."

Gibbs laughed, "we could always try keel hauling or a spell in the rigging."

"Dad I'm never letting you watch a pirate movie ever again," stated Tony as serious as he could make himself sound, "thank goodness you are a marine and not a sailor, you'd have the crew all wearing eye patches!"


	14. Chapter 14

Shannon had spent the time at the park worrying. She shouldn't have left them, she needed to be there for them both.

"Jack can you look after Kelly whilst I pop home?" she asked.

"Sure, but you know they will sort this don't you?" he responded.

"Yeah, but I need to be a part of it too, I'm just as much to blame for this mess as the pair of them and Tony well I've not seen him like that since he was eight," she fretted. "What if the nightmares start again?"

"Then you'll talk him through them and make them better one by one," answered Jack, "they will never disappear completely you know Shannon, wished we could make that happen but he got hurt too much."

Seeing the worry on her face, he hugged her, "go Shannon, I'll look after Kelly."

When Shannon walked in the front door the place was eerily quiet. She called out their names but no one answered. She checked upstairs but the rooms were empty. Her heart raced, what if Tony had taken a turn for the worst, had Gibbs had to rush him to see a doctor?

She rushed downstairs checking the kitchen a final time. As she glanced out of the window she saw that the door to the shed at the bottom of the garden was ajar. She'd kill Gibbs if he had paddled the kid. He'd promised he wouldn't.

She stormed out of the back door and marched up to the shed, only to be stopped by the sound of laughter and the clinking of glass coming from within.

Yanking the door wide she was met with a site she hadn't expected. Tony and Gibbs sat in deckchairs, feet up on the bench in front of them and clinking soda bottles together as if they were two blokes sharing a beer after a hard day at work in the blistering heat.

"Everything ok?" she asked interrupting their conversation.

"Yep we're working," said Gibbs.

"On what exactly?" asked Shannon puzzled at the distinct lack of work going on.

"Man plans," mum answered Tony. "Like battle plans but these are for blokes."

"Do I get to find out about them?" she asked drawing a little nearer.

"Only if one of us gets loose lips?" winked Gibbs.

"And how do I make that happen?" she asked.

"Well you could try kissing me," grinned Gibbs, "might work."

"Oh boy get a room Dad," laughed Tony, "seriously are you going to give in that easily."

"Tony one day you will meet a beautiful woman just like your mom, and you'd do anything for just one more kiss," he laughed.

Tony blushed.

"Trust me son, all of us fall for someone sooner or later," he sighed, "your mom was just lucky she found me before I was already taken."

"That so hey?" joked Shannon.

"Yes Ma'am," he grinned, "just imagine how it would be without me in your life."

Shannon gently cuffed his ear. "Perhaps," she said, "but if you'd like tea you'd better rethink that."

Standing and pulling her into a hug and dancing with her Gibbs replied, "Tony and I have that sorted, we're having cowboy steaks and beans out here in our shed."

"Yep," said Tony, "we have work to do. Dad's gonna let me use his tools."

"Is that so?" asked Shannon remembering the first time the two had worked together on a project.

"It's ok mom," Tony answered seeing the slight frown, "Dad said we wouldn't need to use the superglue."

Shannon laughed, "well thank goodness for small mercies but you be careful ok."

"Got it," answered Tony.

"He'll be fine Shan, the lad needs to know how to fix things and make stuff," said Gibbs, "he's old enough and smart enough and as he said none of it involves superglue."

"So are either of you going to tell me what you are planning on making?" she asked again.

Sighing Gibbs gave in first, "well first we are going to fix the door." He looked over to Tony, "guess Mom was gonna notice that one pretty quick."

"that one?" questioned Shannon, "you have more planned then I see?"

"Great going Dad," laughed Tony, "I guess interrogation training didn't go too well."

"I'll have you know I came top of the class," answered Gibbs, "it's easy when you don't talk much anyway, but if your mom had been the interrogator I shudder to think what would have happened, I'd just cave," he laughed spinning Shannon around again.

"Have you two been drinking?" asked Shannon.

"Only Cola mom," answered Tony.

"Just checking," she said, "glad to see the pair of you happy."

"Yeah we talked a lot," added Gibbs, "we're starting again Shan." He pulled Tony into the embrace that already involved Shannon. "We're all going to talk, Tony is going to try to come to us with problems and I have promised we are going to listen and take time to hear his thoughts and concerns, are we Tony."

"Yes Boss," smiled Tony, "reverting to his familiar and much loved nickname for his Dad which Gibbs secretly loved.

"That's good," smiled Shannon stroking the back of Tony's head, "we need to trust each other don't we?"

"Yes mom, I'm going to work on it," he said, "and I am sorry about everything that happened you know?"

"I know Sweetie," she replied, "we are all sorry for our parts in it but we move on."

"Does that mean you think I shouldn't be grounded?" Tony asked hopefully.

"What do you think?" she replied.

"I think that you and Dad have already agreed on this one haven't you?" he responded.

"Yep, totally," said Shannon, "but nice try though Tony."

"Probably a good job you are letting me have my door back then," he stated, "I might get a moments peace from Kelly whilst I'm in my room."

"What say we keep things under review," said Gibbs, "we're not expecting you to spend your grounding in your room Tony, just to the house and garden."

"What about bedtimes?" asked Tony trying his hand, "I know that if I'm grounded it goes back to 2000 hours, but a whole week of that is going to be tough, especially when I don't get to leave the house at all, not even for school."

"Well here's the deal," said Gibbs. "You tough it out till the end of the weekend and if your behaviour has been good it can go back to 2100 hours."

"It will be," promised Tony, "do you think we will be able to get my door fixed before tonight's curfew though?"

"Well that depends on how handy you are with the screw-driver Tony," laughed Gibbs, "we'll eat and clean up and then go and fix it shall we."

"Thanks Dad, sorry if I sounded mean about Kelly, I didn't intend to," Tony apologized.

"I understand kiddo," said Gibbs, "you love her to bits but you're 13 and you need a bit of privacy too, I get that, just make sure you don't keep her out all of the time, she adores her big brother and a little bit of your time would mean everything to her."

"I won't cut her out Dad, thought she was the only one left talking to me at one point," he said, "but a conversation with a two year old is very hard work."

"Right," said Gibbs, "Tony and I need a bit of space to plot our work and eat and we'll be in to fix the door before bedtime."

"Is that a hint for me to leave?" asked Shannon.

"Did it work?" asked Gibbs.

"Argh men," she laughed, "well I will go fix me, Kelly and Granddad Jack something fancy, you just make sure you both wash your hands before you eat."

"Yes ma'am, " they both answered in unison and then shuffled her out of the shed door."

"Right Tony," said Gibbs, "you got those measurements for your new shelves?"

"Yes Boss," came the reply.

"Good then come here and we'll mark some of them up for cutting and I can get any extra bits we need tomorrow, now the main thing for you to know before you start any woodwork project is that you measure twice and cut once, son, that way you'll save yourself future heart ache."

"Are you going to let me cut them?" asked Tony.

"Sure they're your shelves aren't they?" his Dad replied. "A man can only take real pride in his work when he has done the job all by himself, and I figure that if you have pride in your shelves and new storage, you might actually use them to store your stuff on and not on the floor."

"Did Granddad teach you how to build all your own furniture too?" asked Tony.

"Sure did," said Gibbs, "said it was a good skill to have."

The two spent the next couple of hours chatting and talking about Gibbs youth, Stillwater, cartoons, films, football, anything that came to mind. Gibbs had liberated a couple of steaks from the fridge and set about cooking those whilst Tony wrestled with the beans.

"Dad didn't you think to pinch a tin opener too?" he asked.

"That's where rule 9 will save you Son," said Gibbs, "fishing out his knife and stabbing the top of the tin where Tony had been trying to bash it with a hammer."

"Rule 9, got it," said Tony, "whenever your dad forgets the tin opener stab the tin with a knife," he laughed.

"Hey it worked didn't it?" protested Gibbs.

"Yep Dad but one day you and me we are going to have to talk about your fear of technology," chuckled Tony.

"Well how about once we've fixed your bedroom you help me fix the kitchen and we might even look at a dishwasher," said Gibbs.

"Really, do you mean that," asked Tony excited.

"Yep your mom has been on at me for ages now," answered Gibbs, "and the longer I put it off the more washing up I seem to end up doing."

"So you are only embracing technology if it saves your butt then?" grinned Tony.

"Wouldn't you?" asked Gibbs.

The two tucked into the meal and as they were finishing up Gibbs said, "you know I think your mom had a cherry pie in the fridge."

"Do you think she would let us have some given that we didn't invite her to dinner?" asked Tony.

"Well are you up for a mission?" asked Gibbs "Evade the enemy and free the pie?"

"On it boss, what's the plan?"

"Well Tony we sneak in under cover of darkness, you stand look out whilst I rescue the pie, and as we retreat you grab the forks and cream."

As they crept into the kitchen Gibbs stood on a squeaky toy abandoned there by Kelly. They both froze and looked down at it praying for it to stop it's wail. The light went on and there in the kitchen door stood Shannon. Just what do you two think you're doing?" she smiled.

"Well er Tony wanted some dessert," Gibbs pointing a guilty finger at his son.

"Way to go Dad chuck me under the bus why don't you?" Tony protested in mock horror.

"What can I say son, your mom scares me," he laughed.

"Is there a problem Shannon?" asked Jackson coming into the kitchen.

"Oh no, just two would be pie thieves caught red-handed," she smirked.

"I'd better sort them out for you," Jack winked at her.

"Now then the pair of you front and center," he ordered. The two complied.

Walking around them slowly and carefully and peering closely he said, "they sure got that guilty pie thief look about them, especially the older one."

Tony started to snigger.

The younger one seems to be trying to follow in his footsteps, I think I'd better teach them both what we do to pie-thieves in these parts Shannon. Kelly toddled in to find out what was going on and Shannon scooped her up before she headed for the pie, she'd only just got her cleaned up after dinner.

"Now then ladies," Jackson took hold of Leroy's and Tony's ears, "you'd better excuse us we have an appointment to keep.

"You make sure you sort them out Granddad," she laughed, "stealing our pie 'n all."

"Yes Ma'am," he responded and then as soon as she and Kelly were out of the room he turned to the boys and whispered, "Leroy grab the pie, Tony grab three forks, I'll get the cream, lets head to the shed."


	15. Chapter 15

Saturday morning came around too soon for Gibbs. Last night with Tony and his father in the shed, eating the pie and making sure they destroyed all of the evidence of it ever having existed, he'd taken a moment, the first in a long time, to look at what he truly had got. He remembered how close he had been to never having it and then how close he was to losing it all again.

He couldn't let that happen, and so after he and Tony had fixed the door and Tony had gone to bed at his earlier time without even the faintest protest or prevarication, Gibbs had gone to talk to Shannon about his career.

Now the morning was here he needed to take that conversation one step further.

Shannon rolled over in the bed as he bent down to tie his boots.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you," he whispered.

"Good luck today," she touched his arm, "you're doing the right thing as long as it makes you happy, remember that, I will stand by you whatever the outcome."

"Thanks Shan, I'll check the kids and then I'd better be going," he leant over and kissed her before leaving the room.

He opened the newly re-fitted door to Tonys room and peered in, there was a mound of sheets but no Tony. Panic hit him hard. Then the sheets began to wriggle and pulling them back from under them emerged Kelly, snoring softly and cuddling Cottontail.

Puzzled as to where Tony was he checked Kelly's room and the bathroom; nothing. Popping his head into the guestroom, where Jackson slept, he managed to wake the older man.

"Leroy, that you?" yawned Jackson.

"Sorry Dad, go back to sleep, I'm looking for Tony," he whispered.

"Isn't he in his room?" asked Jack and then in response to the look from his son, "guess that was a dumb question, you wouldn't be looking for him here if he was. You need a hand looking for him?"

"No Dad, I'll check downstairs first," he said leaving the room.

Maneuvering around the stair gate he descended the stairs. From under the door of the kitchen light spilt out. As he opened it he found Tony head down on the kitchen table looking tired.

"What you doing up at this time Tony?" he asked.

"Kelly," came the sleepy reply, "she knows how to operate handles and apparently if she stands on her toy drum she is big enough to reach them."

"Oh, I take it you didn't invite her to a sleep over then?" smiled Gibbs.

"No Dad, she wriggles too much and pinches the pillow," he said.

"Sorry Tony we will find a way to stop her," promised Gibbs, "what time did she wake you?"

"0430 Dad, even marines aren't up at that time," protested Tony. "I think she is some sort of ninja assassin Dad, seriously."

Gibbs chuckled, "don't wish that on us Tony, just think what she would be like when she gets to your age. Did you try to get some sleep on the couch instead?"

"No I thought I'd brew up some of your coffee before you went to work, I made it really strong. I guessed you might need it," Tony looked a little sheepish.

"Why'd you say that Son? And thank you by the way," said Gibbs.

"I know you had to leave work because of me yesterday and I heard you and mom talking last night about you having to go see your boss," said Tony, "you're not in trouble because of me are you?"

"Yes I need to go see my boss; No I'm not in trouble or at least I don't think I am, and none of this is down to you Tony," said Gibbs, "we've told you before about half hearing conversations, you don't get the full picture."

"Sorry it was just that…" Tony began.

Gibbs tucked his fingers under Tony's chin so he could look into the sleepy eyes, "just nothing Tony, not your fault. I have decided that I need to talk to my boss to say to him that my family is more important than a promotion and that I need to spend my time with you guys."

"But didn't you really want the promotion?" asked Tony.

"Yep, I did," replied Gibbs, "but not as much as I want to spend time with my favourite people in the whole world and if I can only have one I choose you guys even if Kelly wakes us up early, wriggles in her sleep and is practicing to become Houdini."

Tony laughed, "I could call the Colonel for you if you'd like, I bet he could help you?"

"No Tony, I've got coffee and I've got you guys, a man needs no more help than that," Gibbs bent down to kiss him. "Go and get your self comfy on the sofa and I'll come and tuck you in."

"Dad I'm thirteen," protested Tony.

"Can't a man still spoil his only son," asked Gibbs, "besides you didn't protest too much last night when mom came to inspect the door and check you were ready for bed."

"I was humouring her," said Tony, "Moms need to feel that we still need them."

"Oh really? Well humour me too, go on," chuckled Gibbs.

After pouring a thermos mug of coffee Gibbs went through into the lounge where Tony was laid on the couch with a throw over the top of him. Making a meal of tucking it in around him, he gave the kid a final kiss and went to leave.

"Dad?" Tony's voice piped up from the couch. "Could you pass me the other cushion please, its plumpier?"

Picking it up and tucking it under the kid's head for him, Gibbs smiled, "Still just humouring me hey Tony?"

"Well I might have been a bit hasty with my comments," answered Tony, "but we can just keep it to ourselves can't we?"

"Sure," laughed Gibbs, "now try to get a little more sleep and if you are working on those shelves today ask Granddad for help if you need if and don't forget to…"

"Sand with the grain?" asked Tony.

"Yup, I'm guessing I told you that a lot last night hey," chuckled Gibbs.

"Yeah but it seems to have stuck," said Tony settling into the pillow. "Good luck Dad, love you."

"Love you too Tony," said Gibbs leaving the room, "love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

Tony woke later that morning with the sensation of something or someone continuously poking him in the face. Opening one eye he spied Kelly with her fairy wand tapping him in on the head as if trying to awaken him by magic.

Hearing him stir, Shannon popped her head around the kitchen door to see if he wanted breakfast.

"Kelly Ann Gibbs leave your brother alone you'll poke his eye out," admonished her mother ruing the day she had given in at the store and allowed Kelly to have the glittery pink toy with the star shaped rattle on the end of it adorned with tassels.

Kelly pouted and threw the wand across the room.

"Young lady what have we told you about throwing?" asked Shannon, bending down to be on the same level as her daughter who looked as if she was about to have a tantrum. "Now listen to me Kelly no throwing toys and no hitting people on the head with them. Do you understand me?"

Kelly tried to pull away from her mom, still frowning and pouting in equal measures.

"Tony not play!" she pouted.

"Tony was asleep Kelly, you don't want to hurt Tony do you?" asked Shannon.

"No hurt Tony," cried Kelly.

"Well I think you should say you're sorry to him?" Shannon continued.

"Sorry," sniffed Kelly.

"It's ok Kells, I still love you," said Tony.

"Now Kelly," said Shannon, "if you throw that again you will end up on the naughty step."

"No no no," cried Kelly.

"Well then go and pick the wand up and bring it to me," ordered Shannon.

Kelly sulked all the way over to the toy but when she got there she was angry and stomped her little feet all the way back over to her mom and then threw the toy at her feet.

"Kelly I warned you," said Shannon, "now go sit on the step please, I want you to think about what you did wrong."

"No," shouted Kelly, stamping her right foot and putting her fists on her hips.

"Kelly, don't shout at me," Shannon warned her, "go and sit there more or I will smack your bottom."

"No smack," cried Kelly.

"Well go on then, sit down until the timer sounds," said Shannon. "Two minutes."

Kelly grabbed her teddy bear from the middle of the floor and took him with her to sit on the step sulking. She sat the teddy down too."

Two minutes passed quickly in reality but to Kelly it felt like hours. When Shannon went to tell her that her time was up, the little girl was squirming and trying desperately to keep still.

"Sorry mommy," she cried.

"Thank you Kelly, now promise me no more throwing or hitting," Shannon asked her.

"Ok mommy," sniffed the little girl hugging her mom, "Teddy naughty too."

"Oh really? What did Teddy do?" smiled Shannon.

"Teddy hit," said Kelly.

"Well Teddy," said Shannon, "that's just not right. I won't let you be naughty and hit Kelly. You need to sit on the naughty step too," she said setting the timer again for a minute.

Kelly stood up and pointed at the teddy bear and babbled a whole load of words at the cuddly toy and then walked away from him. As the timer buzzed a few seconds later she babbled again and then picked him up and hugged him. Once again she was happy and playing.

Shannon sat on the couch next to Tony, "so how'd you end up on the couch, anything to do with the fact that the fairy princess was in the middle of your bed?"

"Yep," sighed Tony, "spoke to Dad too."

"What did you talk about?" she asked.

"About him not taking the promotion," he said, "he said it wouldn't get him into trouble but what if it does?"

"Then we will look after him and help him and stick together Tony, but I'm sure it won't come to that," said Shannon.

"Mom, he didn't do anything silly when he went into my school did he?" he asked.

"What makes you ask that Tony?" asked Shannon worried.

"Well last time he had to help me like that was when he went to see my father and he got demoted and I just thought that he might just be telling me he's not taking any promotion because he didn't want me to know he did something and is being demoted," explained Tony.

"Tony he's not lying to you, I promise," she said. "when he went into your school he and Granddad spoke to your teacher, the principal and the secretary. They were very mad at the Principal for the way he punished you and they were angry at the secretary because she had not given the Principal the letter we left the school saying how your dad and I wanted any punishment to be handled."

"Mrs Johnstone?" asked Tony, "why did she do that?"

"Because Tony a long time ago, when you were little, her brother and your father met and she blames your father for taking her brothers money, but your Dad and Granddad have set the record straight and she won't take it out on you ever again," promised Shannon putting her arm around Tony's shoulders.

"Why did she want to do that to me though?" asked Tony, "I don't understand."

"Tony no one can really understand, sometimes anger blinds us and we direct the anger in us at the nearest person to us, but she won't be able to do that again since she has been suspended until the school board formally dismiss her."

"Does that mean that we will get a new secretary?" asked Tony.

"Yes eventually," nodded Shannon.

"Good I might not get as many late slips," stated Tony.

"Um lets just think about that for a moment shall we," frowned Shannon. "I'm guessing some of them were deserved as I know you were late a couple of times due to not getting up in the morning, am I right?" she asked.

"Well I guess but some were just when I was late to afternoon registration or something like that and I got there in time to register with her but she said it wasn't good enough," protested Tony.

"We can see that Tony," answered Shannon, "and we believe you but why were you running so late?"

"Well I kind of got sidetracked by a basketball net," confessed Tony, "but I did run fast to get there."

"Tony you have a watch and we are going need you to take responsibility for getting yourself to class on time from now on, do you think you can manage that?" she asked.

"Guess so," he replied.

"Good, now tell me a bit about your homework record, we saw that you had forgotten to hand it in a few times," she said.

"Yeah, I had done it though, I forgot it a few times, didn't put it in my bag but I handed it in the next day," pleaded Tony.

"Well this I think we need to fix between us don't you?" asked Shannon.

"How mom?" he asked.

"Well I'm thinking we make a chart which we put up in the hallway by the front door and when you come in you write on there what assignments you have and when they are due. Then your Dad and I can keep an eye on them with you and make sure you have them in your bag as you go out the door and you can check too," she explained.

"Will you help me draw it?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll pick up some card when I next go out and then we can paint it up," she said.

Hearing the word paint Kelly was suddenly pulled out of her play with her bear. "Me paint?" she asked.

"You've done it now Mom," Tony laughed.

"You could help," she smiled.

"Er I have an appointment with some shelves," he said, "need to get dressed and out there."

"So your man plans involve shelves do they?" queried his mom, "knew I'd find out some how." She winked at him.

"Boy, Dad said you were good at getting info out of people but I didn't know you were that good," said Tony.

"You better believe it kiddo, Inspector Clouseau has nothing on me."


	17. Chapter 17

It was late afternoon when Gibbs finally pulled onto his driveway. He was tired and in need of coffee. He'd had to do all the days work and catch up on yesterdays evals. He had called at the hardware store on his way back to pick up the pieces that Tony and he needed for their current project and for a large cork notice board he thought they could make to put up above Tony's desk to put pictures, notes and other school related stuff onto. He really just wanted to sit and relax on the sofa with the family but when he saw the excited thirteen year old waiting eagerly at the door for him desperate to show him the progress he'd made on the project he summonsed up whatever reserves he had in the tank and followed the kid down to the shed.

"Look, I've cut all of the shelves to length, measured twice cut once and Granddad didn't have to help me at all," announced Tony proudly, " and I've even sanded them all down too…. with the grain like you said"

"This must have taken you all day," said Gibbs, inspecting and admiring the work, "this is a great job Son."

"Can you show me how we make the brackets now?" asked Tony.

"What say you let me get changed first and have a coffee and I show you how we are going to wax the shelves so that you have something to work on tomorrow and then on Monday we'll make the brackets together," suggested Gibbs.

Tony's expression dulled, "can't we do it tonight?" he asked.

"Tony lets not rush this, I'd like to make some of it with you and the brackets will take a lot of work and precision and are best done when we are not both tired," Gibbs replied.

Seeing the tired look in his Dads eyes, Tony bit back his initial response about thinking his Dad no longer wanted to do the project with him and tried to see the bigger picture.

"Dad how did it go with your boss today?" he enquired worried, "Was he angry when you said you wanted to spend more time with me and mom and Kelly?

"No Tony he wasn't angry, and before you ask that is not why I'm suggesting we do the brackets another time," responded Gibbs, "look why don't we go and have a drink and talk and you can help me unload the car with all of the other bits I have bought for your project and some others I have in mind we can work on."

"Ok," responded Tony his spirits slightly dampened but trying to stay positive, "don't suppose one of those projects involves keeping Kelly out of my room does it?"

"Tony, I'm not sure if there is an invention known to man that will do that, I think we are going to have to try to explain to her that she can't go in there and keep taking her back to her room until she gets the idea she has to stay put," said Gibbs putting his arm around his sons shoulders and leading him back into the kitchen.

"What about letting me have a lock?" said Tony.

"Not sure I'm keen on that Tony, it worries me that if you became ill and we needed to get in to you, but you had accidentally left it locked from the other side we wouldn't be able to get to you," explained Gibbs.

"But what if it was like the one on the bathroom door, you were able to get Kelly out of that when she accidentally locked herself in the other month," suggested Tony.

Gibbs had to admit he had not really thought of it like that and was mildly surprised at Tony's idea.

"That's not a bad idea son," he responded, "but do you think we can have a go at teaching Kelly as well so that we don't end up having to lock her out of everywhere?"

"I guess we can keep it under review," responded Tony with a wry smile as he knew he was using one of his Dad's terms.

"When did you get so grown up hey?" Gibbs laughed, kissing the teenagers head as they approached the kitchen door.

"Think it might be the California sunshine," grinned Tony, "makes me hungry too."

"Come on then lets feed you whilst I get a coffee," smiled Gibbs.

"You know that coffee isn't a recognized food group don't you dad?" Tony cheekily added.

"Nor is pizza Tony," he laughed, "but every man has to have one vice."

As they sat at the kitchen table they were joined by the rest of the family, including Kelly and a host of baby dolls who apparently needed feeding too, Teddy however was apparently back on the naughty step as Kelly had nearly been a couple of times that day when she was told that she couldn't go and play with Tony in the shed.

"So what did the OC have to say?" asked Shannon as she got dinner ready for them all.

"He wants me to finish the course I'm on," sighed Gibbs, "says that spaces on them are too few and valuable to allow me to drop out this close to the end."

"So what does that mean will happen after it's finished?" she asked.

"He says that he wants me to really consider my options before turning any promotion down," he replied, "but I have made the decision Shan, I won't take it, I can't."

"Dad, you can, you don't have to turn it down because of me," said Tony, "I'll behave better."

"Tony it's more than that," explained Gibbs, "and even though me and your mom would welcome you and your sister behaving better we know you are growing up, you'll make mistakes, we want to be there to help you and I don't want you disappearing to College and only then realizing I don't know the fine young man you are becoming," said Gibbs, "I can have all the promotions in the world but it won't give me the chance to relive these years again."

"Tony, what your Dad is saying is that you are more precious to him than any promotion," tried Shannon.

"But I don't want you to get fired," begged Tony.

"I wouldn't let that happen," said Gibbs, "I'd leave first and set up a woodwork business with you." He tried to lighten the air.

"You'd do that for me?" asked Tony, "Yes for you and your sister, I mean it Tony."

"I don't want you to do it Dad, you can't," Tony began to get distressed.

"Tony it's my decision," tried Gibbs again.

Before he could even try to explain further Tony got to his feet, "I thought you said we'd talk, I thought you said you'd listen to me. It's all just a lie."

"Tony calm yourself down," interjected Jackson, "you don't get to talk to your Daddy like that."

Tony didn't reply, he just turned on his heel and ran out the back door. Gibbs got up to follow him but Jackson put his arm out to stop him.

"Let the boy go for a minute Leroy," said Jackson, "let him calm down."

"Dad what did I say?" asked Gibbs in despair, "I'm trying to do the right thing by him by everyone, I can't seem to get it right."

"He's been worried about your meeting with the OC all day," added Shannon, "he thinks it's all due to him getting into trouble."

"Shan I've told him over and over, what else can I do?" asked Gibbs. "I thought I was listening, hell I've talked more in the last few days than in the last few damn months."

"Naughty word Daddy," said Kelly bringing the brewing argument to a complete halt.

"I'm sorry Kelly, Daddy didn't mean to say a bad word," apologized Gibbs, realizing that in the space of 5 minutes he'd annoyed both kids.

"Naughty step Daddy," she said pointing her chubby little finger to the stairs.

Jackson, had to try to stifle his laugh. Kelly had relieved the tension a little at least. "I think you better do as your told son, she's gotta her momma's look in her eye," he chuckled, "I'll go talk to Tony, you do as you're told."

Strolling down to the shed Jackson wondered how on earth he was going to deal with this one. Truth be told even he didn't have the answer to this.

Behind the shed Tony sat on the old swing that had seen better days, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You ready to talk to me?" started Jackson.

"No!" sulked Tony.

"Not really a question Tony more of a header for what you and me are going to do now stand yourself up and come over here and talk to me," stated Jackson, sitting himself down on the bench.

Tony came to stand in front of him, "sorry Granddad."

"Well that's a good start," smiled Jackson, "now why don't you tell me what it is you don't think your Daddy is listening to, and without any further shouting right?"

"Sorry Sir," said Tony dropping his head in shame.

"Not me that needs the apology is it Tony?" he asked the boy.

"But he won't listen to me, I don't want him giving up anything for me," said Tony. "It makes me feel bad, I feel guilty."

"Tony he has told you his reasons for his decision hasn't he?" asked Jackson.

"Yes Sir," pouted Tony.

"And your mom, has told you what happened at the school?" asked Jackson.

"Yes but I got the feeling that she didn't want to tell me what Dad had done," said Tony, "like she was protecting me from something."

"Did you try and ask her for more information?" asked Jackson.

Tony shook his head.

"Well it seems to me that you are jumping to conclusions all on your own without all of the facts, did you think to ask your Dad or me what happened at the school?"

"No Sir," he whispered, realizing his own mistakes, "Guess I didn't listen to them either did I?"

"Well now we are making progress Tony, it takes a real man to admit his mistakes," said Jackson.

"But I don't want Dad to give up his job or his promotion or get in trouble with his Boss and I can behave better and Dad clearly doesn't think that I can and that's why he needs to spend more time keeping an eye on me," said Tony.

"Has he said that to you?" asked Jack.

"Well not exactly but that's what he's going to do isn't it?" stated Tony.

"It's his job to keep his eye on you and the family as well Tony, do you want him to give up that job instead?"

"S'pose not," sulked Tony clearly not winning his argument with Jackson.

"Now listen to me please," said Jackson, "Your Dad and Mom are still the adults in this little family of yours, and although you are thirteen and have opinions and beliefs of your own that they are prepared to listen to and talk to you about and take into consideration, you have to understand that ultimately they are the ones who have to make the decision and live with the responsibility of that decision, not you. One day when you have kids you might find yourself giving up something you love doing to be with them. It won't be because you've got to, it won't be because someone else made you it will just be something you know deep down in there," Jackson told him, prodding his heart to bring home his point.

"Now your kids might not like that either," he continued, "and they'll fight you and shout at you, but all that will do will make you sad because you will have made the decision for the right reasons and hundreds of others your kid cannot even begin to imagine. Now how do you think that would make you feel?"

"Pretty sad I guess," answered Tony the words sinking in and making his own heart ache as he realized how he must have made his dad feel. "But Granddad why do I feel so guilty that he is giving it up?"

"Because you love him, because you're proud he is a marine and protects his country, because you know you haven't necessarily been on your best behaviour of late and now you are letting that grow all out of proportion," said Jackson.

"How do I get rid of that feeling?" asked Tony.

"You don't straight away, you work on it, you let it remind you to go a little easier on him and your mom when they are tired and grouchy, you let it make sure you do your school work well, you use it to remind you to check your watch to get to class on time, you use it to get you to play with Kelly once in a while to give your mom and dad a break and a bit of time together, you let it remind you to tell them all often how much you love them and how proud of them you are and when the guilt starts to get a little better, well by then all of those things that you need to do everyday will have become a habit," said Jackson.

"Granddad how do you know all this stuff?" asked Tony.

"Well, I have felt mightily guilty about things in the past and I know your Mom and Dad have to. When you are as old as me you will have a lot of experience with feeling guilty Tony and if you use it wisely you will be a fine man, just let it linger and you will never truly be happy with the world," answered Jackson.

Thanks Granddad," said Tony stepping forward and hugging the older man, "I hope I grow up to be as old and wise as you."

"You will kid, I'm guessing you will be even better as you can learn from me and your daddy," said Jackson, "now the man who really needs a hug and an apology is sat on the stairs with a slightly grouchy two year old making sure he doesn't move until his time is up."

Tony re-entered the house and went to find his dad. As he went into the lounge Kelly made a bee-line for him. "Tony naughty," she said, "no shout at daddy."

"I'm sorry Kelly," Tony tried to express himself, but much like his father had failed before him he found himself directed by the two year old to take a seat on the stairs.

She stood with her hands on her hips frowning at them and babbling away.

"How long did she just set the timer for Dad?" asked Tony.

"I'm not sure I've been trying to move for the last 10 minutes," answered Gibbs, "and she keeps resetting it."

"No talk," demanded Kelly fixing them both with a great approximation of the stare her Daddy would give her if she were being naughty. Shannon watched in some amusement from the couch.

"You know I want to say I'm sorry Dad, for earlier," said Tony trying to keep his voice down so Kelly wouldn't tell them off. "I just feel guilty about you giving up so much for me and it made me angry, I guess I didn't really stop to think what you wanted."

"Well Tony thank you for the apology and I hope you at least understand now why I made the decision," said Gibbs, "you know there will be other chances for promotion in the future when the time is right and then you can help me sew the badges on, if you remember how to do all of that?"

"Dad I would be really proud to do that," said Tony, "I'm proud of what you do now too."

"Tony that means more to me than any badge or paycheck son," whispered Gibbs, "It makes me proud of you too. Now how about we both try to convince Mom to help us escape our time-out?"

"I think she's enjoying it too much," whispered Tony, "also probably worried that Kelly will tell her off too, surely it 's Kelly's bed time now isn't it?"

A moment later the buzzer on the timer sounded and Kelly was once again in front of them both. "No more naughty," she said wagging her finger at them both.

"We are sorry Kelly," both miscreants said simultaneously.

"OK hug," she said and tried to gather both at once into her tiny arms.

"Right young lady it's nearly bedtime go say goodnight to everyone," said Gibbs.

Kelly pouted but did the rounds as slowly as she could to say good night.

"Can I help put her to bed please?" asked Tony

Slightly surprised Gibbs and Shannon agreed.

"We'll come up and check you are ok in a moment," said Shannon, "shout if you need help."

"Will do," said Tony scooping Kelly up. "Come on Kells, I'll read you a story."

Gibbs went up a little while later and listened at the door to Kelly's room. Tony had just finished her favourite book about the emperors new clothes and was talking to her.

"Can we do a deal Kells, it's like a game," he explained.

She nodded at him as her eyes began to flutter to sleep.

"If when you wake up in the morning and you are really really grown up and stay in your room until mommy or daddy wake you up I will promise to play with you for a while, whatever you want to play, how does that sound?" he asked.

"Tony play?" she asked.

"Yes but only if you stay in your room," he replied.

"OK Tony, love you," and with that she fell asleep.

Tony crept quietly out of the room hoping that his promise might mean he didn't get awakened in the morning. He'd not noticed his Dad standing there.

"Resorting to bribery," he smiled.

"Well Dad in the absence of a lock, yes," replied Tony.

"Now you're starting to think like a grown up," said Gibbs, "come on we have just enough time to empty the car and for me to show you how to wax those shelves before you need to get ready for bed."


	18. Chapter 18

Sunday morning arrived with all occupants of the house safely ensconced in their own beds. Gibbs was the first to rise and knowing he would be on duty later that evening he thought he'd set things up for the day so that he and Tony could spend some time together before he had to go to work.

As he stood in the kitchen preparing all of the vegetables for the Sunday lunch and popping them into pans of cold slightly salted water to be turned on later and placed the meat in the oven ready to cook on a low heat, he felt a pair of hands gently place themselves around his waist. Turning in the gentle embrace, vegetable peeler in one hand and a potato in the other he found Shannon smiling at him.

"Morning, have you come to help me?" he asked kissing her on the nose.

"No just to admire your handy work," she grinned.

"Are the kids awake?" he asked.

"Yep, Tony went in to congratulate Kelly on staying in her own bed and she has him currently involved in a teddy bears picnic," she said reaching around him and pinching a raw carrot from one of the pans. "Where's your Dad?"

"He's gone to Church, won't be back for another hour yet," replied Gibbs still holding the peeler and potato aloft as Shannon still had him captured in her arms.

"Does that mean we have some time to ourselves?" she asked, "you know I do like a man in an apron who knows how to cook."

Dropping the peeler and the potato onto the worktop, Gibbs held her in his arms. "You know I have other skills too," he said kissing her lips softly.

"You do?" asked Shannon feigning surprise, "well Leroy Jethro Gibbs where have you been hiding them all these years?"

Lifting her up onto the work top and pulling her towards him he asked, "well young lady if you are going to dismissive of my talents I can always get back to the cooking." He then pulled her in to a deep kiss and squeezed her tightly.

"Stop Kelly," Tony shouted out interrupting their brief moment together, "you don't want to see this," he said covering her eyes with his hands.

Kelly giggled, "What Tony?"

"Mom and Dad are being all mushy and stuff, it's not for kids," he laughed.

"Me mushy" said Kelly running forwards from Tony's side and lifting her hands up to be picked up. "Me mushy."

Gibbs bent down to pick her up and held her tightly in the embrace with Shannon. Kelly giggled loudly and Eskimo kissed both parents, and hugged them back. "Tony," she called out.

"It's ok Kells," he said still a little embarrassed at finding his mom and dad kissing in the kitchen, "boys don't do mushy."

Kelly frowned at him and gave him a classic Gibbs stare, such that he felt compelled to go over there. Shannon and Gibbs dragged him into the family hug too, whilst Kelly kissed him repeatedly.

"Urgh Kelly I'm not going to need a shower tonight if you keep on doing that," he complained whilst all the time actually enjoying the attention.

"We can help with that one," laughed Shannon and began kissing him too."

"Argh Dad help," he laughed.

"No can do Son," laughed Jethro, "if they are attacking you they aren't attacking me and someday you can enjoy all of this female attention without having to pretend you aren't really wanting it." Gibbs ruffled his son's hair.

"Now," said Gibbs, "finally taking back control of the 'mushy' situation, "Is anyone going to offer to help me finish getting the lunch ready?"

"Er, I promised to play with Kelly a bit more," said Tony quickly finding an excuse to get out of the kitchen chores.

"I promised Tony I would go out and get him some card for his homework planner," added Shannon, sliding off of the work top where she'd been perched.

"What about you then Kells?" he looked to his youngest who he still held in his arms. "Will you help Daddy cook?"

She stroked his face slightly distracted by the stubble that he hadn't yet shaved off and then patted his cheek softly, "No…. Daddy cook." With that she reached out for Tony to take her back to play.

"What can I say Dad," grinned Tony, "the girls just seem to be drawn to the guys who don't enjoy all of the mushy stuff that you and mom do, what can I say?"

Gibbs stood there in the now empty kitchen, wondering just when he had lost any powers over his family, and realizing that in reality he'd probably never had any when it came down to getting them to help him with the cooking. He smiled to himself; actually he liked it just as it was.

Lunch was a lively affair, all sat around the table discussing plans.

"Well Tony, I think you and me should start some of that waxing don't you?" asked Gibbs.

"Yep, can Granddad help too?" asked Tony.

"I'd love to Tony but I met a few old air-force buddies of mine at church this morning and they have invited me around for a game of cards this afternoon," he said.

"And would that card game involve a few drinks too?" asked Gibbs.

"Well Leroy a man has to be sociable" he replied.

"You enjoy it and don't worry about rushing back this evening, my shift is still covered so I'll be home with the kids while Gibbs is out," said Shannon.

"Mom, I know I'm still grounded and all that but if I behave today might you allow me and Kelly to go trick or treating with you. I made a great costume and it would be Kelly's first proper Halloween she was too little last year to enjoy it," Tony pleaded.

Looking over to gauge Gibbs' reactions to the request and seeing the silent consent Shannon responded, "If you are good, then we will go out for an hour but don't forget you still have an early bedtime tonight so once we are out you had better not play up and ask for more time, kiddo."

"I won't I promise, mom you're the best," he exclaimed and got up from his chair to plant a huge kiss on her face.

"Hey I didn't think you did mushy," she laughed wiping the sloppy kiss from her cheek.

"Well," said Tony giving a slight shrug, "I figure you have to give the ladies a little of what they like once in a while."

Gibbs nearly choked on a piece of broccoli. "He didn't get that from me Shan, before I get the blame for Cassanova over here," he protested.

The whole family burst out laughing which continued throughout the rest of the meal. As Shannon got up to go fetch the dessert she bent and whispered into Gibbs' ear, "think sometime soon you and our little Cassanova might have to have a little talk about girls and stuff, we can't let him learn everything from the movies."

Gibbs' eyes followed her pleadingly, "I thought I still had a year or two yet."


	19. Chapter 19

Gibbs and Tony retired to the shed once lunch was over.

"Dad, when mom told you at lunch we needed to talk about girls and stuff, well, er…" he paused not knowing how to say it, "well er we aren't going to talk about it now are we, I mean we don't have to, not now, not really, well not at all if you don't want to, I mean its embarrassing isn't it talking to your parents about stuff and all that."

Once Tony had finished rambling on the subject and had taken a breath, Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder and diverted them to the bench that Jackson had been sat on the night before.

"Tony I hadn't really thought about where to start with the subject if I'm honest Son and I know you will find it embarrassing, I did when my dad talked to me about it, he even drew pictures," Gibbs was panicking just as much as Tony, "you don't need pictures do you?"

"No Dad, please no pictures," begged Tony seeing his Dad's shoulders relax a little, "I mean we have sex ed in school and they tell us all about where babies come from and all that and about all of the things that are changing with our bodies."

"That's good Tony and do you understand all that they are teaching you about it?" asked Gibbs, praying for that to be the case.

"Yeah, we all have to listen real good as the teacher who they bring in for the class is a real ogre," explained Tony, "almost put me off ever wanting to do anything with a girl ever."

"You know that you don't need to be in a rush to do anything with a girl don't you Tony? That you shouldn't do anything that you don't feel comfortable with." advised Gibbs.

"Please Dad, lets not do this," begged Tony getting redder with embarrassment.

"No Tony it is important, I remember talking to boys in the locker rooms when they were telling stories of what they and their girlfriends were doing and I know there was real pressure to go further than the last guy, but you know most of it is just boys fantasizing about what happened, they hadn't actually even kissed a girl," explained Gibbs, "and just as importantly even if you were ready to have a girlfriend then you both have to be sure that you both agree with what is happening and if one party says No or Stop then the other must do so. It's about respecting yourself and each other."

"Ok Dad, I know, and I promise I won't do anything stupid," promised Tony.

"Glad to hear it son, but you know that you can come and talk to me don't you if anything is worrying you at all about that stuff, I mean I know it feels embarrassing but if I can help spare you embarrassment further down the line I will," said Gibbs. "And if you are ever worried about any of the changes to your body, well we can talk about that too, I mean your mom can help if you want, she's a nurse and all, but sometimes a guy just needs to talk to another guy about it."

"Sure Dad, please can we just get on with the shelves though," begged Tony again wanting to get out of the conversation.

"Come on let's get on with them then," said Gibbs seeing the relief sweeping over Tony's face.

The two worked in companionable silence for the next half hour, neither wanting to really revisit the subject again too soon.

Tony was the first to speak, "Dad how old were you when you first you know kissed a girl?"

Startled that Tony had broached the subject again so soon, Gibbs took a moment to answer, "Well lets see, I guess I was just a little older than you, it was a school dance and I had been wanting to ask this girl, Susie, to go out with me to the cinema but before I could bring myself to do it, a bloke called Mickey, who was bigger than me and his voice already broken and hairs on his chest and muscles too asked her out and she agreed. I couldn't muscle in on another mans girl and anyway he was far more developed than me. I went to the dance alone and spent most of the night at the edge of the floor nursing a glass of fruit punch, that's when I saw Mickey trying to force Susie into the cloakroom with him. He'd been spouting off about his prowess with all the girls. She couldn't get away from him and I went over to try to stop him, he and I ended up in a fight and that was the third time I got suspended from school. However when Susie found out what had happened she came over to my Dad's store where he had me working hard as part of my punishment from him and she thanked me for helping her and as she did so, she kissed me. I was shocked and didn't really know what to do and we ended up head-butting one another but then she kissed me full on the lips, and boy it felt like electricity shot right through my entire body."

"Was it just a kiss?" asked Tony, "I mean if a girl kisses you what happens next."

"Er well, that occasion it was just a kiss, I wasn't ready for anything else and nor was she and we were far too young," Gibbs carried on.

"But how do you know when you are ready?" asked Tony.

"Well all I can say is that there is a lot that goes into that decision Tony. First of all you and the girl both have to be old enough, next you will both know in your own bodies that you are prepared to get close, and you also have to be prepared to take the responsibilities that come with all of that," said Gibbs.

What responsibilities?" asked Tony.

"Well first of all losing your virginity is a big deal, and you will want your first time to be really special and with a really special person. A lot of people will wait until they are married to give it to their partner because you need to have built up trust, a special bond between the two of you, it's a big responsibility to give your virginity to another and an even bigger one to accept someone else's," started Gibbs.

"There's then the responsibility of looking after each other in that relationship, you can't just get what you want from someone and then dump them the moment you are bored. People have feelings and we should always try not to hurt them and the closer you get to a girl the harder it is if the two of you should break up," said Gibbs and then added, "then of course the responsibility that comes if girl gets pregnant."

"But that won't happen if you are wearing something or if she has taken a pill will it?" asked Tony, his embarrassment put to one side as his Dad was prepared to answer many of the questions that had been going through his head ever since he had found the first hair under his armpit and remembered what they had said about puberty in sex ed.

"Can't always rely on those to work Tony, sometimes the medication is not effective and other times the condom can split," he explained, "so you and the girl would need to be able to cope with all of the decisions and responsibilities that flow from that, they could change your whole life Son."

"What if you aren't old enough but your body does weird things?" said Tony, "not that I'm saying mine does, it's just more that I need to know if that's normal or not and if it means you are old enough to you know, er, um have sex?"

"Tony your body will do all sorts of things that are quite normal I promise you. They happen to all guys even at times when we don't want it to happen, don't ever think its weird, it's just sometimes a bit embarrassing that's all especially when we feel we have no control over it," explained Gibbs feeling himself going very red and realizing he was probably going further in his talk than his Dad ever did. "But as for it meaning you are old enough, that's also down to the law and it changes from state to state. Here for example you have to be 18 years old, back in North Carolina it was only 16."

"So I'm no where near old enough yet then am I?" asked Tony, "even if you er know that some things are um happening?"

"That's right and even then don't be in a rush son when you get to the legal age," Gibbs advised him.

"Do you have to tell mom any of this?" asked Tony, "I mean I know she is a nurse and everything but well I'm embarrassed to talk to her about it."

"Tony I will tell her we have talked, and you shouldn't feel embarrassed to talk to her about any of it. She will tell you what happens is normal as well, but if you would rather we keep it between the two of us, you know the more personal stuff then that's ok, but mom does need to know that we have at least talked about it. She worries you know," stated Gibbs.

"I know but I'm not planning on doing anything stupid, I promise," said Tony, "I don't even have a girlfriend, although Lewis and Aaron think that Maisie who is the other member of our school team is in love with me."

"Do you like her?" asked Gibbs.

"I guess so, I mean I don't really know her but she is really smart and very pretty," said Tony. "Don't know why she'd like a guy like me."

"Maybe because you are smart and devilishly handsome too," replied Gibbs.

"Thanks Dad," laughed Tony, "I bet as my Dad you have to say that don't you."

"Well I may be a little biased but I think you will charm all of the girls as you get older Tony," he laughed, "you'll have far more luck than I ever did, I was damn lucky to find your mom and for her to fall for me."

A few minutes past whilst both parties let sink in all that had happened in the conversation, the Tony asked again, "Dad, do you think I need to start shaving yet?"

"Come here and let me have a closer inspection," said Gibbs taking the boys jaw into his hand to examine it. "Nah not yet Tony," he replied, "still as smooth as a babies bum. When you're ready though I'll teach you to shave properly though, don't you try yourself and go hacking at your face will you?"

"Nah Dad, got to keep it looking pretty for the ladies," he winked, "can't deny them the Tony DiNozzo experience by covering my self up with band-aids now can I?"


	20. Chapter 20

Tony had worked long into the afternoon and even after Gibbs had gone back on duty. His shelves were really taking shape and he was enjoying working with his Dad on them but his real excitement for the evening was the thought of trying out the space man costume even if his trick or treating was limited to an hour and in the local vicinity. As he went into the house, to talk over things with his mom he was however met with a different scenario than that which he had been expecting.

Shannon who had been on the phone in the kitchen, turned to see him enter from the garden with a look upon her face that Tony just knew spelt disappointment for him.

"Mom, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Ah Tony, that was the hospital," she began, "there's been a huge accident on the Interstate and they are calling all medical staff in to cover the emergency."

"But Dad's at work and Granddad is out," protested Tony, "who's going to stay here with me and Kelly?"

"I'm going to ask old Mrs Roberts if she will pop in to keep an eye on you both," explained Shannon, "I'm sorry Tony."

Tony knew Mrs Roberts was old, she looked about 90 years of age, in reality she was probably a little younger but to a thirteen year old who wanted to go trick or treating she was probably too old to accompany him.

"What about trick or treating?' he whined, "you said we could go if I behaved and I did, didn't I?"

"Tony I know you behaved really well and I'm really sorry, but we can't ask Mrs Roberts to go with you, look next year we will make sure everyone is home to go and in the meantime we'll find a way to make it up to you ok, please Tony I need you to understand, I have to go into work," she pleaded with him.

"I don't understand," he sulked, "you promised and now you are taking it all back," and with that he went back out to the shed and slumped down in one of the deckchairs there.

He was angry, he'd kept up his side of the bargain and his mom was letting him down. Waiting a year was not an option in his mind, he had the costume now, well most of it anyway, he still needed something for the suit but he could have found something, he could have improvised, all the important stuff was there, the helmet and space pack.

When his mom came down to the shed to tell him that Mrs Roberts was there and she was off to work he just sulked. When she tried to give him a kiss goodbye and apologise again to him he just stood there rigid in her arms and did not respond at all to her.

Shannon felt bad enough already that she had to leave the kids and seeing what her leaving them was doing to Tony and his general mood was not making things any easier.

"Perhaps you could all watch a film together," she suggested.

"Don't want to," he responded and turned his back on her to retreat further into the shed and sulk alone.

Shannon left the shed, calling after him that she loved him and going to say goodnight to Kelly before leaving for the hospital.

Tony mooched around, kicking out at the odd box here and there that was still stacked, unpacked from their move from North Carolina. As he gave a hefty kick to a couple of boxes stacked in the far corner of the shed he sent the top one of the two toppling over and spilling it's contents out onto the floor.

Momentarily stopping his path of destruction he bent to recover the items and stuff them back into the box which seemed to consist of a load of his Dad's army clothing, amongst which was an army artic ski suit and boots. These would have been the perfect addition to his spaceman outfit but now all they served to remind him of was that he couldn't go out trick or treating.

By the time he went back into the house his mood hadn't gotten any better.

"Tony play?" called out Kelly from the floor of the lounge hoping to convince her brother to join her in piecing together her favourite giant jigsaw puzzle with safari animals all over it traveling on a train.

"No," he uttered nastily as he threw himself down onto the couch, "I'm too old to play with babies."

Kelly burst into tears bringing Mrs Roberts in from the utility room where she had just been folding the towels that she had said she would take out of the dryer for Shannon.

"Whats the matter dearie?" she asked picking Kelly up and comforting her.

Kelly pointed to Tony, "Tony mean," she cried further.

"What have you done to your little sister?" Mrs Roberts turned to him.

"Nothing I just don't want to play her stupid game with her," he responded haughtily upsetting Kelly even further.

"Well could we find another one you could both play nicely together?" suggested Mrs Roberts, "I used to like dominoes when I was a kid with my brother."

"She's too little to play Dominoes," retorted Tony, "I'm going to my room."

With that he stormed upstairs and threw himself down onto the bed. He still didn't have all of his stuff back in his room. His parents had suggested that once his shelves were fitted that would be the best time so that he would have somewhere to store it all. However what he wanted now was something, anything to read or play with. He picked up the Rubix cube and turned that over in his hands a few times, without really paying too much interest in it.

He went into his parents room to rummage around in his boxes, after all he thought to himself, it belonged to him and they were now just storing it for him, he could take back what he needed. He pulled out a few comics and went to his room. He turned the pages of the animated stories in his hands but they didn't come to life as they used to. He went back to the room to rummage further and there taunting him on top of the last box was his self made spaceman costume. Why should he miss out? He had been told he could go if he behaved. He had kept his side of the bargain. He was thirteen, able to look after himself and didn't need a babysitter. He could go and be back before anyone knew.

He popped his head around the stairs and could see that Mrs Roberts had fallen asleep with Kelly in her arms on the sofa in front of the TV. They would be that way for a while at least.

Going back into his parents room he grabbed the helmet and backpack and slipped downstairs and into the back yard. Heading out to the shed he fished through his dads boxes until he found the one with the ski suit and boots. Trying them on he realized the arms and legs were a little long but heavy duty tape around the cuffs and hems would shorten the length. Dragging his bike out from the shed and letting himself out of the gate and onto the front drive he took a deep breath.

For a moment he hesitated. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all. What if his mom came home early? What if Mrs Roberts woke up and found he'd gone. Maybe he should have left a note? His Dad would kill him if he got caught but this was his decision. He'd heard what they had to say on the matter, he'd considered it but this was his decision, just like they made theirs Anger took over from any sense at all. They had let him down; he didn't owe them anything. He was off.


	21. Chapter 21

Tony peddled hard. He couldn't knock doors in the local area by himself, it might get back to his parents, the next community over was one he had been warned to stay out of when they had first moved to the area, it had a few gangs of youths who were constantly causing trouble. In any event the one community that everyone raved about was the one with the million dollar mansions, the private pools, fast cars parked on the driveways and the best and most expensive treats on Halloween. If he wasn't going to stay too long in order to get back and avoid detection making it a profitable haul in a short time was paramount.

The Mansions didn't disappoint. Each house he visited was certainly generous and loved his costume. They had told him most of the local kids didn't really bother taking time with costumes anymore and just turned up expecting to be paid off so that horrific tricks didn't get played on them and their property.

Tony was soon loaded down with all manner of goodies, his feet ached from the long walks up the driveways but it was worth it. Checking his watch he knew he needed to be on his way home soon. As he headed back in the direction of the main road back home, he found himself in a slightly unfamiliar part of town. He knew he must have taken a wrong turn but was slightly unsure as to where he'd gone wrong and how to put it right.

Looking around himself for some guidance as to where he was all he noticed was that the homes were no longer the inviting well lit mansions of moments ago but rather rundown houses with flickering porch lights and broken fences with abandoned cars dumped out front. He didn't feel he could march up to the doors and knock and ask for help and he didn't feel like standing there for too long in the hope that someone else would come along. Instead he got back onto his pipe and pedaled as fast as he could in the direction he thought would take him home.

Five minutes later he was no nearer to home or to find himself in a place he even recognized. If anything the houses were even more ramshackle and foreboding than before.

"Hey you?" a voice called out from behind him, "Hey you stop."

Tony didn't oblige the voice and tried to pedal harder although he was sweating so much in his suit he thought he was going to pass out. He turned to have a look at who was calling but the football helmet come space helmet was not easy to maneuver in. The bike wobbled, he tried to straighten it up, missed the pothole in front of him and found himself launched through the air as the bikes wheel buckled and came to an abrupt halt.

Thanks to the helmet and the padding from the suits, Tony was uninjured from the fall, but ached from the rough landing which had ripped through the knees of the costume.

The voice that had told him to stop, was now closer and joined by other voices that surrounded him as he tried to make his way back onto his feet.

"What you doing in our neighbourhood?" came a second voice. "You don't belong here."

"Yeah you and your dorky costume should get back to where you came from," a third voice added.

The first voice drew closer and turned Tony around to face him.

"Well well well, if it isn't that mongrel DiNozzo," sneered Dean Gracie, "look what the cats dragged into our territory."

Jimmy Weaver stepped forward in the group, "this lads, is the guy who got me and Dean suspended from school, or should I say his Daddy and Grandpa did, he wasn't man enough to sort it himself, guess he takes after his real father, total loser."

"You just gonna stand for being disrespected like that Jimmy?" asked another member of the gang.

"Nah boys, we are going to show him what trick or treating is like around these parts," said Jimmy, "grab him boys don't let him get away."

The group closed around Tony. He had no where to go and no help to hand. In an instant he realized that he was in for a beating. Several guys grabbed him and ripped the box off of his back that had been the oxygen tank.

"What do you want us to do with him?" they asked Jimmy as Tony struggled to wriggle free of them.

"Well it seems to me that spacemen shouldn't be walking around they should be floating," said Jimmy, "so first we are going to help him stay off of the ground, grab those old ropes from your back yard Dean," he ordered.

Dean was soon back and no matter how much struggle Tony put up he found himself hoisted into the air and suspended from a tree by ropes.

"Let me go," yelled Tony, "please I won't come back here."

"Aw he cries like a little baby," mocked Dean, "do you no how we treat naughty cry babies around here?"

"N… n…no," stammered Tony.

"Now he's stuttering," laughed Jimmy, "bet he's wet his diaper. Do You need changing DiNozzo. We can help you with that."

"Please leave me, don't touch me," screamed Tony. "Bastards."

"Oh dear now baby DiNozzo is using bad language, we can't have that," said Jimmy, "perhaps we ought to teach him he doesn't come around here and use that sort of language?"

"He seems to like getting us paddled," said Dean, "maybe we could return the favour." Dean picked up a piece of broken and rough fence panel and made his way over to where Tony was swinging on the ropes. "Hold him still lads, hold his ankles."

"You need to make it count," said Jimmy, "he's not gonna feel a thing through that suit he's wearing."

Tony froze in horror. His arms were bound, his legs were held and he was dangling from a tree facing a beating from the two guys he hated most in the world. As one pulled a knife out he closed his eyes and prayed. This was it, he was dead. He would do anything right now, endure any punishment from his parents if they could just save him, help him but now he wasn't going to see them again to tell them he was sorry, or how much he loved them.

He felt the knife tear at the waist of his suit. He heard the ripping of material as the suit was pulled away from him. He felt the breeze around his legs and thighs as he was left there dangling from a tree in his underwear. He screamed as the first thwack of the fence panel smacked hard across his backside, he found that place in his head he used to visit all of those years ago when his father or Mr Percy would set about him, he felt tears run silently down his cheeks as the next round of blows left sharp splinters in his backside and upper thighs. Each blow that followed hammered the first splinters in a little further and left more of their own.

Tony drifted out of the reality he was in, it was the only way he could survive this. A hefty blow across the kidneys added a new level of pain and a warm feeling in the front of his underwear. He had wet himself.

"Jeez the baby has pissed himself," yelled out Jimmy, "the dirty little sod has pissed himself."

The group stood back in disgust at the smell and the sight of the urine soaked underwear.

"We ought to get out of here," muttered one of the group, realizing that perhaps Jimmy and Dean had gone a little too far in their revenge. Others on the periphery also started to back away, realizing the true horror and consequences of what they had been involved in.

Jimmy and Dean were soon the only ones left standing near to him. Jimmy stepped up closer, "that's for the trouble you caused us," he warned, "and for getting Mrs Johnstone fired," he paused and taking hold of Tony's hair and dragging his head around to stare him in the face he added, "tell anyone about this and we'll do the same thing to your little sister too."

Then they left.

Tony hung there, his bike buckled and bent on the road below him, the sweets and goodies he had coveted so much there still in the bag he'd put them in, in his line of sight, taunting him too. He was humiliated, he'd wet himself, his legs and backside were bleeding and hurt so much, his costume was in tatters, he was lost, he was alone and there was no escape. He just wanted to close his eyes and die, right there and then.

He didn't see the blue lights of the cop car pull up at his locations. He didn't feel the caring hands of the police and paramedics cut him down and wrap him in a blanket. Nor was he aware they were recovering his bike and bag of sweets from the scene.

Fortunately for Tony an elderly resident had heard the commotion, thought a robbery was taking place and had called the cops. The gang was long gone when they arrived there and Tony was in no state to tell them anything.


	22. Chapter 22

As Tony was en route to the emergency room, his parents were en route home. Mrs Roberts had woken up with Kelly wriggling in her sleep. Realising how late it was she had gone to put the little girl in bed and check on Tony. Finding his room empty, she had checked outside in the yard and shed. She'd checked the home again and knocked on the doors of other neighbours hoping they had seen him. When no-one had, she rang the emergency contact number she had for Shannon, who despite the carnage that was around her grabbed her bag jumped in the car and raced home.

Shannon arrived in record time to a crowd of neighbours who were all coming out of their houses to organize a search for the lad. Mrs Roberts was beside herself fearing the worse for the boy and blaming herself for falling asleep.

Shannon put a call through to the base to get an emergency call out to Gibbs. He had broken every speed limit in the world to get home.

As Gibbs pulled up, Shannon was on the phone to the police to report Tony missing.

"Why would he disappear like this?" Gibbs asked her.

"I don't know, I had to go in to work," said Shannon, "I asked Mrs Roberts to stay with them, I know he was upset about not going trick or treating, do you think he went by himself?"

"If he did, he's gonna be grounded for the rest of his life," roared Gibbs, "of all the dumb-ass hair-brained idiotic stunts he has ever pulled."

"Calm down, we don't know he has," cried Shannon, scared about Tony and scared that Gibbs was going to have some kind of stroke, his blood pressure was so high.

"Well we can soon find out," Gibbs stormed upstairs and into the bedroom, yanking open the doors of the closet and immediately seeing that Tony's spaceman costume had gone.

He stormed out of the room again, Shannon following him not knowing how to calm him down. As they went downstairs the front door was being opened by Bill from next door who had been downstairs trying to comfort Mrs Roberts.

From outside the strobe effect of blue and red police lights and the crackle of the police radio filtered into the home. Gibbs felt as if everything had moved into slow motion, Bill turned towards him inviting the officer at the door inside. Both were speaking to him but their voices swam towards him sounding as if his head was under water. Struggling to breath he sank onto the stairs where only a few nights ago Kelly had made him and Tony sit in time-out, now he would give anything for that to be the case, to have his son safely at his side.

"Sir, are you ok, we need you to breathe," the officer was kneeling in front of him trying to help him.

Shannon was in tears, Bill holding her as her world was falling apart.

"Tony, do you have Tony?" gasped Gibbs fearing that the officer was about to tell him that his son had been killed.

"Sir, I need you to see if you can identify some clothing for me," said the officer as calmly as he could. "We have had a young boy about Tony's age brought in to the ER he was wearing this and we saw it had your name and service number in the back of it."

Gibbs took hold of the material, searching it for what it once was and what it now meant. "It's my artic suit," he stated, "how did you get this, how did anyone have this, it was in the shed?"

He got up from the stairs and staggered through the house to the shed, pulling boxes apart until he found the one that should have held his suit. It was gone. So were the ski boots. A further brief search and he noticed Tony's bike missing.

"Sir perhaps you and your wife can come with us to the hospital. The boy we brought in is going to be ok but he's not verbal at this time and the doctors need you there. We need some information from you and any consent for medical treatment."

"I'll stay here with Mrs Roberts and Kelly," offered Bill who had heard what was being said. "You and Shannon get to the hospital."

"Thanks," said Shannon, "can you try to get hold of my father in law, he's out with friends, he left an address on the side in the kitchen, he'll need to know."

Getting in the rear of the squad car Gibbs asked the officers, "what happened to him, was it a car accident or something?"

"We responded to a call about a potential robbery Sir, we don't know much more about the facts yet but when we arrived on the scene the young boy we found was bound with ropes and tied to and hanging from a tree and had been badly beaten."

"Oh God," gasped Shannon, "not again, please not again."

"Ma'am what do you mean by that?" asked the officer.

"His real father, he was in with a bad lot, Tony was kidnapped and they had him chained and threatened to beat him," she cried.

"Where's his father now?" asked the officer.

"Last we heard he was in a federal prison doing 40 years without parole," answered Gibbs.

"Does anyone else here know about his background Sir?" asked the officer, "anyone who might harbour a grudge against him or his family?"

"We're his family now," answered Gibbs angrily, "that scum who made him, he was nothing but a sperm donor, don't use his name and the word family in the same sentence."

"Leroy calm down please," cried Shannon, "officer I'm sorry, as you can see DiNozzo Senior had an effect on the whole family."

"That's ok ma'am," said the officer, "but if there is any lead you can let us have?"

"He had some trouble at school recently," said Shannon, "we'd grounded him, he shouldn't have been out but I'd promised him he could go trick or treating with me and his sister for an hour but I had to go out, if I'd not had to work…" she broke into tears again.

"What sort of trouble at school?" asked the officer.

"He and some lads fighting," answered Gibbs, "er one was called Weaver, the other was a Macie, Tracie, um no Gracie."

"Do you know what the fight was about?" asked the officer.

"Yeah they were picking on him, having a go about his background," said Gibbs suddenly fearing that Johnstone was behind all of this latest trauma, "that bitch Johnstone, the school receptionist, she'd put the lads up to it, if she's behind this I'll kill her."

"Sir, you need to calm down, we'll investigate it all, but we don't need you making matters worse," warned the officer.

"Sorry Sir," offered Gibbs, "I just, I just need to see my son."

"We're nearly there," smiled the officer, "we have child services with him at the moment as we didn't know where he had come from, who he was, or anything about him but I'm sure they will let you straight in to see him. We'll take you straight through to him, if you can get him to tell you anything it will help us get to the people who did this to him."

As the police car pulled up outside the ER, Gibbs and Shannon were immediately out of the car and rushing through the corridors towards there boy.

As the attending nurse pulled back the curtain that surrounded his cubicle Gibbs and Shannon were met by the sight of Tony, laid flat on his stomach, IV drips attached to his arms pumping in pain relief and anti-biotics, a cathether attached, monitors watching his kidney function his body stripped of clothes and his wounds lightly covered a sterile barrier, even those failing to hide the bruising and grazes left against his olive skin which now looked so pale.

Shannon ran to his side, "Tony thank god you are here," she wept holding his hand and trying to stroke his head.

Tony flinched at any touch and turned his head away and screamed. Shannon froze. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked but still he cried and screamed in danger of ripping out the IV's and tearing some of the stitches that now held his back together.

Nurses rushed in to the room as the sound of monitor alarms rang out around them. The woman from child services watching and noting the behaviour of the child to his parents.

Sedating Tony to prevent him doing more harm to himself the medical staff gently moved Shannon and Gibbs to one side. They stood watching unable to help, unable to comfort their child.

As the nursing staff continued to move around Tony and monitor him, the on-call doctor took Shannon and Gibbs just outside of the cubicle. "Please don't panic, we are just sedating him so he won't hurt himself anymore," he started, "let me fill you in on what we know."

"Thank you," said Gibbs unable to take his gaze away from the curtain behind which his son lay, "is he in pain?"

"Some but we are giving him pain killers, unfortunately they are making his fears a little worse at the moment and we are going to look at some alternatives. We need to get him into surgery and need a little of his medical history from you."

"Surgery?" asked Shannon, "what kind, oh god what did they do to him?"

"We think he was beaten with some sort of rough wooden implement, it has left quite nasty splinters in him, deep gashes to his lower back, buttocks and upper legs, that one might expect when bare skin is," started the Doctor.

"What do you mean bare?" asked Gibbs.

"It would seem that his clothing bar his underwear was cut from his body," explained the doctor, "we have removed about 50 splinters already and stitched up several of the wounds but we are arranging some extra checks and surgery to remove some of the deeper splinters we couldn't get too. We are also concerned about a blow he took to his left kidney. We need to do some scans to rule out any long term damage."

"He was stripped?" cried Shannon, "was anything…. was anything done to him?"

"There were no signs of any sexual assault ma'am, just the beating," reassured the doctor.

"What's wrong with his kidney?" asked Gibbs.

"We are hoping it's just bruising but it is causing problems with urination at the moment. When he was found he had wet himself. We thought at first that this might just have been down to the fear and shock of what he was put through but he has continued to have the loss of bladder control since he has been here and we are concerned there are traces of blood in his urine," explained the Doctor.

"Will there be any long term effects?" asked Shannon, "I mean will he need a transplant, dialysis, medication?"

"We can't say for certain yet, but we don't think it will need a transplant," he tried to calm the family.

"What about the screaming?" asked Shannon, "I just tried to hold his hand and stroke his head."

"He's suffering with shock, his senses are super-heightened such that any approach to him at the moment seems to trigger a fear that further brutality will happen to him, it could take a while and might be a little easier once he isn't on so many pain killers," said the Doctor, "he just needs love and patience."


	23. Chapter 23

The pain had been excruciating but was now dulling due to the medication. Only when he shifted slightly on the clean crisp white sheets of the hospital bed did the pain slice back through him. Not that he needed to be reminded by pain of what he had been through.

The drips in his arms itched and were uncomfortable but not as much as the catheter that they had inserted. He was embarrassed by it; by what it reminded him of. He'd wet himself. Not only that he had done it in front of the school bullies and they would surely by now have spread the news. Worse still he kept doing it and had lost control of the most basic of functions. How could be ever face anyone again?

He didn't want anyone who knew him to see him in this state, when his mom had turned up he just wanted her to be there with him but couldn't stand the thought that she would be ashamed of him, angry at him for going out and apart from the bandages and the sheets that now hung loosely over him he was naked and he couldn't have his mom seeing him like that. He wanted to be able to tell them that but all he could bring himself to do was scream, to frighten them away to put off the uneasy conversations and questions he didn't know if he had the answers to.

Then there was his dad. He'd kill him. He'd let him down. His dad was trying hard to be there for him; to spend quality time with him. His dad had trusted him with all sorts of stories from his youth, trying to help Tony understand the man he was becoming and like a petulant child Tony knew he had thrown all of that back in his face. How could he face him? Better if they just left him before he dragged them all down with him. They would want answers and he couldn't give them because to do so would put Kelly in danger. He remembered the threats uttered to him as his torturers had run away and left him, stripped, hurting and humiliated. He could not let that happen to his little sister. This was his entire fault and he wasn't going to make it worse for others. They would be better off without him.

He'd laid there all night pretending to sleep. Occasionally drifting in an out of consciousness due to the drugs. He's listened to the monotonous bleeps of the machines to which he was attached, heard the quiet conversations of the doctors and nurses around him but he couldn't let any of them know what had happened.

He'd been to theatre and had splinters removed from the rest of the wounds. MRI's had been done to check his kidneys, showing severe bruising but hopefully no long-term damage. Physically he would recover. His mental well-being was another matter all together.

Outside of his cubicle Gibbs and Shannon had kept a watching vigil throughout the night. They had heard the screams, crying and occasional moments of relief, brought about only by sleep, that their son was going through but outside the cubicle was as close as they could get without setting him off and making him worse.

The woman from child services had spoken to both parents separately concerned at the reaction the child had to them both and warned them that she and her department would be looking into matters and monitoring the situation. She was considering whether she needed to arrange emergency foster care for the boy pending further checks and it was only the fact that the lad was still in the care of the doctors that she had not done so just yet. Gibbs had bitten his tongue holding back what he really wanted to say, fearing that it would only make things worse than they already were. He and Shannon had hardly spoken a word to one another, merely sat there holding hands in silent support of Tony and each other.

Morning brought with it a new shift of medical professionals along with a child psychologist. He had spent time trying to talk to Tony to get the kid to answer him, to say anything but Tony was not saying a thing to anyone.

Jackson turned up with Kelly about 1100 hours. She had insisted on wearing her doctors outfit when she knew they were going to the hospital, not really understanding that she wasn't going there to play.

"I've phoned the base son," he started, "told them you're still here at the hospital."

"Thanks Dad," said Gibbs, "that's the least of my worries at the moment."

"How's the boy doing?" he asked.

"Well they've removed the splinters and stitched the wounds, but his backside, thighs and lower back are a mess Dad," Gibbs had his head in his hands, "his kidney is bruised bad, they still have him catheterized, but he's not talking Dad, just screams when anyone goes near him, child services seem to think we are abusers and other than giving the police the names of the kids who attacked him at school the police don't seem to have a lead because no one in that damned neighbourhood is prepared to talk."

"We are going to get him through this," said Jackson, "we've been through this sort of thing before and we'll manage it again. Now have you two slept or eaten anything?"

"No not hungry, can't sleep Dad," answered Gibbs.

"What about you Shannon?" asked Jackson.

"The same, I'm not going anywhere until he's ok," she replied.

"Well that makes no sense from the pair of you," said Jackson, "he could be here a while and you two are going to need to be fit to look after him, and that won't be the case unless you eat and try to rest."

"I'm not going anywhere Dad please just leave it," Gibbs argued back but not wanting to create a scene.

"Well at least let me fetch you some food," said Jackson, "shall I take Kelly with me?"

"No she's ok with us," smiled Shannon weakly, then looking round somewhat wildly began to panic as the two year old was no longer in sight. "Where is she? She was just here a second ago."

The three began to check the ER and around the corridors for her. Not for a minute did they think that she was in with Tony, he'd have screamed, he had done when anyone had gone in there. However the little girl had crawled under the cubicle curtain with her doctors kit and was currently approaching Tony's bed.

"Tony poorly?" she asked her slumbering brother who didn't respond.

She climbed up on the chair at the side of the bed and patted his shoulder carefully. "Need medicine," she said taking out her pretend plastic syringe and pretending to put it into him. She climbed up further on the bed, sitting on the pillow and taking her little stethoscope and listening to his chest. Tony stirred and turned to see her.

She was safe and she was with him. He just wanted to hold her and tell her he was sorry. She wouldn't ask the big questions. She wouldn't demand answers. She wasn't disappointed in him. She just showed him love.

He held her and cried. She stopped what she was doing and tried to wipe at his silent tears. She snuggled down next to him, "Tony sad?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Kells," he said, "I'm so sorry."

Kelly looked confused but rather than ask why her big brother was apologizing she just laid her head on his pillow and said, "sleep."

Tony stroked her tiny head, smoothing her blonde hair out of her eyes. Quietly he began to sing to her the lullaby she loved, the one from her music box. "Hush little baby, don't say a word, papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird…."

Jackson, Gibbs and Shannon were frantic; Kelly was gone. They returned to Tony's cubicle.

"Wait what's that?" said Gibbs.

The group quieted. They could hear the faint words of the lullaby being sung. Carefully they popped their heads around the cubicle curtain and there on the bed the two kids laid side by side, Kelly with her little arm around her brothers neck, falling to sleep as her big brother whispered the words of the song to her; his eyes closed and tears falling but not screaming and not flinching at the human contact.

Kelly had managed more in a few minutes than everyone else had achieved in hours.


	24. Chapter 24

Gibbs felt Shannon squeeze his hand as they stood stock still watching their children not wanting to make a movement or a noise.

Jackson, tapped them on the back and beckoned for them to step back a little.

"Let them sleep, Tony needs it, and if Kelly can get through to him she might provide the breakthrough we need," he said.

"What if Kelly pulls his IV or catches his wounds though," said Shannon, "we ought to take her out of there, she might hurt him."

"It's not his physical pain I'm as concerned about at the moment," said Jackson, "from what you've said that just needs time to heal, but his mind, well that's another thing and if we snatch away Kelly he might think that we don't trust him with her."

"So we're pinning all of our hopes for him on a 2 year old?" asked Shannon, "surely there must be something else, I worried about child services, they're talking about taking him away from us."

"We aren't going to let that happen, you're good parents and they'll see that," said Jackson.

"But we dragged him against his will across the country with us, we didn't see what was happening at school, we spanked him for fighting and then we leave him with neighbours whilst we go to work and he runs off and gets lost and beaten up," cried Shannon, "why wouldn't they take him from us?"

"Shan, he had to come with us, they'll understand that," said Gibbs, "and we're trying to sort the school thing out, we're not perfect parents Shan but we are doing our best," Gibbs tried to calm her.

"But you spanked him," she accused.

"Yes I did and if they have a problem with how I disciplined our son then I will take the rap for that Shan, not you," he said taking her in his arms, "if they think it's wrong they can blame me and if I have to leave I will, I won't let them take him from you."

Shannon broke down into tears, "but I left him with the neighbours."

"Just like thousands of other parents sometimes do Shan," argued Gibbs, "we've got to stop blaming ourselves, it's self destructive."

"You are both tired and need to rest and eat," added Jackson, "go now and get something to eat and drink, you need five minutes or so away from here, go pull yourselves together, come back and let's fight this properly."

"Yes Sir," replied Gibbs, accepting his fathers advice, "will you stay here with the kids?"

"You really have to ask?" exclaimed Jackson surprised, "Go, now, go on."

As Gibbs and Shannon disappeared out of the emergency room, Jackson approached one of the nurses, "ma'am do you by any chance have a phone I can borrow?"

"Er yes Sir, you can use the one on reception," she pointed it out to him.

"Thank you," he replied and with that went over to the desk, picked up the phone and dialed.

"Joanne, it's Jackson I need your help," with that he explained to her the current situation and what he needed by way of assistance.

As he put the phone back into the cradle Gibbs and Shannon returned to the room.

"Who were you speaking to Dad?" asked Gibbs.

"I rang Joanne," he answered, "thought she should know what's happening with her Grandson and needed to ask her for a little assistance, she's going to make a few calls for me and then fly out here."

"What kind of phone calls?" asked Gibbs.

"Ones that get us some legal answers to what child services can and can't do," he explained, "ones that get us some legal representation if we should need it, that's all, just want to be prepared."

"You think we are going to need it?" asked Gibbs worried looking over to where Shannon stood not too far away staring through the cubicle curtains maintaining her vigil on the kids.

"I'm hoping not but it does no harm to know how to fight this son," he answered.

"But don't you think it will make us look guilty of something?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"No I don't," replied Jackson, "and I would rather us be prepared."

Back in the cubicle Kelly was startling to wriggle around. Fearing that she was in danger of tangling herself in the wires and tubes running into Tony, Shannon went to try and fish her out.

As she lifted her away from the bed, Tony's eyes flickered open.

Shannon froze, not wanting to scare Tony. She spoke to him, "hi sweetie, just wanted to stop Kelly from getting tangled in the wires, she was starting to wriggle."

Tony didn't respond, instead he just averted his eyes, still ashamed at what he had done and the state he was in. "She's fine," he muttered.

"Well perhaps she can come back in a while when she has woken up and eaten something and you can talk to her, would you like that?"

His eyes still averted, Tony simply nodded.

"Would you like me, or your dad or granddad to come and sit with you for a while?" asked Shannon hopefully.

"No," Tony responded.

"Can we get you anything?" she asked.

"No you need to forget about me, leave me, I'm no good for any of you," he started to get agitated again, raising his voice and smashing his fists against his pillows.

Shannon put Kelly down into the chair, and instead of backing off scared of bringing child services and doctors down on them she responded to his behaviour, "Anthony DiNozzo, just you stop your yelling like a toddler at me right this minute and start acting like the young man I once knew," she began, noting that he had at least stopped his tantrum, "I know you are in pain and I know you are feeling embarrassed but now is not the time to take it out on me or anyone else, we are here to help you, we aren't going to make you do anything you aren't comfortable with and we aren't going to force you to talk if you don't want to but I will not let you forget your manners or what we expect from your behaviour and if you think any of us are going to walk away and forget you, you've got another thing coming young man, when have we ever done that in this family? How can you think that we will ever stop loving you?"

Tony didn't answer, he just sank his head lower. Gibbs and Jackson had come into the cubicle to find out what had happened.

"Shan, calm down," stated Gibbs as Jackson picked up Kelly to take her out of the way.

"I am calm," she responded, "but if you or Tony think I'm just going to stand by and do nothing and just stay quiet you are all wrong."

"Now isn't the time," reasoned Gibbs.

"So when will be?" asked Shannon, "when we've lost him for good? When I can no longer tell him how much I love him."

"Stop," yelled Tony, "Stop, stop, stop."

A hush came over the cubicle.

"This is all my fault and I know you are going to hate me so just leave me," cried Tony.

"Why do you think we are going to hate you Tony?" asked Gibbs calmly.

"Because…..because…." Tony cried harder, "because I just know."

Sitting into the chair since vacated by Kelly, Gibbs sighed loudly. "You know it doesn't work like that Tony."

Tony turned his head away, no longer prepared to talk, disappearing again into his enforced quietude. Gibbs was not going to give up though. He signalled for Shannon to take another seat.


	25. Chapter 25

"So Tony, if you're not going to talk son, I at least expect you to listen, can we at least agree on that?" started Gibbs.

Tony simply shrugged but at least Gibbs knew he had heard what was said.

"I'm guessing you are feeling like an idiot, aren't you?"

Shannon opened her mouth to intervene, worried about the way Gibbs seemed to be provoking Tony. Gibbs just raised a hand as if to silently ask her to give him a little leeway. Reluctantly she agreed and nodded, her look however telling him to watch it.

"I guess I would feel pretty stupid too," added Gibbs, "I mean I'd know I would have to face my parents about sneaking out, knowing they were going to be pretty disappointed in me." He paused letting it all sink in. "Then of course there's the fact that I had gone somewhere I wasn't supposed to go." He paused again before adding, "and to boot I'd wrecked my bike."

"I can't even begin to imagine how I would feel about what happened that was outside of my control," he tried to watch to see if Tony reacted but saw nothing. "Probably pretty frightened and annoyed at myself. You know I once got into a fight with a whole bunch of kids, I was really outnumbered, I mean we are talking about 6 of them and 1 of me. I thought I was pretty tough, should have gotten a few good punches in before they took me down, but I didn't, my Dad had to save me."

Tony turned his head back to look at his dad. Still he refused to talk.

"Boy I ended up with a bloodied and broken nose, three broken ribs and bruises all over, nothing like you got, so I'm guessing you have to be hurting a whole load more than I was, but it wasn't the physical pain that was the worst, it was the thought that there I was, a teenager, should have been able to look after myself a little better. Now I'm older I know that there was nothing I could have done to stop it and it is not something I should be ashamed about. Am I anywhere near close to how you are feeling?"

He looked over to Tony who averted his eyes and shook his head.

"Well, I'm gonna need some help in understanding this then," stated Gibbs, "I'm willing to listen whenever you want to talk. The one thing I do understand is that in the past when I haven't wanted to speak, it's been the fear about what I'm going to say and how others will react that has slowed me down and then the longer it has taken the fear just got worse. Once I actually opened my mouth and faced it head on, well it started to get better, and it will get better for you but only if you share it with others who can help you and want to help you."

He waited for any sign of a response from Tony but the boy had closed his eyes tight.

"I'm going to get me and your mom a coffee," said Gibbs standing up from the chair, "your Granddad is here, you could always speak to him if you don't think you can speak to me or your mom."

As Gibbs was about to pull the curtain back, Tony spoke out, "Did the kids at school laugh at you when you were beaten up?"

Gibbs turned back, coffee forgotten. He knew he had to be truthful.

"Yeah Tony, some did at first, but it stopped after a while," he answered. "I tried to ignore it at first, then I lost my temper and got into more fights and more trouble over it, then I realized that the guys who laughed were no different than the bullies and in reality there were far fewer of them than there were of the others who didn't laugh and had all been through the same sort of thing. They were the people who I looked to for friendships and support."

"But you didn't…" Tony trailed off unable to spit out the words that were really worrying him.

"Didn't what Tony," Gibbs gently tried to coax him.

Tony just shook his head again. Gibbs moved closer and tried to gently lay his hand on Tony's tousled hair. Tony still flinched at the movement but didn't scream. Gibbs kept his hand there, gently stroking the soft hair.

Suddenly there was a choking sob from Tony. Shannon stood to go to his bed to join Gibbs.

"Tony sweetheart, please tell us how to help you," she said, her own tears falling down her cheeks.

"I…. I… p… p… peed my pants when they hit me," he stuttered, "they'll think I'm a baby, I'll be a laughing stock."

"Tony how are they going to know?" asked Shannon.

"Cos they'll tell everyone," cried Tony his heart breaking.

"Who will Tony?" she asked hoping that he might give them the names of who had done this to him.

"Please mom I can't tell you," he cried, "I can't."

"Ok, ok," she tried to soothe him, "but we can look at another school if you are really worried."

"But I can't stop pee'ing myself," he cried, "I can't control it, I'm going to have to wear a diaper like a baby."

He sobbed harder than he ever had before.

"Tony the doctors say your kidneys will mend, your control of your bladder will come back, it's not going to be like this forever," Gibbs tried to reassure him.

"But I feel humiliated," cried Tony, "Kelly has more control than me and she still has to wear diapers to bed."

"Tony we will sort this out, I promise you that no one else other than us will need to know," tried Gibbs, "I need you to trust us though and if you have an accident don't hide it from us."

"But I'm thirteen," he cried.

"Yes and you took a heavy blow to your kidneys, whether you were three, thirteen or thirty it could have the same effect," said Gibbs.

"I don't want to keep pee'ing myself though," he cried harder.

"And you won't," Shannon cried with him holding him now as Kelly had before.

"But I'm still in trouble with you though," he sobbed, "why would you want to help me after everything I did?"

"Tony there is nothing you can do that will ever stop me loving you," said Shannon, "and that goes for your Dad, Kelly, Granddad and Grandma too. You've got us for life kiddo, whether you are in trouble or not, yes we will always hold you to account for your actions but we'll never take our love away from you and you need to start realizing that."

"Am I in big trouble though?" he asked scared.

"Tony this is something we can discuss when you get home," said Gibbs.

"But I need to know now please," said Tony, "I have to know the answer please. Please don't make me wait, it's scaring me."

"What do you think we are going to do to punish you Tony?" asked Shannon.

"I thought I'd get a spanking, I know I deserve to, but I'm frightened because of…. because of…." he broke off the sentence again in tears.

"Because of what Tony?" asked Gibbs.

"Because my bottom, and legs they really hurt and I don't know that I could take it," he sobbed.

"Tony I'm not going to spank you, although you are right that if you hadn't been injured I may well have thought about it as a punishment, but you are already in enough pain that this event is going to last with you for a long time and make you think twice about doing anything like this again and it's going to be a long time before I'm going to trust you being left alone with anyone other than a member of this family, you're going to have to work very hard to earn that trust back. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," said Tony sniffing heavily and reverting to the form of address he always found himself using when he was in trouble.

"I also think you should not be allowed to keep the treats you got from your illicit trick or treating, do you?" Gibbs asked.

With a heavy heart when he thought of all of the goodies he had collected going to waste Tony sighed, "I guess so, can't I keep any of it?"

"No, I think you should give it to the children's ward here so they can share it out around all of the kids who couldn't go trick or treating because they were too poorly," said Gibbs.

"Even the apples?" asked Tony.

"Yep even those," answered Gibbs.

"That really sucks," said Tony.

"Yep, so does the fact that I am going to have to go and see the quarter master about replacing my artic suit that you took without my permission," said Gibbs, "and as you've reminded me of that, bear in mind that once you are fit and well you are going to be doing a lot of extra chores at home to make up for that cost that mom and I are going to have to find."

Tony remained quiet for a minute, "I'm really sorry," he whispered.

"We know you are son, and we are really sorry too that we weren't there to take you out ourselves, but we need to start working more like a team don't we?" said Gibbs.

"Yes Sir, I know," said Tony, "guess I've made a pretty bad go of that of late."

"Well it's not been your best season, but I don't think any of us are down for man of the match are we?" said Gibbs.

"No Sir, guess not," answered Tony.

"Well what about we start from scratch? suggested Gibbs.

"Thank you Dad," replied Tony. "I'd like that."


	26. Chapter 26

Two days later and with wounds healing Tony was given the all clear from the hospital to be discharged.

The woman from child services however had other ideas.

"I'm sorry Mr Gibbs but the department and I still have continued concern about the care and control of Anthony," she said for the fifth time during the argument taking place in the family room of the hospital. "I have filed for an emergency protection order and temporary foster placement until we have had time to find out what is going on in your home."

"What do you mean what's going on in my home?" thundered Gibbs.

"Jethro calm down," Shannon begged, "this isn't helping."

"Shan she is accusing us of abusing and neglecting Tony," he argued, "you expect me to just stand here and be ok with that?"

"Well I certainly don't," announced a new voice bursting into the room.

"And who are you?" asked the woman from child services, "madam this is a private meeting."

"Yes I understand that," answered the newcomer, "but if you think I am going to stand here and not look after my children and grandchildren you have another think coming."

"Mom please," begged Shannon.

"No Shannon, where does this woman get off telling us that Tony is not safe in your custody," said Joanne, "has she advised you to get legal representation, has she asked Tony what he wants, has she read his files?"

"Ma'am they knew what I was proposing from the moment their son was brought in here, I watched as he flinched away from their touch, I heard his screams. That is not the normal behaviour of a child coming from a loving and caring home. That's without the fact that he was able to get on a bike and cycle across town and through dangerous areas alone, and at night and no one knew where he had gone."

"And did you bother to do a background check on him?" asked a new voice entering the fray, "or does Child Services in this jurisdiction always jump to the worst possible conclusion first?"

"What are you talking about, I'm entirely within my rights to be worried about the child," argued the woman, "we are applying for the paperwork from North Carolina but there is a backlog in the office at the moment, that's why we need to get the child into temporary foster care."

"Well let me help your paperwork backlog," said the man, "I had a chat with the judge from the adoption hearing, he was very accommodating, these are Tony's medical records and child services papers from back in North Carolina."

"Who are you and how did you get these?" asked the woman.

"I'm Captain AJ Chegwidden, legal counsel for Tony DiNozzo Junior and his family," announced AJ, "I represented him in his previous hearing and he retained my services for life, I am also having delivered to your office all of the case papers regarding the trial of his father."

"Well this changes nothing here," she stated, "we'll take him into our custody until we have had chance to review this but it doesn't take away from what I saw of the interaction between him and his parents."

"When was the last time you looked?" AJ asked.

"I was here when he was brought in," she stated.

"Well I suggest you try looking again if there isn't a backlog on that Ma'am," stated AJ, "when I arrived he spoke to me, told me why he had gone out by himself and what happened to him. The only thing he won't say is who did this to him but we know that it wasn't his family."

"Well we'll just have to see what the Judge says about it," she said gathering together all of her papers.

"Good luck with that," smiled AJ, "I think you will find that my Judge is on the phone to your Judge as we speak, you know just making sure that all the facts get placed before the court and aren't caught up in your backlog at the office."

"Is that a threat?" she asked.

"No not really," pondered AJ, "but I can step it up a bit if you need it to be."

With that and a harrumph the woman departed.

"What do we do now?" asked Shannon.

"Well I think you should stay here a little while longer until I can get to the Court and sort this out for you," advised AJ. "Then we all need to have a talk about what's been going on and why you didn't let me know the moment there were problems at the school. I would have helped you know."

"Sir, I'm sorry, we didn't want to drag everyone into our mess Sir," replied Gibbs.

"Sgt Gibbs, isn't that the very thing you have been chastising Tony over, that he didn't come to you with his problems?" posed Captain Chegwidden.

"Well Sir yes, I guess but it isn't the same Sir," protested Gibbs.

"And did you think that I wouldn't help, that others wouldn't rally round just because we are on the other side of the Country?" asked AJ.

"Well no Sir, I mean we just didn't think Sir," said Gibbs, "Um sorry Sir."

AJ laughed, "well now we've sorted that out and you have been suitably chastised perhaps you can drop the Sir for a while whilst we are out of uniform and point me in the direction of the nearest decent coffee, Tony tells me you still have the taste for it."

"Yes Sir, sorry," said Gibbs. "I've needed a lot of coffee as of late."

Whilst the rest made their way back to where Tony lay with Jack and Kelly keeping him company, Gibbs and AJ set off to get the coffee.

"So how's the new posting been other than this?" asked AJ.

"It's been tough, Tony seems to hate it, Shannon's work has not been particularly understanding and truth be told I don't think she likes the area we're in," answered Gibbs.

"And you?" asked AJ.

"Well lets just say that I have probably tried the limits and the patience of my new OC over the last few weeks, I mean they've been good, but…" Gibbs paused.

"They aren't going to put up with it for long though?" asked AJ, finishing the thought.

"How can they it's the Corps, they don't operate around me and the family," sighed Gibbs. "Perhaps it's time to look at a new career."

"Have you spoken to them about it?" asked AJ.

"Yeah kind of had to," said Gibbs, "Dad turned up there and started it off and I had to go and have a bit of a chat with the OC. Told him I didn't want the promotion I'm in for, told him why, he tried to talk me out of it, he was waiting for my response on Monday but well I guess that's all academic now."

"How so?" asked AJ.

"I needed the course I'm on to get the promotion, and I've kind of missed a huge chunk of it now, bound to get a bit of a rifting somewhere down the line for not being capable of managing my job and my family," he said somewhat dejected.

"Come on now, I know the forces are pretty demanding, but there is some compassion in there you know," said AJ.

"I know, its just surely they are going to think that if I can't discipline and control my own kids how am I ever going to command and control men," said Gibbs dejectedly.

"Seems to me that you are falling into another one of the traps you tell Tony off about," smirked AJ, "like father like son. You know he worships the ground you walk on even if he does push the boundaries of it?"

"Yeah he reminds me more and more of the younger me every day," laughed Gibbs, "starting to wonder how my own dad coped."

"Well he did and you will, look you take these coffees back to the family and wait here with them, I'll take mine to go and see you when I get back from the Court and then we'll regroup and talk," AJ slapped Gibbs on the back. "You are not in this alone."


	27. Chapter 27

"Can we go home yet Dad?" Tony asked as he saw Gibbs return with all of the coffees.

"Ah, we need to wait a while longer son," Gibbs answered.

"Why?" asked Tony, "the doctor said I was fit to go."

"Yes you are but there's some paperwork we need to sort and get signed first," explained Gibbs looking to the other adults in the room for support.

"Is that why AJ has come to see me?" asked Tony, more astute than they had previously given him credit for, "Is there something wrong?"

"Not wrong Tony," Shannon intervened seeing the distress on Tony's face, "it's just that child services want to make sure that it's ok for you to come home with us."

"Why wouldn't it be?" asked Tony worried, "Where would I go otherwise?"

"It's gonna be just fine Tony," stated Joanne, stepping in to help. "Captain Chegwidden is going to see a Judge down here and make sure they agree with us, we have to trust him."

"But what if I he can't I have nowhere to go, please don't leave me here," Tony was getting distressed, his voice beginning to falter.

"There is no way we are going to leave you," said Gibbs, "no way at all."

"It's all my fault isn't it?" asked Tony.

"Now just what makes you think that?" asked Joanne, "Don't you think that AJ would tell you if you'd done something wrong."

"Well I guess so but why do child services want to get involved?" asked Tony.

"Well Tony," answered Jackson, "they are going to want to know about how you behave at home, what your mom and dad do if you misbehave and whether that puts you in any danger, they are also going to want to check on how you got out of the house and who was caring for you at the time."

"Dad," exclaimed Gibbs, worrying his Dad was going to upset Tony further, "I don't think we need to go into all of the details."

"Nonsense," answered Jackson, "he's thirteen and needs to know, lying to him ain't gonna make this any better."

"They are going to find out everything I did aren't they?" asked Tony dejectedly.

"Yes they are, and they are also going to see all of the things you were doing to put it right," said Jackson. "We can't hide from the fact that you broke the rules, we can't hide from the fact that your mom and dad are working every hour god sends at the moment, we can't hide the fact that sometimes kids and parents alike get things wrong, no ones perfect."

Just as matters were getting a little tense Kelly popped her head up from where she had been playing with a truck on the floor, "Kelly perfect," she announced.

Everyone stopped, wondering whether the little girl had understood the conversation or had just picked up on the words.

Gibbs started to laugh and picked his little princess up from the floor, "yes that's right my little pumpkin, Kellys perfect."

Kelly nodded approvingly.

"Except for when she won't stay in bed," Tony chimed in.

"Or when she throws her toys," said Shannon.

"Or covers herself in her lunch," added Tony starting to chuckle.

"Ok she may do all of those things and more but she's still perfect to me," stated Gibbs, "just like you Tony."

"I'm not perfect," grumbled Tony.

"To me you will always be the perfect son, I mean I don't for one minute imagine that you aren't going to try my patience a few more times in the years to come, but I want a fun loving, caring, courageous, smart young man as a son," stated Gibbs, "and you fill that bill perfectly. It's all about the context."

"I don't get it," said Tony.

"Well, it's like this," began Gibbs, "if I wanted a son who never got into trouble, never had fun, didn't have a spark of personality, didn't ever let his heart rule his head, then you wouldn't be perfect," he waited to let that sink in, "however if I wanted one who is loving and caring, tries his best to do the right thing, gets it right most of the time, takes responsibility for his screw ups and remembers to have fun with life, then you fit the bill perfectly."

"Thanks Dad, I think," smirked Tony.

"Tony perfect too," smiled Kelly grabbing her Dads chin and turning it to her to look into his eyes.

"You see Tony, we have the approval of the Boss and what she says goes," laughed Gibbs tickling Kelly as he did so and making her squeal in delight.

"Can't we stick with you being the Boss Dad?" laughed Tony, his earlier panic at least temporarily put to one side. "Kelly would be too scary," he added.

"You saying I'm not scary enough for you?" asked Gibbs, "Me and Kells could always team up."

"No need Dad, you and Mom do fine in that department," said Tony.

A coughing from outside of the area they were in disrupted them. Looking to the source of it they saw the woman from child services.

"Sorry," she said, " I didn't mean to interrupt I was just coming to see if I could talk to Tony."

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Court making your application?" asked Joanne.

"Yes," she replied, "but I read a few of those documents I was given and thought maybe I should have come to try to speak to Tony again first, if he'll agree to speak to me."

Tony frowned at the woman. "You want to take me away from my mom and dad."

"No Tony, I want to make sure you are safe, can we talk?" she asked.

"I guess so," sulked Tony, clearly not happy with the woman even despite her change, "but I think this is all stupid."

"Tony," warned Gibbs, "I expect you to remember your manners."

"Yes Sir," replied Tony, "Sorry Ma'am."

"That's ok Tony, shall we go and sit in the family room and talk?" she asked.

"Well I don't mind going to the family room Ma'am but I can't sit down," said Tony.

"I'm sorry," said the woman, "I forgot, are you still in pain?"

"Only when I sit down or lay on my back," said Tony. "It's getting better though," he quickly added, "the doctors say I can go home."

"I know," said the woman, "that's what I need to speak to you about, about whether there are any problems at home you need to talk to me about, that I can help you with." She led Tony away to the room to talk.

"Things are fine at home," said Tony, "I've just made some stupid mistakes lately."

"Yeah, can you tell me about them?" she asked.

"Do I really have to relive them?" he asked.

"I can't force you to Tony but it would help me to assess the situation," she stated.

"There is no situation to assess," he pouted, "I got into trouble at school and made it worse by not telling mom and dad as I knew I would get into trouble with them, when they found out I was in big trouble and got grounded amonsgst other things."

"What other things?" she asked.

Embarrassed and going red in the face Tony bowed his head, "if I tell you do you have to write it down?"

"Well Tony it depends, I can't promise I won't," she said.

"Will anyone else find out?" he asked.

"Who are you frightened of finding out?" she asked.

"Well I don't really want the kids at school or my teachers to know, just in case they laugh at me," he mumbled.

"I can promise I won't tell the kids and probably won't have to tell the teachers either," she assured him, "now are you able to tell me what happened?"

"I got spanked by my dad," he mumbled, "over his knee."

"What did he use Tony?" she asked.

"Just his hand," muttered Tony, "but please don't tell others they will think I'm too old to get a spanking over my dad's knee."

"Do you think you are?" she asked.

"Well, it's embarrassing and it hurts but I know I deserved it for what I did and I won't make the same mistaken again," said Tony.

"That's good to hear," she said, "how do you and your Dad usually get along?"

"Well he's teaching me woodwork at the moment," said Tony, "we were making shelves for my room."

"And do you enjoy that?" asked the woman.

"Yeah it's pretty cool, we talk and he tells me all sorts of things," said Tony thoughtfully, "I like having some time with just him and me."

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Not as much as I'd like but he's pretty busy at work at the moment and he has to spend sometime with Kelly and mom too," said Tony.

"And how about you and your mom?" asked the woman.

"She was going to take me trick or treating, even though I was grounded, but then she had to go to the hospital in an emergency," said Tony, his head sinking again. "I know she loves me, I just got mad 'cos she couldn't take me even though she'd promised."

"Is that why you left the house?"

"Yes ma'am, but I've been punished for it," said Tony his head still bowed in shame.

"And how did you get punished for that Tony?" she enquired.

"They made me give away all of my candy, even the apples to the kids in the hospital who couldn't go at all because they were too poorly, I wasn't allowed to keep any of it."

"That bad hey?" she smile.

"Yes Ma'am, you should have seen some of the candy I got, it was the best ever, and I cycled and walked a long way to get it, my costume was great, all the people said so and then I got lost coming home and ruined it all and lost my candy to boot," complained Tony.

"Don't you think you deserved some punishment?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, it just sucks that I didn't even get to eat one little piece of it and I'm now also landed with lots of extra chores to pay mom and dad back for the suit they will have to pay to replace. I guess I deserve it really, I mean I was being a bit of brat."

"And will you make that mistake again?" she asked.

"No Ma'am," answered Tony, "couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Oh whys that?" she asked with a frown.

"'Cos I wrecked my bike and even if I hadn't I wouldn't be able to sit down until Christmas," he sighed.

"Have you spoken to anyone about what happened to you when you wrecked your bike?" she probed.

"Can't do that Ma'am," he snapped the answer.

"Can you tell me why you can't talk about it?" she enquired, "does it remind you of something?"

"It does but that's not the reason," said Tony, "please don't force me to talk about it, I can't alright, I'll deal with it."

"Tony did it have anything to do with those boys at school who you had a fight with?" she asked.

"Ma'am I can't tell you," he started to get upset, "please don't make me, I won't tell you."

"Has someone threatened you Tony?" she asked.

Tony's mouth clamped shut. No one was going to make him tell, he couldn't risk Kelly being hurt and to his mind, the bullies getting away with what they did to him was a small price to pay to keep her safe.

"I could try and help you know?" she tried again.

"No you just want to take me away from my parents," he cried, "if it's between losing them and telling you who did it to me, then you'd better take me 'cos I won't ever tell, I can't."

"Tony, Tony settle down," she tried, "I'm sorry I've upset you I just wanted to help."

"You can't, no one can,' he cried, "please please don't take me from mom and dad, I'll try to behave better I promise, but I can't tell you who hit me."

"Tony I'm sorry," she said holding the boy to her. "Come on lets get you back to your family."

Returning to the waiting area with tony at her side, his eyes still slightly blood shot, the woman faced the family.

"What have you done to him?" asked Shannon stepping forward and taking her son into her arms.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to help him with whoever hurt him that night but he refuses to tell me, so I'll leave it for now and see what I can do with the situation at the school you told me about when we first met," she replied.

"So can we take him home with us?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, I'll withdraw my application but I would like to still visit you all over the next few months to just make sure everything is alright," she said.

"What you still think we are hurting him?" asked Gibbs.

"No I think he needs some help settling into a new area and has had a bit of a tough start and I might be able to assist," she answered, "I also need to make sure he is behaving himself and not putting himself in danger anymore and that you and your wife are managing to look after him and all of his misadventures. I don't think you are abusing him or neglecting him."

"Sorry, didn't mean to jump down your throat," responded Gibbs, "just feeling a little overprotective and sensitive at the moment ma'am."

"Forgiven," she smiled, "well I'd better go and file withdrawal papers with the Court and send Captain Chegwidden back to you."

With that she left; the family once again all together, but a lot of work still ahead of them.


	28. Chapter 28

Later that night and finally back at home, Tony was clearly watching the clock, hoping that due to his stint in hospital and the fact that they had visitors that his parents would have forgotten about the early bedtime they had him on before the incident that they had said would be kept under review, but which he was sure was not going to end in a successful appeal for him.

Gibbs had been watching for the last fifteen minutes the furtive looks that his son had been casting at the clock on the mantel from his position laid across every pillow in the house scattered across the floor in front of the TV.

"You aren't going to make that clock slow down any by staring at it Tony," he chuckled.

"Well Dad I was thinking about timings," said Tony.

"Go on," said Gibbs intrigued as to where Tony was going with this.

"Well you and mom said that you would keep my bedtime under review," started Tony.

"Yes I recall that conversation," said Gibbs.

"I know that it going back to the normal time was dependent on my behaviour," said Tony.

"Sure was," agreed Gibbs.

"And I know that it wasn't good," said Tony.

"That could be considered an understatement," said Gibbs.

"Well I know that," said Tony, "but I was thinking that if you had to calculate all the time I had to spend in bed at the hospital that would account for like weeks of early bed times and you might let me stay up that bit longer now. Like time already served."

Laughing Gibbs responded, "nice try Tony but it's not going to work kiddo, you want me to help you upstairs?"

"No Boss, I can make it," sighed Tony knowing deep down he didn't really stand a chance.

"I'll come up in a minute to help you with the cream," called Shannon from the kitchen where she and Jackson were washing up.

Tony froze, "er it's ok Mom, I can manage it," he called back.

Drying her hand on the tea towel, Shannon came out to the lounge, "Tony don't be silly, you can't see properly or reach properly to cover all of the area, it won't take me more than five minutes."

"Mom, I'm thirteen," he pleaded.

"Yes and?" she said.

"Well I've grown up a bit since you, you know, last … um…. er," he spluttered.

"Tony sweetie, I'm your mom and if you are embarrassed about me seeing your bare butt you shouldn't be," she tried to console him.

"Mom, please," he begged her his eyes going wide.

"What if I did it?" asked Gibbs, "would that make it any better?"

"Not much," sighed Tony, "but perhaps a bit better."

"Right, me it is then, now go get yourself ready for bed," commanded Gibbs.

Tony slowly dragged himself up the stairs, partially through the discomfort of his injuries, in part to drag out bedtime even if only for a few seconds more and partially because he was concerned about falling asleep. He knew he could almost control his bladder during the daytime, even though it had meant a few hurried rushes to the bathroom and near misses but nighttime was a different story altogether and the hospital had sent him home with some diapers designed for people of his size to use at night until urinary function was back to normal.

He put his pajamas on and cleaned teeth, making sure that the last thing he did was pee, in the hope that there wouldn't be anything left to come out at night. He lay down on the bed and waited for his dad, a comic book in hand.

Gibbs came in only a minute or two later carrying the pot of cream.

"Are you ready for bed kiddo?" he asked.

Tony nodded and put the comic book down on the side, "yeah but I'm not really that tired," he whined.

"Well if you don't tell your mom, I'll let you read your comic for half an hour after we have put this cream on," said Gibbs, knowing that within 10 minutes his protesting son would probably be snoring away in any event. "Now shall I do your back first or do you want me to do your butt and legs?"

"Back please Dad," answered Tony still not relishing the prospect of baring his butt to his dad even though he had seen it bare many times over when he had spanked it and if they had both used the same locker rooms at the pool.

"Ok," said Gibbs, "back first it is."

His heart sank as he lifted up the baggy t-shirt Tony had put on with the PJ bottoms. His son's back was crisscrossed with cuts, grazes and bruises that would probably leave scars. He gently rubbed cream across the back in the hope that it would make them heal better.

"Right I'm going to do your butt and legs now," he said, "do you want me to help you pull your PJ's down or do you want to do it?"

"I'll do it," said Tony standing himself up and turning himself away from his dad.

Give allowed him some privacy as he draped himself over the bed with his pants down by his knees. As he turned back he wanted to cry. If the back had been bad the butt and upper thighs were horrendously cut. Pulling himself together he began the gentle task of covering the wounds in the cream, hoping that the wounds would fade over the years and the horrendous memories with them. Tony still winced when the cream touched the wounds. They were sore and he was still very bruised, added to that the cream was cold.

"There we go finished," said Gibbs dabbing the last bit of cream on.

Tony gingerly stood up and pulled the PJ's back up.

"Er Tony," said Gibbs not really wanting to broach the subject, "I think you need to put the diaper on whilst you are in bed kiddo. Do you need me to help you with that?"

Tony eyes brimmed with tears, "please Dad, don't make me wear it."

"Son it's only going to be for a while until your kidneys and bladder are fully mended and I don't want you getting embarrassed if you accidentally wet your pants whilst you are asleep," he tried to reason with the young boy who looked so distraught and so much younger suddenly.

"Dad I can't," pleaded Tony, "I just can't, I've pee'd and I won't drink anything else, can't we just try tonight."

Gibbs pulled him in close and hugged him, he could feel the sobs reverberating through Tony's body. He knew how he would feel if he were in the same position.

"Why don't we compromise a bit?" he suggested. "We could get one of the rubber sheets that Kelly has on her bed and put under your sheets just in case."

"They're baby sheets," cried Tony.

"I know we use them for babies but they can be used for grown ups too," Gibbs tried to calm him.

Tony clung to his neck and sobbed.

"Look Tony I know that neither option is great but it's in your best interest," Gibbs stroked his head and shoulders. "Do you want me to get one of the sheets?"

Tony didn't answer but Gibbs felt his head nod against his shoulder. Moments later he had fetched the sheet and had placed it under the ones on Tony's bed.

"I need you to promise me Tony that if you wake in the night and have had an accident that you will come and wake Mom or Me so we can get clean sheets for you, do you promise?"

Tony nodded miserably but let Gibbs guide him into bed and didn't complain when he tucked him into the sheets and kissed him goodnight.

"Half an hour Tony and then lights out ok," Gibbs said as he left the room. "Love you son."

This was going to be a slow road to healing.


	29. Chapter 29

Tony had woken his parents twice in the night, his bed soaking wet. Fearing that the kid would get no sleep at all and that his wounds would be affected by his sleeping on wet sheets Gibbs had finally insisted that Tony wear the diaper but let him put it on himself and had given him one of his over-sized marine shirts to cover up the bulge that it made under his pajama bottoms. Tony was not happy but did finally manage to sleep through the night without any further problems.

Gibbs left him in bed the next morning whilst he himself went into the base to meet his OC.

As Gibbs pulled up and parked and headed into the office building he was met by Captain Chegwidden.

"Morning Sir," he saluted the man.

"Sergeant Gibbs, you on your way into the OC?" AJ returned the salute and told him to stand easy.

"Sir, yes Sir," answered Gibbs, the fact that he was not looking forward to it showing on his face.

"You made your mind up yet Sergeant about what you want to do?" asked AJ.

"I need to put the family first Sir," answered Gibbs, "and in any event I've screwed the course up, I'm bound to get my ass chewed."

"You need help?" asked AJ.

"Not sure that's possible Sir," said Gibbs, "thank you any way but sometimes you just have to take it on the chin and move on Sir."

"Still not good at accepting help or asking for assistance are you Sergeant," smiled AJ.

"Sir, no I guess it's a stubborn pride thing Sir," replied Gibbs.

"You may be right," nodded AJ.

"Sure my dad will chew me out about it too when I get home Sir," sighed Gibbs.

"Dads tend to do that," smiled the Captain, "wife's too!" he warned.

"Yes Sir, Shannon has already said she would take a break from her job to be with the kids if I wanted to continue with the course and the promotion Sir," replied Gibbs, "can't let her give up everything so I can still be me."

"Have you considered other options Sergeant Gibbs?" asked Captain Chegwidden.

"Not sure that I have that many at the moment Sir," answered Gibbs.

"Really, well you had better get yourself along to see the OC," suggested AJ, "I'll be around the base a while longer if you need my services, try not to break any doors down won't you," smiled AJ.

"Sir I'll try not to, Sir," smiled Gibbs, coming to attention again and saluting.

Gibbs took his leave and headed into the building. Finding himself outside of his bosses door he knocked and waited to enter.

"Enter," came the commanding voice of marine Captain Carlisle.

Smartly marching into the office, Gibbs planted himself front and center before the desk.

"So Sergeant Gibbs," asked the OC, "first f all tell me how your son is."

"Slightly thrown by the personal question Gibbs' answer came out slightly faltering, "well er Sir, they've let him home, he's still in some pain, he has a lot of wounds but he's on the mend Sir,"

"And how is he coping with everything that happened?" asked the OC.

"Er, less well Sir, won't tell us who did it, gets distressed if we ask Sir," answered Gibbs, "that's going to take a while to heal Sir."

"No doubt Sergeant," responded the Captain, "I'm guessing therefore that you are about to tell me that despite the time you have spent on my course and despite the fact that you've worked hard for a promotion you are prepared to turn it all down and maybe even take a demotion to transfer into another role that would give you more time with the family."

Slightly dumfounded by the sudden change in direction of the conversation and worried where this was leading to Gibbs replied, "Sir, I was going to ask if the Corps would allow me some time Sir, I mean that I know that the Corps doesn't revolve around me and my family Sir and I guess they are concerned about my ability to manage my family and what that means for managing men under my command Sir, but I need to put my kids first Sir," Gibbs blurted it all out in one confused and tangled sentence.

"Lets take this a piece at a time Sergeant Gibbs," said the Cptain getting up from behind the desk and walking in front of Gibbs. "Are you suggesting that the Corps will think you incapable of managing men in the field just because you couldn't prevent your thirteen year old son, breaking his grounding and sneaking out of the house?"

"Sir, well I er, thought that perhaps, maybe they would think…" spluttered Gibbs.

"Come on Sergeant spit it out," demanded Captain Carlisle.

"Sir I thought that it reflected badly on me Sir and that the Corps would consider it a failure of my ability to manage situations Sir," said Gibbs as concisely as he could manage.

"So you thought that you know what we want better than we know?" asked the Captain.

"No Sir, not exactly Sir," replied Gibbs starting to wonder how he was going to extract himself out of the very hole that he was digging for himself.

"Glad we have that one sorted then," said the Captain.

"Now lets move onto the question of wasting courses and resources, shall we," said the Captain. "You've completed 12 out of the 14 weeks of a course that is much sought after by others and now you want to say to me that you do not wish to complete it."

"Sir, it's not that I don't want to complete it Sir," responded Gibbs, "It's just that sometimes you have to work out what your priorities are Sir. Not that I'm saying that the Corps isn't high on my list Sir, It's just that my family comes first Sir."

"Now you see that's what gives me a problem Sergeant," said the Captain moving back around his desk and picking up a piece of paper from a file, "and I think that it could cause you a few problems too that you haven't fully thought through."

"Sir?" asked Gibbs.

"I've been looking at your course scores throughout the time you've been with us, they are impeccable, you have a real talent Sergeant Gibbs, one that we can't teach people, one that just comes naturally," the Captain began. "The Corps can't afford to waste that."

"Sir, I…" Gibbs was interrupted.

"Then I came into possession of this," said the Captain, pulling out another piece of paper, "want to tell me what this is?"

He handed the piece of photocopied paper over to Gibbs, who looked at it in shock. "Sir, how did you get this?"

"That doesn't matter Sergeant Gibbs," said the Captain, "but perhaps you'd like to read the first line to me."

"Sir It says rule 5 you don't waste good," replied Gibbs.

"And now would you like to tell me what that piece of paper is?" asked the Captain.

"Sir, it is a list my son wrote down the first time he was in trouble with me Sir," replied Gibbs, "I made him write down all of the things I'd been trying to teach him Sir."

"Good, Now read out number 10 on that list," said the OC.

"Sir it says things that are worth it are usually hard to do, Sir" said Gibbs.

"So what do you think it would teach your son if I let you waste good Sergeant Gibbs?" asked the OC somewhat more gently than he had previously.

"Its different Sir," said Gibbs, "I can't explain it, it's just different."

"If you can't explain it to me then you can't explain it to a thirteen year old who will probably develop a guilt complex if he thinks he is the cause of you wasting good and breaking the first rule you ever taught him," said the Captain. "And what does it say if you give up on something worthwhile just because it's hard to juggle and even harder for you to ask for help."

"I don't know Sir," replied Gibbs. He had been expecting an ass chewing but not being slapped in the face by his own words and rules. He knew the Captain was right to an extent, but had no idea how to deal with it.

"Well let me give you some advice and some more options, as you seem incapable of asking for them for yourself Sergeant Gibbs," announced the Captain. "I can arrange for you to re-sit everything you have missed this week, next week whilst you complete your final week, then I give you a choice of posting." The Captain paused. "It seems that you have a lot of important people who all think a lot of you Sergeant so I will begin with my offers, you ready?"

"Sir yes I think so Sir," said Gibbs still bewildered.

"Good then listen carefully," warned the Captain. "I have two options for you here at Pendleton, I need an assistant instructor on the course you are on, it's a sergeants post with a view to promotion in a few years time, the other option is a promotion now with a posting to a rapid response team."

He waited for that to sink in. "Then there are two other offers," he said. "This one," he flourished another piece of paper is a Sergeants posting to the Navy Base in Washington, attached to JAG headquarters, limited promotion prospects and doesn't use all of your skills but gives you and the family a fresh start and a safe base, near friends."

"Then there's this one, which you might be most interested in," he took out another sheet, "comes from a newly appointed 2 Star General, your old OC, it's not an immediate posting, which would mean I get to keep you a bit longer, but it's a promotion with good prospects, it's out at Quantico and doesn't have you chasing all over the world. Seems General Chester needs a Staff Sergeant to instruct at the new sniper school he is setting up. He's asked for you personally."

The Captain watched as a range of emotions passed over Gibbs' face.

"Sir I don't know what to say Sir," said Gibbs.

"Well how about, 'I'll go ring my wife and be back in your office with an answer in an hour Sir'?" suggested Captain Carlisle.

"Sir, yes Sir," said Gibbs snapping out of his surprise and remembering that he was still in front of his Boss who had just given him several lifelines.

"Dismissed, Sergeant Gibbs, one hour," ordered Carlisle.

An hour and 15 minutes later Gibbs walked out of his OC's office for the second time in one day, his decision made. As he approached his vehicle to go home and prepare to return to finish his course tomorrow he found Captain Chegwidden leaning against the hood and holding out a takeaway cup of strong black coffee.

"I was hoping this was going to be a welcome to JAG drink, but I'm guessing I probably lucked out," he smiled.

"Sir, I don't know how to thank you for the offer you made me but…" Gibbs was cut off.

"But it is never going to match up to what a 2 Star with a sniper school is going to be able to offer you?" he laughed.

"No Sir, It's what I'm good at Sir," said Gibbs.

"Don't give up on the idea of JAG, I think you'd make a good undercover investigator," offers always open as long as I'm there.

"Thank you Sir," said Gibbs.

"Don't mention it," said AJ, "now shall we get out of here, I promised I would take Joanne out to lunch at this little place I know, before I head back to the airport and I'd like to see Tony again before I fly out."


	30. Chapter 30

As Gibbs arrived home with AJ following close behind, they found Tony, sprawled out in front of the TV laid on all of the cushions.

"Hi Dad," he called out without taking his eyes of the TV, "can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Tony, but are you going to get up to say hello to me properly and greet your guest," he replied.

Tearing his eyes away from the TV, Tony noticed AJ was there. "Hello Sir," he said, and then struggling to his feet he beamed at him, "are you staying for lunch with us, you could watch Magnum PI with me, they are showing all of the old series in a TV marathon, mom said she'll make me some grilled cheese sandwiches and let me eat them in here, kind of like a picnic you know, on account of the fact that it really hurts to sit. I could show you the car I'd like to drive when I'm old enough. It's a Ferrari 308 GTS Quattrovovole, that means four valves in Italian, and it has a 2.9 litre Tipo F105 AB V8 engine, a 5 speed manual gear box and 16 inch Speedline Wheels with P7 Pirelli tyres."

Pausing for breath, Tony waited expectantly.

"Well Tony that sure sounds like a great idea and sounds like a very expensive and fast car but I can't stay for lunch as I've promised to take your Grandma out to lunch at a little restaurant I know nearby and…" AJ was interrupted.

"Are you and my Grandma dating?" asked Tony, "I mean I know she's much older than you and all but she is lovely and beautiful and makes a mean Cherry Pie."

"Ah, um, no, we're er not dating," said AJ going decidedly red, whilst Gibbs was choking back laughter.

"That's a shame she is a very lovely lady you know and I'm worried that she is alone and a long way from us," said Tony.

Kelly decided to join in at that point and added, "Grandma lovely," she rushed up to AJ and saluted him and then hugged his knee tightly.

"I taught her that," chuckled Tony, "most of the time she forgets and salutes with the wrong hand though." He frowned and shrugged.

"I never knew the drill move finished with a hug though," laughed AJ, glad to change the subject and picking Kelly up to kiss her before putting her down onto the couch.

"Well she's not great at following orders exactly yet," said Tony, "she kept hugging me too."

Chuckling at the young boy and his seeming ability to bounce back from the most horrific experiences, AJ deep down worried that Tony was in fact putting on a mask to hide the true hurt he felt inside.

"I wonder if I could talk to you Tony," he said, "I have a bit of a favour to ask of you."

"Of me?" asked Tony slightly surprised. "Sure I'll help."

"Well I wonder if we can go and talk about it in private?" asked AJ, looking to Gibbs for his approval.

"Why don't you take Captain Chegwidden down to the shed and show him your shelves you've been making?" suggested Gibbs picking Kelly up who looked as if she was about to head down there with them. "You can have a good chat down there without being disrupted."

"Ok," said Tony and promptly led AJ down to show him his work, filling him in on all of the details of how the shelves had been made and what else they planned to do.

"You said you wanted to ask me a favour Sir," asked Tony suddenly changing the topic of the conversation and taking on a very serious tone.

"That's right, but before I tell you what it is I want you to be honest with me. If you think you will struggle doing it or if you start doing it and then need help from me I must be told straight away," he stated fixing Tony with a very serious look.

"Yes Sir I promise," responded Tony very solemnly.

"Good," nodded AJ, "now do you remember when you first met your Dad he made you write a list of all the things he taught you?"

"Yes Sir, it was after I superglued myself to the vice for the first time," said Tony.

AJ frowned, "for the first time, you mean you did it again?"

"Well not the vice but lets just say that me and superglue should probably always be kept apart," nodded Tony.

"OK," smiled AJ, wondering just how many scrapes Tony had got himself into over the years that he hadn't always heard about, "well that first time can you remember what you wrote about you and your dad always having each others six?"

"Yes," agreed Tony, "he always has mine and I will always have his."

"That's right," said AJ, "now men like us know that but we often forget to ask each other for help when we need someone to watch our six, sometimes we just seem to think that others will know or worse still that we can cope on our own."

"Do you need me to watch your six?" asked Tony somewhat puzzled.

"Well not at the moment, but maybe in the future it might come in handy," said AJ, "I need you to help me keep an eye on your Dad's six."

"Got it Sir," said Tony, "er is there any specific problem Sir?"

"Well not a problem exactly," said AJ realizing that he probably wasn't doing the finest job of explaining this. "Look can I be straight with you?"

"Yes Sir," said Tony straightening up to ready himself for the task.

AJ noticed the boys body language and again marveled that a boy who had suffered so much damage throughout his life could still be this courageous and loving.

"Your Dad has been offered a new job, you've got to promise to be surprised when he tells you all about it." AJ paused and waited for Tony to nod his agreement. "It's going to mean that for the next week and a bit he is going to be very busy, tired and probably a bit grouchy, but it will all be worth it because it will lead in a short time to him getting a dream posting that I think you are all going to love and will mean he can spend a lot more time with you all."

"That's cool, but what do you need me to do?" asked Tony.

"Well he needs someone who will keep a close eye on him," said AJ. "For instance, do lots of chores around the home even without being told to, making him a coffee when he comes in from work, playing with Kelly a bit so that if he has to study in the evening he doesn't get interrupted by her, that sort of thing."

"You mean like making sure he doesn't have to pester me to do my homework and taking out the trash and stuff," said Tony and then adding, "and things like if I see him getting angry or stressed doing something to help him calm down without him having to shout sort of diverting the problem?."

"Yeah, that's the sort of job I had in mind," said AJ, "but it goes a step further."

"Oh ok," said Tony listening intently and really wanting to be able to help his dad.

"Yeah, sometimes men like us need another chap to call on our friends to ask for help for us, so if you see something you can't deal with alone, I need you to speak to your mom, or grandparents or even me to see what we can do before it gets too bad," said AJ.

"Are you asking me to tattle on him?" asked Tony, "I don't think I can do that Sir."

"Crikey no I'm not asking you to tattle on him," said AJ concerned he was giving out completely the wrong advice, "but if there is something you might want to do to help him and actually need help in achieving it or if you are concerned and don't know what to do, you call on us."

"I can do that," said Tony smiling.

"Now that also goes for you," said AJ, "if you have a problem and you are worried about adding that to your mom and dads work load you can come to me and I can advise and help you, it's all part of the ongoing retainer you know."

"Are you trying to get me to tell you who beat me up?" asked Tony suddenly worried about where the conversation was going, "I'm not sure I can do that Sir."

"Tony I'm not going to make you do anything," said AJ, "but just remember where I am if you need to call on me. I will always be there for you and there is never any shame in asking for help."

Tony nodded, "I know but I just can't, not yet, I can't even tell you."

"Ok Tony, it's ok, I understand," he said, "but you keep this with you, it's my card for my new post up at JAG, it's got my numbers on there and you can get hold of me whenever you need me ok."

"Yes Sir," said Tony accepting the card and turning it over and over in his hand, "I'll keep it in my treasure box," he said.

"Good, then we understand that we all have each others six, yes," said AJ, "now unless there is anything you can think of that you need to ask me right now or need me to do, I need to get your Grandma to the restaurant and then catch my flight. I'm expecting regular updates from you Tony, and I'll be down on you if I don't get them, I expect a lot from my men, do you think you're up to the task?"

"Aye aye Captain," Tony laughed.

AJ pulled him into a hug and ruffled his hair, "you know you're cheekier than all of my men put together but I can't help but think that you are one of the smartest young men I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, and if you ever want to join the navy and you need a helping hand…"

"Do you mean that?" asked Tony.

"Course I do," said AJ. "You still want to be a secret agent though?"

"No," chuckled Tony, "but maybe a cop or an investigator of some kind. Do you have them working for you?"

"We do JAG man investigations," said AJ walking back up to the house with Tony, "perhaps in the holidays if your mom and dad agree you could come and stay with me for a few days and come to work with me to see what we do."

"Do you really really mean that?" asked Tony excitedly, " I wouldn't be a pain at all, I could get you coffee and stuff and look things up and what ever else you need."

"Yeah Tony I mean it," smiled AJ, "but you got to keep me updated on everything ok."

"Yes Sir," smiled Tony.

A few minutes later Tony and the rest of the family waved AJ off with Joanne; Kelly trying again to salute him. As they closed the door on them Gibbs recalled that Tony had wanted to ask him a question.

"So kiddo, what was it you were dying to ask me when I came in the door?" said Gibbs.

"Oh that," said Tony, "I needed to know how long you think it would take me to grow a moustache like Magnums, I think I have some hairs growing on my lip."

"Lets have a look," said Gibbs, "I think it gonna take a while yet son."

"Yeah but how long do you actually think?" asked Tony.

"Probably about the same amount of time as it would take you to save up to buy his Ferrari," chuckled Gibbs.

"Oh that long," sighed Tony, "I'm guessing there is no raise in my allowance on the cards at the moment then."

"Not immediately," said Gibbs, "but we can keep it under review."

"I'm beginning to really dislike that word you know," sighed Tony dramatically.

Laughing out loud Gibbs, "yeah it was never one of my favourites either, anyhow what say we go and sort those brackets out for your shelves and let me tell you my news."

"That would be cool Dad," said Tony and then recalling what AJ had said to him, "how about I make you a coffee to take down there with us, you look like you could do with one Boss."


	31. Chapter 31

"So Tony, how does that look?" Gibbs asked his son as they fixed the last of the brackets and shelves into place.

"I can't believe that we finally finished them," said Tony standing back to admire their work. "Can we work on more projects in the future?"

""Sure kiddo, there might need to be a little wait until the next one though," said Gibbs knowing he had to let Tony know about what had taken place at work, "The next week or so, I have to finish my course at work."

"I guessed you might," responded Tony, "you didn't get into too much trouble did you?"

Pulling Tony over to him and hugging him Gibbs replied, "No son, not at all and even if I had it would be worth it for you."

"I can help you, you know?" offered Tony.

"How do you mean?" asked Gibbs.

"Well I can look after the house and that for you whilst you are at work," said Tony, starting to empty carefully his boxes of stuff onto his new shelves and arrange them carefully, "you know and perhaps help look after Kelly?"

Gibbs regarded his son for a moment, realizing that in reality he was looking at the boy becoming a young caring, gentle and intelligent man. He could feel a lump in his throat as he swallowed hard before answering, "that would be fantastic Tony, but you know I still want you to have the chance to do your own stuff too."

"I know Dad and I guess I will once I can sit down a little better and I'm not grounded," said Tony.

Gibbs sat on Tony's bed whilst his son continued his unpacking. "Tony I need to speak to you about my work," said Gibbs, "I've been offered a promotion and transfer if I complete my course successfully, it would mean us moving house again."

Tony stopped what he was doing, "that's great Dad," he replied and then paused, "are we going to be able to take my shelves with us?"

Laughing Gibbs responded, "I'll bet we can, can't leave our project behind can we?"

"Where would we be going?" asked Tony.

"Quantico, Virginia, General Chester has offered me a job, it will be nearer to Captain Chegwidden and your Grandparents too," said Gibbs, wondering about how the news would go down.

"When do we move?" asked Tony.

"Not for a while yet and I would probably go a few weeks before you, Mom and Kelly came out to join me, so I can get things set up and you can finish the school year," said Gibbs.

"I don't have to finish it, I could come and help you set up," offered Tony.

"Wish you could kiddo, but the school district wouldn't like that and who would help Mom at this end of the operation," he answered, "she's going to need someone to help her pack up the bits of the house that I can't do."

"Am I going to need tools and stuff?" asked Tony.

"Tools?" questioned Gibbs.

"Yeah you know to take the shelves and stuff down," replied Tony.

"Well we can do a lot of it together before I go but I guess I'd trust you to have some tools here to be able to help your Mom," said Gibbs watching Tony smile at the fact that his Dad was going to trust him enough to leave him to operate some tools all on his own.

"And can we fix up the new place together too?" asked Tony quite excited.

"Sure can, counting on it buddy," smiled Gibbs, "are you happy about the move?"

"Yeah Dad, are you?" asked Tony nervous that maybe his Dad was only moving because of what had happened with him.

"I think it's going to be good for all of us son, I get a job I love, we get to be near friends and family again and most importantly we all get to do lots of things together," answered Gibbs.

"Thanks Dad," said Tony, "for you know doing this for me."

"Tony I would do whatever I can for you, Kelly and Mom," said Gibbs, "all you ever have to do is let me know what it is you need and if I can make it happen, I will, I need you to always remember that Tony, you just have to say the word."

Noticing the time and remembering what AJ had said to him, Tony put his newly recognized grown up status to the test, "I need to get ready for bed don't I dad?"

Gibbs checked his watch, "yeah you do Tony, didn't realize it had got that late. Get yourself ready for bed and I'll come help you with the cream. Make sure you go say goodnight to Mom."

Tony pulled on fresh pajamas remembering that all of those he had worn the night before were in the wash still. As if reading his sons thoughts Gibbs spoke to Tony gently, "what would you like to do about the diaper?"

"I don't know," whispered Tony, tears brimming in the eyes that only moments before had been full of joy at the move to Quantico.

"Well we tried the sheets last night," said Gibbs, "and it worries me that having to get up and get changed so often is affecting your sleep and your injuries too."

"I'm sorry about it Dad," muttered Tony.

"You don't need to apologise Tony, there's nothing you have done wrong," said Gibbs taking Tony's jaw in his hand and gently turning the boys face to look into his own, "I know you don't like the diaper but it would allow you to get through the night dry and no one else outside of these four walls knows, either that or your mom and I could wake you every few hours in the night to get you to go to the toilet, it would still disturb your sleep but you wouldn't be up for as long each time and wouldn't be uncomfortable."

"You'd do that for me?" asked Tony, "What about your sleep?"

"Tony I want to look after you, so does Mom," said Gibbs, "we would do that for you."

Tony turned it over in his mind, "no Dad, I'll wear the diaper I guess."

"Tony you don't have to if it upsets you that much," replied Gibbs.

"Dad I don't want to affect any of our sleep, I know you will have a lot of work to do to finish your course and I want to help you too and if it means wearing that thing until I'm better then I would do that for you," he said.

"Tony, I'm proud of you son," said Gibbs hugging Tony and holding onto him tightly, "that takes a lot of courage to make a decision like that."

"Just one thing Dad?" asked Tony, "Can you lend me some more of your baggy t-shirts?"

"Tony you can have as many as you want kiddo," answered Gibbs, "now you get yourself ready and I will go get the cream and find you a shirt.

A few short minutes later Tony lay in bed, cream covering his injuries and his Dad's shirt hiding any sign of the diaper. Gibbs left Tony reading in bed.

"Lights out in half an hour Tony," he called out as he closed the door to, "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Night Dad, love you," called out Tony in response.


	32. Chapter 32

Next morning Tony didn't have to be woken up, he woke by himself fresh from a good nights sleep, the only sourness to the morning came when he got up to get himself showered and dressed and had to remove the wet diaper. He had to stay positive, but that was hard to do when you were thirteen grounded and in a diaper.

As he got rid of the hated object he recalled his conversation with AJ. He was doing this for his Dad, who needed help and needed sleep. He could bear it for that reason only.

When he got downstairs he found Jackson in the kitchen with Joanne who had come over from her hotel to join them for breakfast.

"Morning Tony, did you sleep well," asked Jack.

"Great thanks granddad," smiled Tony putting out of his mind that the only reason he slept properly at all was that damned diaper.

"So what are you planning on doing today?" asked Joanne.

"I thought I'd ask Granddad to help me get the mower out and I could cut the lawns," said Tony grabbing himself a bowl of cereal and propping himself up against the counter rather than sitting down as that still was quite sore.

The two adults both looked quite amazed.

"Did your Dad ask you to do that?" asked Jackson.

"No Sir, I thought it would just help him out a bit," replied Tony, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Ok, then I'll help you get the old thing out the shed and started up after breakfast, but I think you are going to need more than a bowl of chocolaty cereal to tackle that lawn on, why don't I fix you some pancakes and bacon too?" suggested Jackson.

"Ok Granddad, I'll try my best to eat all of that," smiled Tony, "is there any chance I could get some eggs too?"

"I don't know where you men put all of this food you eat," laughed Joanne.

"I'm growing Grandma," said Tony, "you should see the muscles on my arms," he added trying to flex what little muscle he had.

Playing along with it Joanne squeezed his arm, "my my looks like you are growing strong," she smiled and kissed him, "I'd better fix you my special eggs to go with the pancakes and bacon."

"Thanks Grandma," beamed Tony, "I'm working on my stomach muscles too."

"Hey Tony you just keep them covered up or else you will have all of the girls chasing after you," teased Joanne, "You're mine and no little girl is gonna steal you away from me."

"I thought that you and Captain Chegwidden might be chasing one another," tormented Tony in return, "how was dinner?"

"Dinner was lovely you cheeky pup," she tweaked his cheek, "but not even a former Navy Seal and Lawyer can sweep me off of my feet, I love only one younger man and right now he needs me to help fix him some breakfast."

"You know it would be pretty cool if you and AJ dated," said Tony.

"Sweetie, I think I'm too old for him, but a girl does like to be taken out to lunch once in a while and be treated like a princess," smiled Joanne, "and I love talking to him."

"He's said I can go and visit him at work in the holidays," said Tony, "perhaps you could come with me."

"Me?" said Joanne, "I don't think I could gatecrash your visit, besides he'll want to take you around and show you all the wonderful sites around the Navy Yard."

"I could always ask him for you," volunteered Tony, "he gave me his card."

Jackson seeing that Joanne was beginning to blush a little stepped in, "Tony, I think your Grandma likes the thrill of the chase," he stated.

"What does that mean?" asked Tony.

"Well some ladies like the thrill of meeting nice men and going for lovely dinners with them and walks in the park and all of that, and they don't always want to catch their prize to soon because the fun for them is in the dates, the chats the letters sent and all of that," explained Jackson.

"I'm not sure I will ever understand women," announced Tony shaking his head.

"I'm not sure we are ever supposed to," Jackson replied nudging him slightly and winking, "for us men it's the mystery of how to please them and keep them happy that we like and hate in equal measures. Not sure we ever get it completely right but I think they like the fact that at least we keep trying."

"I'm not sure I will ever end up dating," said Tony, "it's far too complicated."

Both Joanne and Jackson looked at one another and laughed. With Tony's devilishly handsome features, his slightly tanned skin and sparkling hazel eyes he would soon have the girls queuing up outside of his door and both of them knew that Gibbs and Shannon would then have one heck of a job on their hands refereeing that situation.

After Tony had eaten, he and Jackson went down to the shed to fish the old mower out. As they were rummaging through the contents of the shed to find some petrol for it Tony pulled out and old hessian sack.

Peering inside he then reached in and pulled out a dusty and dirty old guitar.

"Who's is this Granddad?" he asked.

"I think it must have been your Mom's," answered Jackson, "I'm sure if you asked her she would probably teach you how to play if you'd like."

"That would be great," exclaimed Tony, "only I think it's broken."

"Lets have a look," said Jack taking the item from him. "Nah it just needs a good clean up and some new strings, bet I could fix it up for you whilst you mow the lawns."

"Would you?" asked Tony excited.

"Can't see why not," smiled Jackson seeing the excitement in Tony's face.

"Cool, I could be like Elvis in Jail House Rock," he said pretending to slick his hair back, trying to shake his legs like the King did and calling out " uh uh uh" whilst curling his top lip.

"Well I think even Elvis had to cut a few lawns first so I'll let you get on with that whilst I sort the guitar out for you," said Jackson messing up Tony's hair that he had been trying to style into a quiff of sorts.

"Aw Granddad, you've ruined my style," laughed Tony, "I think I'm all shook up."

Jackson laughed, "I think you look more like the devil in disguise," he counted.

"Don't be cruel," retorted Tony taking the game further. "You'll have me crying in the chapel."

"Well Tony," laughed Jackson, "Maybe I've got a suspicious mind and a wooden heart, but if I can dream, a fool such as I would ask for a little less conversation a little more action please."

"Aw," complained Tony, "you're too good at this."

"Yeah, I'm just a big hunk o' love," finished Jackson, "come on son lets get to work."

Tony set to mowing and the back yard and raking up the grass. It had taken him most of the morning and Shannon was worried he was over doing it with his injuries. She'd been out there 5 times on the pretense of taking a drink for him or a snack and getting him to slow down a bit.

"I'm ok Mom," Tony tried to calm her fears, "As long as I don't actually have to sit down I'm fine."

"Yes but I'm your Mom and I'm allowed to worry about you," she replied, "you realize that is never going to stop don't you."

Rolling his eyes dramatically and hugging her, he grinned, "secretly Mom, just between you and I, I hope it never does."

"Well in that case then why not come in and eat something properly just to placate me and see what your Granddad has managed to do with that old guitar of mine."

"Do you mind if I try to learn to play it?" asked Tony.

"Not at all," she smiled, "It's about time it got used again. I've found you some of my old music books, I'll teach you to play."

Tony went inside with his Mom and amazed them all on how much food he packed away, particularly given the rather large breakfast he had eaten with seconds to boot.

As he downed a glass of milk to wash down his last sandwich there came a knock at the door. Shannon went to open it.

At the door stood three young children, the young girl, seemingly the leader of the bunch, held out her hand to shake Shannons, "hello ma'am," she began "I'm Maisie and these boys are Aaron and Lewis, we were wondering if Tony was ok and whether he was allowed to come out with us?"


	33. Chapter 33

"Er how do you know Tony?" asked Shannon somewhat anxious about these kids as she had never met them before and had never heard him talk about any of them.

"We're in his class ma'am," answered Maisie not put off at all by the questioning, "Mr Morrison put the four of us together in a group to work together on projects and the like."

"Oh right, well Tony is just eating lunch at the moment, could you call back for him in about 30 minutes?" asked Shannon wanting to buy Tony some time so she could talk to him about whether he wanted to see these kids.

"Of course ma'am," smiled Maisie, "the boys and I could wait on your front drive if you'd allow us to?"

"That would be fine," agreed Shannon, "can I get any of you a soda whilst you wait?"

"Please ma'am," piped up Lewis speaking for the first time, "she made us cycle all of the way over here and wouldn't let us stop." Aaron was nodding in the background with the sentiment.

Chuckling slightly and getting the feeling that she liked these kids Shannon directed them to take up residence on the front yard whilst she got them all a soda and took it out.

"What made you all ask if Tony was ok?" asked Shannon.

"Well my Mom is a police officer," said Maisie, "she mentioned that Tony had been really badly hurt and was in the hospital, and Mr Morrison told us when he put us in our groups that we had to be like a team and look after each other, and well Mom wouldn't let me come over too soon as she said Tony needed some time, but I just wanted to check on him."

"And what about you boys?" asked Shannon.

"Well it was Maisie's idea, she's the boss really and well we know that Tony is new to the school and had got into a bit of trouble and well we didn't really look after him like we should have done but we want to now," said Aaron, "if he'll let us," he added.

"Do any of you know who hurt him?" asked Shannon, wondering how much the kids knew.

"No Ma'am," answered Lewis, the others also shaking their head. "We just heard it was kids but we don't know any more than that."

"Did your Mom tell you anymore about what happened?" Shannon asked Maisie.

"Not really," said Maisie, "I heard her tell my Dad that Tony had been tied up and beaten with a weapon, but that's it really, she wouldn't tell me any more."

"Ok well I will go in and see how Tony is doing," said Shannon leaving the kids on the front drive with their sodas.

"Who was at the door?" asked Tony as Shannon returned to where he was finishing his lunch with Jackson, Kelly and Joanne.

"Some kids from your class," said Shannon, "they wanted to know if you are ok."

Tony went pale and started to shake, "k..k…kids, w..w. what kids?" he stuttered.

Jackson thinking that Tony was about to pass out stood up quickly to hold the boy.

"It's ok tony you don't have to see them if you don't want to," Jackson reassured him.

"That's right," said Shannon moving in to hold him, "I can ask them to leave, that's no problem, you don't have to do anything that you don't feel comfortable with."

"Who are they?" asked Tony trying to take breaths and trying to take a hold of his fragile equilibrium.

"The girl said her name was Maisie and I think she said the boys were Aaron and Lewis," answered Shannon, "She mentioned something about being in your class group."

Tony nodded silently his head leaning into his mom's shoulder.

"Do you want me to ask them to go Tony, I'm sure they would understand?" Shannon asked again.

"Or," said Jackson joining in the conversation, "if you wanted to talk to them they could come in the house and we could keep an eye on everything and the moment you had enough you could give us a sign and we could get rid of them for you."

"How much do they know?" asked Tony.

"Just that you got beat up by kids and had been in hospital," said Shannon, "it does seem that they want to be friends and help you."

"Do they know that I got tied up and they cut my clothes?" asked Tony nervously.

"They know you were tied up and beaten but nothing else Tony," said Shannon, "look if this is all too sudden you don't have to do this."

"What if they find out I keep wetting myself?" said Tony not really taking in what Shannon was saying to him.

"I'm sure they won't Tony," said Shannon, "we can make sure they aren't here too long and you don't have to go any where with them so you won't be far from the bathroom and if you want to take them to your room we can hide the diapers."

"Do you think I should speak to them?" Tony asked his Mom.

Shannon paused, wondering how best to advise him. "Tony the final decision has to be yours alone, but they seem to be genuine in showing concern for you and when you return to school, if you want to go back to that school, then it would be nice to have friends in your class who will help you and chat to you at recess," she said.

"I hadn't thought about going back there really," said Tony, "It upsets me too much, I'm afraid of every one knowing, and even if they don't know now they might find out, but if I don't go out there now they are going to think that something is wrong with me and I don't want that either."

"Why don't you invite them in for just a short time Tony and see how it goes," suggested Joanne, "you could all play a game or something and that will take everyone's mind off of what happened."

"I guess I could give it a try," said Tony without a great deal of enthusiasm, "will you help me hide everything in my room Mom?"

"Of course sweetie, I'll go and do it now, why don't you pop to the bathroom and sort yourself out," she said.

With Tony sorted and any evidence of his nighttime problems well hidden, Tony opened the door to the front drive.

"Hi guys," he said, his voice faltering slightly.

"Hi Tony," smiled Maisie, "we wanted to come around to see if you were ok, you know us being a team and everything."

"I guess I'm getting better," said Tony feeling rather awkward, "thanks for checking on me."

"So are you up for coming to the park with us?" asked Aaron.

"Er I can't go there," said Tony, not knowing how to tell them he was still grounded, "I er wrecked my bike."

"I could give you a lift on mine," offered Lewis, "I'll be careful."

"I, er can't sit down very well," said tony blushing, "I'm er still waiting for the scars to heal a little better, sorry guys."

"That's no problem," said Maisie, "we could hang out here with you if you'd like."

"Well, er I guess that would be ok," said Tony, "would you like to come in?"

"I'd love to Tony," said Maisie, "I thought we could get to know one another better for our project."

"Yep," chuckled Aaron winking, "I think she has made you her special project."

"Aaron McKenna, that's just not true," she stated, "I'm sure you are just jealous." She stuck her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Yeah something like that," laughed Lewis nudging Aaron and making his way into the house, "so Tony do we get the guided tour?"

"I er guess so," said Tony stepping back to let them all inside.

He showed them around the ground floor and introduced them to Joanne and Jackson. Kelly made a beeline for Lewis demanding he pick her up.

"This is Kelly, my little sister," explained Tony to Lewis who was currently being hugged tightly by Kelly.

"Is she always this affectionate?" asked Lewis.

"She probably thinks you have chocolate on you," explained Tony, "I swear she can smell it at 50 paces."

"Lewis I thought you said you had no more left?" asked Maisie peering at him from over the top of her glasses with a very disapproving look.

"I er must have forgotten about it," he explained as Kelly fished the Hershey bar from the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Kelly Gibbs," rebuked Jackson, "you give that young man his chocolate back right this minute madam, you've not finished your lunch yet."

Kelly pouted and poked out her bottom lip, then turning back to Lewis she stroked the side of his face and uttered, "Like chocolate."

Lewis giggled, "well Kelly if your Granddad tells me when you have finished your lunch and agrees I will share my Hershey bar with you."

Kelly clapped her little hands together. "Love you," she declared and then demanded to be put down so she could eat lunch to get to the chocolate.

"I wish it was that easy to impress all the girls," chuckled Lewis, "she's a cute kid Tony."

"Yeah when she's not helping herself to all my stuff," said Tony feeling a little more relaxed. "Do you guys want to see my room?"

Tony led them upstairs, entering his room and noting that his mom had removed all of the diapers and had moved Cottontail from the bed.

"You,ve got some cool stuff," said Aaron looking through all of Tony's things on his shelves, "wished my room was this tidy so I could see all of my stuff."

"Mine isn't always," said Tony, "but Dad and I just built the shelves and so it's still pretty tidy at the moment."

"You built these?" asked Maisie.

"Yeah, my Dad helped me but I cut and sanded them and waxed them and everything," said Tony proud of his work and enjoying impressing Maisie with his technical prowess.

"What else have you built?" asked Lewis.

"Er just my memory box," said Tony, "but Dad and I are also working on a notice board for my room."

"That's pretty cool," said Aaron, "wish my dad was good at this kind of stuff."

Maisie was fishing through the box games, "anyone fancy a game of Clue?" she asked.

"Sure," said Lewis, "that's if you want to Tony."

"Ok, but er can we lay on the floor to play it?" he asked.

"Fine by me," said Aaron, "but why?"

"Because I er can't sit down very well yet," said Tony lowering his head and going all embarrassed.

"Did you get hurt really badly?" asked Maisie.

"Yeah, it hurt a lot," muttered Tony, "I got a lot of cuts and stuff."

"Did you have to have stitches?" asked Lewis, "I had them once when I cut my eyebrow open on a can of peaches."

"How'd you gut your eyebrow on a can of peaches?" asked Aaron, "that's not normal."

"My older brother and I were playing in the kitchen, 'Rambo, First Blood'. He threw a grenade and I head-butted it," he reminisced, "the stitches itched like mad."

"Mine too," said Tony.

"How many you got?" asked Aaron.

"I think there are about 40," said Tony, "but I can't see them to count them."

"Crikey, that's rough," responded Aaron, "they really did a number on you."

"Do you know who did it?" asked Lewis.

"Not sure," answered Tony quickly avoiding their enquiring gazes.

"I hope they get them soon," said Maisie, "Mom said you were in a pretty bad way, someone ought to pay for what they did to you Tony."

"I'm fine," lied Tony, "shall we get the game started?"

His distraction worked and the others left alone the questions about what had happened on that fateful night.

The four of them played board games for a couple of hours before Maisie noticed that Tony was starting to struggle to lay still.

"I think we should be going guys," she said to Lewis and Aaron, "I remember when I came out of hospital I got very tired and I'm sure Tony must be too, and I want to go back and add to our project notes all of the extra things we now know about each other, I hope you boys are doing the same to, I want good grades."

"Yes Ma'am," replied all three boys simultaneously, Lewis even throwing in a salute for good measure.

Maisie just rolled her eyes at all three of them, "men" she exclaimed then asked, "Are you going to be back at school on Monday Tony?"

"I don't know yet," he answered, "I um don't know if I can sit down for that long."

"Well if you're not we could bring around your work for you and help you with it," she volunteered the group.

"Thank you," smiled Tony, "that would be cool I guess."

The four of them made their way downstairs and Tony saw them to the door to wave them off. Maisie stopped and turned back to face Tony, "we'll look after you Tony, you know, when you do come back to class," then quickly and before Tony knew what was happening she leant forward and pecked him on the cheek.

He felt the kiss tingle through his body, her lips had been soft and she smelt of strawberry shampoo. He'd never been kissed by a girl before, well not one that wasn't family.

Maisie squeezed his hand and then waved goodbye as she went to retrieve her bike and meet with the other two boys who were waiting at the end of the drive for her.

Tony was glad they had not seen the kiss; it felt more special that way. He waved them all goodbye and then touched the side of his face where she had kissed him. He wanted to remember that feeling for a while.

He was brought out of his reverie by Jackson, "you ok there Tony?"

"Uh, oh yeah," said Tony turning to go back into the house.

"You look as if you're in shock," said Jackson, "did one of them say something to you?"

"No Granddad," answered Tony still in a dream state, "she kissed me and it felt really good."


	34. Chapter 34

That night Tony was already in bed by the time Gibbs arrived home and went up to see him. The nightlight was on and Tony was laid on his stomach with a book in front of him.

"Hi Kiddo," said Gibbs, "you reading a comic?"

"Er no Dad," answered Tony hiding a book quickly under his pillow, "just reading something else, I'm nearly finished I'm sorry I didn't put my light out sooner."

"That's ok, son," said Gibbs sitting on the bed next to him, "I hear you went up this evening without any fuss and I've seen the great job you've done of the backyard, thank you."

"I meant to do the front yard too," said Tony, "guess I can do it tomorrow for you."

"That would be great," smiled Gibbs, "I'm really proud about how you are dealing with all of this you know. Now do you need a hand with the cream?"

"No Dad, it's already taken care of," he explained.

"Did you do it yourself Tony?" asked Gibbs concerned that the boy would have missed bits.

"No Sir, I got Granddad to help me," replied Tony. "His hands are rougher than yours though."

"That's because he has had years more hard work than me," laughed Gibbs, "I dare say that after a few more woodwork projects with you ours might be the same."

Tony smiled back, the prospect of further work with his Dad pleased him. Recalling that his Dad must have had a long day Tony changed the subject.

"How did things go at work Dad?" he enquired.

"Busy and tough," said Gibbs, "spent most of the day in a class room."

"You know how I feel then," smirked Tony.

"Yeah kiddo I do, but I did get through the day without getting into too much grief," laughed Gibbs ruffling Tony's hair.

"Did you like school Dad?" asked Tony, "you know when you were my age."

"Well it wasn't too bad," answered Gibbs, "but I wasn't the best student and I got into my fair share of scrapes too, just ask Granddad."

"Did you have friends at school?" Tony pressed on.

"Well, lets see, there were a few and you've met Steve, but I wasn't really popular," said Gibbs, "on account of the fact that Granddad used to run the only shop that sold sweets and if he ever caught my school mates trying to pinch them from him he'd grab them by the ear in an evil death grip and march them back to their parents for a spanking, even offered to do it himself on occasions. Kids blamed me for it."

"What even when you were older?" asked Tony.

"Especially then," sighed Gibbs, "that was because he wouldn't let them buy cigarettes or pinch his beer. Why'd you ask son?"

"I was thinking about having to go back to my school," said Tony.

"We can look for another school for you when you are fit to go back," said Gibbs.

"Er no that's not why I asked, its just that today some of my class came to see me and we are working on a project and I don't want to let them down," said Tony, "but I'm still worried that they will find out about what really happened."

"Tony, if they are good friends," started Gibbs, "and from what Mom tells me they sound nice kids, they won't think any the less of you, and from what Granddad tells me there's one young lady who certainly won't let anyone get away with hurting you."

Tony blushed bright red. "Do you think she really likes me," he asked quite coyly.

"Well young ladies who organize an outing to visit a boy and then kiss him on the cheek usually like the guy," smiled Gibbs, "more importantly do you like her?"

If it was possible Tony blushed an even deeper shade of red, "she made my skin tingle Dad, and her hair smelt of strawberry shampoo and I just stood there and didn't know what to do."

"Us guys never do really know what to do son," said Gibbs, "we just go along with what feels the right thing and remember that if we have a doubt or it doesn't feel right then we stop immediately."

"Do you recall your first kiss?" asked Tony.

"Yeah, it was a girl called Penny," smiled Gibbs, "she had fallen from her bike on the way home from school and I helped her walk home and carried her books for her, I went back the next day to help her fix the bike and she came out to the barn where we were working on it with a pitcher of lemonade and when I had taken a drink she suddenly grabbed me and kissed me, I swear I just stood there and didn't know what to do."

"I know the feeling," stated Tony as if he and his Dad were two blokes sharing concerns in a bar over a few beers. "Is love always this complicated?"

"Well it gets easier," promised Gibbs, "and when it's the right girl well it just happens and before you know it you are married to the love of your life with two beautiful kids."

"Like you and Mom?" asked Tony.

"Yup just like me and Mom," answered Gibbs.

"Where did you go on your first date?" asked Tony.

"Lets see, I met her at the railway station, she was off into the city and I was back off to camp so the first date didn't come for a while until I next had leave, but we wrote letters, I think your mom must have written two a day I got so many," Gibbs smiled at the memory, "I swear the guys in my unit thought I had lots of girls writing to me the amount of mail I received." He chuckled to himself. "Then when I came home, I borrowed your Granddads car and drove her to the drive-in movie at the next town over. She wanted to see a re-showing of Casablanca."

"That's a classic," agreed Tony, "I'd like to have a hat like Bogies."

"I'd have preferred one with a bit more action and a little less drama," mused Gibbs.

"But it's got the perfect balance of everything," complained Tony, "you have to give way to your softer side at some point Dad."

"Cheeky devil," laughed Gibbs, "Marines don't do soft and fluffy."

"That's not what mom says," joked Tony.

"Oh she's been telling you tales as well has she?" enquired Gibbs trying to pretend to be serious. "I might have to have a word with her and reassert my tough Marine side."

"She'll see through it Dad," laughed Tony.

"Hey who's supposed to be advising who here on their love life," quipped Gibbs, "strikes me my son has gone all soft and gushy over a young lady."

"Not gushy Dad, just a little star struck," sighed Tony.

"Well then you need to take it slowly and maybe plan to take her out to a show once you are up to sitting still for that long," said Gibbs.

"Yeah they are showing The Breakfast Club, in a few weeks time," said Tony, "she said it's a favourite of hers, do you think she might like to see it again?"

"Yeah I bet she would," smiled Gibbs, "but do you really want to go and watch a film about high school kids getting a detention?"

"Well it is a good film and I seem to have a little experience to bring to the critique of it," smirked Tony.

"Yes don't we just know it," Gibbs put on a fake glare before kissing Tonys head. "Now come on you need sleep and you have already kept me talking way beyond your normal bedtime let alone your punishment one."

"I didn't notice," smiled Tony cheekily, "can I just finish something off very quickly?" he asked, "it will only be five minutes tops."

"Five minutes Tony, no longer," warned Gibbs.

"Thanks Dad, love you," said Tony as Gibbs pulled the duvet up around Tony's back before gently kissing him and leaving his room.

When the door finally closed Tony pulled out the note pad that he had stuffed under his pillow into which he had written all of the things he had found out about his new friends. He had dedicated two whole pages to Maisie; tomorrow he would need to add some more about Aaron and Lewis, just so that everyone didn't work out too soon that he had fallen in love with Maisie too.


	35. Chapter 35

When school started back on the Monday, Tony was in no fit state to be able to attend all day. His wounds whilst healing itched like mad and his ability to sit down, although getting a little better would no way enable him to get through an entire period let alone a full day. The school under the leadership now of an interim Principal was prepared to allow Tony to work at home for a short while until he was able to return. His detention, which still stood, was delayed until the Saturday after his eventual return.

Each night after school, Maisie, Aaron and Lewis turned up to go through the lessons with Tony and bring the work for the following day. The group would chat, catch up on the daily gossip, watch TV and occasionally play a game or two. They were becoming firm friends.

Two weeks after term started Tony was well enough to go back, his night-time bed wetting had decreased and he had even made it through some nights totally dry; It helped that Gibbs had now completed his course and on a few nights had talked Tony into allowing him to wake him at intervals through his sleep to go and empty his bladder. These had become less frequent and whatever damage had initially been done seemed to be on the mend. Sure there had been a few accidents along the way but nothing that the family couldn't deal with.

The night before Tony's return to the classroom, Maisie had visited alone. The boys were at baseball practice and it was the first time she was going to have Tony all to herself.

When she arrived Shannon answered the door.

"Hello Ma'am," she greeted her, "Is Tony in?"

"Hi Maisie, yes, he's down with his Dad in the shed," replied Shannon, "do you want to go down there and take some drinks with you?"

"Sure thing," beamed Maisie, "are they busy?"

"Finally getting around to finishing the notice board," nodded Shannon, "they're probably both covered in saw dust."

"I don't mind," grinned the young girl, "I mean I love the smell of real wood and sawdust."

Shannon smiled to herself as much as anything. If this little girl was sweet on Tony and if Tony turned out to be anything like Gibbs it was a good job she liked the smell of sawdust on clothing. The smell of coffee on breath along with a hint of bourbon would still have to wait a long time yet.

Maisie practically bounced her way down to the shed, the only thing steadying her a little was that she carried 2 sodas and a thermos mug of coffee in her hands.

As she approached the shed doors, she could hear the sound of father and son at work, Gibbs giving out orders and directions for what they needed to do and Tony replying.

She pushed the door a little further ajar and they both looked up to greet her.

"Hi Maisie," smiled Tony, "have you seen what we have nearly finished?"

"That looks great Tony," she smiled, "I love that you are so good at making things."

She blushed furiously red as she realized that she had said this out loud, "I mean it's great that your Dad can show you how to make and fix things when so many people of our age can't." She tried to recover the situation but got decidedly more flushed.

Gibbs sensing that he had become the gooseberry in this little meeting picked up his thermos and made an excuse to get out of there, "well, er I should just go check on the measurements again Tony, you know before we cart it up to your room and all."

Tony blinked in surprise; they had measured several times before they cut. They knew it would fit perfectly. It took him a second or two to catch on that his Dad was giving him and Maisie a little space. His Dad winked to him and gave him a thumbs up sign as he backed out of the door with his coffee in his hand. In so doing he bumped straight into Shannon who was bringing some fresh baked cookies down for them to enjoy.

"Er you might want to take them back to the house for a while," Gibbs tried to be subtle but clearly failed.

Shannon frowned at him, "why would I want to do that?"

"Because," urged Gibbs motioning his head towards the shed, "Tony's a little busy."

"Sure I know he has a lot of work on to finish the project," started Shannon, and then finally picking up on the vibe, "oh, oh, I see," she said realizing what was happening. "Are you sure we should leave them in there together?"

"Shan, they'll be fine," said Gibbs, "Tony and I have talked all about this, I trust him and it's just cute puppy love at this point, can't you recall when I made you weak at the knees with just a peck on the cheek," he grinned.

"I'm not sure Marine," laughed Shannon, "why don't we go back to the house and you can remind me."

Giggling like two teenagers themselves, Shannon and Gibbs went back to the house. Gibbs tried to pinch a couple of the cookies and felt Shannon slap his hands away,

"Aw why'd you do that?" he moaned.

"Because I made them for Maisie and Tony to eat," rebuked Shannon, "not for you to wolf the whole lot down, you'll spoil your tea."

"Tony would too," Gibbs pouted sounding just like a kid.

"You can have one," Shannon caved in to the puppy dog eyes he was making.

At that stage Kelly toddled in from the living room and spied the cookies.

"Mommy cookie?" she asked.

"See what you've done now?" laughed Shannon, "I don't know why I even try?"

"Its really not all my fault," mumbled Gibbs through a mouthful of cookie, using the distraction of Kelly to pinch a second one and hide it behind his back.

"Don't think I didn't see that Leroy Jethro Gibbs," warned Shannon playfully, "now you and my other little cookie monster here need to go into the lounge and leave the cookies alone so that there are some left for Tony.

Scooping Kelly up and pretending to try to bite the cookie she was clutching, sending her into a fit of squeals, Gibbs did as he was told and went to sit with Kelly in the lounge to watch yet another Tom and Jerry cartoon with her.

Down in the shed Tony had finished demonstrating his notice board and how he had made it and had just offered to make Maisie a smaller one out of the offcuts which she had readily accepted. The conversation had however returned to the subject of school.

"I'm so glad you are coming back tomorrow," Maisie said.

"But you are still going to come over the house ad spend time with me after school though aren't you?" asked Tony and then to hide his desire adding, "I mean the others can come too."

"Yeah I'd like that," said Maisie, "I'd like to come over even without all of the others as well though."

Tony beamed at her with his winning smile, "I'd really like that too." He paused before mumbling out his next question with his eyes avoiding direct contact and getting ready to accept rejection. "Would you like to go to the cinema with me at the weekend?" he asked. "They're showing The Breakfast Club and um I er know that's one of your favourites."

"Tony I'd love to," she beamed, "that's so sweet of you to chose one of my favourite films."

"So you'll definitely come?" asked Tony seeking reassurance that his offer hadn't been rejected.

"Of course, I need to check with my mom," she added but I'm sure she'll say yes. What time should we go?"

"Well, er I've got to finish Saturday detention first," blushed Tony, "so I thought we could go after that, I could ask my mom to drive us there."

"I think it's mean you still have to do detention," she said.

"Me too," sighed Tony, "but I was talking to Granddad on the phone the other day and he said that if I can't do the time I shouldn't do the crime."

"My parents say that too," she moaned in sympathy with him, "one day we are going to be too old to get into trouble like that though."

"I hope so," agreed Tony, "but I think my old man will still wear me out over stupid things I do no matter how old I get."

"It's cos he loves you though," reasoned Maisie.

"Yeah you're right," smiled Tony, "doesn't mean I have to love getting into trouble with him though."

"No, but look at all the cool things you get to do with him as well though? I heard you and him talking as I came down here, can I ask you one question though?"

"Sure, fire away," replied Tony.

"Why do you sometimes call him Boss?" she enquired.

Chuckling Tony responded, "it's an old habit I picked up when I was 8 years old. If we worked together or if he was teaching me something I used to pretend what it would be like to work with him everyday with him as my Boss, and well I guess it kind stuck for when I'm making stuff with him and such. I normally call him Dad, or Sir if I'm in trouble, but I like the feeling of Boss, it just feels right."

"I think that's so sweet," she smiled, "now did we ought to go back to the house and do some of that work for tomorrow, I don't want you getting into trouble."

"Hey great way to kill a mood," laughed Tony, "but I guess you're right."

"Of course," she giggled, "I always try to be."

Laughing together both went back up to the house and sat and ate cookies and did homework until Shannon declared it time for tea and Maisie made her way back home, kissing Tony's cheek again as she left.

When he returned to join the family at the dinner table, Shannon and Gibbs shot a knowing look at each other and winked.

"So Tony what did Maisie think of your latest project?" asked Shannon.

"She loved it mom," he replied and then added, "er Dad I might have um promised I'd make one for her out of the off cuts, is that ok and will you help me?"

"Happy to help you son," smiled Gibbs, "we could knock it up at the weekend if you'd like."

"That would be good only I've um asked her to go to the cinema with me after Saturday detention, if that's alright with you and mom?" Tony replied.

"So you're dumping me for a cute girl hey?" laughed Gibbs, "I'm sure we can sort some thing out along those lines, you deserve a treat as you've been behaving really well of late, what do you think Shan?"

"Aww Tony I think that's really sweet," she replied.

"Mom, you sound just like Maisie," Tony blushed and then trying to get a more manly feeling back he turned to his Dad, "women hey?"

Gibbs chuckled and gently cuffed him around the ear, "hey don't say that too many times in your moms hearing, when I say it I end up doing the washing up."

"And you still will," grinned Shannon, "I'll hold you responsible for teaching that to our son."

"Man, a guy just can't get a break," laughed Gibbs, "I hope you are taking note son and learn by your fathers failings."

Tony laughed in response, "Gee dad, all of that alongside my homework is a lot of learning."

"You taking your moms side?" asked Gibbs trying to sound offended.

"Yup," responded Tony, "moms the one who I have to sweet talk into driving me and Maisie to the cinema."


	36. Chapter 36

Shannon drove Tony to school the next morning, with Kelly strapped into the car too. As they pulled up at the top of the school drive, Shannon could see the hesitancy in her son's eyes.

"Would you like me to come in with you?" she asked.

"Er no, its ok," answered Tony, weariness clearly apparent in his voice.

"Do you need me to wait here for you for a while, just in case?" she ventured.

"Would you?" he asked.

"Of course and if throughout the day it gets too much you tell Mr Morrison and get him to ring me and I'll be straight back here," promised Shannon.

"Kelly go school?" asked a little voice from the back seat.

"No sweetie, not yet," smiled Shannon.

Kelly pouted and false tears trickled down her cheeks, "Tony go," she cried.

"Tony's older Kelly," Shannon tried to explain.

"Hang on I got this mom," interjected Tony and leaning over into the back seat, he squeezed Kelly's leg gently and got her attention. "Hey Kells, me and you could go to school when I get home tonight and you can invite all your teddy bears and dolls too if you are good for mom."

Kelly's tears immediately stopped, "Tony play nite?"

"Yes, I'll play," he answered.

"We don't expect you too, you know," whispered Shannon, "we know you will be tired."

"It's ok mom, I want to," he smiled back and then quickly checking around to make sure no other kids were watching, he leant across quickly to her and kissed her on the cheek.

As he set off down the driveway, Tony's eyes searched the horizon for his friends. Sitting waiting for him at a bench near to the entrance, were the three of them.

"Good to have you back Tony," said Aaron clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah we needed another bloke to help us control Maisie here," laughed Lewis, "she's a terror without you around."

Maisie dug Lewis playfully in the ribs with her elbow, "someone has to organize you guys," she laughed.

"Thanks guys," smiled Tony, "but I have to go to see the Principal first, don't suppose you want to come with me on that one?"

"Surely you can't be in trouble yet," exclaimed Aaron, "you've only just walked through the gate."

"I'm not, I don't think," said Tony, "I was told I had to go say him for a progress report because I have missed a lot of school."

"We'll be waiting for you when you come out of there," said Maisie, "Mr Morrison said we could work in the library and wait for you there during first period, then we all walk back into class together."

"You did that for me?" asked Tony of the three.

"Don't sweat it Tony, you're one of the team," said Aaron.

"And as such, may I remind you that your meeting with the Principal is in five minutes," said Maisie, "I think we should start heading that way now."

"Yes ma'am," smiled Tony winking at her as he did so.

Leaving him outside of the Principals office, the three headed to registration and then onto the library.

Tony stepped forward and knocked the door.

"Enter," boomed a voice from within.

Hand trembling slightly, Tony reached out to take the handle and push the door open.

"Principal Buchanon Sir, I was told I needed to report to you," he mumbled out his words.

"You're Mr DiNozzo, right?" asked the Principal picking up a file from his desk.

"Yes Sir," answered Tony.

"Good, shall we go sit over there on the couch, it's a little comfier than the desk chairs," he offered.

"Er thank you Sir," said Tony shaking off his back pack and taking a seat on the couch.

The Principal drew up a chair just in front of him. "I've been reading your file he said, and thought we should talk before you start back, make sure we are all working on the same rule sheet."

"Yes Sir, I understand," answered Tony doing his best to look the teacher in the yes and be sincere just like Joanne had said he should be when she had spoken to him on the phone that morning whilst he was having breakfast.

"I guess it was difficult moving State and starting a new school?" asked the Principal.

"Yes Sir, but I should have coped with it a bit better than I did Sir," answered Tony trying to be honest.

"It's not always that easy though is it," said the Principal kindly, "that's why we need to ask for help, and it seems that you forgot that in the midst of everything else didn't you."

Nodding his head sadly Tony agreed, "I guess so but I won't let it happen again Sir."

"I'm pleased to hear that Mr DiNozzo," said the Principal, "and I will be keeping my eye on you to make sure you do ask for help if you need it."

"Thank you Sir," Tony ventured a weak smile.

"I've been looking at your grades Mr DiNozzo, seems they initially slipped when you transferred here, were you struggling?"

"Not exactly Sir, I just got a bit distracted with other stuff and some of my grades were lower because I handed the papers in late and lost points for that Sir," admitted Tony.

"Um what are we going to do about that?" asked the Principal.

"Well my Dad and I have built a notice board for my room to pin all of the important stuff too and Mom has helped me make a wall chart for my homework Sir, and my friends have been helping me keep up with all the work I've missed Sir," Tony tried to explain. "I promise I'll do better."

"I believe you Mr DiNozzo," said the Principal checking the papers in front of him again, "I see since your initial suspension and throughout the holiday and your time recuperating you have returned to being the type of student that schools like to have. Not an easy task. You seem capable of being a straight A student if you are prepared to put the effort in."

"I'll try Sir," smiled Tony, slightly bemused at the compliments he was getting. Perhaps he was a better student than he gave himself credit for. His mom and dad were always trying to push him to do his best but he had been more interested in sports until due to his injuries he'd had to focus on other stuff.

"Now I'd like to talk to you about what happened leading to your suspension," said Principal Buchanon, "I want you to know that I will not allow fighting or lying in my school. Now I know you have been punished for that and have your detention this Saturday and I am prepared to wipe the slate clean, but I need you to know that if I catch you fighting again I will come down hard on you and above all I expect you to be truthful with me, do we have a deal?"

"Yes Sir," said Tony bowing his head in shame at the memory of what he had done.

"Now Mr DiNozzo to give you the best possible chance I have moved Mr Gracie out of your class, Mr Weaver had been transferred elsewhere out of the school," said the Principal noting that Tony had paled at the mention of their names. "Is there something wrong?"

"Er No Sir, it's just I was wondering why they were moved Sir?" asked Tony.

"Mr Gracie and you need to be kept apart to give you both a chance, Mr Weaver got himself into some other trouble and won't be at the school for a while," said the Principal.

"Was it because of me?" asked Tony scared that Dean and Jimmy would blame him, think that he had snitched on them and then go after Kelly.

"No Mr DiNozzo, not that I am aware of, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Er no Principal Buchanon Sir," stuttered Tony, "I just wondered."

"Have you been able to tell the police about who hurt you yet Tony?" asked the Principal thinking that maybe just maybe Tony might give them the indication they needed to bring the people they suspected had beaten him up to justice.

"No Sir, I try not to keep thinking about it," uttered Tony.

"Well you know where my office is if you need to tell me anything Mr DiNizzo," said the Principal not wishing to push things at this juncture. "Now remember, I expect you to refrain from fighting in my school, no more lying and keep those grades high, you come to me if you need help, understood?"

"Understood Sir," said Tony, standing up as his Principal did the same.

"Then Mr DiNozzo, I don't expect to see you in this office again, unless it is for you to ask me to help you, and I thought this might help you," he handed Tony a hall pass.

Tony frowned not knowing why he had been handed it.

"It means Mr DiNozzo, that if you need the toilets during the school day, you can get there without having to keep explaining the situation to those evil hall monitors I know all students hate," he smiled.

"Thank you Sir," said Tony turning to leave the office, "I won't let you down Sir."

With that Tony made his way to the library to meet the others.

"How did it go?" asked Maisie in hushed tones as he joined them at their table.

"It was fine," Tony whispered back, "he was really nice, just warned me off ever fighting in his school again."

"Then we are going to need to keep you out of trouble bro," said Lewis, slightly too loud for the librarian who gave him a stern look over her glasses.

"Yeah you're doing a fine job already," sniggered Aaron, earning himself a look too.

Just before the bell rang for the second period the four friends moved towards their classroom. Tony froze slightly before approaching the door.

"It's going to be ok Tony," promised Maisie gently squeezing his hand. The other boys saw the move but just smiled knowingly at each other.

When they entered the room Mr Morrison nodded in their direction and smiled as the friends took their seats.

"Where did the cushions come from?" Tony asked Lewis who was sat to his right.

"Maisie," smiled Lewis, "she convinced Mr Morrison that the whole class would be able to concentrate harder if their butts were suitably upholstered. She and her nan sewed a whole lot of cushion covers and she roped me and Aaron into helping her stuff them and get them to school."

"Thank you," said Tony realizing their true motive for providing the pillows.

Class went without any incident. Mr Morrison handed scores out from papers submitted in the weeks before and Tony was thrilled to get A's on both his English paper and history paper.

When the time came around for lunch he had almost forgotten why he was nervous going back to school. He and the friends set off to the food hall to eat without a care in the world.

As they left to get some fresh air with the remains of the lunch time Tony broke off from the group to pop to the bathroom.

As he came out of one of the stalls and approached the sink, Dean Gracie entered the room and closed the door too behind him and getting into Tony's personal space.

Tony gulped heavily, glad that he had just emptied his bladder but still feeling the need to pee again.

"I hope you remember to keep your mouth shut DiNozzo," he snarled at him.

"I've not said anything," uttered Tony, "please just leave me alone."

"Well I have to have something to do, now that Jimmy is no longer here," threatened Dean.

"I didn't say anything to get him moved," pleaded Tony backing away into the far corner of the room, Dean matching his every step.

"Aww is little Tony going to pee his pants again?" taunted Dean.

"No but I think Dean is," came a voice from behind him.

Dean turned to find Lewis and Aaron stood behind him.

"You ok Tony?" asked Aaron seeing his friend shaking.

"He's about to pee himself again," threatened Dean.

"What do you mean again?" asked Lewis.

"He's a baby who pee's his pants when he gets scared," snarled Dean, "just look at him."

"And just how would you know what he's like if he gets scared?" said Aaron, "something you want to tell us or aren't you feeling brave enough to admit what you've done whilst your little friend is in Juvie?"

"I don't need him to fight my battles," Dean fought back. "DiNozzo clearly does though, wonder how he will cope when I tell the rest of the school about him wetting his pants."

At that point the door shot open and in burst Maisie, water bottle in hand and poured its contents down the front of Deans pants. Everyone just froze.

"Try telling people that now," she shouted at him, "they'll all just think you are trying to divert attention from your little mishap which four of us have all witnessed. Who do you think they are going to believe?"

Dean ran out into the corridor, trying desperately to hide the large wet patch on the front of his trousers. Various kids started to laugh at him, with him shouting and screaming back at them. The noise drew the attention of the Principal who arrived at the scene just as Tony, Maisie, Lewis and Aaron exited the bathroom.

Spying the four of them he fixed them with a gaze as he took ahold of Dean.

"Would you four go and wait in my office please," his words more of a command rather than an invitation.

Then turning to Dean he dragged him, still trying to cover up the front of his pants to the nurses office, lecturing him as he went that in his school you did not go about issuing threats to anyone, whether they were laughing at your misfortune or not. Dean was protesting trying to explain that Maisie and the boys had cornered him and thrown water on him.

The four friends stood outside the principals office, Tony pale as a ghost. He'd been back less than one day and here he was in trouble. He could kiss goodbye to the cinema at the weekend, his parents were going to kill him, Maisie would hate him for dragging her into this, the boys would never want to be with him again.

His worries were interrupted by the voice of the Principal, "right the four of you go inside."

Principal Buchanon sat behind his desk. "So which of you is going to start by telling me the truth about what happened in the boys bathroom and just why all of you were in there?"

Lewis stepped forward, "It's my fault Sir, I thought that Dean was having a go at Tony and I went in to stop him Sir, the others were just trying to stop me."

"Is that right?" the Principal asked the rest.

"Dean did threaten Tony and was saying he was going to pee himself again Sir," said Aaron.

"So how is it that he is the one who has wet his pants?" asked Principal Buchanon, "I want the truth."

"It was me Sir," said Maisie, "he was picking on Tony and I just saw red and thought he needed some of his own medicine Sir, so I threw my bottle of water over the front of his pants, he's been bullying people for years Sir."

"And you thought that the best way to deal with him was to bully him back?" asked the Principal.

"Well when you put it that way Sir no," said Maisie.

"What other way is there to put it?" asked the Principal.

"Well Sir, one could see it as showing him the direct effect of his own threats Sir, he doesn't seem to stop when he is told so I thought that maybe he needed to experience it for himself," she pronounced.

Holding back a smirk the Principal replied, "and you thought you should be the one to prove that to him, did you?"

"Well perhaps I should have handled it differently Sir," she said.

"You think so," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Well perhaps I should have come and got help but my way he won't have any credibility if he goes around saying that Tony wet himself because people will just think he is saying it because he is embarrassed," she said.

"I see your point but I remind you that this is my school and I sort out the discipline young lady," he said.

"Yes Sir," she answered, "I will accept whatever punishment you wish to give me but the boys did nothing Sir."

"We're all in this together," said Aaron, "except Tony, he was the victim."

"Given your honesty and perhaps lets call it misguided loyalty I will let this one go with a warning, now the three of you wait outside, I would like a word with Mr DiNozzo," said the Principal.

Slowly the three left the room, worried about what fate they had left Tony to face.

"Tony," said the Principal trying to pull the boy out of his catatonic state, "Tony can you look at me please."

Tony raised his eyes which resembled deep pools of sorrow.

"Tony I need you to know that you are not responsible for this, do you understand?"

Tony simply nodded.

"Now I need you to tell me whether Dean was one of the boys that beat you up," he asked.

"Sir I can't please Sir don't make me," Tony's voice was shaky.

"Ok, I won't push it for now Tony, but remember my warning to you this morning. Now you and your friends go back to class whilst I sort out Mr Gracie."


	37. Chapter 37

"You ok Tony?" asked Lewis as Tony emerged from the Principals office.

"I'm fine," said Tony, "but you guys should probably steer clear of me before I get you all into trouble."

"Like that's gonna happen!" exclaimed Aaron, "you're one of us you know, didn't your Dad teach you never to leave a man behind."

"That's Marines," answered Tony, "this is different."

"Not really," said Aaron, "it's about how we chose to treat each other not just an oath of loyalty to a flag and a uniform."

"You don't get rid of us that easy bro," said Lewis, "I agree with Aaron."

"So, you didn't get into any trouble did you?" asked Lewis.

"No not this time but I'm on a warning and I can't afford to get into another fight with Dean and you guys can't afford to get into trouble either," answered Tony.

"We can look after ourselves," stated Lewis, "but we need to know what's going on with you so we can help."

"I can't say anything, it's too dangerous," Tony pleaded with them.

"But Tony if you tell us we can get help, I could go to my mom," said Maisie.

"Is this anything to do with him saying you wet yourself?" asked Aaron, "cos if it is you know you can tell us, we won't judge you."

"Is he the one who beat you up Tony?" asked Lewis.

Tony felt like his world was spinning out of control, his stomach churned, his head was spinning, he could feel hands reaching out to grab him as he dropped to the floor.

Several minutes later he woke up with Mr Morrison and his friends around him as he lay in the classroom whilst the rest of the class finished off lunch break.

"Tony, can you hear me?" asked Mr Morrison.

"I think we should call his mom," said Maisie.

"Lewis go get the Principal and ask him to call Mrs Gibbs," ordered Mr Morrison. "Maisie, you and Aaron stay with him whilst I send the rest of the class to the gym."

Maisie gathered up some of the pillows and cushions and placed them around Tony whilst Aaron sat trying to talk to him and get him to respond to them, "You know Tony," he whispered to him, "I once wet my pants at school too, got hit by a baseball when I wasn't wearing a cup and I just lost control, it was only last year and I know how embarrassed I felt, but they soon forgot about it and if it happened to you and others know they will forget too, something else always comes along to feed the gossip."

"Other people know what Dean's like Tony," said Maisie stroking his head tenderly.

"We won't let him get you again," said Aaron.

Tony just shook his head, tears fell onto his cheeks which Maisie delicately wiped away whilst Aaron placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Mr Morrison returned shortly followed by Lewis and Principal Buchanon. Tony was now sat up against the wall with Maisie and Aaron sat around him.

"Tony I've asked your mom to come pick you up," said the Principal, "perhaps we should have started with just partial days back first before we tried for a full day."

"I'm fine Sir, sorry I've caused so much mess," muttered Tony, "I don't want to go home, it'll make everyone think I'm weak."

"Nonsense Tony," interjected Mr Morrison, "that's not going to happen, we wouldn't let it."

"Sir I don't think you can stop it Sir, I don't think anyone can," mumbled Tony.

"Perhaps you should speak to the school counselor," suggested the Principal, "would you like me to go fetch him?"

"No Sir, I don't want to speak to anyone Sir, I just want to get on with my lessons," stated Tony.

"Well I think we should start again tomorrow," said the Principal, "give you chance to rest and talk to your parents tonight. Your friends can wait here with you until your mom arrives ok."

Tony nodded in response.

Mr Morrison and the Principal left the four friends in the classroom and stepped out into the hall.

"What can we do to help him?" asked Mr Morrison,

"We need him to talk," said the Principal frustrated at not having a different answer, "we all suspect we know who did it, child services think they know, the police think they know, hell even we know but we can't prove it unless either they confess, or Tony tells us, the rest of that damned neighbourhood are keeping their mouths shut."

"The kid can't cope like this, can't we move Gracie out of the school?" asked Morrison.

"Working on it," said the Principal, "his behavior is such that child services have suggested he gets sent to a special behavioral referral unit, we just need to get a placement for him. Weaver won't be out of Juvenile detention until Tony has moved on at the end of the year."

Inside the classroom the group of friends were at a loss on how to cheer Tony up.

"We could tell you all of the stuff that's happened to us," suggested Aaron, "then you'd see that you aren't alone and only us know, it would be like a secret pact."

"Yeah like I once decided to cut my own hair in class," said Maisie, "it took three weeks for the fringe to grow back to anything like normal."

"I split my pants two years ago," said Aaron, "wouldn't have been so bad but I wasn't wearing any underwear at the time, I spent all day with my sweatshirt wrapped around my waist trying to cover my butt up."

"In third grade I once ate so much licorice that I pooped my pants in the middle of class," said Lewis, "they had to evacuate the classroom before they could get me out of there."

"That's gross," said Maisie screwing up her nose, "yeah but not as bad as when you barfed all over the canteen lady."

"I had food poisoning," said Maisie.

"Yeah but it so gross that 15 other students lost their lunch too," he laughed.

"So Tony, you see that we all know how bad you feel, and whatever happened to you was not even your fault, like you hadn't forgot to puts underwear on, and didn't wolf down several boxes of licorice in one sitting, didn't cut your own fringe or cause and epidemic of projectile vomiting in the school canteen," said Aaron.

Tony tried to crack a small smile, "thanks guys," he whispered.

"So," said Maisie, "we all start again, and we all know embarrassing secrets about each other so it's like a special bond that no one will break because we all know too much about each other. So our secrets are safe."

"We should shake on it," said Lewis holding his hand out in the middle of the group.

Aaron added his on top, followed by Maisie. The three looked pleadingly to Tony. Slowly they watched him stretch his hand out and place it on top.

"That's it, the pact is sealed," announced Lewis pulling Aaron to his right and Tony to his left into a hug. Feeling somewhat left out Maisie joined the group, working her way into the middle, the three boys around her, all friends sharing a defining moment of unbreakable friendship.


	38. Chapter 38

When Tony arrived home with Shannon he immediately went upstairs to his room. Shannon gave him a few minutes, made him a sandwich and drink and went on up there, leaving Kelly in her bedroom playing.

"Hi sweetie, thought you might like a snack," she said as she went into the room.

"Thanks Mom, but I'm not really hungry," he said as he sat at his desk, his school books in front of him.

"That's ok, I'll leave it here for when you are," she smiled, "I thought we could talk too."

"I don't really want to talk mom," he whispered, "all anyone wants to do is make me talk."

"Hey, we're just trying to find a way to help you," she explained, "will you at least put your book down for a minute and turn and look at me?"

Slowly Tony complied, his head sunk to the ground and his body slumped in the seat.

"The Principal told me he spoke to you a couple of times today before I came to pick you up," began Shannon, "you know he is really impressed with the work you've done in the last few weeks, so is Mr Morrison. They think you have it in you to be a straight A student."

"Yeah I guess," muttered Tony.

"Well I was proud of you for that," she said.

Tony simply shrugged.

"He also said that he thinks you know who beat you up but are scared to tell us Tony," she stated, "Is that true Tony?"

"Mom please leave me alone," he begged her.

"I'm worried as well you know," she responded, "so is your Dad. There is obviously something so bad that you know that is making you feel so bad."

"It's nothing I can't handle Mom," he replied getting angry as he did so, "I just wish everyone would stop asking me stupid questions."

"Tony they aren't stupid and please don't speak to me in that tone I don't deserve it," she scolded him, "I just want you to think how it is making your Dad and I feel not knowing how to protect you."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Accepted," she said, "so do you know who did this to you?"

His headed nodded so slightly that if she hadn't been watching carefully she would have missed it.

"And did who ever did it threaten you about telling on them?" she asked.

Again the nod of the head was so slight it was hard to tell if it was just an involuntary movement or an answer.

"Did they threaten to hurt you again Tony?" she tried to gather further information.

He shook his head, "No."

"Then did they threaten to hurt someone else?" she enquired.

Tony bolted from the room, only just making it to the bathroom before vomiting into the toilet bowl. Shannon had rushed in behind him, rubbing his back softly as he retched into the bowl over and over.

"Tony you have to tell us," she tried again, "whatever it is we can tackle it together, I promise you we can make it better together," she began to cry as she held onto him and tried to comfort him. "Please Tony don't push us away from you."

"I'm sorry mom," he cried, "please don't cry, I'm sorry."

"Then Tony please just tell me, tell someone, just don't do this alone, don't do this to yourself," she begged him.

"I can't mom, I can't," he sobbed, "I want to but I can't risk it, I won't risk it."

"Then let us find a new school for you to go to until we move," she suggested as she held his head in her hands and tried to wipe away his tears with her thumbs, "let us do something."

"I can't start all over again, I can't," he still sobbed, "I promise I'll cope, I'll keep my grades up, just trust me please."

"Sweetheart I do trust you, but I also know how much you were hurt and I know that we all need help from time to time," she tried to reason with him.

Kelly who had heard the commotion came into the bathroom and finding her Mom and Tony both with tears running down their faces, she began to worry.

"Mommy?" she questioned quietly. "Mommy sad?"

"No sweetheart," said Shannon scooping her up into her arms. "Mommy and Tony are just struggling with a problem."

"Me help," announced Kelly hopefully.

"I wish you could Kelly," she smiled kissing the little girl on the forehead.

"Me help Tony," she stated running out of the bathroom.

She returned moments later dragging a blanket and Cottontail with her. She tried to wrap Tony in the blanket and placed Cottontail into his hands. "Tony better now?"

"Thanks Kells," sniffed Tony.

"Love you," she said.

He pulled her over to him, "I love you too Kells, I love you so much." His tears started to stream harder down his face.

Shannon moved alongside the two and held them both. They were still sat together huddled up on the bathroom floor when Gibbs returned home.

"Shan, what's happened?" asked Gibbs gently as she sat there holding the two kids who had finally drifted off to sleep in her arms.

"He knows who it was," she whispered back, "but he is too petrified to tell anyone."

"How did school go?" he asked her.

"I had to fetch him back early, he collapsed with the stress," she explained, "he encountered Dean Gracie in the bathroom when he was alone, his friends got him out, everyone believes it was Dean and his gang who did it, but Tony just won't confirm it, I don't know what to do to help him."

"I do," said Gibbs getting up from the side of the bath where he had perched near to his family.

"What are you going to do?" asked Shannon unable to get up to stop him.

"Make sure this doesn't happen again," he replied and with that he left the room.

Shannon heard him routing around in the drawer in their bedroom and then go downstairs and leave the house.


	39. Chapter 39

Gibbs pulled up in his truck outside of an old ramshackle timber framed home. The paint was peeling from the boards which clad it's walls, that paint that still hung to the boards was doing it's best to hold the slats together and keep the weather out, but it was clear that it was losing the battle.

The front yard was a collection of run down beaten up cars, abandoned bikes, any useful parts long since removed, boxes, broken pallets and sacks of refuse.

Gibbs got out of the truck and slowly made his way up the path to the screen door which was hanging off of its hinges. He carefully pulled it open and hammered on the door behind.

The door was yanked open by a greasy haired male in his mid twenties who was holding back a dog that was ferociously growling and pulling at its collar to break free.

Gibbs stared the dog down reducing it to something a kin to a puppy before turning back to the male.

"Looking for Dean Gracie," he announced.

"Yeah and what's he to you?" asked the male.

Not answering Gibbs looked past the male, "so this is his address then, his parents in?"

"Who are you?" asked the male again.

"Oh me, I am just here to deliver a message and a parcel," nodded Gibbs.

From a back room came a voice, "who is it Jack?"

"Some guy with a parcel and a message Grandma," Jack shouted the reply.

"Well are you going to ask him in?" came back the voice.

Gibbs didn't wait for any further invitation and moved past Jack and the dog who was now scampering around his feet and went into the house.

In the rear room, sat a frail looking lady, pulled up close to an old TV set clearly so that she could see the picture a little clearer. She squinted towards Gibbs as he entered.

"Do I know you?" she asked as he entered.

"No Ma'am," he replied, "but I believe my son and your Grandson know each other."

"He knows Jack?" she asked.

"No Ma'am, Dean," he replied.

"Oh dear what has he done now?" she asked, "I swear if I was a bit younger I'd throttle that boy."

"Well I was wondering if his parents were in?" asked Gibbs noticing Jack trundle into the room and dump himself down on the sofa.

"Jack move and let this gentleman have a seat," she ordered, "I'm sorry Mr, er what's your name?"

"Gibbs Ma'am," he replied.

"I'm sorry Mr Gibbs, Deans momma ran off with another no hoper 5 years ago, left me with her kids," she replied, "his daddy is doing 20 in the county jail."

"Are you solely responsible for him Ma'am?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah but I struggle, my sights not good and my health is failing," she answered.

"Sorry to hear that Ma'am and sorry to add to you troubles but I need you to know what's been happening with your grandson and my son," stated Gibbs.

He spent a while explaining the comments at school, the fight, the beating and the taunting thereafter. The old lady was astounded.

"I didn't know," she exclaimed, "Jack always goes to the school for me when anything is wrong, I can't get out of the house easily." She paused and looked over to her other Grandson, "did you know about any of this?"

"It's nothing Grandma, just kids fighting, they do that," he shrugged.

"You didn't tell me anything about a beating though, did you know anything about it?" she demanded.

"The police spoke to him, but he said nothing, seems there's no witnesses willing to come forward," said Jack.

"Ma'am, this has got to stop," said Gibbs. "Do you discipline Dean?"

"Well no, he's too big for me to handle," she said.

"Well he's running wild and whilst there might not be anyone willing to talk in court, he knows stuff about it that he could only know if he was there, and if you need some help in disciplining him I brought you this," said Gibbs producing an old wooden paddle from his pocket.

"I would suggest Ma'am that if you can't bring this to bear on his backside then Jack could," he looked over to the young man. "Perhaps if you don't believe in the paddle you could put the both of them to work fixing up your yard and house for you ma'am, two fit young men should be doing more to help you if you have been good enough to look after them."

"Hey I do stuff," suddenly proclaimed Jack.

"Like what?" asked Gibbs.

"I go get the groceries," he said.

"Is that it?" asked Gibbs, "perhaps you also need some harsh discipline too."

"And what are you going to do about it?" asked Jack.

"Well if you like I could demonstrate on you what I think you should be doing to your brother, and I'm gonna monitor that front yard and if I don't see it improved and cleaned up in the next two weeks then I will be going to the police and social services and suggesting that you can't control your brother and that allowing your Grandma to live like this is abusive to her, we'll see what they do."

"You can't make me paddle him," stated Jack.

"No I can't that's your choice and your Grandma's but you know deep down whether he did it or not and I just expect you to get him to leave my son alone before I take matters truly into my own hands," warned Gibbs.

At that point the rear door to the property slammed shut and into the house walked Dean shouting, "hey Grandma is tea ready?"

Hearing no response he walked straight into the living room and shouted the question again, totally ignoring the fact that there was a guest present.

"Do you always speak to your Grandma like that ?" asked Gibbs.

"What business is it of yours?" he sneered at Gibbs.

"I'll make it my business if you keep on in that tone young man," stated Gibbs.

"He's right Dean, you need to learn some manners," answered his Grandma.

"Hey none of you can tell me what to do," proclaimed Dean, "so Mister I suggest you get out of my house."

"This is your Grandma's place and she invited me in, if she wishes me to leave I'll go but until she tells me I'm staying here to make sure you are taught a lesson," stated Gibbs.

"Uh, you and who's army?" scoffed Dean.

"Not the army son, the marine corps," answered Gibbs.

"You're DiNozzo's father ain't you?" said Dean finally letting the penny drop into place.

"Yes Tony is my son and I think you are the one who hurt him," said Gibbs, "and in whatever way I can I'm gonna make sure that you leave him alone from here on in."

"You can't go threatening my brother like that," Jack suddenly threw into the conversation.

"I can, I will and I have," replied Gibbs, "and I have already warned you that if you don't take your little brother into hand and look after your Grandmother I will go to social services and have him removed from your care and you evicted from this house for cruelty and neglect to your Grandmother. Choice is yours son, but it seems to me that you rather enjoy the life you have here, not working, living off Grandma, letting your brother run wild, if you want to keep any of that going something else is gonna have to give."

Dean suddenly launched at Gibbs, fists clenched and pummeling the older man, "Get out," he screamed as the punches reigned down, "Get out."

Gibbs grabbed the boys arms and held them tight, "I suggest you stop your little tantrum now, or else with your Grandma's permission I will show you what I would do to you if you were my son and behaved like this."

"What does that mean?" asked Dean angrily.

"I'll spank you myself," answered Gibbs.

"Grandma wouldn't let you," snarled Dean in reply.

"Shall we ask her?" asked Gibbs still maintaining his grip despite the struggle from Dean.

"No need to ask Mr Gibbs, I'm sorry for my Grandsons behaviour and I am ashamed at him, you have my permission."

Dean stopped his struggle and turned towards his Grandma, "you can't be serious," he stated aghast at the direction this conversation was taking.

"Dean I've seen you heading the same way as your Daddy for years and I should have done something about it and if it means taking a more drastic proactive approach to keep you out of a home or a detention facility I will do it," she answered.

"You can't," he screamed, tantrum flaring up again, "I hate you."

Without a moments hesitation Gibbs tucked the boy under his arm and holding him tightly in place delivered 6 stinging smacks to the boys rear before he could even register what he was doing in that position let alone work out what was happening to him.

"You want to try speaking to your Grandmother again properly, or would you like me to continue?" asked Gibbs. "I could always use the paddle I have given to your brother."

"You can't, don't you dare," screamed Dean, "it's not fair."

"Nor is the fact that you are terrorizing my son and this community doesn't have the courage to tell the police what they know," shouted Gibbs in return.

"Get off me you bastard," screamed Dean, not having the good sense to keep his mouth shut.

Looking to the old lady for approval once more, which she nodded to him, Gibbs delivered another 12 harsh spanks, this time making Dean cry out loud.

"I'll give you one more chance Dean," warned Gibbs.

"Go to hell," Dean shouted back.

With that Gibbs resumed the spanking, Jack stood there opened mouthed taking in the scene, his Grandmother looked on in approval, Dean struggled, cried out and tried to break free but his frustration beat him and the heat in his backside finally got the better of him; suddenly he let out a sob, a great gulping gasp of a sob. Three smacks later he was crying like a baby, all fight gone.

Gibbs stood him up. "That son was just a taster of what I will do to you if you ever lay a hand on my son again or threaten him or his friends. I no longer care if the police have witnesses, I will just come to you directly."

Turning to Jack he added, "remember what I said about the yard and the house, I will be back over here to see your Grandmother soon and I'd better see an improvement. You've already seen I carry out my threats so if I were you I'd learn from your little brothers mistakes and put into practice what I told you. I don't make idle threats you understand that I hope."

Jack who was still shocked by what he had just witnessed and looking over to his younger brother who was still rubbing his butt with silent tears running down his cheeks, just nodded in acceptance.

"Good," replied Gibbs, "then Ma'am I bid you good day and if I may come back to check on you or assist you with anything I will do."

Gibbs turned on his heel and walked back out to the truck and climbed in. His hands were shaking, adrenalin still pumping through his veins but he'd held it together enough not to have killed the kid like he really wanted to. Now he needed to return to his family again and start to try and rebuild things there.


	40. Chapter 40

As Gibbs' hands stopped shaking with all the adrenalin, he turned on the ignition of the truck but something didn't feel right. He couldn't just drive back to his family. He thought that going around to the Gracie house and letting them know what their son was up to was going to go some way to resolving this, let him and more importantly Tony move on with their lives. However all he felt was guilt.

Sure the boy deserved a good hiding; he'd needed it for years and truly speaking he should be doing time for what he had done to Tony, and what he had delivered to the boys rear end tonight no where near matched what the boy had done to Tony, but still the thing that wouldn't quit bugging him was that he had delivered a spanking without any chance for discussion, any chance for the boy to realise his own mistakes and no assurance that the boy would know that he would have the support of his family and their comfort whatever he had done. In fact, worse still, he had left an implement of even harsher punishment in the hands of the older brother who probably had no idea of how to use it fairly and no points of reference of his own to draw upon. In fact the only reference either was likely to have had was from the old principal at the school and Gibbs recalled how he had treated Tony.

Scrubbing his hands over his tired face, Gibbs knew he couldn't leave it like this. Sighing heavily he turned the ignition back off, climbed wearily out of the vehicle and went back up to the broken screen door.

Just as he pulled it open Dean came running out of the house crying and screaming at the occupants inside that he hated them and he never wanted to see them again.

Gibbs caught hold of him, struggling to hold him against the frantic struggling.

"Dean just calm down," he tried.

"Get off me, let me go," screamed Dean just as Jack came to the door to join them.

"What else happened?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"We were trying to sort stuff, family stuff, none of your business really," answered Jack, "and then he lost it again." He nodded in Deans direction.

"You wouldn't listen," screamed Dean still struggling, "you just started telling me what to do, you're my brother not my parent."

"Shall we take this back inside?" asked Gibbs

"If you think I'm gonna let you or Jack spank me again you're fucking wrong," screamed Dean.

"Use that kind of language to me again and I will show you what other punishments I dole out including washing your mouth out with soap," warned Gibbs.

Freezing in alarm at the thought that the Marine would carry out his threats as he had earlier Dean shut his mouth.

"Glad you listened," said Gibbs calmly, "now if we go inside I will tell you why I came back."

As the group reassembled in the living room that now looked as if a tornado had hit it Gibbs spoke gently to Dean.

"Now I'm going to let go of you and I don't expect you to run," he started, "I wanted to come back to apologise for the way in which I handled your discipline earlier."

"What you want to say sorry for beating me?" asked Dean somewhat confused but calmer.

"I didn't beat you," answered Gibbs, "I spanked you for the way you were behaving and speaking to your grandmother and the rest of us."

"Don't see the difference," Dean spat back.

"Well the difference is that a beating is something given to a person who has done nothing wrong and is done out of hatred, anger and without any thought to the victim," Gibbs explained, "a spanking on the other hand is to correct poor behaviour, and remind the person being corrected not to repeat the same behaviour."

"Yeah and why are you apologizing then?" asked Dean.

"Because I did to you something I shouldn't have done," said Gibbs, "I punished you without properly explaining why I was punishing you and I didn't give you chance to explain yourself, nor did I explain that once delivered a punishment should wipe the slate clean for that particular piece of behaviour."

"So now you want me to talk?" said Dean.

"Yeah, if you want," said Gibbs.

"Well what about your son and his friends throwing water all over my pants and letting the whole school laugh at me 'cos they think I wet myself," spat Dean.

"I didn't know about that," said Gibbs confused, "when did that happen?"

"Today in the boys bathroom, DiNozzo can't fight his own battles so got his little friends to do it for him and that little bitch Maisie threw water all over me," complained Dean.

"What were you all doing in the bathroom?" asked Gibbs.

"Well, er um," Dean froze; if he explained the whole thing Gibbs would ask why he had gone in there after Tony and why the other had followed him in, "forget it," he continued, "it doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does," answered Gibbs, "no one should do that even if they have a good reason for doing it, but I'm more interested in why Maisie chose that particular way to get at you."

"Doesn't matter," sulked Dean, "look can I go?"

"No you sit yourself down Son," said his Grandmother, "you too Jack and put that paddle down."

Dean complied, dropping heavily onto the old couch and crossing his arms and dropping his head.

"Look maybe you are new to this type of discipline," started Gibbs, "but I think you are going to have to get used to it so I'm going to cut you a little slack and tell you why I think it happened. I don't care if you answer me, I just want you to listen and promise to consider what I'm saying, do we have a deal?"

Dean just shrugged, the same way Gibbs had seen Tony do on occasions when he knew he was in deep trouble but didn't want to discuss it.

Sighing Gibbs began, "I think that for whatever reason you and Tony ended up in the bathroom at the same time, I think that there is something between the two of you that neither of you are prepared to talk about and I think it goes back to what happened to Tony on Halloween. Am I right?"

Dean didn't respond.

Gibbs continued, "I'm guessing that Tony was a bit longer in their than his friends expected and they came in to find him, you felt out numbered, something that you aren't used to but Tony knows all about and how frightening it is. Then in that state you let your mouth do the fighting, perhaps you taunt Tony and his friends react badly to that, perhaps you say something threatening him about peeing his pants and Maisie hears it, comes barreling in and pours the water over you."

"Did he tell you that?" snarled Dean.

"No, no Tony is saying nothing about anything even though that is probably hurting him more," replied Gibbs.

Dean simply shrugged.

"I just want you to know that this type of hate, this anger that you feel, isn't going to go away by putting it onto someone else. Whatever is causing that is still going to remain and one day you will realize that you are just piling a whole load of guilt onto the top of it and all you are really hurting is yourself," said Gibbs.

"I don't feel guilty about anything," pouted Dean.

"What not even about the way you treat your Grandmother and speak to her?" asked Gibbs.

"Well maybe that," sulked Dean, raising his eyes momentarily to take in the frail old lady who had taken him in when it felt like everyone else had abandoned him.

"I'm guessing you are angry at your parents," said Gibbs, guessing now at what was going on in the kids mind and going purely on gut instinct. "Can't change what they did, but you can still choose to make the best out of what you've got."

"What would you know about it?" said Dean.

"Well I know you aren't the only kid out there who has been dealt a rough deal by their parents," answered Gibbs, "but unless you talk to your Grandmother, brother, me, a counselor, a teacher or somebody, that anger is never gonna get better and if it doesn't your life is going to get worse. Are you going to let anger make it worse?"

Dean didn't respond but a small shake of the head was detected by the others in the room.

"I hope you won't," said Gibbs, "If you were my son I wouldn't let you, I'd tell you that sometimes you just have to let it all out and let others in who will help you, you have to get rid of your guilt, atone for what ever you did and move on with life."

"Now I will talk to my son and his friends and suggest they all steer clear of you at school, but I expect you to steer clear of them too.

Checking over with the old lady Gibbs continued, "Ma'am perhaps I can come by on Saturday afternoon with the truck, help the boys take the scrap to the dump if you'd like, should get a fair bit of money for all that metal out there."

"Thank you Mr Gibbs," she smiled, "that would be fine."

"That crap out there is worth cash?" asked Jack suddenly chiming in.

"Yup," nodded Gibbs, "so I'm guessing it's worth your while to help your little brother clear it up, without resorting to hitting him with that paddle I gave you. People learn more by example you know."

With that Gibbs rose from the couch and left the home for the second time that day. His hands were now still, his head was in a better space. Now all he had to do was explain to Shannon what he'd done. Perhaps he shouldn't have left the house the way he did, she'd be worrying about him, fearing he was going to do something silly.

As he finally pulled up onto the drive of his own home and quietly entered he found Shannon sitting on the stairs, one eye on the door waiting for him and another ear on the kids who she had finally managed to get into bed despite Kelly's insistence that she wanted to sleep in Tony's room. It had only been when Shannon had allowed her to tuck Cottontail into bed beside Tony who had already fallen fast asleep that Kelly would rest.

Gibbs looked up to where she perched. "Are the kids ok?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Shannon, "but they could have done with their Dad here to help."

"I'm sorry Shannon," he replied, "look I just wanted to try and sort this whole mess out and…"

"Don't you think we all want that?" she insisted, "but you just left me here fearing the worst."

"I realize that now," said Gibbs.

"So what did you do?" she asked.

"I went around to Gracies house, spoke to his Grandmother and older brother, took them an old paddle and suggested they should use it on Dean," he started.

"You what?" said Shannon, "are you mad, Dean will end up doing even worse stuff to Tony, how is that going to help."

"Shannon, come down let me explain," pleaded Gibbs, "I don't want to wake the kids."

Shannon reluctantly agreed and with the two sat in the lounge Gibbs tried again to explain.

"Deans' parents are gone, kid is pretty much left to do whatever he wants, no one seems to know what he gets up to. His Grandmother is frail and is brother is a bit of a dead beat probably because he hasn't had a lot of guidance either. I er ended up in um a conversation of sorts with Dean."

"Did he admit what he did to Tony?" she asked.

"Well no, that's not how the conversation ended up going," Gibbs was practically squirming, he knew he had to tell Shannon about the spanking. "The kid became mouthy and er I ended up spanking him."

"Oh my god Gibbs, what were you thinking?" Shannon wanted to yell but was struggling to keep her voice down for the sake of the kids.

"His Grandmother gave permission," Gibbs started to mitigate.

"I don't care if the President himself told you to do it," said Shannon, "he is now gonna hate Tony even more."

"Shannon I need you to trust me," he said, "I guess I could have just left it but I had to do something, no one else was."

"Probably because like you they had no real proof," she argued back, "but unlike you they didn't want to make it worse."

"That's not fair Shan, I didn't want to make it worse," answered Gibbs.

"Well that's what you have probably done," she proclaimed. "Were you thinking that it you used our son as bait then the bully might attack again and we might get a witness this time."

"You think I'd set Tony up for more of that abuse," Gibbs angrily retorted rising to his feet. "I love him Shannon, how can you accuse me of doing that deliberately?"

Shannon just burst into tears which almost instantly took Gibbs own mind off of his anger at being accused. He went over to sit with her. Holding her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Shan, I didn't do it deliberately, I just wanted to put a stop to it, please forgive me," he begged her.

"I just want it all to be over," she sobbed, "I can't be dealing with you going off and taking things into your own hands whilst I am left here trying to put our son back together alone. I can't do it Gibbs, I can't."

Stroking her soft red hair and pulling her in close, he knew he had to tell her the next part. "Er Shan, I have said I would be going back there on Saturday."

"Why would you say that?" she asked pulling away from him.

"I have offered to help them clear their front yard," said Gibbs, "I thought that would mean that once Tony has done his detention you can take him and Maisie to the cinema in town whilst I'm keeping Dean occupied and then we will at least know that Tony is not going to bump into him."

Shannon stood up, shaking her head, "and you didn't think about running this past me first?"

"Shan," Gibbs tried to protest.

"Gibbs just leave me alone, I need to calm down," she stated. "I'm going to bed."

"Wait I'll come up with you," said Gibbs.

"I'm going alone," she answered, "you have the couch or the spare room. Your choice."

With that she went up and checked on the kids who were still fast asleep. She went into the master bedroom and ran a bath in the en suite, to soak away her troubles.

Gives made his way upstairs shortly thereafter, stopping by Tony's room and going in and kissing his head, then into Kelly's room putting her back under the blanket she had wriggled out from underneath.

As he finally laid down in the spare room, alone, he lay awake. He prayed to God that he hadn't screwed this up more than it already was. He was going on his gut alone, he hoped that meant something.


	41. Chapter 41

As morning dawned Gibbs rose alone and in the spare room and it took it a moment to figure out what was wrong with the picture. He was miserable and Shannon wasn't by his side.

Groaning he got up and dressed and made his way downstairs, the rest of the house still asleep. Pouring himself a strong coffee and putting another into a thermos mug he went up to their bedroom. He pushed the door open gently and sat on the side of the bed, not knowing what to do. He'd written Shannon a letter in the middle of the night trying to explain his situation trying to ask for her forgiveness and if possible her understanding.

As he leant forward to rest the mug and letter on the nightstand the motion was enough to rock the bed and the sleeping Shannon within it. She began to stir.

"Sorry Shan," he whispered, "go back to sleep I was just leaving you a drink here for later."

"Urgh what time is it?" she asked with a sleepy voice.

"0540," he replied, "didn't mean to wake you."

"Is that coffee I can smell?" she asked.

"Yep, thought you might need it," he responded, "I am sorry Shannon, about last night, about yesterday, I didn't mean to upset you or worry you, please believe me."

"I'll get over it, perhaps I shouldn't have gone off as I did," she said, "it's just you worry me when you go off like that."

"I've grown up a bit since I last did that," said Gibbs, "still think the whopping my Dad delivered to me reminds me to calm it down a little but it won't ever get rid of that urge in me to protect my own."

She leant forward and kissed his head which was bowed before her.

"Does that mean that you forgive me?" he asked hopefully lifting his steely blue eyes to meet her beautiful green ones.

"Well it means I won't make you sleep in the spare room again tonight ," she smiled, "sorry about that."

"I guess I deserved it a bit, made me think a lot," he responded.

"So I won't have to call your Dad to come and sort you out then," she smirked.

Gibbs paled, "you aren't going to tell him about this are you?"

"No not me but I think you should mention it to him at some point," she said.

"Don't make me Shan, please," he begged, "I'm sure he would have something to say about it all."

"Then you'd better be on your best behaviour," she smiled kissing him again, "and I am sorry too, about the way I reacted and all that. Don't tell Kelly, she'll put me on the naughty step and I have too much work to get done today."

"We're gonna be fine aren't we?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, we'll all be fine," she replied, "now you better get off to work and I'll get a bit more rest before the kids get up."

"Is Tony going to school?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, he insisted, refused to let me even consider moving him," said Shannon. "I'll keep my eye on him."

"We both can," he smiled. "Call me if anything happens."

"I will, just go," she said.

With a final kiss he left the house and the sleeping occupants, worrying a little about what his Dad might have to say about this.

When Tony woke up a little later, he started to get ready for school before suddenly recalling what had happened the day before. Shannon who'd gone to check on him found him sitting on the side of the made bed his backpack at his feet holding onto Cottontail and twiddling the ears.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Not sure mom," he answered, "it's like I want to go, I know I have to go but I'm scared about what's going to happen to me."

"You want to talk it through with me?" she asked sitting on the bed at the side of him.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "like I know you and dad always tell me it will make me feel better, but this time I just think you might be wrong." He dropped his head. "I'm sorry."

"Hey sweetie don't be sorry, you have nothing to apologise for on that front," she assured him. "Only you know how you feel, I just hope that one day you will tell us because we truly do want to help."

"What did Dad say when you told him I had to come home from school?" he asked cautiously.

"He was worried about you, wanted to fix it all for you, we all do," she answered thinking it better at this stage not to tell him that his Dad had been around to Dean Gracies house, "I want you to promise me though that you'll stick with your friends today and if you need me you will tell the teacher and get them to call me."

"Sure mom," he said, "guess I'd better get some breakfast hey."

"Yep," she responded, "and Tony?"

"Yes Mom," he said turning back to where he had left her sat on his bed.

"We are really proud of you, and how you're handling this you know," she smiled.

"Thanks Mom," he tried to smile back albeit weakly.

"And Tony?" she tried again.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Make sure you grab some fruit and not just that cereal that comes with chocolate milk," she grinned.

He sighed dramatically, "you know it's not really chocolate milk, it just turns the milk chocolaty and…" he added making sure he had her attention, "chocolate comes from the chocolate bean which means it's practically a fruit in any event."

"Nice try mister, but I'm a nurse remember I know a bit about diet and science," she laughed.

"Gee a kid just can't get a break around these parts," he sighed back dramatically.

Shannon picked Cottontail up from the side of her and placed him onto Tony's pillow. That rabbit had seen her son through more than any kid should ever have to survive. "I hope you know what you're doing," she said to the bunny, "one of us has to."

As Tony climbed out of the car and walked down the school drive 30 minutes later, his friends were waiting for him.

"You ok Tony?" asked Aaron.

"Of course he is," answered Maisie, "or else he wouldn't be here. He's tough."

"Just wanted him to know we were here if he needed us," said Aaron slightly affronted by Maisies' tone.

"Guys please don't fight," Tony pleaded, "I am ok but I do need all of you to stick with me, help me stay that way."

"Hey bro, that sounded quite mature," laughed Lewis breaking the tension, "sure they didn't replace you with a robot or something to spy on us poor kids."

"Shhhh," laughed Tony, "don't give the grownups ideas, I'm sure they have listening devices hidden around this place."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the sound of angry shouting and raucous laughter coming from the other side of the school yard.

"Come on," said Lewis, "lets go see whats happening."

"I don't think we should," said Tony, "I don't want to get drawn into any trouble."

"We can just stay on the sidelines," said Aaron.

"Guys, perhaps Tony is right," stated Maisie.

"Look I promise we won't get anyone of us involved," stated Lewis, "just want to know what's happening.

As they approached they saw people laughing and pointing but couldn't see at who or what. The odd thing is that it wasn't just the bullies and the kids who were in with the in-crowd stood around, but it was the nerds, the geeks, the weaklings, the whole school.

Tony's group pushed through to the front to see who or what was the subject of the ridicule. On the ground was Dean Gracie, the victims had turned on him, heard about his "wetting himself incident," and pouncing on his weakness and the fact that he was alone, had cornered him and pushed him to the ground, throwing insults, punches, the odd stone.

Tony stood watching what was unfolding in fear. He'd been here, just a month or so ago. He felt his fists begin to clench, his heart rate quickening, a nausea in the pit of his stomach. The only others not reacting were his friends, realization hitting them that indirectly they had been the cause of this riot, for there was no other way of describing it.

Suddenly, Tony turned his back to Dean, shielding him from the crowd and yelled, "Stop," at the top of his lungs.

The group reacted more in shock than anything else, why was Tony seemingly protecting Dean.

"You think it will make you feel better giving him a taste of what he's done to you?" Tony asked them loudly. A few nodded, others shrugged.

"You're all wrong you know," said Tony, "think about it, if you flushed his head down the toilet, do you think it will take away the fact that he and his friends used to do it to you, no, it will always be there no matter how many times you did it to him," he took a deep breath before continuing, "if you call him a name like he called you, it just means that one more hurtful word has been said 'cos it sure as hell doesn't take away the ones he said to you; you throw a rock at him, it just gives him one more rock to throw back at you rather than taking away one more weapon, ridicule and taunt him, he will just come back fighting even more."

"He deserves it though," jeered a voice from the back of the crowd,

"Yeah, he's been terrorizing us all for years," shouted another voice, "you're new here what would you know?"

"More than you think and more than I'll ever tell you," answered Tony, "I have more reason to hate him than most of you, but that would just make me as bad as him, so I chose to try to be a decent person. Bruises and broken bones won't fix it, I tried that too, just caused more trouble, so I'm trying the only thing that's left."

"What's that?" asked a female at the front of the group.

"Kindness," said Tony, "it's the only thing none of us have tried before, so back off and leave him alone."

Lewis, Aaron and Maisie stepped forward to stand at Tony's side.

"You heard him," said Aaron, "I think you should all back away.

Shaking their heads in disbelief the group dispersed leaving Tony and his group with Dean who was still propped up on the floor as the Principal and several other teachers arrived at the scene.

"What's going on here?" demanded the Principal, then seeing who was in the assembled group muttered, "not you guys again, come on, my office let's sort this out." He watched however as Lewis and Aaron turned to help Dean up from the floor and Dean accepted the help. Something was different.

All five of them filtered into the office and took seats where directed.

"Dean are you injured?" he asked.

"A bit sore that's all," muttered Dean. "Don't need the nurse."

"Ok so who wants to start by telling me what was going on out there, I think I've made it clear to all of you what I will and won't tolerate in this school haven't I?"

A chorus of "yes sir, " softly muttered came back to him.

"So I'm surprised that the five of you are seemingly involved again in something of this nature so soon after the warnings given out, or am I wrong?"

"It's not what you think Sir," explained Maisie, "this time we were protecting him."

"I didn't need any protection," sulked Dean.

"It looked somewhat different to us," answered Aaron, "if Tony hadn't stopped those kids the whole school would have taken you out."

"I can look after myself, they don't frighten me," said Dean wincing a little as his ribs reminded him that the answer was actually quite different.

"You stopped them Tony?" asked the Principal.

"Guess so Sir," said Tony, "just didn't think it was right that it was all of them against him."

"You should have seen him Sir, he took them all on," said Maisie proud of her boyfriend.

"You fought them?" asked the Principal a little surprised, "On Deans behalf?"

"Only with his words," quickly interjected Lewis on Tony's behalf.

"Is that right Tony?" asked the Principal knowing that Tony had promised to be truthful with him.

"Yes Sir," said Tony lowering his head.

"Then why are you seemingly ashamed of your actions?" asked the Principal.

"Because I promised I wouldn't get involved in anything like this."

"Tony if what they tell me is right then you did a brave thing," said the Principal, "I never said you shouldn't step forward and do the right thing. That takes more courage than using your fists."

"Didn't really think about it like that," said Tony.

"Well why don't you and your friends get back to class then," suggested the Principal, "I'll help Mr Gracie get cleaned up."

The Principal stepped out to the reception to ask for the nurse to be called to his room.

Dean stared at Tony, "you didn't have to do that you know, won't make me like you or your family."

"Don't care," said Tony, "all it means is that I did not let myself fall to their levels out there or your previous behaviour, I feel just fine about that, how do you feel about your behaviour?"

With that Tony left the room, pausing briefly to turn back towards Dean when the others weren't listening, "Guilt's a horrible thing Dean, one day you should ask me about what it was like to shoot at someone with a gun and think you were responsible for killing them, I had good friends around me to help me get over it, you are going to alienate everyone if you keep being like you are now and then no one will ever help you come to terms with what you did," Tony spoke lowly.

With that Tony left. Dean couldn't reply, no smart retort came easily to his lips, just shock.


	42. Chapter 42

"I can't believe you just did that you know," whispered Lewis to Tony, "it was totally awesome, did you see the whole school stopped and listened to you?"

"I just didn't want him hurt like me, it would have just made him hate me even more," answered Tony.

"But still bro, that was so cool," added Lewis.

"Gentlemen," said Mr Morrsion, "perhaps we can leave your discussion for now and get on with the history assignment."

"Sorry Sir," they both muttered and sat down to a fierce glare from Maisie who was worried they might have cost the team some points.

"We're going to look at leaders throughout history and the ways in which they have tried to inspire others, I then want you to chose someone who would have inspired you and others and say what it was about them that inspired you the most," said Mr Morrison.

"Who are you going to choose?" Aaron whispered over to Maisie as he flicked through the text book.

"Possibly Indira Gandhi, she was the first female political leader of her country," answered Maisie, "or maybe Amelia Earhart." With that she went into deep concentration on all of the female leaders throughout history who had inspired her.

Frowning slightly Aaron turned to the other two, "what about you guys?" he asked. "Not sure," whispered back Tony not wanting to get in trouble for talking again, "how about you?"

Aaron had turned to pages in his text book about Rosa Parks and Martin Luther King Jr. "Probably one of these two," he pointed to the biographies, "my mom always talks about the changes they made to our world now and the struggle they had. Her always talking about them has kinda been a constant part of my life too."

Aaron looked over to Lewis who was already deeply into the task, his arm wrapped around his paper and his pen scribbling away determinably within the protective arm. "Guess he already knows what he's doing," smiled Aaron.

"Have you gentlemen decided on your own works?" asked Mr Morrison doing the rounds to make sure everyone was working.

"Urgh struggling which one to chose," answered Aaron.

"You could write about both," suggested the teacher, "especially when the two you seem to be stuck on are so closely allied in the cause of equality and human rights."

"Yeah but that's like twice as much to write Sir," exclaimed Aaron.

"Better than you not writing anything at all," smiled Mr Morrsion, "come on I want to see you working not chatting please."

"What about you Tony?" asked the teacher.

"I think I know but I'm not sure that the person fits the assignment Sir," answered Tony embarrassed now to have been caught talking twice.

"Well why don't you tell me and we'll see if it works," said Mr Morrison.

"Well, um its Leonardo da Vinci," muttered Tony, trying to keep his voice low so that the rest of the class couldn't hear him, "I mean, I'm not just choosing him because he is Italian like me, although that is pretty cool right, but I was reading about him in Readers Digest, and he thought up things long before anyone else did, he liked to think outside of the box even in times when others might have thought that his work was like some sort of magic or against the church. He was a great artist, an inventor, did you know he designed flying machines way back in the 1400's long before we even thought about cars right, and a scientist too."

"Tony, I think he would be a good choice," said Mr Morrsion, "leaders don't necessarily have to be out there at the front leading armies and nations, they can be quietly changing the world by the way we think or see possibilities. If he inspires you to think outside of the box, or become an inventor or paint a great picture, then he is leading you. Now it seems you know a lot about him already so it shouldn't take you long to get that down on paper."

Brought back to task, Tony picked up his pen, "yes Sir, sorry."

"Hey don't be sorry, just impress me with what you write on that sheet," encouraged the teacher.

"Yes Sir," answered Tony and buckled down to work.

Five minutes later and Maisie slipped a little note to him. ' _I think it's a great choice'_ it read. Tony smiled back and carried on with the exercise.

All papers handed in for marking the four friends enjoyed recess together but Tony couldn't help but notice that in the far corner of the sports field and alone sat Dean. Tony couldn't help but notice that the boy was miserable and that confused him. Inside him was a conflict waging between hating him for what he had done and more importantly what he had threatened to do to Kelly and something he couldn't quite place, it was almost an understanding of what the boy was going through mixed with where he had come from. Tony had been refusing to say who had done stuff to him at first through fear of what else would follow but that was disappearing to an extent with Dean, but now he didn't want to see anything because Tony cold see a deeper hurt, possibly deeper than the one he had endured recently, something more a kin to what he had known before he came to live with his own family.

"Hey Tony, the bell's gone for next period," said Maisie breaking him out of his deep thoughts, "are you ok?"

"Er, yes, I'm fine," he smiled back.

The rest of the day went well, lunch passed without any dramas but still Dean sat alone. For the first time Tony noticed the boy didn't eat much, a limp sandwich and a bag of chips and only had a glass of water in front of him. Tony looked at his own lunch box and his mom hadn't let him down, nice sandwiches, fruit and a large piece of home made brownie and a couple of cartons of juice.

Tony didn't know what made him do it, he told no one he was going to do it and as he walked over he couldn't believe he was doing it.

"Dean can I sit here?" he asked.

"Look around you DiNozzo, don't think anyone else wants the seats," said Dean trying to hide his meager lunch back in the paper wrapping from which it had come. "Don't you want to be with your friends?"

"Well yeah but I thought I should come here first, it's just that I felt a bit mean about how I spoke to you when we left the principals office this morning," said Tony.

"Didn't ask you to be nice to me did I?" retorted Dean.

"Well no, but you looked like you were hurting a bit and I thought I'd just check you were ok, plus I wondered if you would like one of these juices and half of this brownie, my mom packed too much and well I just know that when you hurt and if you are having a bad day something like that might make you feel a bit better," ventured Tony.

"You giving me your lunch?" asked Dean, "Do I look like I need charity?"

"No," said Tony, "I can see you have your own lunch, but I just thought you might like some of this to make you feel a bit better, I know it helps me, look I'll leave it here and if you want it take it, if not just leave it."

With that Tony took the rest of his lunch and went to rejoin his friends. No one asked him what he had just done they were all too stunned. Lunch over everyone returned to class. No one noticed Dean take the brownie and carefully wrap it in the paper his sandwich had been in, or him pop the juice in his school bag. No one would know that he was taking them home for his Grandmother.

When Shannon picked Tony up after school, she could see that he seemed to be deep in thought.

"How was school?" she asked as he buckled himself into the car.

"Fine mom," he smiled, "made it through without throwing up or fainting."

"I didn't think Tony DiNozzo ever fainted," she joked back.

"True but sometimes I like to check the floor for cleanliness," he smiled.

They travelled for a few minutes in silence and then Tony spoke up, "Mom?" he asked. "Do you think it is possible to hate and fear a person at the same time as understand them and feel sorry for them?"

"Well, I guess so but I don't really know," she answered, "what makes you ask?"

"Well I just wondered about if someone was really mean and you were frightened of them but you understood why they were mean and saw that really they were like a different person under all of that meanness, should that mean that you dislike them or that you should feel sorry for them."

"Well that's a tough one Tony, and I'm not sure I really know, it's natural for us to dislike things that frighten us even if we know what's making them do it. I mean we don't want to live in fear, but perhaps if you can empathize with why they are being like that then maybe bit by bit it may take a little of the fear away and perhaps overtime we will dislike them less," she attempted to answer.

"Ok," said Tony, "guess that makes sense."

"Is there someone that's made you feel that way Tony?" she tried to delve a little deeper.

"Yeah I guess so, it's just so confusing," he answered then after a few more minutes, "Mom do we have any more of those brownies left for lunch tomorrow?"

"Well yeah I think so if your Dad hasn't eaten them all and Kelly doesn't get her little hands on them," said Shannon, rather confused at the sudden change in direction of the conversation but guessing that Tony was just trying to avoid any further questions about whoever it was that was making him frightened yet whom he felt sorry for.

"Excellent," he replied, "Any chance of me having two in my lunch bag?"

"Well only if you agree to eat two pieces of fruit too," she replied seeing an opportunity to get more healthy foods into her son.

"Thanks Mom," he smiled, "that'd be great." He had a plan.


	43. Chapter 43

Saturday morning came around much sooner than Tony expected or hoped for but he knew he had to get through his detention to put the past finally behind him and move on with his life; and of course there was the added bonus that he had a date, his first proper date with Maisie.

His last few days at school had been uneventful. He got on with his work, hung out with his friends and importantly stayed out of trouble. Each day he'd found an excuse to get his mom to put an extra treat in his lunch bag and then another excuse to leave them for Dean. When Dean had finally asked Tony why he was doing it, Tony just shrugged his shoulders and had responded that one of them had to make a stand to put the past behind them and move on before both of them got hurt any further. Dean chose to accept the explanation and the extra food albeit warning Tony that he'd better not try to suggest that he was forcing the lunch out of him.

Tony arrived at the school for his detention and found the Principal waiting at the main doors to meet him along with any and all of his fellow pupils who had to report for detention.

"Good Morning Mr DiNozzo," greeted the Principal.

"Er, Morning Sir," responded Tony wondering how the Principal could appear so happy that he too was having to give up his morning to monitor the 'bad kids.'

"Go into the main hall and take a seat at one of the desks with papers on them," directed the Principal.

Tony slowly made his way down the corridor, he hated being in trouble and this punishment was for something that seemingly happened so long ago. So much had happened in between times. Now he had 3 hours of sitting in a room with other students who had in some way breached the schools codes and being forced to do busy work in total silence.

He chose a desk towards the rear of the hall and looked forlornly at the piles of work sheets that were on there. He guessed that he might as well just get on with them, no use procrastinating.

Soon all of the detention desks were filled and the students instructed to get on with their work. The Principal noticed that Tony was already through a great many of his work sheets and wondering what the boy was up to went over to check for himself.

"Any issues Mr DiNozzo?" he asked, picking up the worksheets that Tony had already worked on and put to one side.

"No Sir," answered Tony slightly bewildered and worrying he'd done something wrong.

Checking through the sheets the Principal was rather surprised to see the quality of the work Tony had produced, correct answers, neatly written out, spellings and workings out checked and corrected where necessary.

"This is good work Mr DiNozzo," he commented, "are you finding this work too easy?"

"Not easy as such Sir, but I did this kind of work a couple of years ago in my old school," answered Tony honestly.

"Then I don't think we are stretching that brain of yours enough here," smiled the Principal, "I'll have to speak to Mr Morrison and make sure that we are at least teaching you something new."

"You are Sir," answered Tony hurriedly, "please don't make me move to another class."

"Hey don't worry, I'm not going to move you away from your friends, just want to make sure that you won't get bored with the work you're getting," he said, "you know there is nothing wrong in letting people know that you are an intelligent young man you know."

"Sometimes it's easier to pretend not to be Sir," answered Tony.

"Oh and why's that?" asked Principal Buchanon.

"Well first you don't get picked on as being a nerd, second the guys on the football team and the basketball team are more likely to pick you for sports rather than leave you on the bench and thirdly, sometimes I get a bit panicked that I wouldn't live up to everyone's expectations of me," explained Tony.

"So you hide away behind a mask?" asked the Principal.

"That's what my mom and dad says," sighed Tony.

"Well I agree with them," nodded Mr Buchanon. "You know, Mr Morrison showed me the essay you wrote on Leonardo da Vinci, it was really good work."

"Thank you Sir," answered Tony dropping his head a little embarrassed at the praise.

"Don't be shy about it Tony, praise is rare and when we get it we should be proud of it, I'm sure Leonardo would have been, and whilst we are on the subject I will bet he never hid behind a mask," he said.

"No Sir but I read that he was such a perfectionist that often he would not finish some of his greatest works," said Tony and then panicked, "sorry Sir I didn't mean to be cheeky and answer back."

"That wasn't cheek, I'd like to call it more of an intelligent discussion," smiled the Principal, "you clearly know a lot about the man who inspires you."

"It was a really great article I read about him," said Tony, "I could lend it to you if you'd like to read it Sir."

"I think I would," replied the Principal, "I'd like to know more about the man who inspires my students to think outside of the box, anyhow in the meantime I will let you finish those other sheets off and I'd better check on the rest."

"Thank you Sir," said Tony allowing a slight smile.

"That's alright Tony, just don't find yourself back here amongst my naughty students again anytime soon," he smiled, "don't be frightened to lose that mask of yours either, I'm sure that I would like the real young man underneath all of that even more than the one I'm getting to know with the mask on. I'll be keeping my eye on you, I want you to be all that you can be."

By the end of the detention session Tony had completed all of the work set and had been sat silently for the last 35 minutes just considering what had got him here in the first place and everything that had happened since. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the Principal tell him that he was free to go.

"Mr DiNozzo, as much as I have enjoyed your company this morning, I'm sure your family would like you back," stated the Principal moving towards Tony's desk.

"Urgh sorry Sir I was just thinking," said Tony.

"Never apologise for thinking Tony," he smiled, "now tell me are your parents collecting you?"

"Er yes Sir, my mom is picking me up," answered Tony unsure why the teacher wanted to know.

"Well would you be good enough to ask her to pop in to see me for a minute before you leave please," asked Principal Buchanon.

"Yes Sir," answered Tony worried by this turn in events, "may I ask if something is wrong Sir?"

"Nothing wrong, I just need to speak to her about something," smiled the Principal.

Tony trudged over to his Mom's car. Kelly was bouncing around in the back. As Shannon saw his weary approach she got out of the car to go to him.

"Tony is everything ok?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know mom, I did all my work and behaved myself but the Principal would like to see you, I swear mom, I haven't done anything else wrong that I know about," he said, struggling to keep hold of his emotions.

"Hey Tony, we'll sort whatever this is, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," she smiled taking hold of his pale face and kissing his forehead.

"Mom please," he said quickly looking around, "some of the other kids might see."

"Don't worry, no one saw," she said, "now perhaps you can entertain your little sister for a few minutes whilst I go and find your Principal."

With that Shannon set off into the school, and made her way to the Principals office.

"Ah Mrs Gibbs, thank you for sparing me a few minutes," he said.

"That's quite alright Principal Buchanon, I hope everything is alright?" Shannon replied.

"Quite, quite," he said, "I told Tony that nothing was wrong, but I did want to share something with you."

With that the Principal handed her a sheet of paper.

"Tony was asked to write about who inspired him and that is his work, which I am sure you will see he put a lot of effort into," he began.

"I'm glad he's working hard, he's a smart boy when he puts his mind to it," she smiled.

"Yes I tend to agree, but what I also want to show you is this," replied the Principal handing her another sheet.

"This isn't Tony's," she stated.

"No, it was written by another pupil, one of Tony's friends, a young man called Lewis, I thought you needed to see what he has written."


	44. Chapter 44

Shannon took the paper and started to read, as she did she could feel tears filling her eyes.

"Why don't you take a seat Mrs Gibbs?" said the Principal, "take your time."

The essay read;

 _My Inspiration: by Lewis James._

 _When we read the history books there are any number of inspirational people whose importance most people only realized after their deaths, far too late to say thank you to them and to learn even more from them and the problem with that is that not everyone likes the idea of history because they cannot always see how it is relevant to them and the way the world is today and how it relates to them._

 _We look to famous people for inspiration, which is definitely out there if we are prepared to read and study and translate what they did to our reality but the problem with the world today is that our society is quite lazy and often struggles to look beyond our own street or school yard or work place._

 _Also I do not think that a person needs to be famous to be inspirational. Sometimes the simplest of acts is more inspiring than one that is done on a huge scale and for an international audience._

 _Our idea of history is also wrong. History is not just about what happened 60 or 100 years ago. Once a minute has passed surely what happened in the seconds before is history, and just because it is recent history makes it no less important and no less inspirational than a man landing on the moon, or a person speaking up for equality, or a poor man becoming rich._

 _So therefore the history that inspires me the most is that which I see around me, that shocked me and moved me more than anything I have seen on tv, read in a book or learnt about in class._

 _My inspirational leader is my friend Tony DiNozzo._

 _When Tony joined our school I guess none of us really paid a great deal of attention to him, in some ways it felt good to have a new guy in the class to take the attention away from the rest of us. None of us reached out to him to help him because I guess we all felt that if we stood alongside him we would be subject to the bullying that he received. We had all been there ourselves and survived long enough for it to pass onto the next person and then it was easier to stand back and pretend to laugh or to join in rather than defend the next person. I look at this now and feel ashamed at my lack of action._

 _Tony took a lot of flack, and looking back perhaps more than we ever did. It was more hateful and more calculated than we had all endured and it was no real surprise when Tony could take it no more. Even then we failed to step up and protect him, he was punished, perhaps unfairly but still he came back. That takes guts and inspires me to carry on even if you hit rock bottom and feel totally alone. I would like to have that strength of character._

 _Tony endured even more and even though we don't know the full details or who did it to him for sure, we all suspect we know but again nobody is talking, not even Tony. At first I couldn't understand why but today something happened that made me consider this question again._

 _Today a bully got some of his own treatment. A boy who has terrorized all of us to one extent or another was suddenly alone and vulnerable and all those who had been hurt in the past saw that vulnerability and pounced on it. We have all dreamt about getting our revenge, teaching the guy a lesson he wouldn't forget, sometimes that thought that one day we would get our own back is what kept us going through the worst of times, but then I saw how Tony reacted. The kid, who had the most to seek revenge for, stepped in and faced the whole school and protected the bully. It took a moment to understand why he was doing it._

 _This time I chose to stand with him, he inspired me with his courage, with his actions and with his words._

 _He deliberately put himself between the bully and the crowd, he told them to stop, he didn't shout back at their jeers instead he explained why they should stop. At first I thought they would all turn on him, but I watched rather amazed as they listened and left._

 _He told them that no matter how many times they flushed the bullys' head down the toilet it would never take away the fact that he had done it to them. They were just spreading the misery rather than making it better._

 _He told the group that if they called the bully names and made jibes about him it wouldn't make things better, it would just mean that there were even more mean words out there in the world._

 _He told them that if they threw stuff at him that all it would mean is that there was one more weapon in the world for him to use back against them, one more missile to be thrown, one more bruise or broken bone. That to ridicule and taunt the bully would just perpetuate their own ridicule by him and other bullies._

 _People think those who have been bullied and beaten are weak and need protecting and need revenge taking on their behalf or even need to seek revenge themselves. We all think that Tony should tell us who did the crime so that we can let the full weight of the law take affect on them, but whilst that might deservedly punish them it doesn't mean it will necessarily stop them from doing it again. Maybe what Tony did will protect him more than putting a bully behind bars._

 _Tony showed us that in fact you can be stronger than everyone else put together, that you don't always need retribution and that kindness can defeat all of the evil and horrible things we do to each other. That if just one person stands up and says this is wrong, then others might listen and that if they in turn do the same thing some day then the world would be a better place._

 _I felt proud to stand with him, to share in just that one simple act of kindness and compassion. He inspired me to look beyond our simple and most basic urges to get our own back and look at the bigger picture. He inspired me to find compassion even in the worst of circumstances, to look for a redeeming feature._

 _I write this because this most recent history is the most relevant to me and how I live my life from this day on. Perhaps justice is about understanding and protection and not just about retribution. For all of these reasons I chose Tony DiNozzo, I'd follow him anywhere and if one day I become an author or a journalist I will be inspired to tell the world how my friend defeated evil with kindness._

Shannon took a few minutes to re-read the words on the page before her, beautifully written from the heart of a child, a child who her son had inspired.

Tears ran down her cheeks, "may I have a copy of this to show my husband?" she asked.

"Of course, please keep that copy, I wanted you to know how your son is choosing to handle his fears and his trauma, maybe we can all learn from him," smiled the Principal, "one day that young man will make a great deal of difference to a lot of peoples lives, more than he already has."

"Thank you," she sniffed trying to compose herself before she went out to where Tony was waiting, "he is a pretty special kid and has already made a huge difference to the lives of my husband and I."


	45. Chapter 45

As Shannon walked back out to the car she watched Tony playing with Kelly pretending not to see where she was hiding and looking in the most ridiculous places giving a running commentary of his poor progress and pretending not to hear the little giggles from the two year old who would suddenly jump out on him and shout boo at the top of her lungs.

On the last occasion as Tony then swept Kelly up into a fast spin Tony caught sight of his mom approaching and stopped dead.

"Is everything ok mom?" he asked, "am I in trouble, am I still able to take Maisie to the cinema?"

"Tony everything is great and I want you to know how much I love you and how proud I am of you," said Shannon taking him and Kelly into a huge hug.

"Er what did the Principal say to you?" asked Tony still suspicious that this might all be leading up to something he'd done wrong and would need to answer for. "He's not making me move class is he?"

"No why would you think that?" asked Shannon.

"Well the work sheets they gave me to do in there this morning were all stuff I'd done at my old school and were really easy and I guess he thought I wasn't pushing myself hard enough," answered Tony honestly.

"That's not what he had to say at all Tony, he just wanted to tell me how well you are handling things and that I should be proud of you," explained Shannon.

"So I'm not in any trouble with you and Dad then?" Tony checked.

"No," she smiled, "but you will be with Maisie if we are late picking her up, so lets get in the car and get going."

"Sure thing mom," he said taking Kelly and buckling her into her seat, "now Kells I need you to do the sweet and charming thing and let Maisie know just how nice a big brother I am, score me a few points little sis."

Shannon laughed at him, "careful she'll end up wanting to take Kelly and not you."

"Hadn't thought about that," he answered, "er mom, can I ask a favour?"

"Depends what it is," she replied.

"Well I wondered if you would loan me a couple of dollars so that I can get Maisie some candy and a drink, I have enough to buy her a ticket and I promise I will pay you back as soon as possible," he explained.

Shannon pulled out her purse and handed him over enough money to buy the tickets and the candy and sodas, "let this be on me and your dad," she said.

"But I already owe you a lot for his ski-suit," said Tony.

"That doesn't mean that once in a while I can't treat you until its paid back," smiled Shannon, "now take it and lets go get Maisie."

"Thanks mom," said Tony, "do you think I look ok?"

"Tony you look smart and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you turned up in the most ragged clothes going," said Shannon.

"Yeah but I want her mom to think that I will act like a gentleman and that I'm taking this seriously and won't hurt her daughter," stated Tony.

"Tony, just have fun with your friend, drink sodas, eat candy and enjoy the movie," advised Shannon, "Maisie will be happy, her mom will respect you and you'll have a good time too."

As they pulled up at the front of Maisies' house, Tony suddenly became extremely nervous.

"Are you sure I really look alright mom?" he asked trying to straighten out his shirt and check his hair in the rear view mirror.

"You look lovely Tony," assured Shannon, "just perfect for a first date at the cinema."

"And are you sure my breathe doesn't smell?" he asked leaning in close to her.

"No Tony it doesn't," she said.

"And I don't need more deodorant?" he asked.

"Tony stop panicking, you look great, smell fine and it's all going to be ok," said Shannon, "she's going out with you not the clothes you are wearing."

"Ok, wish me luck," he said as he opened the door to the car.

He walked up the path to the front door and rang the bell. A tall, dark haired, older man opened the door.

"Hello Sir, I am Tony DiNozzo and I wondered if Maisie was ready to go to the cinema Sir," he rushed out almost tripping over his tongue.

"So you are the young man my daughter has been telling me about?" said the man, "come in and take a seat whilst she finishes up getting ready."

Tony entered the sitting room and perched on the edge of the sofa.

"So Tony DiNozzo, tell me a bit about yourself and why my daughter should be going out with you," asked the man.

"Well er Sir, I promise that my Mom and Dad brought me up to be a gentleman, and I like your daughter a lot Sir and I won't ever do anything to hurt her," Tony stuttered out the answer just as Maisies mom came into the room.

"Michael leave the poor boy alone," she said to her husband.

Tony stood up as Maisies mom entered the room.

"Hello Ma'am, I'm Tony," he introduced himself holding out his hand and trying to prevent it from shaking.

"Well I'm very pleased to meet you Tony," she said, "now don't you mind my husband he is just being over protective of Maisie." She shot her husband a warning look.

"Hey I can't help it, she's my little girl and I want to know about the young man who wants to take her out," he protested.

"It's ok Ma'am, Sir," said Tony, "I know my Dad would be very protective of my little sister when she is old enough to go out with a boy and so would I be."

"There you go," said Michael, "he's a man after my own heart. Now Tony it seems like you and I might get along just fine," he added, "can I give you some money to pay for my daughters ticket?"

"Thank you Sir, but I have some money saved up and I'd like to use that if you'd let me Sir," stated Tony.

"That's very kind of you Tony, but are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes Sir, it would mean a lot to me if you would allow me to pay for your daughter to go to the movie with me," answered Tony.

"Well, I'm liking you more and more Tony DiNozzo," smiled Michael, "now lets see if we can hurry her up a bit, the women in this family always take so long to get ready."

His wife shot him another withering look. He was saved by the entry into the room of Maisie.

"Wow you look really pretty," commented Tony, "I love how you've done your hair."

"Really?" asked Maisie, "Mom took me to the hair salon this morning."

"Yes it looks lovely," said Tony and then blushed heavily as he realized that her mom and dad were still in the room with them.

"Now the two of you stick together at the cinema," advised Michael, "any problems you can ring me ok, do you have the number?"

"Yes Daddy, we'll be fine," said Maisie giving him a peck on the cheek, "we had better go as Tony's mom is waiting outside in the car."

With that the two left the house and made there way in the car to the cinema.

Once inside the theatre with pop-corn and sodas they made their way to the back row.

Propping the popcorn between the two of them they settled in to watch the trailers, each delving into the popcorn in turn. As the movie started and the two became engrossed in the film they both dove into the box at the same time. Tony felt a charge like electricity pass through his hand as his skin touched the smooth hand in the box with his. He traced his fingers down the back of her hand, forgetting about the popcorn. He felt her quiver under his touch.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, thinking he had perhaps done something wrong.

"Don't be sorry," she said turning to him, "it's just that you tickled my hand and I really liked it," she whispered back.

"Would you mind if I held your hand?" he asked.

"Not at all," she smiled, "I was hoping you would."

Tony took her hand into his, squeezing it softly, "are you sure you are alright with this?" he asked, "it's just that I have never been out with anyone before and I'd like this to be special for both of us."

"It's just fine Tony," she answered, "you could put our arm around my shoulders if you liked."

Tony slid his arm around her and felt her snuggle into his shoulder, resting her head against him. He liked the feeling and even when his arm felt like it was going dead half an hour later he still kept it there without moving, not wanting to disturb her comfy position.

As the film came to the end he stood up and held out her jacket for her to put on and once outside the theatre asked her to join him for an ice cream sundae whilst they waited for Shannon to pick them up.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Gibbs had a date of his own to keep. He pulled up in his truck outside of Deans home. Metal and scrap still adorned the front yard but Gibbs noticed that it appeared to have been sorted into piles and the bags of general refuse had been cleared away. The boys had clearly done some work.

He jumped out of the truck and went up to the house; he noticed the screen door was no longer hanging loose. He knocked gently on the door.

The door was pulled open by Dean who peered out from around the chain that prevented it opening fully. He noticed that Dean was sporting a black eye and looked like he had been crying.

"You alright son?" he asked gently.

"Yeah fine," answered Dean pushing the door back so that he could take the chain off. "Didn't think you'd come back," he muttered.

"Hey I made a promise and I always try to keep them," answered Gibbs, "Is your Grandma home?"

"Yeah she's in the front room," answered Dean, "you'd better come in."

"Thank you," smiled Gibbs already sensing some kind of change in the boy. "Your big brother home?"

"Yeas Sir, he's out the back yard," answered Dean. "We've sorted a lot of stuff out back too."

"Seems you've been working mighty hard," commented Gibbs.

"Every night and all this morning," said Dean, "Jack did some through the day whilst I was at school too."

"Glad to hear it, bet your Grandma is too," said Gibbs.

"I am," spoke up the elderly woman from the front room.

"Afternoon Ma'am," said Gibbs. "Looks like your boys have been doing a fine job out there."

"They certainly seem to have been working hard Mr Gibbs, I've had no problems with either of them," she reported.

"Are you happy that we do a couple of runs to the scrap yard Ma'am?" asked Gibbs.

"Sure, it's very kind of you to help, are you sure you can spare the time?" she asked.

"Well Ma'am, I made a promise and they upheld their end of the bargain so here I am," replied Gibbs.

Jack entered the room, "Hi Mr Gibbs, I've found an old trailer out the back, do you think we might be able to hook it up to the truck, I've checked it out and it seems to be working fine?"

"Hello Jack, lets go and have a look, you coming Dean?" replied Gibbs.

"Sure," replied Dean still unsure about why this relative stranger wanted to help his family and wondering if he had put his son up to leaving all of the extra treats for him.

An hour later the three had the trailer hooked up and the first load of scrap ready to take to the yard.

"Come on jump in," said Gibbs, "if we're quick with this we can probably make a second run too."

Both boys accompanied him to the scrap yard and helped him empty out and weigh in the scrap. They actually managed a second and third run before the yard shut for the day.

As they returned home Gibbs pulled and envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Jack. "This is what you earned from your scrap," he said.

Jack flicked through the contents, "what all that junk was worth this, there must be a few hundred dollars in here."

"Yeah, surprising ain't it?" smiled Gibbs, "and all it took was a few days hard work and the two of you pulling together to earn it."

"Grandma is going to be pleased," said Dean, "she's got the water bill to pay."

Gibbs smiled at him, "I'm sure she will be proud of the pair of you."

"Thinking of getting that old truck out front fixed up," said Jack, "figured Dean and I could collect scrap from around the neighborhood, do up peoples yards and make a bit of money."

"Well if you need a hand fixing the truck I might be able to help," offered Gibbs, "just have to give me a call."

They rode on for a few more minutes in silence until Gibbs looked over at Dean and noted again his swollen and black eye, "so what happened to you, anything I can help you with?"

"It's nothing, just walked into a door that's all," he mumbled.

"Well if you need any help sorting that door out you'll let me know won't you?" said Gibbs letting Dean know that he knew he was covering for someone.

"What's with you wanting to help us?" asked Dean, "I thought you hated me."

"Guess I saw in you a little of what I once saw in my own son," said Gibbs, "just a kid who needed some guidance and a bit of help."

"You mean DiNozzo was as screwed up as me?" asked Dean.

"I don't see it as screwed up, more like lacking a father figure, so yes in that way you were similar," answered Gibbs.

"And did you um, er spank him like you did me?" asked Dean.

"Well in the past I have but I have a rule, and that's I won't discuss his punishments with anyone else just as I will never tell him about my spanking you the other day," answered Gibbs, "that's personal and not for public consumption."

"Thank you I guess," said Dean, "I mean for not saying, not for the spanking, that would be weird to thank you for that."

Gibbs chuckled, "well I guess it would."

Dropping the brothers back at their home, Gibbs said goodbye to their Grandmother and told them to let him know if they needed more help. He then made his way back to his own home.

As he entered the front door he could hear Tony in the kitchen regaling his mom about the film and his date.

"It was sooooo good," he said for the umpteenth time. "I think she really likes me."

"And were you a gentleman?" asked Gibbs joining the conversation.

"Yes Sir," answered Tony jumping up to look at his Dad, "I bought her popcorn and carried her drink into the cinema and even let her finish off my ice cream."

Gibbs smiled, "well it seems like you know how to make a girl feel special son."

"And I checked she was ok to you know hold my hand and let me put my arm around her shoulders," added Tony.

Gibbs pulled him in for a hug and whispered into his ear, "and did she let you give her a kiss?"

"Dad!" said tony pulling back and frowning, "a gentleman never kisses and tells."

"Ah," smiled Gibbs, "so that isn't her lipstick on your cheek?"

Tony automatically rubbed at his cheek.

"So she did give you a kiss," laughed Gibbs.

"Leave him alone Jethro don't be so mean," smiled Shannon, "can't you remember what it was like to be his age and in love?"

"Aww mom, stop," pleaded Tony, "a guy needs some privacy you know."

Later that night as Tony went to bed Gibbs went into his room and sat on the bed with him.

"Glad you had a great time son," he said ruffling his hair. "Do you think the two of you will go out again?"

"I hope so Dad," Tony smiled and rested his head back onto his arms, "I hope so."


	46. Chapter 46

Halloween 2006 – The Gibbs Residence

Tony's musing over his past Halloween and all that had gone with it meant that he had not heard his father re-enter the bedroom with the first aid kit and a damp cloth in order to clean up the cuts and treat the bruises.

"You ok Son?" asked Gibbs taking hold of Tony's head and looking into his eyes for signs of any concussion.

"I'm sorry Dad," answered Tony, "I know I'm in trouble can we just skip to the consequences part and I'll get home and out of your hair."

"You know it's never worked like that Tony," said Gibbs starting to dab at the cuts on the forehead, "what makes you think it's gonna be any different now?"

"Guess I was just hoping," answered Tony lowering his head, "I know I screwed up big time, is McGee alright?"

"I'm sure he will be," said Gibbs, "I rang Ducky and asked him to check in on him."

"So I guess you want to know why I lost it and hit him?" said Tony.

"Well that would be a start," said Gibbs, turning Tony's' head to get to the next cut.

"Maybe I'm just tired and wasn't in the mood for the ribbing?" ventured Tony, "guess I shouldn't give it unless I can take it hey?" he answered trying to laugh and wincing as his Dad dabbed some antiseptic onto one of the cuts.

"Since when do I allow you to lie to me Tony?" asked Gibbs holding his sons gaze with an icy cold stare.

"Never Sir," replied Tony.

"So drop the mask, cut the crap and let's start again hey?" said Gibbs. "I need the truth Tony, I can't help you without knowing what's going on."

"Dad I can sort it myself, I'll apologise to McGee and if you need to transfer me to another team, suspend me or fire me I guess I have it coming," responded Tony.

"You think I'm going to let you run away from this?" asked Gibbs.

"Well I know you will have to punish me in someway for attacking McGee at work, I was his superior officer, he was my Probie and I launched at him, busted his nose, tore that stupid costume of his up, there's no way of dressing that up really, it was wrong, it was unprofessional and I know I've got to be dealt with. I bet McGee is telling the director about it as we speak."

"No he's not," said Gibbs. "I sent them all home, I'll sort all of them out tomorrow morning at 0630, I'm pretty pissed at all of you, but I know the blame is not all on you so start talking."

Sighing heavily but knowing that the quickest way out of this was to cut to the chase and tell the truth Tony spoke, "I made a mistake, I trusted Probie with some info about that Halloween in Pendleton, didn't mean to tell him as much as I did, he misunderstood bits of it and when Ziva was plaguing me for info on why I hate Halloween, Tim told her all of my secrets, they started laughing at me."

"You told McGee about Pendleton?" asked Gibbs surprised.

"Not all of it no, I mentioned the suit and the outfit, I mean I know it ruined your ski suit but it was a good costume and I was reminiscing, guess I got a bit carried away, mentioned I'd ruined the suit and then started babbling about not being able to sit down until Christmas and some other stuff. McGee put them all together and thinks I got my ass whipped for ruining your suit and that this was the cause of my discomfort. He didn't know how painful the memory is, please don't punish him, he's my Probie and this is on me Dad," he pleaded.

"So what led to you punching him out?" asked Gibbs.

"Ziva wouldn't quit bugging me, couldn't get away from her, she just kept on and on," said Tony, "I went back in the office hoping to get away from her but Abby and Tim were there and dressed up for the party. They asked me yet again if I wanted to go, they ask all the time and think I'm just being boring. Ziva interrupted me and said I was sulking, which I guess I was a bit, I got a bit annoyed, Tim jumped on the taunting bandwagon and used the info I gave him against me and I just flew at him, you know the rest."

"Sure I know what happened next but what I really need to know Tony is why after all of these years does it still get to you like this, you know you never really did tell Mom or me who did it and perhaps that reason you didn't tell us is part of what's holding you back from being able to move on from this a bit further. Maybe it's part of why you reacted like you did."

"I worked it out my way at the time," whispered Tony, "I couldn't tell you."

"And is there anything stopping you telling me the truth now?" asked Gibbs.

"I… I don't know, it's just that, well, I sorted the immediate problem my own way and then we moved away, and after a while I just tried to put the whole thing out of my mind," Tony tried to explain.

"Look Tony, I know you went through hell, and the way you handled it at the time made me proud Son," said Gibbs, "but you never did tell us who did it although we all suspected we knew we couldn't do anything to help you. Can't you just tell me what the reason is as to why you couldn't tell me?"

"Dad, I'm sorry," tears started to form in Tony's eyes.

Gibbs could see the pain in them and moved to sit on the bed next to Tony, holding him in to his side, pulling his head down onto his shoulder and kissing the top of his head. "Please son let me know, I can't stand to see this hurting you still."

"They threatened her Dad," sobbed Tony.

"Threatened who?" asked Gibbs confused.

"They threatened to do the same to Kelly as they had done to me and I couldn't risk that," sobbed Tony.

"Oh Tony," Gibbs could feel tears forming in his own eyes, "I'm sorry Son, I'm so sorry." Gibbs held him tight and let him cry. "You've carried this all of those years?"

Tony nodded against his shoulder, "she was my little sister, I wasn't going to risk them hurting her like they did to me."

"I wish you'd told me," said Gibbs, "I hear what you're saying but you shouldn't have struggled with that one alone."

"I made sure they left her alone Dad, they left me alone too," said Tony trying to pull himself together. "I mean we left there at the end of the school year."

"But Tony even if you had not wanted to talk to the police you shouldn't have carried that burden alone, your mom and I we would have helped you," said Gibbs.

"It wasn't that simple Dad," sniffed Tony, "I knew the pain of that beating, hell I'd been through that sort of thing for a long time before I came to live with you, to think that Kelly would have suffered even one day of that, I couldn't bear that thought, I'd have died rather than let her go through that."

Tears began to fall again from both men now who sat holding each other quietly and remembering their loss.

Gibbs broke the silence first, "when we moved away why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because whilst I had dealt with one of the threats I didn't know where the other one was and had no way of solving that one," answered Tony, "and over the years coping with it became a little easier and then we lost mom and Kelly and the threat no longer existed and I didn't want to add more to your burden and I only wanted to remember the good times."

"Are you able to tell me now who did it to you?" asked Gibbs.

Still Tony hesitated. "I think you know who it was."

"Perhaps, but I need you to tell me for sure," said Gibbs.

"One was Dean Gracie," mumbled Tony, "but don't do anything, the guy moved on, got better, started a scrap metal business with his older brother and is now married with kids"

"How do you know all this?" asked Gibbs.

"I still keep in touch with Maisie and the guys, "they let me know stuff, seems like you already knew some of that too."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Gibbs.

"Well perhaps you should tell me why you never let me know about going around and helping Dean and his brother," said Tony accusingly.

"I guess I always suspected he was in it, couldn't prove it, went round there to deliver my own form of punishment and came out thinking that if I helped the guy there was a better chance of protecting you than if I spanked him again," said Gibbs.

"You spanked him?" asked Tony astonished. "Mom would have killed you."

"She nearly did when I told her," sighed Gibbs, "we had a real argument and she wouldn't let me sleep in the same room as her that night, but we got through it and she could see what I was doing and I knew why she got so angry at me."

"And you never told me?" asked Tony getting quite irate himself, "you took a gamble like that and you never bothered to tell me, and then you go off on one about me not telling you who had done it to me, you hypocritical son of a b.."

"Tony that's enough," shouted Gibbs, "hypocritical I might have been but you are still my son and I won't let you speak to me in that way whether you agree with what I did or not. It was done out of love for you. It was done with your best interests at heart. I was your father and I didn't know how else to protect you."

"And what would you have done if I had actually given you the names of the pair of them?" asked Tony, "I'm assuming the spanking would have been replaced with a firing squad in the Court of Gibbs?"

"I said that's enough," said Gibbs, "I won't have you speaking to me like that, I could still deliver a spanking to you, you're not too old you know."

"You wouldn't dare," shouted Tony.

"Don't push me Tony," warned Gibbs, "now calm down and talk to me civilly like an adult and lets start again."

Tony sat there for a moment taking it all in. He'd not been taken to task by his father for years and years, although he probably deserved it from time to time and deep down Tony knew that what Gibbs had done was out of love and a need to do something to protect his family. He also knew that Gibbs didn't make idle threats and the thought of his father punishing him in that way now still concerned him. Past arguments about being too old for that kind of discipline had never ended up with Tony as the winner in all of it.

"I'm sorry Sir," he muttered, "can we start again?"

"Accepted. So what made you reminisce with McGee?" asked Gibbs continuing.

"It was really just meant to be about the costumes," stated Tony, "I thought I trusted him, see him a bit like a little brother and when I started on with the costume it was if my mind was wandering about the rest of the history that went with it, I rambled on, thought I'd covered it well enough, never thought he'd tell the others, it's my fault really, I should have been more careful about my past history, about our relationship and all that, it's just sometimes it's difficult the others not knowing."

"Do you want them to know?" asked Gibbs.

"I don't know," answered Tony despair in his voice, "like I'd love to be able to say that I'd spent the weekend with my dad building his boat rather than keeping up the frat boy façade and letting them think I have a dozen girls on the go at anytime who occupy my free time, and when McGee goes all superior on us with his education, I'd like to point out he is not the only one who can get some of those answers, I mean don't get me wrong the kid is good at it but I'm not dumb either."

Standing up from the bed and pacing around a little Tony sighed and continued, "guess I've been playing the role so long that I sometimes forget all of who I am."

"Then let's tell them," said Gibbs.

"What if it ruins the team dynamic?" asked Tony, "What if they think I only got the job 'cos you are my Dad?"

"Tony you under estimate yourself," said Gibbs, "they'd follow you anywhere."

"Not so sure about that," sighed Tony, "they don't respect me like they do you."

"Then make them," said Gibbs, "show them the man you really are, the one I know and am so proud of."

"I'm not sure if I know how to," sighed Tony shaking his head and losing confidence in himself.

"Wait here," said Gibbs getting up and leaving the room, "why don't you get changed into something more comfortable, I'll be a few minutes."

Tony changed out of the suit and into a pair of old university jogging pants and a marine corps t-shirt, one of the many he had pinched from his Dad over the years.

When his Dad returned he carried with him a piece of folded paper and put in down on Tony's old desk.

"I want you to read that in a minute and then come down and eat, I'm going to order Chinese, then we can discuss how we get the team to respect you," said Gibbs.

"You still want me on the team then?" asked Tony, "you're not sending me elsewhere or suspending me?"

"We'll talk about suitable punishments later," said Gibbs, "for now read that paper."

With that he got up and left the room. Tony picked up the folded sheet and started to read.

" _My Inspiration: by Lewis James."_


	47. Chapter 47

Upstairs in his room Tony read Lewis' essay for the second time. Tears ran down his face. He had never known what Lewis had written; the kid had kept it a secret. All he knew is that by the end of the year his little group of friends had come top of the class and Mr Morrison had given them all a little plaque. Tony glanced up at his shelves, the very ones he and his dad had made, and there amongst a large collection of other trophies stood the little plaque for 'best team work.'

He picked it up and turned it over in his hands. It made him smile, they had all stayed in touch and had all gone off to college and had good jobs; Maisie lived in Washington and was a Senators aid still with political aspirations of her own, her family still lived in the area she had grown up in; Aaron had joined the Marines and was currently stationed out at Le Jeune, he'd joined in the ranks and had then been selected for the commissioning programme, he had passed with flying colours; and Lewis was the assistant editor of the local paper out near Pendleton and in his spare time between family and soccer matches he wrote books which one day he hoped to get published.

Tony had known that they had grown close, even over that short period of time and leaving them had been a real wrench, but he had never really realized the effect that he had on any of them, on their choices in life or the effect that they had on him.

Tony carefully folded the paper back up and tucked it under the plaque on the shelf. He knew he needed to head downstairs, meet his fate, eat and talk to his Dad. Switching the light off he made his way down the stairs. As he did the front door bell rang. "I'll get it Dad," he shouted as he opened the door expecting the Chinese delivery.

As the door opened fully he was just as shocked as the man on the other side of it.

"Sorry I didn't know you and your father were over visiting the Boss," said McGee, "I'll go, probably doesn't want to see me anyway."

"McGee stop," said Tony, "it's not what you think."

"So now you know what I'm thinking?" answered McGee.

"Yeah, no, er sort of," answered Tony, "look I need to explain and I need to apologise to you."

"But what, you thought you'd check it out with Gibbs first and make sure you weren't gonna get fired?" accused McGee.

Choosing not to rise to the bait Tony tried again, "so what did you come around for Tim?"

"I needed to speak to the Boss," he said, "guess it can wait."

"What can wait?" asked Gibbs who had heard the interchange and had made his way to the door realizing this wasn't the expected Chinese delivery.

"Er, nothing Boss, it's just that erm I," Tim started to stutter.

"You'd better come in Tim," said Gibbs, "there will be enough Chinese for three of us."

"Three?" questioned Tim, "I thought Tony's Dad was here too."

Gibbs looked across to Tony, who silently nodded.

"He is here and there will only be three of us Tim, now come in will ya, you're making a draught," Gibbs stated.

Tim's mouth dropped into the all familiar 'O' shape that it often took on when he was baffled or surprised or whilst the penny was dropping.

"You two are related?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Gibbs, "so why don't you come and sit down and let us explain."

"No, I should go," said Tim shaking his head, "I just came over to explain my behaviour and apologise for my actions this afternoon, but I see Tony has probably explained it all to you, so instead I will tender my resignation to you in the morning," then turning to Tony, "I'm sorry Agent DiNozzo."

"Hold it right there," said Gibbs stepping up to him, "you don't get to decide what I'm thinking or resign without at least respecting me enough to tell me what's going on first, now I gave you an order, so sit your butt down on that sofa right next to Tony and when we have all eaten, you can start explaining yourself to me. Now move it."

Tony didn't wait to be told specifically, they were in completely new territory now and this needed someone taking charge. He wouldn't challenge his Dad, his boss openly in front of a junior agent, or any agent for that matter.

Tim was also clearly thinking about the futility in disobeying the order and also made his way wordlessly over to the sofa, but taking care to sit down as far away from Tony's end of it as he could. He couldn't believe that he had come over here prepared to take the blame for the whole fight debacle and whatever punishment that came with it when Tony was never going to be the one at risk, when Tony and the Boss had both been lying to him for years.

The doorbell went again and this time Gibbs opened it to receive the Chinese food and pay the bill. He went into the kitchen; the two younger men still sat silently on his couch. He plated up the three meals and carried them into the lounge before sitting down with his own. "Eat," was his only word.

Twenty minutes of silent eating later and the three had carried their empty plates into the kitchen and washed up.

"Go sit back down boys," said Gibbs taking the tea towel from Tim.

"So," said Gibbs looking at both of the young men on his couch, "I'm going to talk and I want you both to listen, you got that?"

"Yes Boss," came back to him from the pair.

"Lets start with the elephant in the room shall we?" he looked over at the pair of them, "Tim I'm sorry we have never told you about the actual status of our relationship before, we didn't want people to feel uncomfortable around us, you needed to know that I would take care of you just as well as I would Tony or Ziva. Very few people know other than the Director and Ducky and even that is through unusual circumstances. We hadn't wanted to tell anyone for fear that they would think there was favouritism at work and I can assure you that the reality of the situation is far from that."

"But you're gonna take his side on this aren't you?" asked Tim, "I mean I'm sure he's told you about what I told the girls about Halloween and oh my god, it was you that whipped his ass wasn't it, so now I've told them about you too and you're gonna hate me and I'm never gonna work in a federal agency again and…"

"McGee, Tim, calm down, stop," Gibbs had to shout to be heard. "Yes Tony has told me what happened and has claimed all of the blame for himself and is waiting to find out what my decision is on his punishment. Like he said, he was the senior agent, you were his Probie, he is responsible for your actions as well as his own, just as I am responsible for the both of you, but you are right too in that at the end of the day we also have to take account of all of the things we chose to do ourselves. Now I'm guessing that is why you had come around to see me tonight rather than wait for me to descend on you in the morning, am I right?"

"Well yes Boss, but I …" McGee froze up again.

"But you didn't know that you were going to find out that Tony is my son, did you?" asked Gibbs.

"No Sir," answered Tim, "look I won't say anything to anyone else if you don't want me too."

"Well Tony and I need to discuss that further in private, but for now I would appreciate it if you kept that information between the three of us," answered Gibbs.

"Yes Sir, and I'm sorry I told them about you whipping his ass at Halloween," said Tim.

"You should be for several reasons Tim, but most of all because you didn't have the whole story nor Tony's permission to tell anyone," said Gibbs.

"But he'd told me he wasn't able to sit down until Christmas and I …" Tim once again was interrupted.

"Tim at the time of it all I had been in a whole heap of trouble and certainly Dad would spank me, but he never took it to extremes and the reason I couldn't sit, well that was due to something else that happened on that Halloween that landed me in hospital. Dad was certainly pissed off about his ski-suit, and he and mom punished me for taking it and for it and everything else I did wrong at the time, and he did make me give the candy away as I had sneaked out to go trick or treating whilst I was grounded for fighting and lying about it all. I hadn't meant to blurt any of it out to you but I guess I just felt I could trust you and then when you told Ziva, I just lost it, I felt betrayed but I never should have hit you and I'm sorry, it's on me, you're my Probie and I'm supposed to protect you not punch you out," Tony took a deep breath, "please forgive me Tim?"

"It's my fault Tony, I should take the blame, you're my senior agent and I know I answer to you as well as to the Boss, but sometimes I forget, I see you like my annoying older brother, rather than my commanding agent, I just thought I had a chance to torment you back a little and didn't realize there was more to it."

"Neither of you will take the blame for this alone gentlemen," interrupted Gibbs. "I hold you both responsible, you more Tony than Tim, you were the senior agent, you threw the first punch and that is never acceptable in my team or in a federal agency. Likewise you Tim need to stop and think once in a while about the chain of command and what is fun and what is overstepping the mark, some I'll tolerate, the rest is bullying and that is never acceptable on a team or in a federal agency either. The pair of you are lucky that I found you and broke it up and not the Director or else you would both be out on your backsides looking for a new job, you understand?"

"Yes Sir," answered both agents feeling like two little kids being reprimanded by their father rather than two young men in for a carpeting from their boss.

"Tony, you will be on probation with me for the next 6 months, any further repeat of this type of behaviour and I will be forced to have you dismissed from the agency, is that understood?" asked Gibbs.

"Sir will that be recorded on my work record?" asked Tony paling at the significance of such a black mark on his career. "No it is just recorded with me, but if it happens again there will be no further chances, I will be asking for your resignation from the MCRT and I will get it."

"Yes Sir," said Tony knowing that Gibbs meant exactly what he said and would carry out his promise, he was lucky that it wasn't being recorded for ever on his file.

"Tim, you will have a probationary period for the next 4 months, I have taken into account your more junior status and the fact that you did not throw the first blow although you did provoke it, like Tony it will not be officially recorded but break it and you will be off my team before you can blink, is that clear."

"Yes Sir," replied Tim, "I'm sorry I let you down."

"You and Tony need to learn to work together and trust each other again, you need to work out who's in charge; when pranks go to far, when not to push the other ones buttons, when to defer to the advice given by your senior agent" said Gibbs, "so I am volunteering you both for a prisoner transport the Director was looking for volunteers for this morning and it will be a good chance for the two of you to settle things."

"Aren't we too busy to do transfers of prisoners?" asked Tony, his eyes begging for his Dad to let them off of this. He hated them.

"Oh I will make sure the loss of man hours from you pair is made up by Abby and Ziva," said Gibbs, "I'm due to have a chat with them in the morning about their behaviour."

"Tomorrow you need to pick up a car from the NCIS fleet that needs returning to Pendleton," started Gibbs.

"We have to drive there?" questioned Tony.

"Well as Chitty Chitty Bang Bang the flying car hasn't been invented yet Tony other than in the movies I'm guessing that's a yes," smiled Gibbs, "you can share the driving. Also you'll pick up the armoured vehicle at that end and drive back with that and our prisoner and another escort vehicle once there."

"Er boss that's going to take days," said Tim.

"Yes what's your point McGee?" asked Gibbs.

"Well I had got tickets to go to a Comicon convention this weekend," stated Tim.

"Well you have until tomorrow morning to cancel them and get your money back," said Gibbs, "Tony and I will pick you up from your place tomorrow so you don't have to leave your car at the Navy Yard."

Tim stood, "I really am sorry boss, both to you and Tony, I acted like an idiot and I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"Good, then we have a chance to start again," said Gibbs, "you'd better go and get packed Tim, we'll be over at 0600."

As Tim left Tony remained on the sofa. Gibbs turned back to wards his son, "sorry I was so harsh with you Tony but it goes with the territory of SFA."

"It's not that Dad," Tony attempted to smile back.

"Then what is it?" asked Gibbs confused.

"Well I was just thinking that it was easier as a kid when you would just spank me and then the whole thing would be over and done with," said Tony.

"Son I can still oblige, in lieu of the probation period," smiled Gibbs.

"You'd do that?" asked Tony surprised.

"Yep but you might want to consider what the drive to and from Pendleton would be like on a spanked and paddled backside before you accept," smirked Gibbs.

"Dad that's just plain mean," complained Tony.

"Yup, you aren't supposed to enjoy the punishment Son, just learn from it," said Gibbs ruffling his hair, "now might I suggest an early night so we can get up early and get you some kit packed from home."

"Just great," said Tony rolling his eyes dramatically as he got up to go upstairs, "I get an early bedtime too, it's so unfair."

Laughing at the dramatics and smacking his son once on the backside to get him moving Gibbs chuckled, "I'll come and tuck you in if you want too."

"Thanks Dad, I think I'll manage," said Tony making his way to the stairs, then suddenly turning back he gathered his Dad into an unexpected hug, "thanks for being there Dad," he said, "I love you."


	48. Chapter 48

"Tony get yourself up this is the fifth time I've told you and I won't tell you again," said Gibbs moving into his sons room and standing over the bed.

"It's too early," complained the prone form from within, "what time is it anyway?"

"It's 15 minutes from when I first called you and I am about to grab a coffee and leave and you'd better be up and ready by the time I leave that front door," said Gibbs.

Opening one eye and staring at the clock, Tony groaned, "Dad it's only 0445."

"Yes and you've had over six hours of solid sleep and we need to pick up your stuff before we get McGee, now move it," demanded Gibbs pulling the duvet off of Tony.

"Geez Dad," muttered Tony hurriedly trying to cover himself up.

"I told you to keep some pajamas here," said Gibbs laughing at his sons embarrassment at being naked in front of his Dad, "come on it's not as if I haven't seen your bare backside over my knee before," he added, "and right now with you still laying there it's presenting a perfect target."

Grabbing his pillow and pulling it in front of him Tony stood up, "alright alright, I'm up I'll grab a shower and be down in 15," he said.

"You've got 10 minutes Tony, don't forget you're on probation and it's only day one," warned Gibbs, "I'll have you a coffee ready."

Tony threw himself under the shower and just as quickly out of it, pulled on comfortable slacks and a polo shirt, ran his fingers through his damp hair, the usual morning beauty regimen would have to take a rain check.

He made it downstairs just as his Dad was at the front door, thrusting a couple of slices of toast and a thermos of coffee at him. "Urgh thanks, I think," said Tony as he juggled them along with his backpack, weapon, Id and phone.

"Don't mention it," said Gibbs, "come on jump in."

An hour later, Tony had a holdall with clean shirts and underwear in and a spare pair of jeans and was outside Mcgees flat knocking on his door," come on McGee, Gibbs is double parked out there and it's not doing his temper any good."

"I'm coming Tony," said McGee grabbing his jacket and opening the door at the same time.

Looking at the size and weight of the holdall Tony couldn't help but ask, "what on earth did you pack Probie?"

""Just the basics, wash kit, towel, spare trousers, shirts underwear, sun screen, sun hat, deet, motion sickness tablets, laptop and charger, a couple of books, first aid kit, flask and a travel pillow," answered Tim.

"Sure Probie, you got all bases covered, now hurry up and lock up," urged Tony.

The two hurried out to the car and Tim chucked his kit into the back seat. Gibbs watching through the rear view mirror looked at the size of the holdall, "you travelling light McGee?"

"Just the basics Boss," he answered, comparing the size of Tony's bag to that of his own.

"Right now listen up the pair of you," said Gibbs, "when we get to the yard you get the car and leave straight away. Whilst you are gone I want no communication of any kind between yourself and the girls, they are not to know where you are. You will send me updates each 4 hours on route there and once you have the prisoner I want hourly updates as to your progress. Miss an update without good reason I come looking for you, understood?"

"Yes Boss," answered Tony, "can I ask why the secrecy?"

"Nope," answered Gibbs, "any further questions?"

Gibbs pulled up alongside an agency car, "there you go boys, your home and office for the next few days," he pointed to the vehicle.

The two agents loaded their kit into the trunk and Tony grabbed the keys, "I'll drive the first shift," he said.

"Why do you get to drive first?" asked Tim.

"Because I got the keys and I thought you would be better pulling up the info about our passenger on your laptop than me trying to get it on my phone," said Tony.

"Oh, ok, guess that makes sense," said Tim realizing that only seconds into this journey he was already questioning Tony's command and decision unfairly.

"Glad we agree Probie," said Tony, "lets go."

By the time Abby and Ziva arrived in the bullpen at 0630, the boys were already underway and Gibbs was on his third cup of coffee and waiting at his desk.

"Miss David, Miss Scuito, with me," he beckoned as they rounded the corner to the pen.

"Er Gibbs shall we wait for McGee and DiNozzo to join us?" asked Ziva.

"No, they will not be in, I dealt with their disciplinary matters last night," said Gibbs.

"Have you fired them?" asked Abby panicked, "McGee did nothing, he was just defending himself."

"The disciplinary action I have taken against them is not something I intend to discuss with the two of you," commanded Gibbs, "but I can assure you that Agent McGee took responsibility for his own actions and has been dealt with accordingly as has Agent DiNozzo."

The girls followed him into the conference where he promptly closed the door and ordered them to take a seat.

"I want to look at your roles in what happened yesterday," started Gibbs, "I expect the truth."

"Tony was in a foul mood yesterday," started Ziva, "he was being moody and sulking like a teenager and when we called him on it he attacked McGee."

"Is that what you want to report Miss Scuito?" asked Gibbs narrowing his gaze at the scientist.

Abby audibly gulped, she was no liar, no secret agent or Mossad trained ninja assassin, she knew that Ziva and McGee had been pushing Tony for information he was clearly uncomfortable with revealing, "well almost, I mean he was sulking, like pouting, like you know he does when he's not in a good mood, which would be quite cute but for the scowl that goes with it that gives him those little wrinkles…."

"Abby, enough, I want a straightforward answer," boomed Gibbs.

"I think we might have provoked him a little but only to try to lighten him up Gibbs, he was in a really bad mood, he wouldn't come to the party with me and McGee and stormed off home," said Abby.

"So how did he end up back in the bullpen fighting with McGee?" asked Gibbs.

"I don't know he just came back in the lift with Ziva," said Abby.

"Well Ziva perhaps you can enlighten us?" Gibbs turned to her.

"I do not know what was wrong with him, he was being a child and would not answer a simple question and stormed off," she replied indignantly.

"And you followed Ziva," accused Gibbs, "to interrogate him, now remind me did we hire you as a liaison agent or to spy on our own agents and dig up their past histories?"

"I was not spying," she said, "I was merely enquiring."

"Then you need to work on your techniques," retorted Gibbs. "I will cut to the chase, I am not happy with how any of this team worked on this case, not turning up on time because you couldn't hear your phone Abby when you knew you were on call and had been told not to go to that party, doing your job so sloppily Ziva because you assumed that neither woman was a suspect despite being ordered to keep an eye on them for just that reason, thinking you know better than me and the other officers who are senior to you, and then the nonsense with Agent DiNozzo."

"I have never said I know better than you Gibbs," argued Ziva.

"Maybe not openly, but you continually question orders given by my second in command," replied Gibbs, "you as well Abby."

Abby hung her head, deep down she knew they had all given Tony a hard time even before yesterday.

Ziva however was having none of it, "he is a child Gibbs, McGee and I could handle the cases without him."

"Well Ziva," said Gibbs barely containing his anger, "the two of you will get your chance to show me that, until I say otherwise you will take over the role that Agent DiNozzo had before anyone else joined our team, when it was just me and him. If our success rate drops or the administration is not done properly I will come looking to you for answers. Abby you will take on the forensic investigation role he had to boot, any and all documents will be examined by you alongside your other tasks."

"Gibbs I'm not sure I will have time," said Abby, "I'm bowling with sister Rosita this week to practice for the regionals and at the weekend I'm volunteering with Habitat for Humanity."

"Cancel them Abby, the cases will come first," he said, "you cancel any engagements you have too Ziva. Your spare time is going to be mine."

"You can't expect us to do that Gibbs?" stated Ziva.

"Are you questioning my orders now too?" responded Gibbs staring icily back at her so much so that Abby who was not even in his direct gaze shivered too.

"Well no it's just no one can do all of that work alone," she stated.

"Agent DiNozzo managed it and more," replied Gibbs. "Get on with it, I will leave the work on your desk Ziva, oh and by the way neither of you are to contact either Agent McGee or Agent DiNozzo until I say further. I have asked IT to put traces on their numbers to ensure they do not get contacted by you whilst they are not at the Agency."

"Please Gibbs, tell me you haven't fired them," cried Abby.

Instead of answering Gibbs turned to leave the room, it would do no harm for the girls to think the boys had been fired or suspended over the debacle and that they had to step up and cover the work the others did. Perhaps that way they might have a better appreciation of the jobs both Tim and Tony in particular did.

Meanwhile in the car the boys had not spoken to each other for a good hour after arguing over the radio, which was now switched off as they couldn't agree on the channel.

Tim was the first to break the silence, "Er Tony, I'm sorry," he said, "could we just talk, I hate this silence?"

"What do you want to talk about Probie?" sighed Tony, fairly glad that the silence might be over too.

"Well," said McGee, "I wondered if I could ask you about you and Gibbs, I mean if you don't want to talk just tell me and I'll shut up but I just wondered why you and he have different names?"

"If I tell you it stays a secret right?" asked Tony.

"Yeah sure Tony, I promise," said Tim.

"I was adopted by Gibbs when I was 8 years old, he kind of found me and saved me and fought to take me away from my real father," answered Tony, "my real mom had passed away, my real father was abusive and Gibbs and Shannon became my mom and dad."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories," apologized Tim.

"Hey I'm used to it," said Tony, "I now just try to focus on the positives, I got a decent and loving family who kept me safe and taught me right from wrong and what it was liked to be loved for being me."

"But why didn't you take their name?" asked Tim.

"It's a long story kid and I won't bore you with the whole saga but my real parents came from money and I had been left access to a trust fund which I could only access at a certain age and only if I was still a DiNozzo; mom and dad wanted me to have access to it for my future and so we decided I shouldn't change my name."

"You know it's strange to hear you refer to the Boss like that, as Dad I mean," commented Tim.

"Not as strange as it has been for years trying to recall not to call him Dad around you guys," smiled Tony, "it took all my great acting skills."

Silence descended over the car for a while longer, once again to be broken by Tim who voiced his thoughts.

"Tony, how much else have you been acting?" he asked.

"Whatcha mean Probie?" asked Tony.

"I just wondered how much of your persona is also part of the act to throw us off the scent, I mean a son will automatically pick up on a fathers traits and yet you seem at times to be the polar opposite to Gibbs," he asked.

"Who says it's just me doing the acting?" responded Tony.


	49. Chapter 49

It had been two days, two very long days and Ziva was already sinking. Paper work was piling up around her. There was no one to divert Gibbs full attention from her, he was more demanding than he had ever been with her, rejected her reports with swathes of red ink and made her re-do them over and over. He'd yelled at her when she had forgotten to restack the MCRT van and they had run out of evidence bags at the scene of a violent rape involving a petty officer and her commanding officer, only to be made worse when she had hit a bollard whilst parking the vehicle and had buckled the back step.

Grabbing a few minutes to pop down to Abbys lab whilst Gibbs had gone to get coffee and calm down, Ziva stepped into the strangely quiet lab and closed the door behind her.

"Abby what's with the music?" she asked.

"Gibbs banned it when I had a go at him for being unfair," said Abby morosely, "he cut the cable to the power."

"He is being unbearable," agreed Ziva, "we need McGee back Abby, have you heard anything from him?"

"No Zi, he told us not to contact him or DiNozzo, I think he really meant it, he had that look that says don't mess," said Abby.

"But what if that contact was say accidental?" asked Ziva, "like we popped out for a coffee and accidentally ended up at the same place as them."

"How are we going to accidentally bump into either of them if we don't know where they are?" asked Abby.

"Well I was thinking Gibbs said don't call them, he never said don't trace their phones," smiled Ziva.

"I'm not sure Zi, what if he has the IT department tracing that as well?" stated Abby.

"Surely you can out-smart them Abby, you are the most intelligent person I know," Ziva turned on the charm.

"Well I could route the search through a few other servers and build diversions in so that by the time any trace on us was initiated the search would have switched through another server and added a few more levels of encryption to slow them down, given that we assume McGee is still in the US, we could make it quite a quick trace," said Abby tapping away at her keyboard as she did so.

"We should do it, Abby," urged Ziva, "there's no harm in looking."

Abby turned to her for one final nod of assurance, "we're just looking right?"

"Absolutely," nodded Ziva as Abby hit enter on the keyboard.

They both watched the trace showing how Tim's mobile had pinged off of a number of cell towers across country every four hours give or take a few minutes.

"What the hell is he doing in the middle of the Mohave Desert?" voiced Abby, "you don't think Gibbs has banished him to some dead end office on the other side of the country do you, he should have sent Tony."

"Maybe he did, ping Tony's phone too," said Ziva.

Abby tapped away, "I think his phone must be switched off, I'm not getting anything from him for the last 48 hours at all."

"We should ring him Abby," suggested Ziva, "something is definitely not right."

"Oh you're right there girls," growled Gibbs who had slipped silently and unnoticed into the lab.

"I thought you'd locked the door Ziva," whispered Abby through gritted teeth.

"I thought he would be longer getting the coffee," answered Ziva in a similar fashion.

"And I thought I could trust you both to follow my orders," boomed Gibbs.

"We didn't actually ring them Gibbs," said Abby trying at the same time to move behind Ziva for protection.

"No but you were both thinking about it," said Gibbs. "What were you going to do?"

"Well I'm not sure," answered Abby whilst Ziva just stood there examining the floor.

"And what about you Officer David? Perhaps you can start with what you were doing down here in the first place rather than working as I instructed you to do," he asked.

"I just needed to talk to Abby, Gibbs," she answered.

"Oh what does Abby know about your job filing case reports and putting in equipment requisitions and team time sheets?" he asked.

"If you must know I came to ask her if she knew why you were being so unbearable," she said finishing by tossing her hair back and raising her head.

"You think this is unbearable?" said Gibbs struggling to keep hold of his temper.

"Yes, you cannot possibly expect me to do all of the work you have given me, it is impossible and I do not believe that DiNozzo ever did that much work, he is lazy and a baboon," she added.

"I think you mean buffoon Ziva," whispered Abby.

"Yes one of those too," nodded Ziva.

Gibbs swallowed deeply, trying to keep down his natural instinctive response.

"Abby bring up last weeks recordings of the bullpen," he ordered.

Abby complied seeing that Gibbs was close to exploding.

"Now Officer David, watch," he ordered as he took the controller from Abby.

The three watched as the end of the work shift came about. DiNozzo left with the rest and then returned a few hours later clearly having showered and put on more comfortable clothes. He sat eating take-out and processed papers and case files. He picked up case reports from Zivas desk and they watched him re-type them himself correcting the mistakes and putting them back. They watched him process digital data, sort through it and file it on the server, enhancing some pictures and comparing them with facial recognition software.

On two nights they watched him fall asleep at his desk, only to wake up again at 0400 hours to process time sheets, equipment manifests and requisitions. On another night he sat with Agent Desales and helped him work through a case he was struggling with, the two clearly solving something as they watched as the two men high fived each other and Desales left to go home.

"Want to reconsider your assessment of Special Agent DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"Surely he cannot do that every week?" questioned Ziva, "It must just be a one off, he talks all the time about his exploits with bimbos and weekends drinking with his college friends."

"And have you ever actually seen him doing any of that, or are you just taking what he says as the truth Ziva? Come on you're the spy, you did your research on all of us, did you ever find any actual evidence of any of that?"

"Well no but he talks about it," said Ziva seeing that maybe she had missed something important.

"And you are prepared to believe the lifestyle he talks about rather than the one you have just witnessed with your own eyes, that you have been experiencing just a small part of for yourself?" asked Gibbs feeling himself getting redder, and angrier, his finger nails digging into the palms of his hands as he clenched them so tight.

Ziva didn't answer.

"Well come on Officer David, you've had so much to say about the other stuff I'm looking forward to your views on this one," he shouted.

"I am sorry Gibbs," she mumbled.

"I didn't really hear that Officer David," he glared.

"I am sorry Gibbs, I didn't realize all that he did around here," she re-iterated.

"And you Miss Scuito, what do you think?" he asked.

"I'm sorry too," said Abby reaching out to grab Bert the farting Hippo from her desk for some comfort. Gibbs had never been this harsh with her before and what made it worse she guessed she had earned it.

"It's not me who needs your apologies ladies," he began only to be interrupted by the ring on his phone.

"Gibbs," he answered abruptly as ever.

"Hey Boss," said Tony.

"What is it? I wasn't expecting a call for another couple of hours," he asked.

"Well we've hit a bit of a problem Boss," said Tony.

"Just spit it out will you," demanded Gibbs, then regretting his tone he added, "sorry things are just a bit fraught at this end."

"Well we've hit a coyote," said Tony, "it ran straight out in front of us, damn thing took out the radiator, we're stranded, McGee's called out a salvage yard and they are coming to tow us back but it's going to be a few hours yet before they get to us."

"Are you two injured?" he asked.

"No Tim's just a bit shaken, he was driving and the air bag hasn't done much for my beautiful face but we are ok," said Tony.

"You got water and food with you?" asked Gibbs.

"Yep plenty of water but we've pretty much devoured all of the food," replied Tony.

"Right well stay with the vehicle both of you, get Tim to forward the details of your location and the salvage yard to me and I'll see if there is anyway to speed up your rescue," said Gibbs, "keep in touch."

"Yes Boss," answered Tony just as Gibbs snapped his phone too and hung up.

Turning to the girls Gibbs said, "Go home the pair of you."

"But Gibbs don't you need our help, are they alright?" asked Abby.

"No, I don't just go. Now," he said and turned and left the lab.


	50. Chapter 50

Tony closed the phone down and turned to look at the worried looking McGee.

"You sure you're ok Probie?" he asked.

"Was he, er, um, did he er…" stuttered McGee.

"Tim, really, are you ok?" asked Tony moving in and checking Tim once again for signs of concussion, "Hey look, I think you should sit down in the car."

"I'm fine Tony, I just er wondered how pissed off the boss was, with er, you know me crashing the car?" asked McGee.

"Chill McRoadRunner, he knows that it was an accident and you didn't deliberately set out to kill Wil E Koyote," smiled Tony poking Tim lightly in the ribs.

"But Tony, he only just put us on probation and I go and total the car," explained Tim.

"Hey McGee, he knows it was an accident, completely unavoidable, these things happen," Tony tried to re-assure him, "I know he tells everyone the second 'B' in his name is for bastard, but that's all part of the act you know."

"That's the thing Tony, I don't know, I mean I know that he looks out for all of us and that but, I guess I, well just don't know how to read him," McGee blurted out.

"Well that's my job to teach you Probie, and lets face it, you couldn't ask for a better teacher," grinned Tony.

"So how long did it take you to figure him out?" asked Tim.

"Well lets see, its been about 26 years," nodded Tony, "and I had the advantage of living with him from the age of eight."

"I'm doomed," said Tim turning and walking back to the car to grab a bottle of water.

"It's not that bad Probie, he will have retired before you have known him that long," joked Tony but seeing that this time humour wasn't really working he added, "but seriously Tim it's not about getting to know what he's thinking, its about knowing your own mind, being confident in your decisions and owning up to your own mistakes, do that and once he knows that you have confidence in yourself he'll lighten up a bit."

"A bit?" asked Tim.

"Well I never said it was a perfect plan and I'm still learning myself McGee," replied Tony, "perhaps if the two of us work on it together we might be a bit more successful, well at least prevent a few of the head slaps."

"How is it, you know working for your Dad, him knowing what you've been up to?" asked Tim.

"It's good," smiled Tony, "although I always know that if I screw up I'm going to pay for it twice, I swear the carpeting I get at work is only half of the story."

"My old man was the same when I was a kid," mused McGee, "if I screwed up at school or got in trouble with mom, he'd always call me to account for it when he got home from work or back from deployment."

"Yep but mine never stopped when I graduated," laughed Tony watching McGee wince in sympathy.

"He doesn't er still er tan your backside does he?" asked Tim and then recalling how this line of questioning and information had led to the trouble they were in, in the first place he added, "sorry, none of my business, forget I asked."

"It's ok Probie, but before I answer you I want to know if I can really trust you, you know if I tell you I don't want the others knowing," replied Tony.

"Hey Tony, I'm really sorry about before and I completely get it if I have to earn your trust back and you don't want to tell me," said Tim, "I know I went too far with the teasing and it became something worse and got out of control, I just thought I was being like you, you know able to have a joke with the guys and get them all to laugh."

"Probie the secret of that is not to go for something so personal or something that another person has trusted you with," said Tony, "but look I'm over it, I reacted badly and maybe I should have held off of some of my teasing too, or at least passed on some of my big brotherly wisdom to my sidekick."

"Your sidekick?" asked McGee.

"Yeah you know, like all the best film duo's, Batman has Robin, Don Quixote had Sancho, Thelma has Louise…" said Tony

"Can we leave out movies with cars and driving references Tony?" grinned Tim.

"It's a deal," smiled Tony glad to see Tim was looking a little more relaxed, "and as to your question a moment ago, no he hasn't for a while but he still threatens it every now and again and past memories of it are usually enough to stop me in my tracks, although he did offer to drop my probation period if I took a real whooping instead."

"Did you accept?" asked Tim.

"What do you think McGee, I'd have never have made the first 100 miles sat on a sore backside let alone 2700 each way," answered Tony. "Was tempted for a minute though, the thought of having to behave impeccably for the next 6 months is worrying me a little, my natural charm tends to manifest itself in minor pranks and jokes that the Bossman always seems to think aren't as impressive as I thought they were."

"So why do you do it still?" asked Tim.

"Cos McProbie, life is short and we often deal with the crappy end of it and I believe that for us to get though as a team with our minds still intact we need to laugh a little and who better to do that with than friends who are going through the same shit," he explained, "plus you have to understand the timing thing."

"What timing thing?" asked McGee.

"Well if you were to scientifically analyse the appropriateness or otherwise of my comments and jokes you would find a direct correlation to the need to diffuse the Boss's temper and divert his attention away from exploding at people. He gets stressed because he's responsible for us, our safety and everything and he actually really cares about all of you, he just isn't great at always showing it and I step in to stop him doing or saying something I know he will regret. It gets to him."

"But that means you end up getting head slapped all the time," responded Tim.

"Yup, but I know it's done out of love and most don't hurt at all, as I say I'm a great actor," smiled Tony.

"Yeah but some do don't they?" asked Tim.

"Only the ones I truly deserve," answered Tony, "now lets change the subject for a minute and tell me do we have any more of those doughnuts left?"

"Er no Tony, you ate the last one about 50 miles back," said Tim, "and it was mine."

"I'm sorry McDunkin'Donuts, I'll get you another when ever we get back to civilization," said Tony, "so what else have we got to eat?"

"Apart from a few sweets I found in the glove compartment which I think have been there for a while, we have nothing," announced Tim.

"Oh, I'm starving," said Tony, "tell me McGee how attached are you to your right arm and what are your views on cannibalism?"

"Don't you dare come anywhere near me with a knife," warned McGee, "and anyway if we were looking for cannibalized limbs wouldn't we be better going for the more aged cuts from an older specimen like with a good steak," joked McGee.

"Good riposte McHannibal," laughed Tony, "now that's the kind of teasing I appreciate, but rather than older specimen I think you should refer to me as the more matured meat."

"Tony I can manage the word meat but I'm struggling with the mature bit," smiled Tim.

"Sure Probie, I understand that you struggle with maturity but you'll get there one day, keep trying," responded Tony.

"Touché," grinned Tim, "but on the subject of cannibalism I could do with a good chianti right about now."

"And mashed potato and gravy," added Tony, "perhaps a few greens too."

Tim smiled and thought about this place they were in now, he had never truly appreciated all Tony was and did, the road trip, first of all seen as a punishment detail was actually turning out quite well, that was until he'd hit the damn coyote.

"You know, I've enjoyed this road trip Tony," he ventured, "perhaps when we get a bit of free time you might consider visiting some places with me and sharing the driving, you know if you're not doing something better."

"I'd like that Tim," smiled Tony, "but can we avoid driving through any desserts for a while."

"Sure, I'm not keen on them either," responded Tim. "So do you still know anyone living in Pendleton since you were last here?"

"Nah, most of my friends moved away, some are hereabouts but I don't get to see them often, they tend to travel up to see me, this was never one of my favourite places to live," answered Tony. "I had a bit of a tough time here at school and then the whole Halloween thing."

"That was here?" asked Tim.

"Yup, told you the place was not one of my favourite places," said Tony, "I er, got badly beaten up by a gang of kids, ended up in hospital, still got the scars, I'd got lost whilst out trick or treating and ended up in a rough neighbourhood and the school bullies found me."

"I'm sorry Tony, I should stop asking questions," said McGee worried he had overstepped the mark.

"Chill Probie, you're alright," said Tony, "It actually marked a turning point for me, my life improved dramatically thereafter, my school grades got better, I made some great friends and I got my first girlfriend, plus mom, dad and I sorted a lot of stuff out too, it's when dad first taught me properly how to do woodwork."

"I bet Gibbs is a great Dad," said Tim, "wished mine was a bit more like him."

"When did you last see your dad Probie?," asked Tony.

"A few years back, when he was in Norfolk, I called him up to see if he wanted to go out for dinner but he was busy visiting the fleet that had just returned from deployment," said Tim, his voice dropping in volume as his eyes dropped to the ground.

"Hey I didn't mean to upset you Tim," Tony apologized, "and if you need to borrow a Dad to take out to lunch I can always lend you mine, you know, now that you know about us you should come round some weekends and help us with the boat and that."

"I'd like that Tony," smiled Tim his mood lifting a little at the prospect, "but I'm not good at woodwork and I'm not sure Gibbs would want me messing up his project."

"Nonsense McGee," responded Tony, "we could teach you and there's always tons of sanding that you could help with."

"Don't you have a power sander?" frowned Tim.

"Oh Probiesan, you have a lot to learn in the world of Gibbs' basement, but fear not I will teach you my son so that some day you too will be as good as your master," said Tony trying to channel something between Obi Wan Kenobi and the Karate Kid.

Playing along McGee stood tall, put his hands together as if in prayer and bowed to Tony, "why thank you oh great one I will do my best to learn the ways of the force."

Tony laughed, "you know what Probie."

"What Tony?"

"I think you and me are gonna get along just fine," said Tony, "this could be the start of a beautiful relationship."


	51. Chapter 51

"Its totally unacceptable Abby," Ziva stomped up and down Abby's living room for the umpteenth time. "Being sent home like some errant school child."

"Ziva we broke his rules, disobeyed his orders, we shouldn't have done it," reasoned Abby. "And now McGee and DiNozzo are stuck out somewhere in the middle of nowhere and we aren't able to help rescue them."

"I'm sure they'll be fine Abby, I heard Tony tell Gibbs they have water. When I did my Mossad training I had to survive alone in a dessert for 5 days without any food or water," responded Ziva.

"Er alert Ziva, we aren't in Mossad and they've not had that training, and they're our friends, our colleagues, and they are supposed to be able to rely on us," shouted Abby losing patience with Ziva, "didn't they teach you about teamwork in Mossad too?"

"Hey why are you angry at me?" asked Ziva somewhat taken aback by Abby's attack.

"Because Ziva, you are the one that provoked the fight that got the two of them into so much trouble with Gibbs, and you were the one who suggested tracking them and I was stupid enough to go along with it," replied Abby, "why do you hate Tony so much?"

"I don't hate him Abby," said Ziva, "I just get frustrated by him, he acts like a child at times and yet he is the senior field agent, he wouldn't survive in Mossad for more than a few days."

"But he's not a Mossad officer Ziva, he's Tony, he is the light relief to this stressful job, he's the one who makes sure we are all ok, he's the one who always tries to shield us from Gibbs' anger and he's my friend and I have been a crappy friend to him lately."

Ziva stopped her pacing and looked over to Abby who was clearly upset by the whole state of affairs. "I am sorry Abby, I sometimes forget our different roles here and in Israel, I will tell Gibbs it's my fault that we traced Tim's phone."

"That's not enough Ziva," replied Abby, "and I can look after myself, I just don't like the constant bickering, I want it to go back to feeling like a family, my family, people I love and trust with my life."

"What do I do then to put it right, I'm not used to this family type thing," said Ziva.

"But you work for your father in Mossad, surely that's a family set up," replied Abby slightly confused at why her friend seemed to have no point of reference.

"That is just a working relationship, we were very close once but then it became complicated, we lost Tali, Ari, well you know about him and well the rest is just business," stated Ziva.

Pulling Ziva into a fierce hug, Abby looked her friend squarely in the eyes, "then let me explain," she began, "Gibbs, well he is like the protective father figure, tough on his kids in order to get the best out of them but definitely the boss. Tony well he is like the older brother, looks after us, protects us and torments us, but ultimately would lay his life on the line for any of us, pretty smart too although you would never know it, I was looking at some of his work Gibbs got me to do, tough going. Then there's Timmy, geeky little brother but we all love him, then there's you and me the little sisters, the quirky goth science chick and you, the awesome tough and tom-boyish ninya assassin. Together I guess we cover all the bases, take one of us out of the loop and it all falls apart like it has the last few days. I miss them both Ziva and I want them back."

"I guess I need to talk to Gibbs," said Ziva, "if I can get him to listen."

"I'll come with you," said Abby grabbing her bag and keys, "I'm driving though."

"You don't have to come Abby," said Ziva.

"You still don't get the family thing do you?" retorted Abby, "I need to sort this out as much as you do."

Together the two tried the office but Gibbs was no where to be found and so rather more nervously they had driven over to his house and were currently pulled up on the opposite side of the road to his house. They had sat there for 15 minutes weighing up the pro's and con's of visiting the boss at home given his mood at the office. Neither could decide whether this was a good idea or not. As they sat there Abby's phone rang.

"It's him," she exclaimed.

"Who?" asked Ziva.

"Gibbs is ringing me, what do you think he wants?" replied Abby

"I don't know answer it already will you," stated Ziva a little fraught.

Flipping the phone open Abby put the phone onto speaker and answered, "Uh hello Gibbs."

"Are you two coming in or are you gonna sit outside all afternoon," Gibbs stated.

"Argh, coming in I guess if we are allowed," answered Abby.

Gibbs just hung up.

"Does that mean we should go in or he wants us to go?" asked Ziva.

"Go in, I'm guessing," shrugged Abby, "you ready?"

Taking a deep breath Ziva nodded and stepped out of the car. The two walked up to the porch and pushed the front door open.

Gibbs was stood in the doorway to the kitchen looking into the lounge, holding a large mug of coffee.

"Take a seat ladies," he beckoned to the sofa where only days ago he had made Tim and Tony sit to be dealt with. "So what do the pair of you want? I thought I had told you to go home."

"We did Gibbs," said Ziva, "well we both went to Abby's but were talking about the team and well we are sorry Gibbs and we wanted you to bring Tim and Tony back from wherever you have banished them too."

"Now why would I want to do that?" he said, "it's not like you can all work together properly here."

"That's not true Gibbs, we need them, both of them," cried Abby, "you can't break the family up."

"Can't I?" asked Gibbs, "I had the distinct impression that I was the boss, strikes me that neither of you understand this chain of command thing so let me assist; I am the boss of the MCRT, I take my orders from the Director not you. Tony is my second in command, he takes his orders from me alone, you two take your orders from me and Tony."

"But you have sent him and Tim away and now they need our help and you have sent us away too," Abby tried to explain, "we wanted to say sorry."

"I got things wrong Gibbs, I didn't understand properly how this team worked, it is so different from Mossad," said Ziva, "I keep forgetting that and then I ended up provoking Tony into a fight with Tim and it was my fault that Abby and I disobeyed your orders earlier today."

"No it was mine too," Abby interrupted, "we just want to know how to put this right and I know you don't like the word sorry, but well there is nothing else to say but sorry."

"And how do I know that if I let you all work together again we wouldn't end up with the same situation?" asked Gibbs, "Given what you were saying today Ziva you still don't believe that Tony does what I have been asking you to do along with the rest of his work load. I showed it you on film and you still question it."

Ziva fell quiet. Gibbs was right she had still been questioning Tony's abilities and role in the team, but deep down in her gut she knew something was wrong with her assumptions. Gibbs wouldn't have him on the team unless he was good. She was the one who Gibbs had been forced to have on the team, Tony had chosen Tim. Perhaps it was the fact that she didn't like being the junior one on the team, she liked being in charge of her own destiny, working alone or commanding a team, but NCIS was different, not only in the task at hand but in the types of people with whom she worked. Perhaps it was because deep down she was jealous of him, his abilities, his connection to Gibbs.

"I was wrong," she said eventually breaking the silence, "I was wrong and I don't know what to say or do to put it right. If you need me to resign my liaison position at NCIS and return to Israel so that you can bring Tony and McGee back from wherever you have sent them, then I will bring you my written letter tomorrow and contact my father to say that I am returning to Israel."

"Ziva no," cried Abby, "Gibbs please don't let her."

"So Abby," said Gibbs, "you think that I have sufficient control over the team to sort this out?"

"Well of course you do, you're Gibbs," she replied.

"A fact that you and Officer David reminded Tony that he wasn't when I was in Mexico," said Gibbs.

"How did you find out?" asked Abby.

"Because people talk, Miss Scuito, they told me when I returned, I asked Special Agent DiNozzo but he refused to comment, but I can see it in the contempt you all seem to have for him, because he tried to lead the team and you were not prepared for it, and maybe that's my fault but I thought you were all adults, I thought you all cared about each other, that's on me but I won't let you all continue to pull this team apart and if I have to split you all up I will and don't think I didn't hear about the fight the two of you had in the lab," he said.

The two dropped their heads in shame.

"You were lucky that it was Tony in charge at the time, because had it been me, you would have been suspended," warned Gibbs, "as it is I will not undermine his command decision."

Tears started to trickle down Abby's cheeks and Ziva reached over to hold her hand which she gently squeezed in support.

"I will give you both one more chance but let me down and that's it," said Gibbs, struggling as he always did to remain angry with the girls because deep down they reminded him that Kelly would have been about the same age with the same spirit of adventure and lack of fear that Ziva had with the academic ability and individuality that Abby brought to the party.

"We will not let you down," said Ziva.

"You might want to wait to hear what I am going to expect from you first Officer David," said Gibbs fixing the pair with a stare.

"First you will both apologise to McGee and DiNozzo for provoking the situation between them. Ziva, in addition to that you will ensure that you do all of the Probie tasks of the team without complaint, whether it be gassing the truck, cleaning the inside, booking evidence in or whatever you are ordered to do either by myself or Special Agent DiNozzo. Fail to do any of them or disobey an order and you are out. Do something without authority from either Agent DiNozzo or I and you are out. Got it?"

"Yes Sir," she answered.

"More importantly as the Probie on the team you will be directly answerable to Agent DiNozzo for your training and testing and discipline. One bad report from him, and he will be reporting on a monthly basis, and I will take over and you will be out. You will be back on that plane to Israel before you know what's coming."

"Yes Sir," she answered again.

"You Abby are going to start following the procedures everyone else in this agency has to play by; the music will be kept down to a bearable level; there will be no use of the lab or the other resources of this agency to fulfill your personal pastimes and hobbies and charities without clearance from the Director. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir," she answered.

"You will not cajole any member of this agency into doing favours and tasks that have been ascribed to you just because it suits you. When you are on call you will ensure that your phone is where you can answer it within the first 5 rings, not be at parties where you cannot hear it. All of these things are non negotiable and I will review them over the next six months. Fall foul of any one of these rules and this informal probation period will suddenly become formal and you will be subject to the agency disciplinary procedures."

"Yes Sir, I will not let you down," cried Abby. "But can we please now help you get Tony and Tim back?"

"It's already in hand," he said, "there should be a salvage truck on its way out to get them and the car. They still have a job to do and they will be back in a few days time, until then you two are still on all of the extra duties, so if I were you I would go home, get sleep and be prepared to start afresh in the morning."

They stood to leave and Abby hugged him, "I'm so sorry Gibbs."

He held her for a moment and then pushed her gently away.

"You have one chance Abby," he said, "Don't waste it."


	52. Chapter 52

Back in the Mojave dessert Tony was beginning to pace back and forth. Lack of food often had that affect on him and didn't do much for his patience either.

"Tony you're tiring me out watching you," complained Tim, "are you sure you don't want to stretch out in the back and rest a bit, you can borrow my travel pillow?"

"Thanks Tim but I don't think I could lay still that long," he replied, "how long did Gibbs say until that new salvage truck would be here?"

"Its on its way from Ontario," answered Tim, "and presuming it's not the one in Canada and taking into account the time that Gibbs placed the call, factoring in traffic and general…"

"Just give me a time Tim," demanded Tony cutting him short, "for the love of all that is holy please spare me the math."

"Well Tony I'd say that could be it on the horizon now," said Tim pointing to his left at a truck reflecting the final glimmering of the evening sunshine and trailing a large dust ball behind it.

"I hope so Probie," said Tony hugging a rather startled McGee, "there's only so much solitary confinement one man can take."

"But Tony you aren't confined and I'm here with you," said Tim puzzled, "perhaps you should drink more water, may be you are a bit dehydrated?"

"I'm talking on a deeper spiritual level McGee," retorted Tony, "a man is after all sentenced to solitary confinement in his own skin for life."

"Which Christmas cracker did you get that out of?" asked Tim smiling.

"It's Tennessee Williams," answered Tony, "I read you know."

"Sorry I didn't mean to imply that…" Tim began to stutter thinking he had upset Tony after only a short time of rebuilding their relationship.

"No it's me who's sorry Tim, lack of food makes me grouchy," he apologized, "next time we go on a road trip don't let me talk you into letting me eat the emergency rations within the first hour."

"Noted," smiled Tim relieved that he hadn't put his foot in it.

The two turned to watch the truck approach and sighed in relief as it pulled up alongside them. The driver jumped down and then reached back up into the cab to help lift down a young boy of about 7 years old who immediately disappeared down the side of the truck for a pee.

"Hi," said the driver, "sorry about that, he's been holding it in for the last 30 minutes and I told him we just had to get out to you guys first, you are the guys from NCIS aren't you?"

"Yeah," answered Tim, "our boss gave you a call, we hit a coyote, trashed the radiator."

"Lets take a look shall we," he smiled making his way around to the front of the car and lifting the hood, "what did you do with the coyote?"

Tim pointed to a pile of rocks with a makeshift cross set in it, "er we had a bit of time on our hands and my partner thought we should see if off properly," Tim replied rolling his eyes.

The driver laughed, "and who decided to call it Wil E Coyote?" he asked referring to the name that had been scratched into the wooden cross.

"That would be me," grinned Tony, "I've renamed Agent McGee as McRoadRunner too but he wouldn't let me dig him a grave and bury him alongside his erstwhile opponent and nemesis."

"You guys killed Wil E Coyote?" asked a little voice approaching them. "Daddy does that mean he won't be able to make anymore cartoons?

The three men stopped and turned to the young boy who seemingly had tears brimming in his eyes.

"Er no son Wil E Coyote is still around to make your cartoons, I think this was just a distant cousin," he tried to offer a plausible explanation to the seven year old.

"Oh but that's still really sad," said the little boy.

"It's going to be ok," DiNozzo stepped in, "we made sure we buried him properly and he didn't suffer, Agent McGee said a few prayers for him too."

"Did you sing him a song?" asked the kid.

"Er no I don't think we did," said Tony looking to the others for help.

"Its just that when old Mr Peters down the street passed away we all said goodbye to him by singing some songs," answered the kid, "it made me feel better."

"Well perhaps we can sing one now," said Tony, "desperate to cheer up the little fellow who still looked as if tears were going to drop from his deep brown eyes.

"Will you help me?" asked the kid.

"Sure," said Tony, "TIm can help us too."

"Er Tony I can't sing," said Tim in hushed tones.

Tony slapped him gently on the back of the head, "We're not asking you to appear on Broadway McStreisand, just sing a few verses of Abide with Me."

"Ok ok, but don't blame me if the windows to the car shatter when I start to sing," answered McGee taking his place with Tony, the kids Dad and the kid at the graveside.

The strangely assembled group stood together at the side of the grave and sang to the dead coyote, all three men glad no one was filming, there was no traffic around and the government hadn't installed CCTV into the dessert.

Happy that the burial ritual was now conducted properly the little boy turned and smiled to the group.

"Thank you Mr DiNozzo," he said and then turning to his father, "Daddy can I have some of my sandwiches please?"

"Sure can you give me a few minutes son so I can get the car on the back of the truck and then I can lift you back up into the cab, you know what happened last time you tried to climb in yourself."

"Yes Sir," answered the boy and sighed heavily, "I think I can wait."

"Hey if you don't mind I can lift him up into there," offered Tony.

"Would you?" said the driver.

"Sure no problem," smiled Tony, "come on kiddo lets get you your lunchbox."

"Thank you Mr DiNozzo," beamed the kid and took hold of Tony's hand to lead him over to the truck.

"You can call me Tony kiddo," said the Agent, "what's your name?"

"Anthony," said the little guy, "but mama only calls me that if I'm in trouble, Daddy too, I prefer Tony."

"Hey I know the feeling kid, if my dad calls me Anthony I know I'm in for a butt whooping."

The kid giggled, "you're funny, I like you."

"Thanks kiddo," beamed the older Tony.

"It's cool that we have the same name," said the little kid as Tony lifted him up into the truck.

"Yeah it is," grinned DiNozzo.

The kid opened up the lunch box and started to tuck into his sandwiches. Tony stood outside of the truck watching the driver and TIm maneuver the car onto the back.

Suddenly he felt a little hand tapping his shoulder from within the truck. He turned to look up to little Tony. "You need to get down kiddo?" he asked.

"No I just thought you looked like you might need this," said the little kid and passed Tony a juice box and a piece of brownie wrapped up in film.

"Thanks kid, but I cannot steal your food from you," said Tony, desperate to actually just wolf the brownie down.

"It's ok," said the kid, "Daddy always pack me an extra brownie or cake and a juice in my lunch just in case I see someone who needs it more than me. He says it is good to share because it helps kindness defeat evil."

Tony felt a lump in his throat, "your Daddy told you that?"

"Yes Sir," said the kid nodding sincerely, "he says that you never know where that one first little bit of kindness might take someone, he says that if you are kind to someone then they will pay that kindness onto someone else and the world then has less evil in it."

Tony looked down to the driver at the back of the truck, a hard working man by the look of his hands and face, a kind man, a good father.

"Hey kiddo," said Tony, "you never told me what your last name was."

"Oh," said the kid now from amidst a mouthful of sandwich, "it's Gracie."

Tony froze. The kids voice being the only thing to bring him out of it, "Are you ok Mister Tony?"

"Er yeah kiddo, I'm fine and thank you for the brownie, do you mind if I go share it with my friend, I bet he's hungry too," said Tony, his eyes still fixed on the driver.

"That would be good," beamed the little boy, "that would be paying the kindness on."

Tony turned and smiled at him, telling him to wait in the truck and not to try to climb down. He then walked to the back of the vehicle.

"Hey Tim, thought we could share this to make up for your donut I ate earlier," he said offering half of the brownie to him. "Would you like the juice too?"

"Er thanks Tony," said Tim gladly accepting the offering.

"No problem Probie, er why don't you go and climb in the truck," suggested Tony in such a way as Tim knew that clearly Tony needed him out of the way for a minute or two.

When Tony was alone with the driver at the rear of the vehicle, he cleared his throat and focused on the man.

"Are you Dean?" he asked.

Nodding and jumping down from the back of the truck Dean approached holding out a hand in friendship.

"I, er wasn't going to say anything," said Dean, "I was worried that I would bring back painful memories for you and that's the last thing I wanted, but when your Daddy rang my firm and I saw my secretary write down your details, I had to see for myself, check you were ok, make sure that what I did hadn't destroyed your life, I've lived with the guilt of that night ever since it happened and will do until the day I die, I was evil, I was a coward, I deserved to go to juvie for it and for you know the threats."

"So why did you never confess?" asked Tony.

"I was scared, I realized I wasn't such a big man as I thought I was and then you and your Daddy started to be kind to me, well after he whipped by backside good and proper," explained Dean, "I started to believe that I could be better, could have a different life. It changed me and then I was frightened that if I confessed I would lose that, so I kept quiet and just tried to defeat the evil I had done," explained Dean, "I know you won't ever forgive me but I hope that you won't fear me anymore."

"What about the others?" asked Tony.

"Not seen most of them since that time," said Dean, "Jimmy, well he came out of Juvie and ended up in a gang, got killed in a drugs war 6 years ago. That could so easily have been me." He hung his head in shame. "I've tried to live a good life Tony, tried to bring my kids up right. That's all I know how to do to try to put things right."

Tony accepted the outstretched hand and shook it firmly. "I can see that," he said, "your kid reflects that, he's a credit to you."

"Thanks Tony," Dean responded, tears showing in his own eyes, "on the way out here I started to question whether I should have come, whether I should have sent someone else, I truly didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't," said Tony, "if anything I think you have set some of my demons at rest."

"Will you consider forgiving me?" asked Dean, "I mean if you need me to go to the authorities I will, just tell me, I need your forgiveness."

"I don't need you to confess to others," said Tony, "to me was enough. And as for forgiveness… well I'll never forget what happened, I'm sorry I can't but do I forgive you, well yes, I think I started doing that years ago when I realized that you and me weren't so different after all, I'd just found my salvation a little earlier than you."


	53. Chapter 53

Nearly two months had passed since Gibbs had sent Tony and Tim on the trip to Pendleton and the relationship between the mentor and the probie had blossomed in to one of real friendship, shared experience and respect for each others abilities.

The girls were also doing as they had been bid, Tony had pulled Ziva up a few times on her paperwork and reaction to certain orders but she had accepted the criticism and Tony had not had to revert to Gibbs taking over the discipline. Both Ziva and McGee were doing fine and were gradually accepting the change in circumstances, but still the threat of the probationary period hung over them all and it was taking its toll. The work place was no longer one which they enjoyed coming into, it had lost something and even though they were all doing their jobs and Gibbs could not complain, they were taking longer to solve cases, they were having less time to review and clear up cold cases and this had affected their overall rating.

The biggest difference was in Abby; no longer full of joy, her music was seldom heard and her mode of dress had calmed down considerably. She could still process the forensics better than anyone else in other agencies but her ability to have multiple cases on the go at the same time had decreased in line with her decrease in Cafpows.

The changes had not gone unnoticed higher up. Jenny was concerned and had called Gibbs in to account for the drop in success rate. This had not done anything to assist with Gibbs' general mood. He knew something was off but he was damned if he knew what was wrong or how to fix it.

"You wanted to see me Director?" he asked as he walked into the Directors office.

"Yes Jethro, take a seat," she said as she pointed to a chair around her conference table.

"Is this going to take long?" he asked, "I need to chase up the results on the Dullard case."

"That depends," said Jenny.

"On what?" asked Gibbs somewhat annoyed at being called in for no apparent reason.

"On you being able to offer any explanation as to what is going on with your team," she answered, "can you explain to me about the drop in your success and completion rate over the last couple of months?"

"We've hit a couple of tough cases is all Jen, geez I didn't know we were in a competition."

"Don't speak to me like that Special Agent Gibbs, I have every right to call you to account for your teams performance levels. I am not saying I am unhappy with them I am merely raising a question to see if there is something wrong that I can help you solve," she responded.

"It's a dip," he answered abruptly, "I'll fix it."

"Agent Gibbs, there's more to this, I need to know what has happened," she said.

"Director it's my team," he answered angrily standing up, "I said I will fix it and I will."

"Actually Jethro you are all on my team and if I have to step in to fix it then I will," she shouted back, halting Gibbs who was now on route to the door, then calming her tone, "I'm worried about them Jethro, something is off and I want to help you."

Gibbs stopped with his hand on the door, "it's just been rough patch Jen but we are fixing it, please just give me a bit of time." With that he turned and left the room.

As he made his way down to the bullpen he looked at his team, all working hard, no messing about, just getting on with it. He stopped to watch them from the stairs, Ziva was checking something with Tony and accepting his instruction, Tony was acting professionally, like the man he had once left to lead the team, McGee was juggling phones, computers and papers all at once with a confidence that the young man had not had when he had first joined the team.

He scrubbed a hand across his face and marched down to his desk, picked up his gun, badge and car keys and announced he was leaving early. Without another word he left. Tony stood up to follow him but Ziva put a hand on his arm, "I think we should give him some space," she said, "Tony if we go after him we are going to end up in trouble and we are all still on probation."

Tony stopped and out of the corner of his eye he caught the Director stood on the mezzanine looking down at what was happening. In a split second he made a decision.

Knocking on the door he waited to be called inside.

"Come in," he heard from the other side of the door.

"Director, can I speak to you please Ma'am?" he asked.

"What is it Tony?" she enquired.

"Ma'am, I know I am probably speaking out of turn but I know you have been worried about the teams performance of late and I'm guessing that was what the meeting with the Boss was about," he started.

"Tony it was but I don't think it is right to speak to you about it in Gibbs' absence," she began.

"But Director what if I can offer you the explanation that he can't?" he said.

As Tony was about to lay himself open to the wrath of the director and explain about the fight and everything that followed, the door to the Directors office burst open and in fell Tim, Ziva and Abby, who Tim had called up the moment they had seen Tony head off to the Directors office.

Tony shot them a look, but respect him now as they might, they were not about to let him commit career suicide alone.

"Tony, please stop," begged Tim, "don't do anything stupid."

"Agent McGee," he responded, "this is my decision and I'm asking you all to respect it, I'm the SFA here."

"Director, I believe the team dynamic is being affected by disciplinary action that the Boss was forced to take due to my behaviour Ma'am," he began, "therefore I am prepared to submit myself to a more formal disciplinary proceeding on the basis that the others are allowed to go back to normal working practices," he paused, "with perhaps a few minor differences."

"Ma'am please don't let him do this," begged McGee.

Jenny was rather shocked by what was happening and needing to get to the bottom of all of this she stepped in, "right listen, Miss Scuito, Officer David, Agent McGee I want you to wait outside, I will speak to all of you individually rather than have this free for all, now go."

Tony remained in front of the Directors desk, looking forward, his head up but avoiding the imploring looks of his colleagues.

"So Agent DiNozzo, you had better start from the beginning and don't leave out any of the detail," she said as the door closed behind the rest of the team.

Tony slowly but steadily launched into a full explanation of what had happened before and since, leaving out no detail, explaining the effects of the punishment as far as general behaviour and respect was concerned but also explaining that he felt the team had lost it's dynamic which was particular and peculiar to the MCRT.

"So what are you suggesting as a fix to this problem?" she asked him.

"Well Ma'am, I believe that you could remove the unofficial probation periods hanging over the heads of the rest of the team. They have proven that they can follow the rules but they need to be free to do their jobs in the way they once did and get the results they used to," he answered.

"And how do you suggest I deal with you?" she asked, "what you have admitted to is something that in ordinary circumstances could lead to dismissal from this agency."

Tony gulped heavily, "I know Ma'am and I am prepared to do what ever is required of me, I will accept whatever punishment you think appropriate."

"And don't you think that you are also an integral part of that team Tony?" she asked.

"Director, I'd like to think that over the years I have helped in its running, but I know the Boss won't remove the punishments if I ask him to do so, and I know that only you can rectify that, but to justify it you need to record some sort of punishment and in the Boss's absence I am the senior agent and I am also the one who threw the first punch ma'am," he said standing even taller and bracing himself for what was about to come.

"Agent DiNozzo, I need to think about this and hear from the others," she replied, "I want you to go and wait in my anti-room, do not talk to the others until I have announced how I am going to deal with this, do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am," he said swallowing heavily and feeling a sheen of cold sweat running down his spine.

"You're dismissed for now Agent DiNozzo," said Jenny looking down to her desk and picking up a pen, hardly able to bring herself to look at the sorrowful and scared countenance on the SFA's face.

One by one she brought the rest of the team in and heard their explanations and their pleas for Tony's salvation, amongst which were Tim's plea that "Tony is like my big brother, he's the glue that holds us together, I still have a lot to learn from him." Then came Ziva's plea admitting her part in the whole debacle and adding, "he is patient with me when I make mistakes, I failed to look under the mask he wears and see the caring, intelligent man that is there." Abby brought up the rear guard with a heartfelt plea adding that, "without Tony's style and charisma Gibbs would be unbearable."

Jenny sent them all home, stating she would take into consideration their pleas in Tony's mitigation. Calling Tony in from the ante-room she explained her decision.

"Agent DiNozzo I have considered carefully your full and frank confession to the matters that transpired here and I have heard various testimony on your behalf from your colleagues," she started as Tony stood at attention before her desk, "in the ordinary course of events I would have had to look strongly towards your dismissal or at the very least a lengthy suspension and demotion in status and pay, however I take into account the provocation, the back ground to it, and the punishment that you have received thus far."

She paused and looked at the young man who stood so bravely before her ready to accept whatever was to come.

"I also know that I do not want to lose a capable agent, one who led this team in Agent Gibbs' absence and one who I believe is integral to its success and is still leading this team today even though I don't think you realize it."

Tony bowed his head and his face flushed.

"Still Agent DiNozzo I cannot just let your behaviour go unpunished. You will receive a two month reduction in pay and we will put this behind us."

"Thank you Ma'am," he answered, "may I ask about the rest of the team?"

"I am going to talk to Agent Gibbs about that," she said, "and you're coming with me."


	54. Chapter 54

Gibbs was currently ensconced in his basement taking his frustrations and lack of answers out on what would become (if it survived the current assault) part of the rudder. He heard the door go above him and the sound of feet approaching the door to the basement.

He sighed, he just needed an hour to think alone, without interruption, he thought that had been quite clear from his body language when he'd left. He didn't look up from his work as the footsteps started to descend the stairs.

"Er Boss, can we speak to you please?" asked McGee; Ziva and Abby just behind him.

"This better be an emergency Agent McGee, I thought I made it quite clear I was going home," said Gibbs, still not looking up.

"Well it sort of is," said Tim, "we tried to phone you but you didn't pick up."

Tim watched Gibbs' eyes momentarily moved towards the pile of plastic that had once been a cell phone.

"Spit it out then McGee," then looking up he added, "where's Agent DiNozzo?"

"That's what we are trying to tell you," cried out Abby, "he's in with the Director trying to protect us all but he's going to get himself fired."

"He's what?!" yelled Gibbs. "What the hell could he have done in the time since I left? God help any of you if you have provoked him into something."

"Gibbs he did nothing, we did nothing," pleaded Ziva, "he saw you leave and was going to come talk to you and then he saw the Director and headed to her office, we all know that she hauled you in to talk about our teams performance evaluation, he took off saying he was going to solve the problem. We tried to stop him but it was too late."

"Too late for what?" asked Gibbs clearly playing catch-up with the situation.

"He told the Director about the fight, about the way you had disciplined us all and then he took the blame for the lot," said Abby, "Gibbs he's going to get fired, we need your help."

"Why the hell did he do that?" asked Gibbs.

"Perhaps you might want to ask him directly?" came a voice from the top of the stairs.

Gibbs and the others looked up to see the Director at the top of the stairs with DiNozzo stood behind her, his head lowered, avoiding direct contact with his Dad and Boss.

"Agent McGee, Officer David, Miss Scuito, perhaps you can give us a minute, I'd suggest waiting upstairs, close the basement door behind you," said the Director.

"Yes Ma'am," answered the three as they made their way up and past Jenny and Tony, each placing a comforting hand on Tony's arm as they passed him, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Gibbs.

Jenny descended the steps but Tony was slightly more hesitant.

"You going to get your butt down here Tony?" said Gibbs.

"Yes Sir," answered Tony reminded of the countless times throughout his teenage years that he and his dad had started off conversations in this same way, most of which had ended up with his butt never wanting to go down there again.

Jenny knew of the relationship, one of the few that did, it had been hard not to when she had been Gibbs' partner and close to being one of Tony's step-moms in the past. She could see the trepidation in Tony's stance as he too made his way down there. Stepping in to help him she began, "now Jethro, promise me that you will listen to both of us."

"When have I ever ignored either of you?" he countered.

Interupting the ending argument Tony spoke up, "Sir what I did by going to the Director, well I did it to save the team."

"Save the team from what Tony," shouted Gibbs, "what was so damned urgent that you did this without coming and speaking to me, hey, answer me?"

"Jethro, calm down, you're not listening to him," said Jenny.

"That's because he hasn't yet said anything that makes any sense Director," said Gibbs.

"That's unfair Jethro," stated Jenny, "you stormed off in a huff after our meeting, you don't think that unsettles the team. You refuse to tell me what's gone on with the team, you think that helps, hey, trying to do all of this yourself."

"It was my problem to solve Jenny," stated Gibbs, "I'm the team lead. I made the decisions about the discipline on the earlier matters, they were working."

"Yes you're right they were working," said Jenny, "but not in the way you anticipated."

"How do you know what I did or didn't anticipate Jenny?" demanded Gibbs.

"Dad, please," begged Tony, "let me explain."

Gibbs stopped his rant at the use of the word 'Dad'. Something tugged a heart string and the way in which it was asked, reminded him of the past. He could almost hear Shannon berating him, telling him to calm down and hear the boy out as he explained his latest mischief.

He sat down on a boat support, picked up his glass of bourbon, wiped a hand across his tired face, took a sip of the drink and then a deep breath.

"Go on Tony, explain," he said.

"Dad, the punishments, well they were working, in a way," started Tony, "Tim and I having to do that road trip, well that was almost inspired, we learnt a lot about each other, and ourselves I guess."

"Well it was supposed to," said Gibbs.

"I know," replied Tony, "and the beauty of it was that it was short and to the point and forced us to re-evaluate our relationship."

"But?" asked Gibbs.

"But the ongoing probation, well it forced us into respecting each other for fear of losing our jobs, and I guess after a time we did at least stop to consider what we were saying and doing to one another, but with it we lost something more important," explained Tony, "we lost that special something, that thing that no other team had, we lost our dynamic, I mean I know in the past we sometimes all let it go too far and that had to be stopped, and you did that, but we stopped it completely and the very thing that made us the best, well we left it behind."

"And how does you getting yourself fired help us sort that dynamic out?" asked Gibbs.

"I, er didn't get fired or suspended Sir," said Tony. Gibbs looked up confused.

"I gave him a two month reduction in pay Jethro," interjected Jenny, "I took account of the punishment he'd already had and the fact that he was brave enough to step forward, likewise he is too good a damned agent for me to loose."

"So why didn't you come to me and tell me you were going to do this Tony," asked Gibbs.

"I thought you'd stop me, I acted somewhat on impulse, I was trying to take responsibility Sir," said Tony.

"We discussed this Tony, it wasn't all your own fault," said Gibbs.

"Jethro if it helps the others also took responsibility for their parts," said Jenny, "Tony just wanted a way to put things right and you should be proud of him."

"Jenny, I don't need you to tell me to be proud of my own son, I am prouder of him than I know how to tell him, but I'm pissed that he didn't come to tell me, to talk this through, to look at the consequences to his job, his career in law enforcement," responded Gibbs.

"Dad I'm sorry," said Tony, "but I needed to do something, I've been aware of the pressure on you for a while, I could see that there was something wrong with the team, but all of us were to an extent afraid of rocking the boat for fear of falling foul of our probation and the respect we have for each other, well it feels forced, it's better to earn it than to have someone demand it of others on your behalf."

"Tony you shouldn't have to be afraid of me," said Jethro, feeling deeply shocked and upset over this information.

"I'm not afraid of you in that way, but afraid that you would have to keep your promise and remove me or the others from our jobs if we messed up, well all that did was bond us together in fear and alienate you. We're a team Dad and we need you as a part of that, that's why we are special, that's why we are good, that's why we are the most successful," explained Tony.

Gibbs paused, taking time to take all of that in.

"Can you give me a moment alone with my son Director?" he asked.

Jenny smiled, "don't kill him Jethro, I'm sure getting a body out of the basement is just as hard as getting your boats out of here." She then climbed the steps to join the others in the lounge.

Gibbs waited for her to close the basement door once again and then turned to Tony.

"Come here son," he said.

Tony cautiously approached where his father was perched on the boat support, "er Dad you aren't going to tan my backside are you?"

Gibbs almost choked on his bourbon. "No what makes you ask?"

"Well I wondered why you wanted some privacy and you are perched at the right height for a trip over your knee," said Tony. "Please Dad if you are going to do that can't we wait until everyone is out of the house."

"Tony, I was not going to punish you, I just want to be able to look into your eyes properly when I talk to you," said Gibbs.

"Oh," said Tony moving closer.

"Now," said Gibbs, "tell me what you asked the Director to do about the others punishments."

"I asked her to put a stop to the probation period, Sir," answered Tony, "let them learn respect through working with the best team rather than forcing it on them, I know they respect you and I guess I need to work hard to make them respect me the same way." Tony's head sank as he finished speaking, "guess that's gonna take some time hey."

Gibbs stood up and put his hand under Tony's chin, "not as much as you think Tony," he smiled, "I saw the way they touched your arm in support as they left this basement. And… whilst we're at it they plucked up the courage to come and get me to help you, guess that's not easy is it, me being such an ogre and all." He chuckled and watched as a small grin appeared at the side of Tony's mouth.

"Guess not," smiled Tony.

"Well then if they can do that, and you can step forward and lead a team as you did today, then I guess I can learn to change too, let my kid grow up and fight some of his own battles in his own way," said Gibbs placing a hand softly onto the back of Tony's head.

"Thanks Dad," said Tony leaning forward and hugging Gibbs, "I won't let you down."

"You never do, Tony," Gibbs whispered back into the soft brown head that was on his shoulder, "you never do."

"But I piss you off at times right?" said Tony.

"Yeah, but I'm beginning to think it's part of your natural charm," laughed Gibbs.

"Now shall we go up and let the Director know that I haven't killed you and the team know that you are still on board and there's still a few rules I expect them to follow?" asked Gibbs.

"We could let them sweat a little longer," smiled Tony, "after all they don't have a two month RIP to contend with."

"You gonna be ok with that Tony?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, I can still cover the bills, might have to come over here for a few more meals though," he grinned.

"You know you are always welcome," said Gibbs, "but if I'm buying and cooking the food then you are washing up."


	55. Chapter 55

Father and son made their way together up the basement stairs and into the kitchen. Gibbs grabbed the chance to pour a couple of mugs of coffee for him and Tony before walking into the lounge, which was surprisingly quiet and empty.

"We're through here," called out Jenny from the dining area.

Gibbs and Tony turned to see that the Director had got two very worried looking agents and a somewhat nervous forensic scientist sat around the dining room table.

"I thought it would be a little more formal in here," she explained, "why don't you gentlemen take a seat."

"I thought this was my house," Gibbs whispered through the side of his mouth to Tony, who let out a small grin.

Jenny shot Gibbs a meaningful look, "we can always move this meeting back to the Navy Yard Special Agent Gibbs."

"No Director, here will be fine, at least the coffee is better," said Gibbs taking a seat at his dining table with the rest of his team.

"Right, I will get to the point," said Jenny assuming an air of business and authority.

"What I have observed over the last couple of months and what I have heard today from all of you worries me," she said looking at each of them individually, "sat around this table I have some of the most intelligent, skillful and successful employees of the agency that we have ever had, but you are all only as good as the relationship that exists between you, your individual successes rely upon each other, it matters not whether you are the most junior agent, the second in command or the team lead, you all need each other. Now I know that you do all really care about each other, you have all demonstrated that today by your actions but it shouldn't come to a crisis to bring it about, you should all care 24/7 about each other, respect each others quirks, strengths, weaknesses; recognize the chain of command and the levels of experience within the team and above all be free to be yourselves knowing that your teammates have your back. That does not mean that you can constantly shout and bellow and make unrealistic demands, it does not mean that you can continually prank each other, or browbeat people into doing what you want. Nor does it mean that you should think you are superior just because you have fancy initials you can put after your name from the best colleges in the land, or because you know how to kill a person 27 different ways with a paperclip."

She looked around the table seeing that her words had hit home with each and everyone of them, "start appreciating each others uniqueness, and don't keep over playing your own. Get yourselves back on track. I want to start seeing results and I need my old, but now slightly more mature, MCRT back.

"Ma'am, are you letting Agent DiNozzo stay with us?" asked Tim nervously.

"Yes Agent McGee, I think you now realize that this team needs him a lot," she answered.

"And er what about our own punishments Director," continued Tim, "we can't let Tony take all of the blame."

"Agent DiNozzo was the senior agent involved, he has also insisted that he solely takes the responsibility for the incident," said Jenny, "that said, the treatment that he received himself will never be acceptable in this agency, it will not happen again or else I will step in."

"Yes ma'am," answered Tim; Ziva and Abby also nodding their agreement.

"As for the punishments you all received, I have spoken to Agent Gibbs, he will be removing the probationary periods," she watched the signs of relief pass around the table, "however, he is the team lead and I expect him to set some ground rules for you all before we leave this table."

The group turned to look at Gibbs who was rapidly running out of coffee and wasn't relishing the prospect of having to talk so much to an audience.

"Er thank you Director," he started and then cleared his throat.

"Firstly, today I saw a team come together for each other, I think that you have all come to realize that we all need each other, that must stay and I will not tolerate any behaviour that jeopardises that," he looked up to see four heads bobbing up and down in agreement and Jenny smiling softly at him, encouraging him to go on.

"I am also proud and pissed off in one go," he said looking at the group.

"Er Jethro," the Director tried to interject fearing where he was going with this.

He held up a hand asking silently for a little leeway and time to explain. "I'm proud of Agent DiNozzo, who found the strength and courage to lead this team and do something to save it. I'm proud of the fact that you all went into bat for him to try and save him. I'm pissed at myself that I have let things get to a stage where you don't feel you can come to me for fear of reprisal. That will stop immediately. I will not let you down again."

He waited for that to sink in.

"However," he started again, "there are a few things I am going to insist on."

"Yes Boss," the four answered.

"First there is a chain of command from the Director to me, to Agent DiNozzo. You will all follow it. Understood?"

"Yes Boss," came the response.

"The joking, the general banter, I'd like it back, but it comes at a price," he continued, "it will not get nasty, I will not allow it to get to the point where one person is ganged up on by everyone or where the banter continues so long that it becomes a personal attack. Freedom to banter comes with a price, go too far you will hear from me, one warning; continue thereafter it will go to the Director to deal with."

He looked over to Jenny who nodded her total agreement.

"Agent McGee, Officer David, you will both start learning some of the roles and tasks that are currently fulfilled by Agent DiNozzo. He will train you and we will send you on courses, so that you can help him with the burden that comes with his role. If he corrects your work you will learn from it, you won't argue with him or refuse to put it right. I will not have him working the kind of hours he is doing currently," said Gibbs.

The two agents nodded their agreement and turned to Tony and smiled acknowledging his position in all of this.

"Agent DiNozzo, you will plan the training and run the programme, you will keep me updated on any help you need or any input you require from me," he said.

"Yes Sir," answered Tony.

"Likewise, if your workload starts getting too much, you come to me," he ordered.

"Yes Boss," answered Tony. Gibbs could not help but notice the slight dart of the eyes towards the Director and the minor shake of the head that was almost unperceivable that she returned. He knew there was something else going on there but maybe that would be a conversation for another time.

"Miss Scuito, I miss your music and your style, the music should come back but the volume needs to be kept under control," he said. "Also if the Director agrees I would like you to be able to carry out some of your good works from before, but be aware that work is the priority. Finally, when you are on call, you're on call, no loud parties where you can't hear the phone ringing. You are as much a part of this team as the rest of us, we need you there doing your thing whilst we are out in the field doing ours, I demand it of Dr Mallard and Mr Palmer, I'm also demanding it of you."

"Yes Gibbs," she agreed, "I won't let you down."

"I hope none of you do," he smiled.

"Well if that's it, I have to be off," announced Jenny.

"I'll see you out Director," said Gibbs.

Gibbs followed Jenny out onto the porch, "Er Jenny about earlier today…"

"Yes Jethro," she smiled.

"Well I was out of line," he said.

"Does that mean I'm going to see a lot less stomping into and storming out of my office?" asked Jenny, a wry smile on her lips.

"Well I thought you wanted us to retain our uniqueness?" he quipped back.

"Oh yes, but with a few ground rules," she joked.

"Can I ask you to consider something for me?" asked Gibbs.

"I'll consider," she nodded.

"Well it seems that Tony is the one taking the fall for all of this and…" Gibbs was cut off.

"He did throw the first punch Agent Gibbs," she answered, "by rights any other Director would have booted him out of the agency."

"Yes ma'am, I know but it's just that…"

She interrupted him again, "you're worried about the effect of a two month RIP on his permanent record."

"Yes, he's a good agent, I didn't want to see this destroy his career prospects," answered Gibbs.

"No, nor did I Jethro," she answered watching Gibbs frown in confusion, "that's why I'm processing it as two months worth of voluntary contributions to the agents benevolent fund. Of course, he does not and will not know that."

"Thank you Jen," he smiled a rare but warm smile.

He watched her go out to her car and then turned to wander back inside, standing back a little, unobserved to listen into the conversation taking place in the dining area.

"So what punishment did you get from the Director Tony?" asked Tim.

"Two month RIP," he answered watching the others wince.

"That's gotta hurt Tony," said Abby.

"Yup but I will get over it," he replied.

"We could help you, you know," announced Ziva. "I could pick you up and drop you off from work, save you the cost of fuel and the tolls."

"Yep and if you don't survive the journey Abby has a coffin you could use," laughed Tim, Ziva punching him in the arm.

"I could make you my world famous soup in the lab, so you don't have to buy lunch," offered Abby, "and I know you love the cookies I bake down there."

"Sounds good, what recipes have you got?" asked Tony, "I'm gonna need a huge variety to get me through two months," he smiled, "Probie had better keep an eye on the secret supply of Nutterbutters he doesn't know I know he's got stashed away."

"Have you been snooping through my desk again Tony?" asked Tim.

"Ha no, but now I know the stash exists and where to start looking," laughed Tony.

"What if I hook you up through your computer to free cable on your tv?" asked Tim, "will you leave the stash alone?"

"Well McHacker, it might depend on whether that hook up is legal or not, but I'll certainly let you lend me your Star Wars DVD's to watch, it'll save me some rental fees," he replied.

Gibbs smiled. The banter was back, it wasn't damaged and neither was his team, perhaps they'd be even better than before.

The End.


End file.
